Del futbol y otros amores
by ShelenyPrice
Summary: Serie de oneshots. Porque las chicas también sienten y viven lo que esos insensibles futbolistas las hacen pasar; pero no hay de qué quejarse, aunque tengan que compartir su amor por el futbol lo harán con gusto. Pues, ¿qué sería de la vida de los chicos sin ellas? YayoiXJun AzumiXMisaki MakiXHyuga YukariXRyo *CAP20UP!: Sanae*
1. Eres lento -Sanae

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Eres lento**_

 _ **Nakazawa Sanae**_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Un año, dos, cinco, siete…_

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por primera vez, mucho tiempo era al que habían pasado juntos, lado a lado. Y no se arrepentía de nada._

 _Al verlo por primera vez, supo que todo sería diferente. Pero claro que se había enojado por hacer que Manabu perdiera el equilibrio, pues era un inconsciente al ir corriendo por la calle con su balón, sin embargo, a sus ojos fue obvio que este chico traería nuevas sorpresas…_

 _Y en el reto que hizo contra Wakabayashi lo confirmó. Decir que este chico era un genio, quedaba muy corto; tenía un don innato para jugar al futbol. Era lo que el Nankatsu necesitaba en ese momento, y se convertiría en el pilar de sus compañeros toda la vida._

 _Y no sólo en el de ellos._

 _._

 _._

—Sanae, ya es hora—. Escuchó la voz de Yukari por detrás de la puerta.

—Ya voy, — le dijo antes de echarse una última mirada en el espejo y salir de su cuarto.

Iban rumbo al estadio.

.

.

 _Ozora Tsubasa. Su nombre, salido de un sueño, un sueño sin límites. Donde sentía que podía volar muy alto hacia el cielo, extendiendo sus alas, en todo su esplendor…_

 _Él había cambiado bastante, mejorado aún más, para ser exactos. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Ya no era la misma chica prepotente y orgullosa que animaba al equipo, y todos sabían, estaba completamente enamorada del ahora capitán de la selección. No, ahora era mucho más femenina y había adoptado una conducta de completa amabilidad (salvo cuando Ishizaki la molestaba a propósito), meditaba mejor las cosas, y sabía que quería para su vida. Lo único que permanecía intocable, era su amor por el capitán y su apoyo incondicional al equipo._

 _Lo amaba, no era un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para él mismo._

 _._

 _._

Miraba la cancha desde la tribuna, el partido estaba por iniciar. Analizaba a cada uno de los jugadores y detuvo su vista en Wakabayashi.

.

.

 _Wakabayashi Genzo había sido el primer rival de Tsubasa y uno de sus más grandes amigos. El portero tenía grandes expectativas de él y siempre creyó que un día, los dos estarían defendiendo al equipo de su nación, elevando el futbol japonés. Hoy era ese día._

 _Sonrió al recordar el primer encuentro oficial que tuvieron entre los dos. El partido Nankatsu vs Shutetsu, había sido especial; Tsubasa había mostrado su potencial y ella lo estuvo apoyando todo en tiempo con esa bandera «vamos Tsubasa». Al finalizar el partido, el pequeño había ido a agradecerle su apoyo. Ese simple gesto, en ese entonces, conmovió su corazón. Y desde ese momento supo que jamás se cansaría de apoyarlo._

 _._

 _._

Sonó el silbato anunciando el inicio del partido. Sin pensarlo mucho desplegó la bandera que llevaba en brazos.

—¡Vamos Tsubasa! — Gritó mientras empezaba a agitar la bandera. Sus amigos se sorprendieron. Todos llevaban camisas similares, pues eran los animadores no oficiales de la selección nipona.

—¿Esa bandera es…? — Escuchó por el fondo a Manabu, pero no le tomó importancia ya, sino que se concentró en apoyar al equipo y a su capitán. Porque sí, era la misma bandera que había utilizado hace años.

.

.

 _Es cierto que Tsubasa era un genio, rápido en aprender jugadas y tácticas. Pero realmente era lento, muy lento en cuestiones de amor._

 _Ella no lo culpaba, la vida del capitán era el futbol, lo demás era secundario, y no por eso lo dejaría de amar, al contrario; la vida de Sanae estaba dedicada ahora al futbol, al futbol de él._

 _Ozora Tsubasa._ Verlo hoy correr detrás del balón, seguían siendo tan satisfactorio como las primeras veces.

 _Todos sabían lo especial de su relación. Lo sabían y casi nadie comentaba nada._

 _Yukari era quien siempre la apoyaba e Ishizaki quien siempre la molestaba. Pero eran sus mejores amigos, por eso podía decir, eran quienes mejor la comprendían._

 _Y hablando de comprensión, también estaban las mujeres que le dieron la vida, tanto a ella como a Tsubasa._

 _La señora Ozora, siempre tan amable y gentil, parecía contenta por el interés que había mostrado hacia su hijo, y el apego que parecía tener éste con la ahora manager, era tanto, que le había mostrado uno de los «secretos» más preciados del capitán, su «mayor tesoro»: el closet lleno de balones usados, «inservibles» para cualquiera, no para él ¿Quién desecharía a su mejor amigo?_

 _Su madre, por su parte, la apoyaba y comprendía: «la juventud es juventud y se vive una sola vez». Era esperarse de quien se le declaró a su padre, creyendo fielmente en el amor. Así que con paciencia y cariño la apoyaba para que hiciese lo propio con el dueño de su corazón. Pero Sanae no se creía tan temeraria como su madre, para ser ella quien se le declarara a Tsubasa; prefería esperar. Al tiempo, su tiempo._

 _._

 _._

Pero, ahora mismo, conforme lo veía correr por la cancha, pensaba que tal vez y solo tal vez, había sido algo lento.

 _Nadie dudaba del amor de ella por él, pero ¿Él sentía lo mismo que ella? Es verdad que cuando todo el equipo lo molestaba, él solo se apenaba y les restaba importancia, nunca lo negaba, así que simplemente todos asumían que él sí le correspondía… ¿Era verdad eso?_

 _Sanae sabía que sí. Porque simplemente lo sabía, no podía explicar cómo, pero lo sabía, por eso siempre lo siguió apoyando. Aunque ella sufriera de por medio. Por eso nunca lo contradijo y siempre confió en él._

 _A pesar de ver su hombro mal herido o su pierna destrozada. A pesar de cambiar su vendaje todo ensangrentado, o verlo caer en la inconsciencia a media cancha durante el partido. A pesar de observar cómo era sacado en camilla del terreno de juego. Bastaba esa simple mirada de Tsubasa, tan significativa… aquella que solo le dedicaba a ella, para que aún, con todo el dolor de su corazón y muchas veces con lágrimas, lo dejara ir nuevamente a la cancha y confiara en él._

* * *

La tensión se sentía en la cancha. Japón se las estaba viendo muy difícil, era de esperarse, su rival no era para tomarse a la ligera. Había dejado de agitar la bandera, mientras analizaban el partido.

Manabu explicaba lo complicado de la situación y cómo le recordaba al partido Shutetsu-Nankatsu, pues las situaciones eran similares: Sanae apoyando con la misma bandera y Tsubasa en terreno defensivo, esperando el final del primer tiempo.

Todos comentaban que Japón no podría conseguir oportunidad de anotar en el segundo tiempo, era casi imposible, estaban agotados. Y ella también recordó algo importante.

—En ese partido amistoso, Misaki entró en el alargue… — su comentario sorprendió a todos.

—Misa… Misaki… — escuchó exclamar a algunos. Pero sí, era posible, ella tenía la certeza y ahora más que nunca debían animar al equipo.

Y su pensamiento no se quedó solo en eso.

Para la desgracia del equipo nipón, Brasil acababa de abrir el marcador a los 14 minutos del segundo tiempo. Wakabayashi estaba indignado por dejar pasar ese tiro, y los demás tampoco estaban de ánimos.

—Terminamos recibiendo uno…

—Ni con Tsubasa que defendía se pudo hacer algo… — los animadores también estaban empezando a decaer, pero ella no lo pensaba permitir.

—Sí, nuestros jugadores… Japón hizo todo; — dejó que todos miraran la determinación que ahora tenía; —ningún equipo hasta aquí, ha podido hacer frente tanto tiempo al temible Brasil, es por eso… que ¡ahora debemos alentar al equipo como nunca!

No se hicieron esperar los gritos de apoyo hacia la selección nipona. Y fue aún mayor, cuando Misaki entró al terreno de juego.

.

.

 _Misaki Taro, el mejor amigo de Tsubasa. Juntos, la Golden Combi Japonesa. El chico despistado podía entender eso, pero en temas románticos seguía siendo algo lento…_

 _No lo culpaba, tenía la firme idea de que la relación que había entre ellos era especial, y por eso mismo las palabras sobraban._

 _._

 _._

Gracias a la intervención de Misaki, la audacia de Wakabayashi, y el apoyo de todo el equipo, habían podido empatar el partido. Las cosas iban mejorando, y el siguiente gol, que anotaron en conjunto Misaki y Tsubasa, lo comprobó.

Quedaba poco para que ganaran. La afición, ellos incluidos, hacían cuenta regresiva para el final del partido. Todos estaban eufóricos, y nadie previó lo que pasó a continuación.

.

.

 _Como Tsubasa tenía metas, ella tenía las propias, las cuales por supuesto, iban dirigidas a él mismo. Había aprendido portugués: con el dinero que ganó en su trabajo se había pagado las clases, además de saber inglés y estaba preparada para aprender más idiomas si fuese necesario._

* * *

El partido se había complicado. En tiempo de descuento, Natureza había empatado en cuestión de segundos; una buena estrategia por parte del entrenador Roberto. Wakabayashi ahora sí debía de estar destrozado. Su leyenda de no encajar un gol fuera del área penal, fue deshecha en cuestión de segundos, pero eso no había sido lo peor.

Natureza había roto anímicamente al equipo; Ishizaki quiso detener un tiro con su Ganmen Block y acabó completamente lesionado. Wakabayashi al querer demostrar su orgullo como portero, también terminó lesionado.

El tiempo se había terminado y ahora iría a gol de oro.

Kumi hablaba incoherencias sobre las predicciones de su abuela y Yukari explotó de repente.

—Es suficiente Kumi-chan… ¡Basta de tus predicciones! — Sanae se preocupó por ella, pero decidió escucharla hasta el final; —¡No tienen ningún vínculo con Ishizaki y Wakabayashi que actuaron de plena voluntad! Defendieron de plena conciencia al arco de Japón… es por eso que son lesionados con honor. ¡Basta de hablar de fatalidades, de decir que todo está escrito desde antes!

—Yukari… — no pudo terminar de hablarle, pues ésta ya se había ido.

—¡¿A dónde vas Yukari?! — Gritó Manabu, pero la mencionada los ignoró.

Kumi se quedó reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo Yukari. Y ella solo recordaba.

.

.

 _Ishizaki fue sin duda, el primer amigo de Tsubasa cuando este llegó a la ciudad de Nanakatsu, y seguiría siendo por mucho, quien más confianza tuviera en su capitán, quien lo comprendía como ningún otro. Lo sabía porque, después de todo, Ishizaki y ella tenían mucho en común._

 _._

 _._

El tiempo extra decidiría todo. Pero ahora más que nunca, Sanae confiaba en el capitán _._

 _._

 _._

 _Confiaría en ese chico, aquel que era rápido para aprender futbol, pero lento para otros temas de la vida._

 _Quien, a pesar de ser lento, la había defendido de Kanda, aquel chico que la acosaba._

 _Quien había rechazado anteriormente a Kumi, sin que Sanae lo supiera, diciéndole que ya amaba a otra persona._

 _Quien había ido en su auxilio, aceptando un reto, que significaría dimitir del equipo de futbol de la secundaria Nankatsu._

 _Quien se había enfrentado al líder del club de boxeo y con una única patada lo había dejado inmóvil, aquella patada con la que había conquistado el torneo mundial juvenil._

 _Quien tras la retirada de Kanda, le había confesado por fin, con palabras, y después de cuatro años de estar juntos, su amor. Que él la amaba a ella._

 _Quien se fue a Brasil a cumplir su sueño, no sin antes despedirse de ella, regalándole su balón favorito._

 _Quien había logrado uno de tantos sueños, y ahora estaba cumpliendo otro._

Aquel chico que, en estos precisos momentos, acababa de anotar el gol de oro…

 _ **¡Es el gol de oro! ¡Ganamos! El campeón del mundo es… ¡Japón!**_

.

.

El grito del comentarista fue opacado, por la celebración de la afición. Sanae saltó de felicidad y sonrió a aquel jugador al que le pertenecía su corazón.

El chico que acababa de anotar el gol ganador del mundial sub 20 contra Brasil. Le acababa de ganar a Natureza y Santana; de ganar a Roberto, de ganar al mundo…

—Han ganado… — Yukari acababa de regresar de la enfermería; —tal y como dijeron Ishizaki y Wakabayashi… Tsubasa lo logró…

—Lo ha hecho, — respondió Sanae llena de orgullo.

En la cancha todo el equipo festejaba, agradeciéndole a su capitán.

 _«Felicitaciones… mis más sinceras felicitaciones… Tsubasa…»._ Pensó Sanae y conmovida por ese espectacular momento, lloró.

Había logrado uno de sus más grandes sueños y solamente eso la llenaba de felicidad.

Ese mismo chico, por el que ella había viajado a Brasil cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Con el que pasó grandes momentos y creo buenos recuerdos estando solamente esa tarde con él en un país extranjero.

Quien dio un discurso digno de un ganador, ante todo el mundo. Y encabezó la ceremonia de premiación.

El mismo, quien, durante la fiesta de celebración con amigos y familiares, se acercó a ella y le pidió un momento de su tiempo.

El mismo con el que ahora se encontraba, a solas, en el ahora vacío estadio, donde horas antes, habían jugado la final.

.

.

.

* * *

Silencio, era todo lo que había en ese rumbo, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino reconfortante. Era maravilloso el cómo podían estar juntos sin necesidad de palabras, como si jamás se hubiesen separado.

Ahora cerca de la portería, Tsubasa detuvo su andar y la miró con seriedad y amabilidad. Sanae estaba expectante, pero fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—Tsubasa, aquí te has proclamado campeón del mundo. Realizaste tu sueño de la infancia.

—Sí, pero mi sueño es más grande. Es el de ser campeón del mundo de mayores… mis sueños no tienen límites.

—Es verdad, — Sanae estaba convencida de que él lo lograría, algún día.

—Te agradezco habernos animado hoy, Sanae.

—Si… — antes ya había escuchado palabras de agradecimiento, pero hoy, sonaba diferente, por alguna razón.

—Tú me alentaste desde mi llegada a Nankatsu… cuando me fui a Brasil, nosotros nos separamos y sufriste seguramente, pero… yo continué… —con cada palabra de él, Sanae perdía el aliento; — …amándote—. Lo dejó seguir con su explicación, —cuando me encontré contigo por primera vez, eras la jefa de animadores y dijiste que te gustaba apoyar al que da todo por alcanzar su objetivo, — no podía estar más conmovida que ahora, el hecho de que Tsubasa recordara esas palabras ya significaba demasiado—. Voy a seguir dándolo todo. ¿Aceptarías tú apoyarme ahora, pero esta vez en todos lados? Si piensas que serás feliz así…

Tomó el balón que momentos antes tenían jugando en sus pies, y lo sostuvo sin perderla de vista. Ella no sabía qué decir.

—Tsubasa… — su voz era como un susurro.

—Esperaba que fuéramos campeones del mundo para ofrecerte esto, — de detrás del balón, le enseñó una pequeña caja ya abierta, y en su interior, un hermoso anillo; —espero que aceptes.

Dicho esto, prosiguió a colocarle el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Ella puso esa mano a la altura de su corazón y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surgieran.

—Estoy muy feliz… se dice que un primer amor no dura mucho y con todo… hoy para mí también… mi sueño se hace realidad.

Lloraba de felicidad. Ese era su momento.

—No, no eres lento—. Murmuró antes de que sus labios se juntaran en ese tan esperado beso.

Y era verdad. Realmente no era lento, pues lo suyo siempre fue especial. No necesitaron de palabras nunca, sus acciones lo decían todo: caminatas juntos, pequeños gestos, atentas miradas, todo por cuanto podían expresar sus sentimientos.

No tuvieron gran tiempo de noviazgo, como sería lo común, pero era como si hubieran estado juntos toda la eternidad. Así que nada más importaba.

Sus sentimientos siempre irían más allá de la comprensión de los demás.

No se arrepentía de nada. Ahora seguiría su andar donde quiera que él fuere, pero ahora no como Nakazawa Sanae. Sonrió, ahora sería:

 _ **Ozora Sanae.**_

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

El siguiente hablará de Yayoi.


	2. ¿Cómo saberlo? -Yayoi

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **¿Cómo saberlo?**_

 _ **Aoba Yayoi**_

 _Presumida. Ella misma se podía llamar así, no le molestaba porque era verdad; ya que, siempre creyó que las bendiciones eran para decirse a los cuatro vientos._

 _Y eso la llevaba a justificarse cuando presumía a Sanae la fortuna que tenía en el amor._

 _¿Y cómo no hacerlo?_

 _Tenía a su lado al as de cristal, príncipe del campo. Sí, tenía a su lado a Misugi Jun._

 _Su historia no era tanta como para contar, pero el solo recordarla, le hacía sonreír como nunca._

.

.

.

—Wow no me esperaba que estuviera tan lleno el estadio… — comentó Yayoi en tono casual.

—Es cierto, hay bastante gente, y eso que todavía faltan dos horas para que empiece el partido — contestó su ahora novio—. ¡Mira! De ese lado hay asientos, vayamos para allá.

—Claro, Jun—. Sonrió feliz. Pero de pronto, recordó algo—. Es obvio que todos quieren ver el desenlace de este encuentro…

—No te preocupes, Yayoi, — interrumpió de manera amable y cálida; —él estará bien, recuerda que estamos hablando de Ozora Tsubasa.

.

.

.

 _No podía no preocuparse por el niño prodigio, era su amigo después de todo; además, podía decir, lo que ahora tenía se lo debía de alguna manera a Tsubasa._

 _No lo negó, cuando era pequeña se dejó cautivar por el amor que aquel chico le demostraba al balompié. En su ciudad no había mucho interés por ese deporte, así que él se la pasaba jugando sólo y era tachado de «raro» por los demás niños. Pero a él parecía no importarle, y eso le gustó a ella. Sin dudarlo se hicieron amigos; pero Tsubasa se tuvo que cambiar de ciudad…_

 _Poco después, ella también se mudó y terminó en Tokio. Con un ambiente nuevo, decidió entrar como manager del equipo de fútbol… así podría encontrarse alguna vez con Tsubasa._

 _Y allí, en el equipo del Musashi FC, fue dónde lo conoció._

 _Misugi Jun._

 _Los dos se llevaron indudablemente bien._

 _Un día, por accidente, descubrió el secreto del capitán. Ella se entristeció mucho, pues le tomó bastante cariño en ese corto tiempo. Así que tuvo una resolución: hacer lo que fuera necesario por el bien de Misugi. Aunque eso no siempre le funcionó._

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Vaya que está lleno! — Dijo Jun mientras miraba alrededor; —me pregunto si seguirá llegando gente, tendrán que esperar de p… ¡Mira! Ese que viene entrando es Matsuyama, al parecer no alcanza lugar… — Yayoi lo siguió con la mirada.

—Le diré que venga acá, hay espacio para él—. Jun asintió; ella se puso de pie —¡Matsuyamaaa! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, él, al instante volteó—. ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Hay un asiento para ti!

El chico sonrió y caminó hacia su dirección. Yayoi esperó parada, satisfecha, mientras Jun sonreía, no esperaba menos de su novia.

—Hola—. Saludó Matsuyama una vez cerca.

—Buen día, — respondió Yayoi.

—¡Qué mal lo de ayer! — Saludó Misugi.

—Sí, pero no podemos lamentarnos por nada en ese partido. Estamos satisfechos con nuestro nivel—. Replicó el primero, mientras los tres se acomodaban en su lugar.

—¿No regresaste a Hokkaido?

—No, todos volvieron después del partido de ayer, pero el entrenador me dijo que me quedara y mirara este partido para prepararse para el futuro, además — agregó en tono casual, —no quería volver con el resto… — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eh? — dijo la pareja, pero Matsuyama parecía meditar algo en privado… y luego suspiró.

—Ustedes tienen suerte de estar juntos…

Yayoi sabía que más que suerte, era una fortuna.

.

.

.

 _La primera vez que llevó a su capitán a ver un partido del «prodigio», conoció a la entonces animadora del Nankatsu, quien celosa le había dicho que era guardaespaldas de Tsubasa. Rió ante el recuerdo._

 _Yayoi estaba feliz de que Tsubasa y su capitán se conocieran, ambos se llevarían bien. Pero jamás había tomado en cuenta la rivalidad que podían forjar. Cuando supo que se enfrentarían, estuvo en un dilema, pues, aunque quería que Tsubasa jugara como tanto le gustaba, no podía permitir que su capitán saliera herido._

— _Manager—. La había llamado Jun durante el partido de Nankatsu vs Naniwa._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos, necesitaré estar allí todo el tiempo. Tengo que ser omnipresente en ese partido._

 _Él tenía su resolución. Pero ella ahora también, tenía la suya._

.

.

.

El partido acababa de iniciar. Tanto Hyuga como Tsubasa mostraron su potencial: cada uno hizo explotar un balón con sus temibles tiros. Todos estaban maravillados con tan grandes proezas.

.

.

.

 _«¡Te lo ruego Tsubasa, deja que gane nuestro capitán! ¡Está enfermo del corazón y pronto no podrá seguir jugando al futbol!»_

 _Ella había decidido contarle a Tsubasa ese secreto, por el bien del capitán, para que pudiera cumplir su sueño de ganar el torneo… como resultado, y aunque en un principio Tsubasa se había negado a su petición, al ver las condiciones de Misugi, con el pasar del partido, perdió su motivación._

 _Cuando Misugi la golpeó, le dolió mucho más escuchar las palabras de su capitán, que el mismo golpe. Y lloró, como nunca antes, arrepintiéndose de su acción; pero el único deseo de ella era serle de ayuda, no quería que se sobre esfuerce, pues Tsubasa le daría mucha batalla. Cuando Tsubasa encontró nuevamente su convicción, pudo estar tranquila, pero la angustia no tardó en volver a ella._

.

.

.

* * *

1-3. Toho llevaba ya una ventaja de dos goles, y el Nankatsu decayó anímicamente. Pero su capitán no cedería, después de las palabras de aliento que les dio, comenzaron el juego más animados. Y todos los apoyaban, incluida ella.

Pero Tsubasa no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Entonces Yayoi se preguntó cómo lo estaría tomando Sanae en estos momentos. Puede que lo estuviera apoyando, pero indudablemente también sufría.

Tal y como ella sufrió por Jun.

.

.

.

 _En ese tiempo, sufrió al ver su condición._

 _Cuando cayó al suelo agarrándose el pecho con dolor._

 _Cuando, a punto de ser remplazado por otro jugador, se negó a abandonar el partido hasta el final._

 _Cuando no pudo detener a Tsubasa, por el dolor que sentía._

 _Cuando, le pidió a Honma que le hiciera el pase, decidiendo anotar un gol más._

 _Cuando, fervientemente tuvo el duelo con Tsubasa frente a la portería del Nankatsu, y aún en el suelo, no perdió la resolución de ganar._

 _Cuando buscaba con desespero el balón, y ella tuvo que gritarle: «¡Capitán, el balón está encima de ti, a tu derecha!»._

 _Sufrió, sí. Pero sabía que más que nunca debía de apoyarlo. Porque así, con esa pasión por el futbol, Jun anotó un gol más._

 _Todos estaban expectantes, él no se movía. Ella perdió el aliento por ese instante. «Está latiendo… mi corazón aún late» jamás sintió tanto alivio en su vida. Él estaba bien. «…mi corazón no está roto», mencionó Jun…_

 _Al igual que Sanae hacía ahora, por la persona que amaba, en ese entonces, apoyó a Jun. Aun cuando perdieron el partido._

 _No pudo evitar correr al lado de él para ayudarlo._

— _¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien?_

— _Todo va bien, manager… ¿me dejas apoyarme en tu hombro por favor? En el partido de hoy tus indicaciones fueron de gran ayuda; jugué bien en este partido gracias a ti._

— _Capitán…_

— _Gracias por todo lo que has hecho…_

 _Su condición desde ese momento, ya no fue un secreto para el mundo._

 _Misugi le pidió perdón por ser tan impulsivo, y ella lo perdonó, no necesitaba decir más._

* * *

 _Después de eso, se retiró del fútbol, siguiendo a su capitán. Decidió apoyarlo en todo momento, y así lo hizo._

 _Durante las largas estancias hospitalarias, la pasó en la sala de espera, junto a los padres de éste, rezando por su bienestar._

 _Estuvo noches en vela, cuidándolo cuando la señora Misugi, necesitaba descansar._

 _Lo acompañó a rehabilitación y trabajó con él sus ejercicios, dispuesta a hacerle volver a jugar el deporte que más amaba._

 _Estuvo con él, cuando éste se rehusaba a tomar sus medicamentos o a seguir su tratamiento, animándolo, recordándole que todo lo que hacía era para cumplir su sueño, y diciéndole que no lo abandonaría jamás._

* * *

 _La relación que compartían era mucho más estrecha que con cualquier otro. Él, la trataba mejor que a nadie, estaba muy agradecido por su apoyo incondicional, y también en algún momento le prometió nunca volver a lastimarla, pues aún después de tanto tiempo se sentía apenado por golpearla en su mejilla. Bastaron muchas noches en un año completo, para aceptar haberse enamorado de Misugi Jun._

 _Sin saber exactamente cómo, se había convertido en una gran amiga de Nakazawa Sanae, y muy a menudo le escribía cartas con los progresos que mostraba su capitán._

 _No hacía falta que le contara sobre su amor por él, muy seguramente Sanae lo había deducido ya._

 _Pero en esos dos años, él no había mostrado un interés más allá en ella. ¿Correspondería sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo saberlo?_

.

.

.

Ya era medio tiempo. Tsubasa había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por anotar un gol más y ahora pagaba las consecuencias en la oficina médica.

—Misugi del Musashi—. Escucharon una voz por detrás de ellos, —soy Katagari de la asociación japonesa de futbol. Quisiera hablar con usted.

—¿Conmigo? — Jun estaba asombrado, y ellos dos tampoco se quedaba atrás—. ¿De qué quiere hablar usted conmigo?

Katagari quería que Misugi participara en el campamento de entrenamiento japonés. ¿Aquél que solo era para los jugadores del torneo? Las palabras de ánimo de parte de Matsuyama y Yayoi no se hicieron esperar.

—No estarías participando como un jugador, sino como entrenador.

Katagari expresó su interés en el intelecto del as de cristal, quien se encontraba dudoso con la propuesta. Un entrenador de la misma generación, borraría los puntos débiles.

—Espere, ¿está diciendo que Jun no tiene el potencial de ser jugador de dicha selección? — Yayoi no quería creer eso.

—No estoy diciendo eso. Sabemos que Misugi Jun causó varios problemas al Toho, el ganador de la final del torneo de la prefectura de Tokio. Pero eso queda en nada con su enfermedad del corazón.

Ahí iba de nuevo… la enfermedad del corazón era su mayor impedimento para que fuera el mejor jugador del mundo. Les dolía a los dos, pero sabían que no se podía hacer nada. Katagari pensaba que lo mejor para la selección era alguien que pudiera fortalecer los puntos fuertes de cada uno. Y así algún día pudieran ganar la copa mundial, un sueño algo ambicioso, pero que Jun también anhelaba.

—Así que, estaría participando en este campamento de entrenamiento, no como jugador, sino como entrenador…

—Así es—. Le respondió Katagari.

—Jun… — Yayoi no sabían qué decir.

—Misugi… — Matsuyama tampoco.

—Necesito… necesito algo de tiempo antes de responder…

—Sí, entiendo. Quedémonos con ver el segundo tiempo de este partido, por ahora.

¿Qué le podía decir?

.

El partido continuaba. Nankatsu había empatado. Pero Tsubasa estaba en mal estado. Su hombro debía estar desmoronándose. El final del partido estaba cerca.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Cómo saber si Misugi Jun la amaba? Aunque eran muy cercanos, no podía asegurar que tenían una «relación». Lo único que sabía era que estaba completamente enamorada de él, además de que, por momentos, se dejaba ilusionar por los indicios que al parecer le daba el chico… indicios que parecían tan reales como el amor que ella misma le profesaba._

 _Pero todo cambió hace unos meses, cuando visitaron a su doctor._

 _Habían quedado de verse frente a la tienda de helados: irían juntos._

 _Ella como de costumbre, había llegado momentos antes y ahora estaba esperando, viendo a ningún lugar en particular, cuando alguien le habló._

— _¿Yayoi-Chan? ¿Eres tú? — Miró al chico que se acercaba a ella—. No lo puedo creer, ¿Me recuerdas? — Lo conocía de su ciudad natal. Era Sagara Daisuke._

— _¿Eres Sagara-kun?_

— _¡Si me recuerdas! ¡Es una alegría verte Yayoi-chan! — el chico estaba emocionado; al verlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que había cambiado muy poco. Ahora era más alto y no era de mal ver, al contrario, se había puesto algo apuesto… pero no para competir con su caballero de cristal._

— _Es un gusto volver a verte…_

— _Me acabo de mudar a Tokio por trabajo de mis padres, estaba algo molesto al venir aquí… pero el encontrar a alguien conocido realmente me pone muy feliz._

— _Oh, ¿En serio? Pues me alegro por ti, hace mucho que no nos vemos…_

 _Platicaron un rato, hasta que llegó Jun, interrumpiendo de una manera algo molesta, si no lo conociera hubiera jurado que estaba… ¿celoso? No hablaron de eso, ya tendrían tiempo de aclarar las cosas después._

 _._

 _En la consulta recibieron la mejor de las noticias._

— _De acuerdo, estás listo—. Jun quedó congelado por un momento, ella que estaba parada por la puerta, perdió el aliento._

— _¿E-Es en serio? — Preguntó él aun sin creérselo._

— _Sí, he visto tus grandes esfuerzos para poder jugar soccer de nuevo, —respondió el galeno—. Tu corazón era pequeño en comparación con el tamaño de tu cuerpo y tus otros músculos, pero ahora es un poco más resistente por tus esfuerzos realizados estos dos años._

— _Doctor. ¿entonces yo soy capaz de jugar un partido de soccer?_

— _Sí, tienes mi aprobación para jugar el siguiente torneo._

— _¡Sí! ¡Genial! — Saltó Jun de su asiento. Yayoi se permitió respirar tranquilamente._

— _Felicidades capitán…_

— _¡Encargada! — Alegre, se acercó a ella y le tomó sus manos entre las propias; —¡Gracias por haberme asistido durante estos dos años! ¡Gracias a ti puedo jugar un partido de nuevo!_

 _Ese simple gesto que duró solo unos segundos, hizo que ella tuviera una pizca de esperanza… ¿cómo podía saberlo?_

 _Jun se percató de lo que hacía y avergonzado, llevó sus manos hacia su espalda._

— _Ah… lo siento…_

— _No… — ella no sabía qué decir._

— _Hahaha, jóvenes—. Reía encantado el médico._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Jun, creo que Tsubasa no debe jugar más… — estaba preocupada, no era para menos. El segundo tiempo extra estaba por iniciar, y aunque Nankatsu llevaba la ventaja con un 4-3, el chico prodigio estaba más que exhausto. Lógico si hasta hace unos momentos, tuvo que salir en camilla directo a la enfermería, inconsciente, después de anotar el gol.

—Pero les puedo asegurar que Tsubasa jugará en el segundo tiempo—. Jun tenía razón.

—Sí, este chico va a seguir jugando hasta el final—. Agregó Matsuyama.

Imaginó cuanto debería estar sufriendo Sanae. Yayoi entendía ese sentimiento.

Sonrió, él estaría bien. Lo sabía porque ya había pasado por lo mismo.

.

.

.

 _Esa misma tarde, después de salir de la visita médica, tuvieron una plática sobre lo que pasó antes, con Sagara. Y, aunque Yayoi se había molestado un poco, olvidándose incluso de la buena noticia del día, al final terminó sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del mundo._

—… _en realidad, yo… yo t… yo te amo, Yayoi._

 _Ella no salía de su asombro, ¿era verdad lo que escuchó? ¿Jun la amaba? ¿Cómo saberlo? Eso, eso… la hizo sonrojar a más no poder. Debería saberlo, la mirada que le daba, lo decía todo: Jun hablaba en serio. No pudo evitar que las traicioneras lágrimas bajaran por su rostro. Le sonrió cálidamente. Quiso decirle miles de cosas, pero no salía palabra alguna de su boca. Olvidó incluso que momentos antes estaba indignada._

— _Jun… — susurró. Antes que pudiera lograr decir más, los labios del capitán encontraron los suyos, uniéndose en un dulce beso._

 _No hubo más. Ahí se dijeron más que todas las palabras que pudieron haber pronunciado antes. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, por fin se sintió libre para responder._

— _Yo también te amo, Misugi jun._

.

 _Era algo que, por supuesto, tenía que «informar»._

 _«Sanae, te tengo buenas noticias: nuestro capitán podrá jugar algunos partidos de nuevo. El capitán está listo para luchar contra Tsubasa de nuevo durante el torneo nacional._

 _PD: Sanae, ¿cómo va tu relación con Tsubasa? Si te preguntas por la mía, lo puedes ver en la fotografía._

 _Aoba Yayoi»._

 _Desde entonces para nadie era un secreto su relación. Ni siquiera para ningún equipo en Japón._

 _«Oh, el collar que me regaló Jun está hermoso… tengo que presumirle a Sanae»_

 _¡Pero claro que tenía que presumir su fortuna!_

 _Ahora compadecía un poco a Sanae porque su relación con Tsubasa no había cambiado casi nada. Él sí que era lento._

.

.

.

* * *

—¿En qué piensas, Yayoi?

—En nada Jun… sólo… se ha terminado.

—Acabó en un empate. Ambos equipos merecían la victoria—. No podían estar más de acuerdo con Matsuyama.

Vio a Tsubasa y Hyuga intercambiar camisetas. Sanae ya podría respirar aliviada. Lo sabía porque en algún momento, vivió lo mismo.

.

* * *

—Matsuyama, te han elegido—. Lo felicitó. Había quedado entre los 24 mejores del torneo.

—Si—. Contestó, —¡Misugi!

—¿Eh? — Yayoi volteó hacia lo que el chico veía.

—Señor Katagari, — decía el as de cristal, —estoy de acuerdo con unirme al equipo como entrenador.

—Sí, bien. Cuento contigo—. Mencionó antes de retirarse.

Jun volteó a verlos, sonriendo. Eso bastó para que toda preocupación que Yayoi pudiera tener sobre esa decisión desapareciera.

Sonrío. Ahora, _**Aoba Yayoi**_ era feliz. Sobrellevarían lo que fuera juntos. Después de todo, tenía al príncipe del campo a su lado. Lo amaba.

Y Misugi Jun la amaba. ¿Cómo saberlo? Pues ella lo sabía, y eso era más que suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo.

No estoy segura de que haya quedado como esperaba, pero si dejé algún hueco argumental, espero llenarlo con la parte de Misugi... porque sí, habrá un capítulo sobre el príncipe del campo... más adelante.

Como se podrá apreciar, esta es una combinación de sucesos del manga, con un poco de mi invención, espero no decepcionarlas con ésto ni con lo que viene...

Pido disculpas si en estos episodios encuentran alguna falta ortográfica o un error de redacción, es con lo que más he luchado, y se me pudo haber escapado alguno por ahí...

Mil gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, me hace muy feliz saber que a alguien le gusta mi historia.

 _ **Princesalirio**_ , gracias, en verdad aprecio tus palabras; amo _Captain Tsubasa_ y siempre quise plasmar algo que representara las relaciones que ahí mismo se presentan; claro que habrá más capítulos sobre ellos, sólo que será un poco más adelante.

 _ **Lety**_ , si te hice suspirar, creo que logré mi cometido, yo también suspiré de imaginarme esas escenas... gracias por tu comentario, claro que no olvidaré la historia, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque a veces se me haga difícil... pero ten por seguro que la terminaré.

 ** _tessa22_** , gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Estaré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda.

 _ **Tea Mutou**_ , en verdad aprecio tu interés. Gracias.

Me gustaría saber su opinión de este capítulo, y en general del fic, por si piensan que puedo mejorar en algún aspecto, estaré encantada de saberlo:)

.

Estaré ocupada en estas dos semanas, por lo cual dudo que pueda actualizar pronto; no prometo nada, pero espero que a más tardar en quince días pueda subir el próximo episodio. De no ser así, durante la semana del 11 del próximo mes, trataré de actualizar, sí o sí.

.

Eso es todo. En el próximo episodio: _Yoshiko._

Gracias por leer.

Saludos,

 _ShelenyPrice_


	3. Cuando te vuelva a ver -Yoshiko

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Cuando te vuelva a ver**_

 _ **Fujisawa Yoshiko.**_

Las lágrimas ya habían cesado, pero si empezaba a pensar nuevamente en ello, no podría evitar que volvieran a caer de manera automática.

Se sentía destrozada, triste, desolada, pero nadie podría cambiar eso. En estos momentos, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía demostrar con facilidad su estado de ánimo, no sería correcto. Aun así, su cara decía lo mal que la estaba pasando.

—Yoshiko, apúrate a subir al taxi, por favor—. Le dijo su madre un poco exasperada por ver la lentitud de su hija.

Ella sin poder responder apropiadamente, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se apresuró a seguir a su madre.

Éste debería ser el adiós.

.

.

.

 _Lo había conocido hace ya algunos años, pero no fue hasta cuando veía por televisión la semifinal de Yomiuri Land del Furano frente a Meiwa FC, que tomó una decisión. Reconoció su rostro inmediatamente, pues lo había visto en alguna otra ocasión en la escuela, para ese entonces era el capitán, el cual se había destacado en ese torneo infantil, por su arduo trabajo en equipo._

 _Ese partido, la llevó a postularse para manager del equipo de secundaria: de verdad quería apoyar al equipo que más se esforzaba en todo Japón por ganar el campeonato._

 _Allí, conoció a su inseparable amiga y confidente Machida Machiko._

— _Equipo, les presento a las nuevas encargadas del Furano, nos estarán ayudando en este tiempo. Por favor trátenlas con respeto._

— _¡Sí, entrenador! — dijeron todos a una sola voz._

— _Mucho gusto. Soy Matsuyama Hikaru._

 _Él se había ido a presentar por su propia cuenta, y algo en el corazón de ella se conmovió._

— _Yo soy Machida Machiko, y ella es Fujisawa Yoshiko. Es un gusto conocerte—. Por supuesto, por ser tímida, no pudo responder, y su compañera naturalmente la presentó._

 _Ese fue el comienzo de todo. Su deseo de ayudar al equipo, pronto se vio opacado por un sentimiento aún mayor._

 _No pudo evitar enamorarse del capitán del equipo. Fue casi tan inevitable como tratar que no nevara en Hokkaido._

 _Después de aceptar sus propios sentimientos, decidió callar; jamás había sido una persona extrovertida y decidida como Machiko, no podría siquiera pensar en confesar sus sentimientos, eso era una locura. Prefería tan solo, seguir apoyando al equipo como hasta ahora._

 _._

 _._

— _¡B-Buenos días capitán!_

— _Oh, manager, buenos días—. Respondió sonriente Matsuyama, quien iba sólo rumbo a la escuela. Al ir frente a ella, decidió esperar a que lo alcanzara, algo que sorprendió a Yoshiko, pero prefirió ignorar ese detalle._

— _El trabajo de un manager debe ser difícil, — dijo él, queriendo empezar una conversación casual, algo que ella agradeció._

— _No lo considero difícil, a veces es un poco agotador, pero eso no nos interesa, lo hacemos con gusto por ayudar al equipo—. Confesó alegremente y él le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas que le había dado hasta ese momento._

— _Entonces para compensar su duro esfuerzo, entrenaremos aún más, para mejorar. ¡Seguro que este año ganaremos el campeonato nacional!_

.

.

Pero, aunque decidió callar sus sentimientos, Fujisawa Yoshiko era una persona fácil de leer. Y su amiga Machiko, la más perspicaz de las personas.

— _Te gusta Matsuyama, ¿verdad Yoshiko? — la emoción de su amiga, la aterró por un segundo._

—… _no, yo…_

— _Por favor, no mientas, lo puedo saber sin que lo digas. Además, somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí._

— _B-bueno… —suspiró derrotada, —está bien… sí, me gusta Matsuyama._

— _¡Kyaaaa! — gritó Machiko de la emoción, —¡Lo sabía! ¡Yoshiko, tienes que decírselo!_

— _¿Qué…?_

— _¡Tienes que confesarte!_

— _N-no, yo no podría…_

— _Vamos, es normal que cuando alguien te gusta, le digas tus sentimientos._

— _N-no Machiko, yo no me creo capaz…_

— _¡Hey! ¡Manager, te necesitamos! — escucharon la voz del entrenador._

— _Lo dejaremos por el momento, no diré nada a nadie, pero tienes que decírselo, yo me encargaré de animarte…ahora, ¡vamos!_

Y tenía razón. En todo ese tiempo su amiga la alentaba e insistía para que se confesara al capitán. Lo hizo hasta el final.

.

.

* * *

Decidió que lo mejor era darlo todo en ayudarlos.

— _Toma una toalla._

— _Gracias manager._

Todos los momentos que pasó junto, por pequeños que fueran, los atesoró en lo profundo de su corazón.

.

— _Hemos… perdido Yoshiko… —la voz de Machiko se fue apagando._

— _Matsuyama… — su trabajo en equipo no había bastado para llegar a la final, —ellos dieron todo de sí. Ya tendremos otra oportunidad, apenas estamos en primer año, confiemos en ellos._

Todas sus derrotas, fueron aceptadas por ella, y pacientemente les apoyó en todo lo que pudo.

.

— _Aquí está tu bebida, Matsuyama._

— _Gracias, Fujisawa. Eres de mucha ayuda, no sé qué haríamos sin ti._

Todas sus palabras fueron grabadas con letras de oro en su memoria.

.

— _No estés triste manager. Perdimos por segundo año consecutivo, pero no nos arrepentimos de nada. El próximo año lo lograremos, seguro—. Sonrió Hikaru._

Por más casuales que fueran sus pláticas, nunca pensó cambiar ninguno de esos momentos por nada en el mundo. Pues aún sobre sus sentimientos, lo que más deseaba, era que el sueño de Matsuyama se hiciera realidad.

.

— _Buenos días—. Escuchó al equipo llegar, pero la mirada de ella no dejó a su capitán._

— _¿Uh? El capitán ya está aquí, mañana se inicia el entrenamiento desde las seis._

— _Cuando llegué aquí eran pasada las cinco, Matsuyama ya estaba sudando del entrenamiento—. Respondió ella sin dejar de verlo. Sorprendiendo a todos—. Y todo lo que tiene durante su entrenamiento son tiros largos._

— _¿Por qué? — dijo alguien._

— _Capitán… — nadie salía de su asombro._

Pero ella lo apoyó porque sabía que algo planeaba y no lo iba a dejar solo. Haría lo que fuera porque cumpliera su sueño…

— _Por favor, copia la tabla con el sorteo del campeonato._

— _Sí._

…cualquier cosa.

.

Sus sentimientos crecían día a día, y el trato que Hikaru le daba, no ayudaba a apaciguarlos. Él siempre buscaba su bienestar.

— _Hey, los de primer año, ayuden a las manager con las pelotas._

— _¡Sí!_

— _Gracias capitán._

Matsuyama siempre buscó aligerarle el trabajo.

.

.

.

* * *

—Por favor Yoshiko, cambia esa cara, habíamos quedado en esto. Tenemos que alcanzar a tu padre, sé feliz por él.

Para su madre era fácil decirlo, pronto estaría con la persona que más amaba, ella por otro lado, tuvo que aceptar ese cambio.

.

.

.

— _Yoshiko, empezaré a trabajar en Estados Unidos._

 _Su padre era directo en dar las noticias. La tomó por sorpresa._

— _¿Qué quieres decir…? — Aunque preguntó, ya sabía la respuesta en lo más profundo de su ser._

— _Tendremos que mudarnos…_

— _Pero la escuela…_

— _Sabes que no puedo estar sólo, las necesito conmigo…_

— _Está bien Yoshiko, — intervino su madre, —él se irá la próxima semana, nosotras lo alcanzaremos tan pronto terminemos el papeleo…_

— _¡Pero tengo un trabajo como manager! No los puedo abandonar así como así, hemos trabajado duro todo este año, y el torneo ya está por comenzar, me necesitan, estoy comprometida con ello, si los abandono…_

— _Vamos Yoshiko, tienes que entender… — comenzó su padre, pero fue interrumpido._

— _De acuerdo, ¿te parece si yo me encargo del papeleo, mientras tú te concentras en el torneo? —Yoshiko asintió automáticamente, —pero, una vez que termines tus responsabilidades con el equipo, partiremos siguiendo a tu padre. ¿Entiendes? Una vez que el equipo haya perdido, o llegue a ganar, nos iremos._

.

.

 _«Fujisawa, quien ha estado trabajando como nuestra manager hasta ahora, va a cambiar de escuela», decía el entrenador._

La reacción de Matsuyama, la dejó intranquila, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos.

.

.

* * *

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer, era rogar para que ellos pudieran llegar a la final, y así poder quedarse más tiempo, apoyándoles. Más tiempo junto a Matsuyama.

.

— _Ya vamos por los cuartos de final, Yoshiko — decía su amiga._

— _Lo sé, ruego para que les vaya bien…_

— _Confíen en ellos, managers. Ganaremos hoy— interrumpió el entrenador; —ahora, por favor ayúdenme a llevar la bebida energética que les preparó mi esposa especialmente para ganar. Con esta fórmula, es imposible que pierdan._

— _Claro, entrenador—. Sonrieron las dos. Era cierto, tenían que confiar en ellos._

 _._

— _Manager, por favor traiga lo que le dije antes._

— _¡Si! — respondió ella._

— _Todos conocen esto, es la famosa bebida energética que prepara mi esposa… — ellas empezaron a repartir las bebidas._

— _Toma, Matsuyama—. Se apresuró Yoshiko._

— _Oh, gracias—. Respondió él. Siempre esas palabras por insignificantes que pareciesen, le alegraban el día._

Pero su alegría no podía durar para siempre.

.

— _Yoshiko, te busca tu madre—. Le dijo un miembro de los animadores._

 _Se fueron a un lugar apartado, pues no quería que nadie se enterara de su plática._

— _¿Todo bien, Yoshiko? — preguntó su madre._

— _S-sí…_

— _Tu padre ha comenzado a trabajar en USA, Yoshiko. Está esperando por nosotros, debemos de reunirnos con él lo antes posible…_

— _S-sí… — no tenía que ir a recordárselo… pero lo hizo, por un momento pensó que su madre era algo cruel por eso. Pero no había de otra, al fin y al cabo, era la verdad._

— _Adiós, me vuelvo a nuestro hotel._

Ahora sola, podía recordar ese dolor que le comía el alma. Era bueno haber ido lejos de los demás.

— _Yoshiko… Así que, ¿no te vas a quedar todas las vacaciones de verano en Japón? — Machiko realmente había escuchado su plática, ya no podía mentirle._

— _Bueno, ya sabes que es difícil para mi padre vivir en la otra punta del mundo sólo, así que es un poco urgente…_

— _Eso significa… que, ¿nunca vas a decirle a Matsuyama lo que sientes?_

 _No sabía qué responder, no podía._

— _¡Tienes que decírselo! Sé clara con él, si no, jamás se dará por enterado. No puedes guardarte lo que sientes, ven, te llevaré con él ahora._

— _P-pero…_

— _Nada de «peros». Vamos…_

 _Dicho y hecho la llevó prácticamente arrastrando hasta el capitán. Por suerte iba sólo. Seguro a reunirse con los demás._

— _Espera, Matsuyama—, dijo su intrépida amiga._

— _Hmm, ¿qué? — respondió el aludido mientras volteaba a verlas. Iba algo distraído. Seguramente pensando en el partido que estaba por comenzar._

— _Yoshiko, — le animó Machiko, pero eso no ayudó a que hablara._

— _¿Qué necesitabas? — Agregó Matsuyama poniendo su atención en ella. Eso tampoco le ayudó._

— _Vamos Yoshiko… —insistió su amiga, dándole un leve codazo. Ya podía sentirse presionada, y sólo alcanzó a decir un pequeño «sí». Hikaru seguía expectante con lo que le dirían._

— _Capitán, ¿qué está haciendo? ¡Venga rápido! — Interrumpió un miembro del equipo. Ya era suficiente, él tenía que concentrarse en el partido, no podía perder el tiempo con ella, no lo distraería más._

— _Sí, — dijo Matsuyama, y luego volvió hacia ellas —entonces, ¿qué era?_

—… _da lo mejor para ganar hoy—. Puso todo el ánimo que pudo en sus palabras. Sorprendiéndolo._

— _S-sí. ¿sólo eso? — preguntó no muy convencido._

—… _Sí—. Ante tal respuesta él se dio la vuelta decidido a irse._

— _¡Otra vez! — Se quejó Machiko._

 _«Es mejor así como está», pensó. «Ahora quiero que Matsuyama no piense en nada más que en el partido de hoy»._

 _._

 _Durante ese partido, solamente pudo rogar que Matsuyama ganara, y para su bien, funcionó._

— _Ganamos… ganamos Yoshiko…_

— _Qué bueno… — mientras hablaba tuvo que secarse las lágrimas del rostro, podía quedarse un día más._

— _¿Qué pasa, Yoshiko?_

— _Me iré pronto, pero quiero dejarle un recuerdo al equipo…_

— _¿Sí? ¿Y en qué piensas?_

— _Hmmm no lo sé, tal vez… ¿U-unas… hachimakis?_

— _¡Perfecto! Así también demostrarían su esfuerzo y perseverancia, ¿cuándo se las darás?_

— _Pues empezaré a hacerlas hoy, q-quiero que mañana mismo estén terminadas._

— _¡Te ayudaré si así lo quieres!_

 _._

 _Mientras cosía las hachimakis, pensaba en que nunca se atrevería a confesar sus sentimientos a Matsuyama, por muy fuertes que sean; que fuera tímida no ayudaba en nada… además él no debía de desconcentrarse del deporte que tanto amaba._

 _Mientras cosía el número 10, se preguntó si el valoraría su esfuerzo, si admiraría el trabajo que ella hizo… probablemente no, ni siquiera estaba segura si lo usaría. Tenía tantas ganas de confesarse, pero no se atrevía; si por lo menos le pudiera dejar una carta… pero la timidez tampoco ayudaba a encontrar las palabras exactas para escribir. «Te amo», tan sólo quiso decir. «Te amo» el deseo crecía en ella. «Te amo» ¿Cómo podría expresarlo? «Te amo», miró la Hachimaki que tenía en su mano, y la idea surgió. Aunque él nunca lo notara. Se confesaría a través de su cinta._

 _._

 _._

 _El valor que tuvo para coser las cintas, se fue estando frente al equipo. Tras la insistencia de Machiko y, aunque se intentó negar, Matsuyama le hizo cambiar de parecer._

— _Déjame verlos, — soltó un «Ah» de la sorpresa, mientras él le quitaba la bolsa de sus manos, —¡EHHH! Debe haber tomado mucho tiempo para hacer esto…_

— _Por cierto Fujisawa, te vas a Estados Unidos para el siguiente semestre, tengo entendido—. Confirmó Kato. Recordándole nuevamente._

— _Es así._

— _Ya veo, — escuchó a Matsuyama, pero no lo miró. Su vista estaba hacia el piso—. ¡Bueno, nuestra manager ha puesto mucho esfuerzo para hacer y darnos estos hachimakis! ¡Hoy vamos a usarlos para nuestro partido!_

 _Ella no esperaba que los fueran a usar, menos en ese momento, pero ahí estaba nuevamente Matsuyama conmoviéndola con sus palabras._

 _._

 _._

El partido fue lo más reñido que había presenciado, y ella imploraba a cada momento.

 _«Si pierde, me voy a Estados Unidos. Hagan lo que hagan, ganen todos por favor. Hoy deben hacer su mayor esfuerzo para ganar, Matsuyama»._

Pero no bastó. Y como su peor pesadilla, habían perdido.

Cuando su madre le habló, trató de buscar consuelo en ella, pero sólo escuchó la cruda verdad.

 _«…ven, vamos al aeropuerto, tomaremos el primer vuelo que salga hoy…»._

 _._

— _¿Tiene que ser ahora?_

— _Lo siento, por favor, dile a todos que les doy mis saludos. Gracias por tu apoyo, Machiko, no te olvidaré—. Dicho esto, y en contra de su propio carácter tímido, se atrevió a abrazar a su amiga—. Adiós._

Y así, se habían marchado. Ahora mismo estaba llegando al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

* * *

—Vamos Yoshiko—. Apuraba su madre.

—Sí, — respondió sin ánimo y dispuesta a avanzar, cuando lo visualizó. De la impresión, dejó caer su equipaje.

—Yoshiko, tien… — escuchó la voz de su madre al fondo, pero no le prestó atención. Él estaba ahí.

—Fujisawa—. Le llamó.

—Matsuyama.

Su madre los dejó mientras iba por los boletos. Ella estaba confundida. Se acercaron y él fue el primero en hablar.

—Parece que llegué a tiempo.

—¿…por qué?

—Encontré un taxi inmediatamente para perseguir tu auto, y le dije que acelerara, — confesó; —pero nos apuramos tanto que no podía encontrarte en ningún lugar. Te has cambiado de ropa—. Apuntó.

—Sí, fuimos al hotel a cambiarnos de ropa… — al bajar la mirada, vio la rodilla derecha de él, —¡Ah Matsuyama, tu pierna está sangrando! Espera un momento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y, en contra de las protestas del capitán, comenzó a atenderlo. La última vez que lo haría. Trató de no pensar en eso.

—Gracias manager—. Las palabras de él, bastaron para que las lágrimas salieran nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa? — Dijo preocupado.

—Apareciste tan de repente… — ¿Por qué había ido?

—¿Por qué? No deberías… cerca del campo de futbol traté de llamarte, pero no te diste vuelta… traté de perseguirte… fue entonces cuando caí en el asfalto y me lastimé… hey, no llores—. Agregó.

—Pero…

—Si sigues llorando…

¿Por qué estaba allí? Era una pregunta tan absurda, ¡claro que sabía por qué estaba el allí! ¡Era por ella! ¡Él había ido por ella! No resistió más.

—¡Matsuyama! — Gritó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. En esa banca donde él se encontraba sentado. Él sin dudarlo, le correspondió, y por un momento, ella pudo sentir como Hikaru temblaba en su abrazo, y como su voz salía con dificultad.

—Cuídate—. Le dijo él.

—Hmm.

—Quiero que me envíes cartas, yo te las contestaré.

—Hmm.

—Me quedaré con esta hachimaki para recordarte… gracias.

—Hmm.

En sus brazos y aun llorando se sintió la persona más dichosa sobre la tierra. Se correspondían, lo sabía, y por el momento, era más que suficiente.

Al separarse, y verlo en su uniforme, recordó algo importante.

—Matsuyama, no trajiste dinero, ¿cómo pagaste el taxi? — el aludido comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Pues realmente me está esperando el taxi afuera… pensaba pedir prestado cuando regresara…

—No es necesario, toma — Yoshiko sacó dinero de su bolso, cuando él estaba por negarse, agregó: —me lo devolverás cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Esa fue una promesa muda. _**Fujisawa Yoshiko**_ regresaría. Y Matsuyama Hikaru, la esperaría.

Subió al avión más tranquila.

 _«Seguiremos con esto, cuando te vuelva a ver»._

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo:)

Nuevamente me disculpo si se me escapó alguna falta ortográfica, yo espero que no...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

Especialmente:

 _ **Princesalirio**_ , me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu comprensión, tus comentarios me inspiran para que siga con ésto. Ten por seguro que no lo dejaré, trataré de darme abasto con el poco tiempo que tengo:)

 ** _AsukaHyuga_** , mil gracias por tu interés y tu comentario, haré lo que pueda para no tardar tanto en actualizar:)

¡En verdad, espero no defraudarlas!

En el próximo episodio: _¿...quién será?:3_

Saludos, un fuerte abrazo:

 _ShelenyPrice_


	4. Lo mejor para ti -Azumi

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Lo mejor para ti**_

 _ **Hayakawa Azumi**_

Siempre escuchó decir que la energía que ella ponía al hacer las cosas, era lo que más la caracterizaba. No dudaba de eso; el empeño que ponía al realizar todas sus actividades, todos los días, la distinguía de la mayoría de las personas de su edad.

Hoy no era de esos días.

Caminaba sin saber exactamente a dónde ir. El centro comercial no era realmente grande, pero no podía reparar en ningún lugar, al contrario, estaba dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de la pequeña fuente, ya que, esperar sentada tampoco estaba entre sus planes.

Rememoraba lo que el artista del campo le había revelado el día anterior. De solo recordarlo, se sentía asolada.

—¡Azumi! ¿Por qué estás dando vueltas a la fuente? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Al fin había llegado su amiga. Pero contrario al saludo que habitualmente le hubiera dado, detuvo su andar y mirándola de soslayo, habló.

—Oh, al fin llegas, Aroshi. Te has tardado demasiado.

—¿T-te e…encuentras bien, Azumi?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Ésta no eres tú definitivamente, ven — dicho esto, la condujo hasta unas bancas, lejos de quien pudiera escucharlas; —cuéntame qué te pasó. Y habla rápido, porque me estás preocupando.

Azumi bajó la mirada, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Su amiga esperó pacientemente, hasta que se decidió a decir algo.

—Misaki… él… —suspiró; —Misaki Taro regresa a Japón.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo pasó eso? Es decir… ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Aroshi seguía haciéndole preguntas, y aunque eso le molestaba un poco, en este momento decidió contarle, después de todo, por ese motivo la había citado en ese lugar.

.

.

— _¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No se rindan! —decía con la misma energía de siempre. La práctica ya había terminado, pero hoy no estaban satisfechos con los resultados._

 _Todos los días desde que terminó el torneo internacional juvenil de futbol, hacía poco más de un mes, entrenaban intensamente, pues el triunfo de Japón, les había dado el ánimo necesario para competir con los equipos locales de París._

 _Pero hoy los resultados eran poco alentadores; normalmente Misaki los animaría, dándoles palabras de aliento propias de él para este tipo de situaciones, sin embargo, hoy era de esos días en los que él no estaba._

 _Por supuesto, ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no por nada era la chica más energética e intrépida de la escuela._

— _Tienen que estar animados, recuerden lo que siempre dice Misaki: mientras más se esfuercen, tendrán más oportunidades de cumplir sus metas._

— _Gracias Azumi, como siempre tienes las palabras indicadas en el momento adecuado—. Respondió alguien y todos lo secundaron._

— _Ahora iremos a descansar, ¡mañana todo saldrá mejor!_

— _¡Así es chicos, esfuércense!_

 _Ya iba de camino a su casa, hacía unas cuadras se había despedido de Aroshi, ahora andaba sola, cuando vio de lejos que una figura más que conocida, ingresó a un campo de futbol cercano mientras pateaba su característico balón de soccer._

 _Sin dudarlo, se acercó a él. Misaki, se había detenido a admirar su alrededor, sin detenerse en nada en particular._

— _Ah, Misaki… estás por aquí—. El aludido se sorprendió, pero la volteó a ver con una sonrisa gentil._

— _Hola Azumi. Sólo estoy de paso, ya estaba por irme, solo… admiraba el paisaje._

 _El tono que le daba era un poco distinto. Entonces presintió que algo malo pasaba._

— _¿Todo está bien, Misaki? — Desde su lugar él le observó y sonrió._

— _Sí, pero por lo que veo no se te escapa nada… realmente estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirles a todos, pero supongo que está bien si tú lo sabes primero, me parece lo correcto…_

 _Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Taro reordenaba sus ideas. Azumi esperaba un poco impaciente hasta que él por fin habló._

— _Regresaremos a Japón, Azumi. Mi padre cree que está listo para pintar el Monte Fuji, nos mudaremos en unos días, cuando terminemos de empacar y organizar los documentos legales._

 _Esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Jamás pensó que Misaki se fuera tan pronto, de hecho, jamás se había detenido siquiera a considerar que se fuera._

— _¿E-entonces te vas? — el aludido asintió—. Ya veo… — Azumi trató de componerse y mostrar la actitud más fuerte que tenía, —entonces no te puedes ir sin despedirte de todos, ¿eh Misaki? Tus amigos aquí te extrañaremos, pero siempre te desearemos lo mejor._

 _Sonrió y el artista del campo le devolvió el gesto._

— _Por supuesto que me despediré de todos; ustedes son unos grandes amigos. Los extrañaré a cada uno, tú incluida, Azumi._

.

.

—Entonces Misaki regresará a Japón con sus amigos.

—Sí… se irá en cinco días.

—¿Cinco días? Eso es muy pronto.

—Sí, lo sé, pero su padre y él están acostumbrados a mudarse en poco tiempo—. Por suerte, después de haber contado su anécdota, ahora podía hablar con más calma y fluidez.

—¿Y tú qué harás, Azumi…? — La mencionada se puso en pie y decidida, dijo:

—Compraré un regalo de despedida, les diré a todos que den su opinión para saber qué comprarle…

—No me refería a eso, Azumi, yo digo que tú…

—¡Está decidido! Puedes acompañarme si gustas, Aroshi, iré a ver a los chicos ya que no se me ocurre qué regalarle a Misaki para que nos recuerde—. No terminaba ni de pronunciar su frase, cuando salió corriendo dispuesta a comprar el mejor regalo de despedida que pudiera haber.

—¡E-espera Azumi… yo te estaba hablando acerca de lo que tu sient…!

Ya no terminó de escuchar a su amiga. Estaba ya lejos de ella, por el momento, alejaría todo sentimiento negativo y despediría a Misaki de la mejor manera. No iba a llorar.

.

.

* * *

 _Lo había conocido casi tres años atrás._

 _Ella por supuesto era japonesa, que por el trabajo de sus padres tuvo que ir desde muy pequeña a Francia. Había vivido un par de meses en dos ciudades distintas antes de establecerse en París._

 _Por ese mismo rumbo, conoció a un par de chicos japoneses que habían nacido en Francia, pues sus padres ahora vivían allí; todos ellos, con el firme deseo de regresar algún día a su patria, estudiaron en un colegio internacional japonés de París. Con el paso de los años, ese grupo de amigos fue creciendo._

 _Su carácter decidido y extrovertido, la ayudaba a ser la líder de su grupo de amigos, y el futbol, era su vida. Así que, sin dudarlo, los animaba en sus partidos. Pero en ese país eran poco aceptados en cuanto a futbol se trataba._

 _Los demás se dejaban amedrentar, pero ella no. Así que, siempre defendía a quienes le rodeaban. Aunque por eso fuera llamada una mujer poco femenina, para ese tiempo poco le importaba._

 _Hasta que llegó él._

— _Todos tomen asiento. Hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo—. Dijo el profesor—. Por favor, preséntate._

— _Yo soy Misaki Taro. He venido a París por el trabajo de mi padre. Encantado de conocerlos—. Mencionó el chico castaño con la mejor de las sonrisas._

— _Nosotros somos los que deberíamos decir encantados—. De la emoción, todos se juntaron y pusieron de pie._

— _Nos llevaremos bien, Misaki._

— _¿No es un chico lindo? — Le dijo Azumi a Aroshi. Parecía alguien verdaderamente agradable._

 _Ese sería el comienzo de su amistad._

 _._

 _._

 _Para la hora de los deportes, lo llevaron al club de futbol. Y él gustosamente se inscribió. Ese día había un partido importante. Misaki jamás mencionó nada de su talento, después de todo, es muy modesto._

— _Misaki en Japón, el baseball es el deporte más popular, tienen un campeonato profesional, no es así aquí en Francia…_

 _Escuchó que un miembro del equipo le contaba, pero ella tenía que concentrarse en su papel de apoyar a sus amigos. Cuando vio a alguien correr hacia su dirección._

— _Haa haa, —llegó jadeando desde la cancha, —no tiene sentido, ya no puedo correr más, por favor, reemplácenme._

— _No tienes vergüenza, —dijo Azumi, estaba indignada, ¿tan rápido se rendía?_

— _No puede ser — secundó Aroshi._

— _Yo puedo hacerlo, — dijo Taro como si nada._

— _¿Eh? — Todos los presentes, incluida ella, se sorprendieron ante su comentario._

— _Yo puedo reemplazarlo — volvió a decir con seguridad._

 _Fue entonces, que pudieron conocer el talento del artista del campo. Él les daba aliento, eso hacía, les demostraba que podían ser mejores._

 _._

 _._

 _Lo que más le gustaba de él, es que nunca le recriminaba como los demás, que fuera «poco femenina», Taro se divertía con todas sus ocurrencias y agradecía lo que hacía por ellos._

 _Misaki se convirtió en el apoyo moral del equipo. Y uno de sus más grandes amigos._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Por eso lo apoyaría en todo tiempo. Como cuando se enteró que sería un representante de Japón en el primer torneo mundial juvenil de futbol._

 _Defendía a Japón de cualquiera que se atreviera a subestimarlo. Porque si Misaki jugaba, de seguro ganaban._

— _El primer partido es entre Japón e Italia—. Dijo alguien de la afición a sus compañeros._

— _Italia se alzará con la victoria, eso es seguro._

— _Sí, el ganador del grupo D se decidirá cerradamente entre Italia y Argentina—. Respondía uno más._

— _Exacto, Japón en Asia sólo es un equipo de tercer orden en el futbol._

 _Eso colmó la paciencia de Azumi. Ya no aguantaría ningún otro comentario ofensivo._

— _¡¿Qué están diciendo?!_

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿A caso están subestimando a Japón, idiotas? ¡Misaki es mejor que cualquier otro jugador en Francia en lo que respecta al futbol!_

— _Calma Azumi, — escuchó, pero no le importó. Y antes de que pudiera seguir, alguien más le dio la razón._

— _¡Exactamente! Misaki es un gran jugador, incluso pudo enfrentarse con Pierre en un duelo!_

— _¿Pierre? — eso ella, ni ellos no lo sabían. —¿…Y ustedes son…? —cuestionó._

— _Somos los compañeros de futbol de Misaki. Estaremos apoyando a Francia y Japón en este torneo._

— _¿De verdad? Muchas gracias — dijo Azumi, ya estaba más tranquila y animada, no estaban solos entre tantos franceses que los subestimaban, pero ya les demostrarían de qué era capaz Misaki._

 _._

 _Durante ese primer partido, se dieron cuenta que había muchos más chicos talentosos en el equipo nipón._

— _¡Hay otro tipo como Misaki en Japón! — Dijo Fisher._

— _¿Quién es este chico? — Azumi se preguntaba._

 _Era el número diez. Aunque dribleaba solo, su jugada era asombrosa. Y todo mejoró con la entrada de Misaki al partido. Gracias a ellos dos, el tan invencible portero Hernández, recibió su primer gol en más de un año._

— _Bien hecho Misaki._

 _._

 _Después de ganar ese partido, el equipo japonés subió a las gradas para ver el siguiente encuentro._

— _Bien jugado Misaki—. saludó Fisher._

— _Felicitaciones, Misaki—. Ella no se quedaba atrás._

— _Gracias muchachos._

— _Misaki estuviste genial, pero el número 10 también lo estuvo—. Siguió con su felicitación Azumi._

— _Gra…gracias — Tsubasa algo apenado, se rascaba la nuca._

— _Vaya, vaya Misaki, ella es tu novia francesa… — sugirió el número 14, Ishizaki, según sabía. No era pregunta sino una afirmación. Eso le pareció muy gracioso._

— _Eh, no lo es… — Misaki estaba algo sorprendido, pero lo negó y de cierta manera a ella le dolió un poco. Pero ignoró ese sentimiento y saludó con su habitual energía._

— _Soy una estudiante japonesa de tercer año de secundaria que vive en Francia. Mi nombre es Hayakawa Azumi. Apoyo a la selección japonesa en este torneo, ¡encantada de conocerlos! — Taro rió levemente._

— _Ella es la Anego de Francia._

 _A Azumi le pareció raro, era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de él._

— _Eres un idiota Misaki, no sabes que la Anego de Japón se ha vuelto una persona muy femenina—. Dijo Ishizaki._

— _¿Eh? — taro estaba sorprendido._

— _Hace una muy buena pareja con Tsubasa—. Siguió el número 14._

— _¡Eh! No digas esas cosas Ishizaki—. Reprendió Tsubasa algo apenado._

 _Azumi ahora entendía algo, la chica de la que hablaban, antes era como ella, pero ahora, después de un tiempo, se había convertido en toda una señorita digna de estar al lado del capitán de la selección. ¿Misaki estaría bien con una chica así? Eso no debería de importarle, pero por el momento, tal vez y solo tal vez, debería seguir el ejemplo de la novia de Tsubasa y empezar a comportarse un poco más femenina… por lo menos, cuando terminara este torneo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _La semifinal contra Francia fue difícil._

— _Lo siento, pero apoyaremos a Francia el día de hoy — les recordó Fisher._

— _Y-ya veo — contestó ella._

— _Estamos completamente abrumados por la multitud—. Dijo uno de los muchachos, y era verdad. Su grupo era el único entre todos los franceses del estadio._

— _¡Bah! No voy a arrepentirme, — gritó con resolución. Y todo el partido, los apoyó._

 _._

— _Hola chicos — saludó Misaki Ichiro._

— _¡Ah, el padre de Misaki! — dijeron todos._

— _Vean el ataque de Japón el número 10 es realmente bueno, pero su combinación con Misaki es aún mejor—. Mencionó ella._

— _De hecho, en Japón los llamaban la combinación dorada —dijo orgulloso Ichiro._

 _._

 _Azumi lloró de felicidad cuando empataron, y para los penales, aun con los nervios a flor de piel, no dejó de apoyarlos. Sobre todo, en el turno de Taro._

 _«Misaki anota» pensaba llorando._

 _Por supuesto, ganaron el partido._

* * *

 _Y no sólo eso. Después de un arduo juego, y dando todo de ellos, ganaron la final. Ahora darían la vuelta olímpica._

— _¡Vengan, vamos a seguirlos! — gritó alguien y todos se lanzaron detrás del equipo nipón, disfrutando del glorioso momento._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente, los miembros del juvenil emprendieron su regreso a casa con el trofeo del primer campeonato._

 _Todos los despidieron, incluidos Fisher y sus amigos, así como Pierre quien los acompañó al aeropuerto. Misaki y su padre estaban conmovidos, seguro los extrañarían._

 _Pero ahora, todo eso quedaba en nada._

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora mismo, estaban en el aeropuerto de Gaulle.

—Nos vemos Misaki, te deseo lo mejor.

—Envíanos cartas cuando estés en Japón.

—Cuídate.

—Gracias a todos, — dijo él.

—Misaki, esto es de todos nosotros—. Había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, pero Azumi tenía que mostrarse fuerte, —algunos regalos; al principio no se nos ocurría nada y pensamos que sería apropiado para ti, Misaki… una pelota de futbol y un equipo de entrenamiento.

—Gracias, — dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

—Cuídate, has lo mejor que puedas en el futbol, una vez que vuelvas a Japón, Misaki—. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento.

—Sí…

Esa fue su despedida.

.

.

Solamente así, una vez que él se subió al avión y su vuelo despegó, se permitió llorar.

—Misaki realmente se ha ido…

—Azumi… — se preocuparon los demás.

—Misaki tú… — dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Él por fin volvería con sus amigos a compartir su pasión por el futbol.

Todo estaba bien. Estaba segura que se volverían a ver.

Ese sólo había sido uno de sus encuentros con el destino. Seguro luego se verían y podían abrir una nueva historia en sus vidas, pues en estos momentos y sólo en estos momentos, **_Hayakawa Azumi_** podía entender que se había enamorado del artista del campo. No lo podía negar, sin embargo, ahora solo podía esperar hasta la siguiente ocasión.

«Misaki tú irás a seguir tu sueño. Eso es lo mejor para ti, no lo niego, cuando pueda, iré a apoyarte también, porque ese es tu sueño»

Ahora ya tenía su nuevo objetivo.

 _«Porque siempre querré lo mejor para ti, Misaki Taro»._

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos.

Nuevamente me disculpo si se me escapó alguna falta ortográfica...

Este capítulo lo preparé para compensar las semanas que estuve ausente, aunque no lo crean, al principio, me costó redactarlo, ya que carecía de material para conocer con exactitud su personalidad, y sin embargo, estoy satisfecha con el resultado; espero seguir con las actualizaciones semanales, pero no prometo nada...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

Especialmente:

 _ **Princesalirio**_ , de verdad que tus comentarios me inspiran para que siga con ésto; si la historia te emociona, creo que estoy logrando mi objetivo;)

 ** _agatali12,_** mil gracias por tu interés y tu comentario, mi propósito es que al igual que yo (al escribir), se enamoren con la historia:)

¡Espero no defraudarlas!

En el próximo episodio: _¿...quién será?:3_

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	5. El deporte es mi vida -Maki

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **El deporte es mi vida**_

 _ **Akamine Maki**_

Chica nada femenina. Sin interés alguno en los chicos. Adicta al softbol. Temperamental e independiente. Agresiva en ocasiones y directa para decir lo que piensa.

Siempre era descrita con una o más de aquellas características, pero muy poco le importaba. Pues no había palabras más ciertas que esas.

Toda su vida vivió en Okinawa, y gracias a su padre, aprendió a amar el softbol a muy temprana edad. Se había familiarizado tanto con ese deporte, que toda su vida se centró en practicarlo.

Siempre era su prioridad, pues gracias a ese deporte, tuvo muchos logros, y muy seguramente le deparaban más en el futuro. Además de que, gracias a él, pudo conocer a ese chico.

.

.

 _Como todas las tardes, iba camino a la cancha para practicar un poco. En ese aspecto se sentía algo sola, ya que ninguna de las chicas le dedicaba tanto tiempo al softbol como ella, y por consiguiente, no había quien la acompañara en su entrenamiento especial._

 _Gracias a dicho entrenamiento, pudo realizar habilidosas técnicas, además de crear su tiro especial. Todos siempre caían en la trampa que implicaba dicho tiro. Realmente estaba muy satisfecha con él._

 _Al estar por entrar, escuchó ruidos dentro de la cancha. Alguien golpeaba la barda que rodeaba el campo de juego._

 _Era un chico alto, moreno. Haciendo uso de su gran memoria, lo pudo reconocer. Lo había visto con anterioridad en la playa, entrenando. Futbolista. No importaba. Lo de relevancia en ese momento era, ¿por qué rayos estaba maltratando el terreno de juego?_

 _En su camino visualizó la coca-cola que se encontraba cerca de ella, ¿un deportista tomando gaseosas? ¿Estaba loco?_

 _No se esperó ni bien llegar hasta él, para reclamarle a viva voz, tan típico de ella._

— _¡Hey un momento! — Inmediatamente, la atención del chico reparó en Maki—. ¡Ésta es una cancha de softbol, no de futbol! ¡Estás rompiendo el terreno! — él miró detenidamente el daño que había causado; sin esperar respuesta y, en venganza, Maki tomó la coca cercana a sus pies y, la empezó a vaciar en el suelo. —Y si tú eres un deportista como supongo, las gaseosas no son buenas para ti… si tienes sed, búscate agua o una bebida energizante._

— _¡Hey! La coca es mi bebida preferida—. Se lamentó el chico, pero no hizo ademán de molestarse._

— _Para compensarlo, tendrás que entrenar conmigo—. Ordenó Maki, teniendo la mejor idea del momento Era una orden, no una petición._

— _Es que no sé jugar…_

— _No importa, aquí aprenderás. Soy Akamine Maki—. Dijo con resolución mientras se acercaba a darle un guante._

— _Yo soy Hyuga Kojiro, — el chico era lindo, no lo negaría, pero ella era más que conocida por evitar ese tipo de pensamientos. Hora sólo se concentraría en entrenador con su ayuda._

 _Y para hacerlo interesante, iba amostrarle sus mejores técnicas de juego. Sería divertido._

 _Empezó con tiros sencillos, pero complicados para cualquier novato. Hyuga los recibió bien. No cabe duda que tenía buenos reflejos, como un buen futbolista._

— _Eres bueno para ser un cátcher improvisado—. Ella lo pensó bien, y agregó: —¿No eres tú el que veo en la playa cuando salgo a correr?_

— _¿Te das cuenta? — Hyuga de verdad que tenía la duda._

— _A juzgar por tu acento, no eres de acá—. Maki ignoró su pregunta, la verdad era que estaba muy interesada en él. Pero no lo aceptaría fácil._

— _No. No lo soy._

— _Por tu bronceado, creí al principio que eras de Okinawa—. Agregó ella de manera casual._

— _¡Es mi color! — Dijo Hyuga de manera cómica. Maki rió ante ese acto, y nuevamente lo ignoró._

— _Soy hija única y siempre soñé… con un hermano mayor como tú para que me ayudara a entrenar—. Su frase era cierta, pero no se sintió del todo a gusto cuando lo dijo._

— _¿Eh?_

 _Después de sus palabras, decidió ponerle más complicado el asunto al futbolista, y entonces se dispuso a hacer su especialidad, y asombrar al chico. Ella se mofó de su suerte. Hyuga había caído directo en su trampa. Después de todo, el efecto que ella le daba a la pelota, era único._

 _Contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho, después de su momento de sorpresa, él se levantó tirando la pelota y el guante meditando decididamente en un asunto secreto para Maki, sorprendiéndola._

— _¿Qué… qué te pasa?_

 _Contra todo pronóstico, él se acercó rápidamente a ella._

— _¡Sí! ¡Es esa! La solución para mi nuevo tiro… — dijo tomándola por los hombros. —¡Tú me la diste!_

 _Maki no lo quiso, jamás la pidió, no pensó en ello siquiera, pero lo cierto es que algo en su corazón se activó. Solo en ese instante pudo darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenían uno del otro. Y un sentimiento desconocido por ella surgió en ese instante. Algo diferente que nunca en su vida llegó a sentir por alguien._

 _Se estremeció y un sonrojo bastante visible se formó en su rostro._

 _Hyuga entrenaría en la montaña, ella había sido de importancia para él al darle información necesaria para desarrollar su nuevo tiro._

Ese sería en comienzo de un amor muy difícil.

.

.

 _Aún en el colegio, no podía dejar de pensar en él._

 _Caminaba durante el descanso hacia su asiento, cuando vio el rostro de Hyuga en una revista que leía un compañero de clase._

— _¿Es…? — dijo mientras arrebataba la revista de sus manos. Interesada en el contenido._

— _¿Qué te pasa Akamine? No la he terminado de ver… — protestó el chico, queriendo tomarla de vuelta._

— _Déjame verlo un momento, — Maki exasperada, golpeó al chico._

 _Mientras echaba un vistazo a la información, no salía de su asombro. «No sabía que él era un famoso jugador de futbol» se sonrojó. Sus amigas y compañeras de equipo, por supuesto, lo notaron._

— _¿Acaso te sonrojaste, Maki?_

— _N-no, claro que no… — la susodicha, escondió la revista tras sí._

— _Mientes, — dijo otra de sus amigas, —Has estado muy distraída últimamente… — acusó; —solamente no olvides que se acerca nuestro primer partido y todo estará bien._

— _Lo sé—. Pero a pesar que lo sabía, no lo podía evitar._

* * *

.

.

 _En el partido, aunque al principio le fue bien haciendo uso de sus increíbles tiros, se distrajo durante el tiempo que seguía, pensando en él. No fe un buen partido, y Hyuga nunca llegó a verla jugar._

 _Perdieron._

 _Llovía; todos se habían ido ya, sin embargo, Maki no se movió de en medio de la cancha. Se sentía miserable._

 _._

 _._

— _Hola ¿no tienes con quien jugar hoy? — Escuchó la voz de Hyuga, lo miró; ella lloraba —oh, ya veo, ¿han perdido su partido? — dijo él, viendo la tabla con el marcador final._

— _¿Por qué no viniste hoy a alentarnos? — Reclamó furiosa Maki._

— _¿Qué? — La furia seguía dentro de ella, sin pensarlo, se acercó a él y lo golpeó en su pecho._

— _Desarrollaste tu nuevo tiro gracias a mí, ¿verdad?_

— _Es verdad, es gracias a ti que he podido dominar el tiro—. Contestó Kojiro, condescendiente._

— _Yo estoy enojada — se recargo en su pecho —. Estoy enojada no hemos ganado. Yo corro todas las mañanas a pesar del sueño. Jugué con toda el alma y todo el equipo se ha entrenado como nunca previo a este primer partido._

 _El abrazó su cabeza en un acto de apoyo. La sorpresa fue tanta que quedó por un momento confundida._

— _Llora. Llora mientras quieras. Canaliza la rabia que está en ti para ganar el próximo partido… les demostrarás quién eres._

.

.

En ese instante estaba molesta con ella misma por ese nuevo sentimiento, no con él y sin embargo, la consolaba como nadie más.

¿Cómo podía ser indiferente a alguien que la trataba tan gentilmente? Ningún otro chico se habría portado así con ella, bueno, no es como que ella se hubiera portado así con cualquier chico.

.

.

.

* * *

 _La mañana parecía perfecta. Era día de descanso, más que perfecto. Aprovecharía ir a visitarlo, en el camino le compraría una lata de coca cola, como disculpa por haberse deshecho de la que él tenía en aquel primer encuentro._

 _¿Dónde lo buscaría? Pues tendría que ir a la playa, cerca del lugar donde lo había visto entrenar. Seguramente lo encontraba por allí. Le sorprendía todo lo que podía llegar a planear solamente por verlo una vez más. Ansiaba verlo._

 _Ella, la chica menos femenina del mundo, aquella arrogante, temperamental e independiente, que nunca, jamás, se había fijado en alguien, hoy, estaba camino a ver al tigre japonés de la selección nacional de futbol._

 _Al llegar cerca del paradero de autobús, lo divisó, pero no le gustó para nada lo que observó. A lo lejos, vio como abordaba el autobús junto con otro chico. Idiota, se iba sin despedirse, no lo podía dejar pasar._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, Maki corrió detrás del autobús. Corrió cuanto sus piernas le permitieron; no lo volvería a ver, su corazón dolía de pensarlo._

 _Quiso alcanzarlo antes que Kojiro subiera, pero no pudo; ahora con toda la angustia del mundo, seguía corriendo detrás de ese autobús, aunque fuera en vano. Pero todo cambió cuando, de un momento a otro, vio la silueta de la cabeza de Hyuga, asomarse por la ventanilla. Unos instantes después, el autobús se detuvo y él bajó._

 _Maki llego jadeando hasta donde él se encontraba._

— _Niña tonta, por más rápido que corras no habrías alcanzado el autobús—. Reprendió en cuanto lo alcanzó._

— _Eres tú el idiota… — respondió entre jadeos, —¡Cuando menos me hubieses dicho que te ibas!_

— _Hmm- asintió él, condescendiente._

 _Maki pensó en la coca que le llevaba y el cómo estaría ahora. Sonrió internamente. Ese sería su venganza._

— _¡Ten, un regalo! — Le extendió la lata._

 _El muy tonto la abrió y se salpicó todo._

— _¡Wah! — Su expresión en ese momento, era de lo más cómica._

— _Tú te rociaste, — se burló maki. Él solo intentaba sacudirse en vano. Era hora de ponerse seria—. Espero que pases la segunda ronda y que clasifiquen al mundial._

— _Sí, — dijo el tigre firmemente. — por tu parte, tú vence al Liceo de Okinan la próxima vez._

 _El empezó a beber de la lata y en ese momento, maki pensó que podía sincerarse. Ser alguien un poco femenina._

— _Si… si ganamos, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?_

 _Hyuga escupió lo que bebía de la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que era directa de tal forma y ni siquiera imaginaba decir cosas tan embarazosas, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. Las reacciones del delantero del equipo nipón, también eran muy divertidas, estaba bien; por el momento, se conformaría sólo con molestarlo._

— _¡Idiota! — Dijo a manera de broma, pero haciendo que Kojiro se relajara. Después de beber un poco más tranquilo, él le ofreció la lata._

— _¿Quieres? — Seguro pensó que estaría sedienta._

— _Sí — Maki bebió gustosamente. Correr le había dado mucha sed—. Al final, la coca es buena, — dijo como conclusión._

— _Totalmente — dijo él._

 _Esa fue su significativa despedida._

 _Hasta que llegó el siguiente autobús, platicaron un poco más de cosas triviales, relacionadas a los deportes que tanto amaban; así se enteró de muchas cosas que desconocía de él. Y de paso, le dio información a Hyuga sobre ella._

— _¿Por qué juega futbol Hyuga Kojiro? — El chico sonrió sinceramente, por un momento._

— _Antes ni yo mismo lo sabía… pero ahora te puedo decir que lo hago por placer, por diversión, porque es mi todo… quiero ser el goleador número uno del mundo, y un día, ganar el mundial junto con mis amigos de la selección. Porque el futbol, es mi vida._

 _Maki le hizo prometer que la visitaría tan pronto regresara a Okinawa._

 _._

 _._

 _Así, nuevamente se concentró en el deporte, amaba el softbol. También podía decir, era su vida._

 _Ahora que había conocido el amor, no podía quedarse donde estaba, iría mucho más allá._

 _Decidió seguir su trayectoria, así como lo hacía el tigre japonés. Se esforzaría al máximo con su carrera para que al igual que él, un día llegara a ser seleccionada nacional. Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo claro._

 _Las fechas posteriores, cuando Hyuga se fue, Maki hizo un amuleto, con la forma de él grabada. En el amuleto, Kojiro tenía su uniforme de seleccionado de futbol. Porque el cumplía su sueño, y con ayuda de ese amuleto, ella cumpliría el suyo._

.

.

 _Lo logró con esfuerzo y dedicación; después de unos meses, ganaron el campeonato de Okinawa; todo era felicidad: podrían ir al torneo nacional._

 _Para poder hacer un buen papel, habían juntado fondos de la ciudad, y las enviarían a Yamanashi, a entrenar. No podía ser mejor, ahí era donde se encontraba el campamento de la selección juvenil de futbol. Lo sabía porque ahora también seguía los pasos de Hyuga y su equipo._

 _Una idea recorrió su mente. Tal vez podría escaparse e ir a verlo. Lo deseaba con todo su ser. Pero no quería aparecerse así como así. Iría a darle el amuleto que con dedicación había hecho; después de todo, en esos momentos la selección necesitaba más que nunca, tener muy buena suerte._

.

.

* * *

Se había logrado escabullir sin ser detectada por el entrenador o sus ayudantes. Ahora, llegando al campamento de concentración de futbol. Le asaltaban las dudas, ¿podría verlo verdaderamente? ¿Le dejarían siquiera hablar con él? ¿Cómo haría para verlo?

Pero no tuvo que hacer nada, el chico estaba parado meditando silenciosamente a media cancha.

—¡Hey! Hyuga Kojiro, ¿por qué tan serio? — Gritó a cierta distancia. Él la miró.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú aquí? — Dijo sorprendido.

—Mientras disputaban el campeonato asiático, nosotros ganamos con el equipo femenil de Okinawa y nos clasificamos para el campeonato nacional—. Le enseñó el periódico, que llevaba en manos.

—Oh, sí— dijo él viendo la noticia.

—Gracias a ti podremos estar en el torneo. Para prepararlo, vinimos al departamento vecino de Yamanashi. Me escapé del hotel para verte… — confesó, pero era tan embarazoso, que prefirió seguir con sus típicas bromas —porque me habías prometido que saldrías conmigo si le ganábamos a Okinan…

—¡¿Eh?! — Él estaba sorprendido. Ella rió sonoramente.

—¡Bromeé! —estiró su mano para mostrar lo que le fue a dar —ten, es un souvenir. Gracias a él nosotras calificamos para el campeonato nacional. Te lo ofrezco para que ustedes ganen su próximo partido. Y también porque tienen muchos heridos en el equipo y que tú seas protegido.

—… — no hubo respuesta en Hyuga. La incomodidad creció en Maki y pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—¿Qué? — dijo indignada, —me lo llevo si no lo quieres.

—No…— Kojiro se sinceró. —Bien quiero… pero me pregunto si tengo derecho a llevarlo.

—Por supuesto—. Respondió aliviada.

Ese contacto, cuando intercambió de manos el amuleto, y el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, fue lo más romántico que experimentó nunca. Una conexión inmensa había entre ellos, de eso no había duda.

Pero ese amor no podía ser, no por ahora.

—¡Hyuga! — Dijo alguien interrumpiendo su momento. Se separaron. Ella estaba un poco cohibida; era hora de irse.

—¡Hey! ¡Hola! — Saludó al chico, con la mano mientras empezaba su camino de regreso al hotel, luego se refirió a Hyuga—. Cuídate de no tener dolor de panza por abusar de tomar coca.

No esperando respuesta empezó a correr hacia la salida.

—¡Hey Akamine Maki! — Escuchó la voz del delantero—. ¡Te prometo que ganaremos nuestro próximo partido! — Sonrió mientras alzaba el amuleto en alto.

—¡Sí!

 _«Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre. Eso basta… para que mi corazón lata con fuerza»_ pensó.

.

Ahora no era su momento, estaba segura de que algún día, sus caminos se volverían a cruzar. Porque los dos, seguirían su sueño, seguirían jugando el deporte que tanto les gustaba.

Cumplirían sus objetivos de ser los mejores, y así se encontrarían una vez más; _**Akamine Maki**_ estaba segura, porque los dos amaban lo que hacían.

 _«Porque, así como a Hyuga, el deporte es mi vida»._

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí terminamos :)

Me disculpo si se me escapó alguna falta ortográfica y _bla, bla, bla_...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

 _ **Princesalirio**_ , eres un amor, de verdad3 Es lo que más me gusta de estas historias, que representan el amor más puro que podría haber; ya sabemos que Takahashi-sensei no es la persona más romántica del mundo, pero creo que supo plasmar bien a cada personaje en cuanto a los temas románticos se refiere... y sigo esperando que algún día, por fin pueda mostrar a estas parejas juntas, como una familia (ya sabemos que Tsubasa y Sanae se adelantaron a todos:3)

En el próximo episodio: Yukari _:3_

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	6. El amor es ciego -Yukari

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **El amor es ciego**_

 _ **Nishimoto Yukari**_

 _«¿Quién logrará enamorarme?»_

Era la pregunta que Yukari siempre se hacía. Jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera llegar a su corazón de tal manera, por eso cuando comenzó a albergar sentimientos hacia cierto jugador, decidió ignorarlos. De la más drástica manera.  
.

.

 _Cuando era pequeña, soñaba e imaginaba cómo serían los romances de las historias que leía, los cuentos de hadas eran su más grande sueño, y las muñecas eran quienes las trasladaban a ese mundo de aventura._

 _Mundo que su primo Hiroshi siempre menospreciaba._

 _«Todo se basa en lo fuerte que seas, por eso las niñas son débiles, porque solo quieren ser como esas débiles princesas que necesitan ser rescatadas» le decía el niño, afirmando desde muy pequeño, que necesitaba un buen reto, alguien a quien pudiera hacerle frente con su fuerza._

 _A Yukari poco le importaba, no culpaba a Hiroshi por ser fuerte y querer alguien con quien medirse de igual a igual, pero verdaderamente le preocupaba que su primo alguna vez pudiera quedar herido._

 _Como aquella vez cuando iban en educación primaria. Recordaba cómo unos compañeros de clase le quitaron su muñeca, y ella al no poder contra esos chicos, le pidió ayuda a Hiroshi, fue entonces cuando interrumpieron chicos de secundaria, y su primo sin pensarlo, les dio una paliza que seguramente jamás olvidarían._

 _Pero a pesar de su preocupación, el hecho de que Hiroshi la defendiera, le hacía pensar que sí se podía vivir en un cuento de hadas._

 _Por supuesto, con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta que no era así._

 _Se mudó a Nankatsu, y allí conoció a muchos chicos, pero todos eran muy… diferentes a lo que siempre soñó. Y desde entonces, no paraba de preguntarse, ¿encontraría a la persona indicada para ella?_

 _._

 _En su primer año de secundaria, conoció a su mejor amiga, Nakazawa Sanae, y con ella, se unió al club de fútbol como mánager. Sin saberlo, ese fue el primer paso hacia su amor._

 _._

 _._

 _Ishizaki Ryo. Era un chico casi nada atractivo, no es que fuera feo, más bien la descripción que cualquiera daría de él, es que parecía simio. Uno muy carismático y simpático. Yukari reía ante su ocurrencia._

 _Ishizaki se caracterizaba más que cualquiera, por ser perseverante. Pues había logrado mucho, con un duro entrenamiento, y mucho esfuerzo. Si Yukari tuviera que clasificarlo, sería dentro del grupo de jugadores promedio, sin ninguna habilidad_ _en especial, que había logrado mucho con gran perseverancia y dedicación._

.

.

* * *

 _Él, como todos los demás de primer año, conocían el pasado poco femenino de Sanae, y su obvio amor por Tsubasa. Pues era amigo de ambos._

 _Ishizaki y ella creían lo mismo: Tsubasa y Sanae eran el uno para el otro. Por eso sus ocurrencias, iban dirigidas a lo mismo._

 _Como la vez que les insinuaban su relación, casi a comienzos de su tercer año, cuando Kumi alcanzó a los chicos únicamente para saludar a Tsubasa._

— _Eh Tsubasa esa chica es bastante linda, pero no seas infiel—. Dijo de manera casual Ryo._

— _¿Eh? — El aludido se hacía el desentendido._

— _¡Ahora no te hagas el tonto! Sabemos que estás con la manager, Nakazawa Sanae._

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?_

— _Te da vergüenza porque está todo el mundo aquí, pero tranquilo, no es como si nos importase la relación de ustedes—. Alegó Taki._

— _Sí, sí — secundaban los demás._

 _Ellas escuchaban del otro lado, y Yukari no perdió su oportunidad de intervenir._

— _Así es; Ishizaki tiene razón, Sanae._

— _¡Yukari!_

— _Esa chica está interesada en Tsubasa, Sanae. Tú lo has amado desde la primaria, no puedes perder ante ella._

— _Yo no estoy…_

— _Ah, vamos, vamos, — se adelantó hacia los demás, —¡Buenos días chicos!_

— _Hey, hablando del rey de Roma… — Kisugi no perdía oportunidad para meterse, —estábamos hablando de ti ahora mismo, manager…_

— _¿Ah, sí? Pues de hecho, nosotras estábamos hablando de Tsubasa, ¿verdad Sanae? — preguntó con algo de malicia._

— _¡Yukari!_

Esas relaciones eran las que más le gustaban. Ella alentaría a su amiga para ver florecer ese amor que tal vez nunca la alcanzaría.

Y de paso, aprovecharía la oportunidad para insinuar e incomodarla.

.

.

En ese corto tiempo, también se encariñó con Kumi. La chica estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Ese tipo de romance también le encantaba.

 _Se encontraba en un restaurante esperando la llegada de Sanae. Y de pronto, escuchó llegar a un grupo de chicas que se sentaron en la parte tras de ella. No las pudo ver, pero por su conversación supo quiénes eran._

— _Vamos Kumi ¿qué pasó? Se suponía que se lo ibas a decir después del torneo nacional—. Alegaba una amiga._

— _Hmm — asintió —Pero Tsubasa-senpai se fue a Europa inmediatamente después, aun después del torneo, solo pensaba en futbol._

 _Yukari rió interiormente, esas chicas todavía no comprendían al 10 japonés._

— _Ah, no puedes hacer nada—. Les interrumpió asomándose por encima del sillón—. Pero ese es el encanto de Tsubasa, ¿cierto?_

 _Reía gentilmente mientras hablaba, dejando a Kumi muy sorprendida._

— _¡Senpai! — Kumi no sabía que contestarle, y en ese momento escuchó llegar a su amiga, esto se pondría divertido…_

— _¿No es cierto, Sanae? — Viró su mirada hacia la otra manager, quien estaba confundida también._

— _Eh… ¿Qué has dicho Yukari? — O… tal vez se hacía la desentendida. Era emocionante de solo pensarlo._

— _Den lo mejor ustedes dos. No puedo decidir a quién alentar—. Con una pose perfecta para admirar la ocasión y unas palabras sinceras, concluyó._

 _._

Y era cierto. Pero más cierto era que Tsubasa ya le correspondía a una de las dos; y eso se volvió oficial días antes de su partida a Brasil.

Sanae y Tsubasa se amaban, y ahora estaban separados. Pero la distancia entre ellos no hacía difíciles las cosas, pues eran lo suficientemente fuertes.

Ese definitivamente era un amor distinto a cualquiera. Uno como aquellos que tanto le gustaba leer de niña. Uno que ella nunca tendría.

.

.

* * *

Incluso el amor entre Yayoi, amiga de Sanae, y Misugi Jun, era evidente. Más evidente que el de cualquiera. Y no dejaba de pensar que hacían bonita pareja.

Además, por pláticas con los chicos, se enteró que el defensa Matsuyama, también tenía una novia, una tal Fujisawa Yoshiko.

Por Ishizaki se enteró que, en Francia, había un prospecto para novia de Misaki, alguien llamada Azumi.

Solo faltaba que el tigre japonés Hyuga tuviera una novia o algún amorío que nadie supiera, y con eso ya habría visto todo…

Era increíble como el amor la rodeaba, y ella solo lo veía como una fiel espectadora.

.

Hasta que empezó a ser consciente de la presencia de Ishizaki.

.

Ishizaki era aquel típico chico bromista, muy poco interesado en los estudios, o en cualquier tema que no fuera relevante para jugar al futbol.

Se conocieron, y supo que con él podría llevarse verdaderamente bien. Pues al igual que ella, pensaban que, Sanae y Tsubasa, nacieron para estar juntos: que se amaban.

Por supuesto, era de igual forma, quien más se esforzaba. Su especialidad, según él: las agallas. Yukari prefería llamarle perseverancia.

.

.

A pesar de que le gustaba bromear con Ryo, en cuanto al capitán del equipo y la manager se tratara, también se tomó un gusto en molestarlo, con lo cual, siempre terminaban en pequeños enfrentamientos de palabras.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ishizaki? — Dijo tan pronto entró a la biblioteca junto con Sanae y vieron a todos los miembros regulares del equipo ahí, incluyendo al defensa. Algo muy inusual, por cierto._

— _Cállate, — respondió él, indignado por su comentario, —me decidí estudiar muy duro para pasar el examen de la escuela alta de Nankatsu._

 _Para molestarlo, corrió hacia la ventana, y la abrió, fingiendo sorpresa._

— _¿Qué? ¡Ishizaki está estudiando! ¡Se caerá el cielo! ¡Traigan un paraguas! — Cada vez su voz era más exagerada._

— _¡Ah, el tiempo ya está dudoso! — Sanae ya se encontraba a su lado, mirando preocupada hacia afuera de la ventana._

— _¡Oye, oye! — Se quejaba el defensa, mientras sus compañeros de equipo reían por la ocurrencia de las manager._

— _Tranquilo, solo bromeo—. Yukari se acercó a él y le guiñó un ojo, —esfuérzate Ishizaki._

 _Quiso decir más, pero entraron en tema de Tsubasa y su ida a Brasil, además de que Kanda apareció para llevarse a Sanae, por lo cual decidió seguir con todo eso, después._

.

Siempre con pequeñas cosas, comentarios exagerados, gestos fingidos, o simplemente miradas «indignadas», se trataban el uno al otro.

Pronto, eso se volvió más intenso, porque sus sentimientos también se volvían intensos, pero eso no lo aceptaría fácil, porque ese no era el amor que tanto podía llegar a soñar.

.

Se pudo dar cuenta, antes de iniciar las eliminatorias de Asia para el mundial juvenil.

* * *

 _Cuando el equipo ganó, todos regresaban a Nankatsu, camino a sus hogares. Después de dejar a unos atrás, y llegar cerca de la parada de autobús, a la chica se le ocurrió dejar solos a Sanae y a Tsubasa, así que sugirió repentinamente irse por otro camino…_

 _Fue casi inconscientemente, se detuvo y jaló a Ryo hacia el lado contrario por el que iban._

— _¡Vamos nosotros por este lado!_

— _¿Qué? ¿Para qué nos desviamos?_

— _¡Tú no comprendes nada! — Lo soltó y llevó sus manos a su cintura._

— _Ah, ¿para dejarlos solos? — El chico no era el más rápido deduciendo cosas._

— _Sí._

— _Hace mucho tiempo que no lo paso bien—. Dijo casualmente el defensa, —¿Y si nosotros dos vamos al parque de diversiones?_

— _¿Eh? — La propuesta la hizo sonrojar, mientras el chico le sonreía. Quiso decir un «sí», pues ahora era muy consciente de sus sentimientos, pero enseguida recordó que ese no era el tipo de amor que había soñado, no se le acercaba siquiera._

 _Además, Ishizaki, no era el tipo de hombre serio que siquiera podía quererla, solo era un bromista, interesado en la diversión y el futbol. No era para nada algo que ella debiera de querer._

— _¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, bruto? — Trató de sonar lo más indignada; optó por pelear, como últimamente lo hacían. Era la salida más fácil. La respuesta de Ishizaki no se quedó atrás._

— _¿Por qué estás tan colorada? ¡Estaba bromeando! — Se quejó, al parecer lo había notado. Por ese instante se olvidaron de que sus amigos los acompañaban y se enfrascaron en su discusión, mientras avanzaban alejándose._

— _No tengo la idea de imaginarme contigo._

— _Es similar para mí; prefiero aun ocuparme de la entrada del baño público de mi familia, que someterme a las muchachas._

— _¡No eres realmente más que un mono mentiroso!_

— _¡Cállate!_

— _¡Qué insoportable!_

— _¡Lo mismo digo!_

 _Siguieron caminando todo el trayecto, en silencio, indignados, cuando Yukari se dio cuenta de que iban solos, y en dirección a su casa._

— _¿A dónde crees que estás yendo, Ishizaki?_

— _¿No es obvio? — Respondió él quitado de la pena, —te acompaño a casa, como lo haría cualquier caballero._

 _Eso la hizo sonrojar nuevamente, pero no replicó, ni dijo nada más. Mejor disfrutaría en silencio de su compañía. Que era lo que de verdad le agradaba._

 _Porque no podía negar que estaba completamente enamorada._

.

Ishizaki en esos tres años, la molestaba de vez en cuando, haciéndole insinuaciones sobre que estaba enamorada de él. Insinuaciones que por supuesto, ella negaba y que, por razones obvias, terminaban en peleas.

.

.

Pero él era perseverante.

 _Gracias a esa perseverancia, pudo entrar en la secundaria de Nankatsu y ser regular del equipo de futbol de la misma._

 _Por esa misma perseverancia, logró llegar a ser seleccionado para el torneo internacional juvenil, y jugar todos los partidos._

 _Además de lograr quedar en la escuela superior del Nankatsu, y ser titular en el equipo de la misma, junto a Misaki._

 _También implementó su técnica única: el_ _Ganmen Block_ _; la técnica más preocupante y angustiosa del mundo._

 _¿Por qué tenía que usarla cada dos por tres?_

 _Esa parte era la que más le preocupaba. No supo en qué momento comenzó a preocuparle tan profundamente, pero lo cierto es que la angustiaba de sobre manera._

 _Tal vez fue cuando, se atravesó en los tiros de Hyuga, para el campeonato nacional. Los chicos estuvieron felicitándolo por su audacia, y Yukari desde las gradas, por un instante sentía algo de dolor._

 _O tal vez fue cuando lo veían por televisión, jugando en el torneo mundial juvenil._

 _Cuando se interpuso en el fire shoot del Kaiser alemán, y éste, provocó que perdiera la conciencia y fuera sacado del partido en camilla. Por lo que cualquiera podía apreciar, el tiro de Schneider era más potente que el tiro de Hyuga, en otras palabras, era de temer._

 _La madre de Ishizaki en ese entonces casi se desmaya, al ver esa escena por televisión. Y Yukari sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón._

Siempre fue así, vivía preocupada por aquel chico dueño del Ganmen Block.

Temía en todo momento que algo malo le pasara.

.

.

* * *

En estos precisos momentos, al ver como Ryo se interponía en el pase realizado por Santana, su corazón, se detuvo completamente.

—¡Ishizaki! — Gritó.

Tanto él, como Wakabayashi lo dieron todo, y el resultado era demasiado preocupante. La final del mundial juvenil contra Brasil, era de temer.

.

Corría desesperada hacia la enfermería. Acababa de gritarle a Kumi que dejara de ser tan prejuiciosa con respecto a las lesiones que todos los jugadores habían sufrido.

 _«Es suficiente Kumi-chan… ¡Basta de tus predicciones!»_ no sabía de donde exactamente había tomado el valor para gritarle a una chica que se había ganado su cariño y aprecio, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho, _«¡No tienen ningún vínculo con Ishizaki y Wakabayashi que actuaron de plena voluntad! Defendieron de plena conciencia al arco de Japón… es por eso que son lesionados con honor. ¡Basta de hablar de fatalidades, de decir que todo está escrito desde antes!»._ Le molestaba bastante que hablara de cosas sin sentido. Ellos verdaderamente lo dieron todo.

Y el estado de ambos era incierto.

Perdía el aliento con cada paso que daba, y no era precisamente por ir corriendo.

Ishizaki estaba herido. Eso es todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

.

.

.

Sabía que, del otro lado de la cortina, se encontraba el SGGK, pero no era su prioridad en estos momentos.

Sostenía su mano. Esperando a que reaccionara de algún modo. Ryo hizo ademán de parpadear, y por fin, la hizo relajarse.

—Al final abres los ojos, Ishizaki.

—Yukari… por qué estás — fue lo primero que dijo, miró sus manos y en seguida, rió — es verdad que estás enamorada de mi…

Yukari sonrojada, instintivamente lo soltó llevándose sus manos a la espalda.

—¿Qué dices tonto? Estoy preocupada simplemente por tu pequeña nariz. Si la dejan más aplastada, no podrás caminar más por la calle con la cara descubierta—. Por más que lo quería disimular, ya no podría; pero él solo bromeaba, no era ese el amor que ella desearía.

El dueño del Ganmen Block, rió despacio.

—No voy a salir con una muchacha sin saber si ella me gusta o no… mi objetivo es jugar en la J-league, pero tal vez mi juego no vale nada contra los profesionales—. En estos momentos, el defensa hablaba seriamente, muy seguramente planeó todo eso con esmero, —Si ese es el caso, trabajaré en los baños públicos de mi familia y les enseñaré a los niños del barrio para que jueguen al futbol, creando un club… sabiendo eso… ¿saldrías conmigo?

Esa fue la confesión más emotiva que pudo presenciar, y ésta, iba dirigida hacia ella misma. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

El chico hablaba en serio. Entonces eso quería decir que la amaba también, que sus insinuaciones eran reales, pero que, como ella, no avanzaría hasta saber cómo se sentía el otro.

—Ishizaki… yo… yo siempre soñé servir en los baños públicos—. Ambos rieron.

Este día, estaba descubriendo que estuvo equivocada. No necesitaba un amor como el de los cuentos de hadas. Ni siquiera uno como el de Sanae, o uno como el de Yayoi. No era ninguno de esos el que ella quería.

Este, fue el mejor día de su vida. _**Nishimoto Yukari**_ , acababa de abrirle la puerta al amor. Un amor diferente a cualquier otro, y no era precisamente con alguien sumamente atractivo cual príncipe azul, pero definitivamente sí sería un amor envidiable a los ojos de cualquiera.

Porque verdaderamente, el amor es ciego. Y su corazón, nunca le mentía.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin del episodio...

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica que puedan notar, con las prisas, pude saltarme alguna...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

 _ **Princesalirio**_ , mil gracias, de verdad:') El manga es Road to 2002, tengo algunas páginas de él guardadas, pero no he podido encontrar todo, muy pocos tienen interés en ese proyecto:c Espero sea de tu agrado el episodio:3 Me costó un poco el inspirarme TuT y la falta de tiempo disponible, tampoco ayudó.

espero no tardar tanto en actualizar... no aseguro nada.

En el próximo episodio: _¿Quién podría ser?:3_

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	7. Mi animadora oficial -Tsubasa

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Mi animadora oficial**_

 _ **Ozora Tsubasa**_

 _Ficha técnica._

 **Nombre:** 大空 翼

 **Apodos:** _Hijo del Fútbol Enviado del Cielo; Prodigio del Fútbol._

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** _julio 28._

 **Nacionalidad:** _japonesa._

 **Altura:** _173cm actualmente, (seguramente crecerá unos pocos cms más en los próximos años, este chico siempre nos sorprende)._

 **Peso:** _59kg._

 **Posición:** _Centrocampista ofensivo._

 **Equipos:** _Nankatsu (primaria y secundaria); Sao Paulo FC (camisetas 37, 10); FC Barcelona (28)._

 **Camiseta en selección nacional:** _10_

 **Estado civil:** _felizmente casado._

 **Mayor amor:** _podría decir sin dudar: futbol; pero lo cierto era que ahora tenía uno mucho mayor._

 **Animadora oficial:** _Ozora Sanae._

.

.

* * *

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Bueno, estaba de más preguntar. Obviamente todos o la gran mayoría sospechaba siempre el amor que le tenía a la chica.

Sí, a _Nakazawa Sanae_.

Todos los que lo rodeaban pocas veces podían imaginar que los pensamientos del chico prodigio, se dirigieran a otros asuntos que no fueran el futbol. Y al principio, tenían razón. Sólo al principio.

Es de recordar que, de niño, el balón lo salvó de ser atropellado, y desde entonces, se volvió su incondicional compañero y amigo. El único que tuvo por muchos años.

En su ciudad natal, el futbol (como en la mayor parte del país), no era un juego popular, la única amiga que hizo fue Aoba Yayoi, quien por un tiempo fue la única que le comprendía.

Por supuesto, todo cambió al mudarse a Nankatsu. Sus padres sabían que, en ese lugar, podría jugar tanto como quisiere al futbol, y por supuesto, lo logró.

El primer amigo que hizo, fue Ishizaki, un gran sujeto, confiable, bastante perseverante y, sobre todo, quien ama de gran manera el balompié. Sin duda, alguien digno de llevar una camiseta de la selección nacional.

Y no fue el único, también estaba Wakabayashi, su primer rival y ahora uno de sus más grandes amigos; Roberto Hongo, su amigo, segundo padre y maestro; Misaki Taro, su mejor amigo, los chicos del Nankatsu y Shutetsu, así como los animadores de la escuela. Y aquí es donde entra ella.

Cuando la conoció, lo primero que pensó fue _«¡Qué chica tan energética!»_ contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar al verla por primera vez, él no creyó que ella fuera escandalosa, o mandona, no.

La energía que ella ponía en animar a todos los equipos, era única a su manera.

Y la frase que escuchó salir de su boca, nunca la pudo olvidar:

 _«Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡A mí únicamente me gusta apoyar a aquél que dé todo por alcanzar su objetivo!»_.

Sanae lo había gritado literalmente, justificando ante unos chicos, el porqué de su entusiasmo con el equipo de futbol.

 _«¡Ustedes jamás lo entenderían, pero ellos se esfuerzan lo suficiente como para merecer mi apoyo!»._

Ella era una excelente animadora, una muy energética.

Lo demostró durante todo el torneo de Yomiuri Land, era audaz e intrépida. Solía ser entusiasta y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sabía poner en su lugar a los que siempre criticaban al equipo de futbol y era una líder memorable, tal vez alguien cercano a la dictadura, pero aun con todo eso, tenía quien le siguiera los pasos, eso era de admirar.

.

.

 _Al verla llegar con la bandera dedicada a él «Pelea Tsubasa», y gritarle su apoyo,_

 _«¡Tsubasa ve por ellos!»,_

 _no pudo evitar emocionarse y avergonzarse a la vez, más con la frase de Ishizaki, «Debe ser difícil ser popular», pero eso no ocupó su mente mucho tiempo. Al terminar el partido, la divisó en las gradas y se dirigió a ella._

— _Gracias por tu apoyo, — le había dicho sonriente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos._

— _Tsubasa-kun…_

Ese pequeño momento, de menos de cinco segundos marcó su vida de manera increíble, y sería el principio, de sin saberlo, el amor de su vida.

.

.

El apoyo de ella siempre lo alcanzó. Aquella vez que estaba devastado en su duelo contra Misugi, también fueron sus palabras las que contribuyeron a que se levantara de la miseria en la que estaba.

 _«¡Sí! ¡No puedes perder, Tsubasa! Como pensaba… ¡Perder no va contigo en lo absoluto! ¡Aguanta, Tsubasa! ¡Seguiré apoyándote, así que gana, por favor!»._

Sus palabras, junto con los demás, fueron lo que necesitó para reponerse.

.

.

* * *

Sus gritos de aliento y de apoyo fueron su fuerza por mucho tiempo, y todo cesó al iniciar la secundaria, pues ella entró como manager, y dejó de ser animadora, ya no le demostraba sus energías de esa forma, pero lo hacía de una manera igual de importante: siempre estar ahí para él.

Era evidente, que ya no era la niña intrépida de cuando la conoció, pues su comportamiento era recatado y amigable para con todo.

Ahora, conforme la observaba de cerca, podía jurar que Sanae siempre había sido hermosa, pero en esos momentos y, por alguna razón, lo era mucho más.

Podría atribuir estos pensamientos al hecho de que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, pero eso jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, no delante de los demás. Él tenía cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse, y eso hizo.

Y a pesar de ello, Sanae nunca dejó de estar ahí para él.

.

.

.

En los tiempos donde su lesión de tobillo regresaba, ella era quien siempre le vendaba y cuidaba, no importándole nada más.

Sólo en ella podía confiar para cuidarlo y curarlo.

.

 _«Los chicos tienen ánimo no puedo decirles que estoy herido… alguien… ¡Por supuesto!»_

— _Espera, Manabu— le habló en secreto —trae a la delegada a los jardines de atrás, necesito que vende mi tobillo, pero que nadie lo vea, por favor…_

— _Claro, Tsubasa._

 _Todo el tiempo que la necesitó, siempre tuvo un vendaje de la delegada._

.

.

No sabe exactamente en qué momento, tal vez fue desde esa vez en las gradas cuando le agradeció su apoyo, no sabría explicarlo con exactitud, pero lo cierto era que por un par de años negó lo obvio: él estaba profundamente enamorado de la manager Nakazawa.

Lo pudo aceptar al meditar en eso, después de las eliminatorias regionales de Shizuoka en su segundo año de secundaria. Lo sabía, probablemente todos lo sabían o lo sospechaban, pero Tsubasa no podía lidiar con eso, no era un tipo romántico ni mucho menos, además estaba prioritariamente el ganar su V2, no podía pensar en esas cosas, eso era para después. Con eso en mente, dejó olvidado el tema.

Pero ella siempre lo apoyó aun con todo eso. Siempre preocupada por el as. Siempre acompañándolo en todo momento.

.

.

.

* * *

Era obvio que todos los chicos siempre los dejaban a solas y se iban por otro camino a sus casas. Tsubasa sabía que sospechaban, pero siendo él, no se atrevía a decir nada; ante las insinuaciones que el equipo le hacía, tampoco se atrevía a negar, simplemente cambiaba de tema o reía, nunca les confirmaría nada, estaba seguro que no era el momento. Aunque con esa actitud, solo les confirmaba lo obvio.

.

.

Por alguna razón no se atrevería a confesarse ante Sanae, tenía miedo de sus sentimientos, no era un chico romántico ni nada parecido, ¿cómo podría entonces hacer que ella le aceptara siendo alguien que se dedicaba al futbol ante todas las cosas? Se decepcionaría al no recibir una confesión adecuada, tal como ella merecía.

El romperse la cabeza en esos asuntos, no era lo suyo, por eso mejor se concentraba en el futbol.

.

.

* * *

 _En el torneo de prefecturas de su último año, Sanae lo acompañó a buscar los resultados de sus rayos X, a pesar de que él insistió en ir solo, el entrenador los mandó a ambos, era sospechoso, seguramente el entrenador también los quería dejar solos._

 _Ya iban de regreso de la clínica, y estaban llegando al lago._

— _Estar lesionado sería lo peor que nos podría pasar en este momento, — dijo él queriendo iniciar una buena conversación._

— _Es cierto, y todos han entrenado muy duro, — le respondió ella, que venía un par de pasos atrás._

— _Es gracias a ti, delegada—. Mencionó el chico, sonriendo._

— _Incluso si es mentira, es lindo de tu parte decirlo, — fue la respuesta de ella y ambos rieron._

 _Al llegar al lago, Tsubasa pudo notar de primera instancia que estaba lleno de parejas, y entonces fue muy consciente de la presencia de Sanae, que venía detrás de él, lo cual hizo que se avergonzara un poco, y empezara a divagar… ¿Cómo sería ir así en ese momento con Sanae? ¿Aceptaría ella esa clase de trato? ¿Lo aceptaría a él?_

 _Tsubasa se reprendió mentalmente, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en cosas así? Eso para nada era propio de él, además tenía que concentrarse, no era momento para divagar._

— _Hoy es domingo, por eso hay tanta gente—. Dijo tratando de sonar de lo más normal._

— _Sí—. La escuchó por atrás, su voz era algo queda. Tsubasa sabía que ese no era el momento; y al pensar cómo ella reaccionaría, nuevamente no supo qué hacer, así que pensó en algo rápido._

— _¡Lo tengo! — Dijo deteniendo su andar, —¡Ya que no puedo entrenar, puedo ir a ver el partido del Nishikigaoka contra el Ozumi! — La miró—. ¡Así conoceré al ganador de la segunda ronda! Manabu está ahí para ver a los equipos, y si nos apuramos, ¡aún podemos ver el partido del Furano!_

— _Sí…— dijo ella sorprendida._

— _¡Vamos! — Apuró a correr, dejándola atrás, al poco tiempo, escuchó cómo ella lo seguía, y se reprendió mentalmente por huir de esa manera._

Sabía que, hacía mal, y se sentía pésimo con todo eso, pero no sabía qué hacer exactamente, siempre fue lento en temar románticos.

.

.

.

Ishizaki una vez le dijo que era un tonto y alguien muy lento para entender temas que no fueran sobre futbol, eso era muy cierto.

Ahora sabía que quería a Sanae, pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo y miedo de confesarse, no sabía qué pasaría después, si ella lo aceptaría o correspondería. Pero eso fue sólo al principio.

En lo profundo de sí, estaba consciente de que se engañaba a sí mismo al decir que por miedo no le confesaba sus sentimientos, pues la verdad, siempre fue que Tsubasa era muy egoísta. Una parte de él, sentía que Sanae le correspondía, ¡por supuesto que lo hacía!, eso le daba un poco de esperanzas, y eso mismo lo llevó a dejar pasar el tiempo, creyendo que Sanae siempre estaría ahí para él. Decidió esperar, seguro ella esperaría también.

.

.

* * *

Y sabía que Sanae correspondía sus sentimientos, pues los dos vivieron pequeños momentos, únicos y especiales, que nunca compartían con nadie más.

Como en la final Toho-Nankatsu.

 _Al terminar el tiempo reglamentario, en empate a tres goles, se jugaría tiempo extra; escuchando el silbatazo del final, lo abandonaron las fuerzas y cayó al suelo. Todos sus amigos, incluidos los de la banca, lo rodearon para saber su estado, Tsubasa mantenía la promesa hecha al doctor: no había colapsado en el partido; pero aun así, él y el entrenador, lo querían fuera. El prodigio sabía que no estaba en su límite, su cuerpo resistiría más._

— _¡Lo haré… jugaré el tiempo extra! — Había alegado, y cuando sus compañeros lo apoyaron, se sintió mejor. Sólo así, con el apoyo de todos, lo dejaron continuar._

— _Ve y descansa un poco en el banco, y podrás recobrar tus fuerzas—. Ishizaki caminaba a su lado, —Estaremos juntos hasta el final para cumplir nuestro sueño._

 _Al acercarse a la banca, todos observaron como las tres manager los esperaban._

 _Pero él solo podía divisar a la que se había acercado más, hacia él._

— _Delegada—. Sanae lloraba, pero aun así, sacó la fuerza suficiente para sonreír._

— _Tsubasa, después de esto… haz tu mejor esfuerzo durante el tiempo extra._

 _Él le devolvió la sonrisa más sincera que tenía._

— _Sí, — afirmó ella para sí misma, tomando más valor; así, levantó en su mano derecha la banda de capitán que él ya no poseía en su brazo izquierdo, debido al tiro del tigre de Hyuga, y la extendió para que él la tomara._

— _Sí, gracias — respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba la banda con su mano derecha y le devolvía la mirada, en un momento tan único y especial propio de ellos. Por un instante, se olvidaron de todos los demás, solamente estaban ellos dos._

.

.

.

Siempre ella.

Al abrir los ojos después de colapsar, era a la primera que veía.

También la escuchó en una ocasión, después de caer en su duelo contra Hyuga, gritar desconsoladamente desde las gradas: _«¡No lastimen más a Tsubasa! ¡No dejen que este partido siga adelante de esta forma!»._

Ella sufría por causa de él, Tsubasa lo sabía, pero no por eso dejaría de jugar, ganaría para que ella estuviera tranquila y disfrutara con él su victoria.

Pero por todo ese sufrimiento que la hacía pasar, siempre buscó consolarla, ya sea con esos pequeños gestos, significativas miradas, encantadoras sonrisas, palabras de tranquilidad, todo, exclusivamente todo de él, le pertenecía a ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Era tan natural el tenerla cerca, que nunca creyó poderla perder, y sin embargo, sabía que estaba siendo lento para confesar sus sentimientos.

El día que su padre llegaba, él había despertado de su siesta y Sanae estaba ahí sentada cerca de su cama, rieron de sus ocurrencias por un momento, pero de pronto el ambiente se tornó serio. Ella parecía querer decir algo.

—Eh… ¿Qué…? — Quiso animarla a hablar, pero ella no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

—Tsubasa, yo… — el aludido no aguantó. Tenía miedo de saber lo que diría, de pronto prefirió evadir el tema. Típico de él.

—Eh… Ah, está oscureciendo. Encenderé las luces— se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, pero esta vez Sanae no quería que escapara.

—Ah, espera, Tsubasa — ella lo tomó de su manga, Tsubasa se quedó quieto, la manager se encontraba a sus espaldas, estaban muy cerca del otro, pero él no podía ver el tipo de reacción que Sanae tendría.

Ese ambiente duró un segundo, un segundo inexplicable. Pero por azares del destino, el teléfono sonó e interrumpió lo que sea que ella le iba a decir.

Fue lo más cerca que estuvo a rendirse ante sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

Todos sospechaban siempre de sus sentimientos, y trataba de ayudarlos a su manera. Como cuando se iban por otro camino dejándolos solos a los dos.

La última vez, fue cuando a Ishizaki le golpeó la nariz «el muro» Kanda, como el defensa le llamó.

Sanae, a solas, le contó como el intrépido de Ryo, había saltado a defenderla, sintiéndose ella culpable por el golpe que Kanda le había dado al dueño del Ganmen Block. Pero también le dijo que ella rechazó al boxeador con mucha razón, pues no le correspondía.

 _«…a mí me gusta alguien más»._

Dijo ella sonriendo de manera significativa. Los dos se encontraban uno frente al otro, solos. Ella le acababa de dar la pauta, el impulso que necesitaba. Era ahora o nunca.

—Sanae, yo…

Y ahora que se había decidido, nuevamente por azares del destino, eran interrumpidos. Ahora por Carlos.

.

.

Y eso le costó bastante, pues por un momento, casi siente el perderla.

.

 _«Vengo a hablar de Nakazawa Sanae»_ le dijo Kanda cuando lo fue a retar.

 _«…la amo …la quiero para mí y no puedo permitir que estés en medio… Si tanto la quieres vendrás a pelear por ella, si ganas, la dejaré en paz… nos veremos al rato… si es que ella te interesa algo…»_

Con semejante reto, no podía fallarle. Dimitir del equipo de futbol no era nada en comparación a perderla. Sólo en ese momento, lo pudo comprender.

Los golpes del boxeador, sólo alimentaron sus recuerdos de Sanae, ella lo era todo para el prodigio del futbol.

Gracias a ese acontecimiento, pudo tener el valor suficiente para decirle que le amaba.

.

.

.

Su amor era fuerte, y a pesar de la distancia, no claudicó ni un segundo. Pero estando casi cuatro años fuera, pudo darse cuenta que la necesitaba más que a nadie, ella siempre fue su soporte, no podía vivir más tiempo sin ella. Lo terminó de confirmar en la visita sorpresa que Sanae le hizo en Brasil.

Por eso, después de tanto pensarlo, decidió pedirle matrimonio, al coronarse campeones del mundial sub 19.

* * *

.

.

.

—Estoy en casa…

—Bienvenido Tsubasa — dijo la señora Ozora—. Te ves muy radiante hoy, ¿pasó algo bueno?

—Estuve recordando viejos tiempos…

—¿Viejos tiempos?

—Sí, desde que nos conocimos, todo lo que pasamos juntos… en Yomiuri Land, en la secundaria… al final del mundial… aún en Brasil, y cuando llegamos a Barcelona hace poco…

—Entonces deben ser muy buenos recuerdos… — rió su esposa.

—Lo son y, ¿sabes qué concluí?

—¿Qué…?

—Que sin tu apoyo… no hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Eres la mejor, Sanae.

—Tsubasa…

—Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí… eres mi animadora oficial.

—Siempre lo seré—. Los dos sonrieron ante tal afirmación.

— Gracias… gracias por siempre apoyarme y por todos estos momentos…

—Hoy… — repentinamente ella cambió el tema, también estaba de excelente humor, —Pinto y su mamá me acompañaron… al hospital…

Eso tomó por sorpresa al as, Sanae aguantó un segundo la respiración, antes de continuar.

—Un bebé… ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

El tiempo se paralizó por un instante, y Tsubasa tomó aire antes de gritar de felicidad y alzar a su esposa en brazos.

—¡Un bebé! ¡Tendremos un bebé!

Un hijo. Era la mejor noticia que pudo darle Sanae. Compartieron los dos aquel hermoso momento, llenos de felicidad. Porque ahora, además de su esposa, _**Ozora Sanae**_ , tendrían un pequeño, que sería su impulso para continuar jugando.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo:)

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica y... bla, bla bla...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

Mil disculpas a quienes siguen el fic, estos meses han sido difíciles y de muchos cambios para mi, todavía me estoy acoplando, así que puede que tarde un poquito más en actualizar, pero tengan por seguro que no abandonaré la historia...

En especial a _ **Princesalirio**_ , disculpa, y gracias por tu apoyo.

E _spero no decepcionarles con lo que viene._

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	8. Un corazón de Cristal -Jun

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Un corazón de cristal**_

 _ **Misugi Jun**_

Ficha técnica.

 **Nombre:** 三杉淳

 **Apodos:** Noble Joven del Campo; As de Cristal; Príncipe/Caballero del campo.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** junio 23.

 **Nacionalidad:** japonesa.

 **Altura:** 174cm

 **Peso:** 59kg.

 **Posición:** Centrocampista ofensivo, defensa: Libero.

 **Equipos:** Musashi (primaria y secundaria); FC Tokyo.

 **Camiseta en selección nacional:** 14, 24, 6.

 **Estado civil:** en una relación.

 **Ocupación actual:** estudiante de medicina y seleccionado nacional.

 **Mayor amor:** bueno, esto era de pensarse, el futbol podría ser uno; pero sus padres y su querida novia, Aoba Yayoi también era su amor, no había duda.

.

.

* * *

Misugi Jun tenía un corazón de cristal.

Aunque nunca lo vio como una maldición, siempre creyó que la vida era un poco, y solo un poco dura con él.

Pero su determinación fue grande. Y no se dejó vencer por eso, si podía jugar cuando menos quince minutos, lo haría. Eso era suficiente para él.

Fue en esas épocas cuando conoció a esa chica tan peculiar. Aoba Yayoi. Su actual novia.

.

 _Al principio, solo era una chica carismática, que se unió como manager al equipo. Linda, sí era obvio. Amable, determinada, gentil y muy energética. A pesar de eso, no le tomó tanta importancia, hasta que accidentalmente ella descubrió su secreto._

 _Puede que se conocieran poco, pero ella no lo miró con lástima o compasión como esperaría de cualquiera, ese día pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos._

 _«Yo te ayudaré capitán, cuidaré de ti todo lo que pueda, así que, por favor da lo mejor de ti en la cancha»._

 _Esas palabras lo conmovieron de gran manera. Ella siendo alguien ajena a su familia, no dudó en darle su completo apoyo; sus padres, por el contrario, al enterarse no quisieron que se arriesgara. Se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en ella._

.

.

Su amistad crecía día a día. Ella le habló de su amigo de la infancia, un tal Ozora Tsubasa. Quería que ellos se pudiesen conocer en un futuro y se llevaran bien.

— _¡Tsubasa!, ¿me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo Yayoi! ¡Estoy aquí para apoyarte!_

 _Ella gritó al chico que se encontraba por disputar un partido regional de Shizuoka._

 _Yayoi amaba a Tsubasa, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. Era muy obvio. Por alguna razón en ese momento sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho, pero lo atribuyó a su enfermedad._

.

— _¡Wahh! ¡Ese es Tsubasa! — Dijo ella gritando a la nada y posteriormente volteó a verlo, —¿Entonces? Tsubasa es bueno, ¿verdad? — le dijo con clara emoción._

— _Sí, tuve razón de venir a Shizuoka solo para verlo._

Él le agradaba. Era lo que se conocía como un niño prodigio. Tenía que ser su rival… _en la cancha, se refería a la cancha, no a otro tipo de rival._

.

Yayoi era fiel a sus sentimientos. Eso le decía que estaría apoyando a Tsubasa en el campeonato. Aunque claro, estaba muy equivocado.

.

* * *

 _«Así se hace capitán»._

 _Nunca dejó de ver por él. En todo tiempo y en todo momento, en el entrenamiento y después de este, en cada visita médica. La presencia de Yayoi a su alrededor se hizo más natural cada día._

— _¡Gracias por tu esfuerzo en el entrenamiento!_

— _Gracias a ti por ayudarme, Yayoi._

Ni siquiera supo cuándo comenzó a llamarla por su nombre, sólo pasó.

 _«Está bien, capitán, porque yo haré lo que esté en mis manos por tu bien»._

No había entendido cuanto peso tenían esas palabras para ella.

.

.

 _Por casualidad, ese día vio a Yayoi yendo hacia el equipo del Nankatsu. Al verla hablar a solas con Tsubasa, nuevamente experimentó un extraño sentimiento._

 _Pero también se preguntó, ¿de qué hablaron? ¿Amor? ¿O acaso ella…?_

 _Yayoi lógicamente negó haberle contado al niño prodigio sobre su enfermedad, y él confió en ella._

.

 _Pero en el partido, se dio cuenta que la manager le mintió. Sí le había contado a Tsubasa sobre su enfermedad._

 _Le había defraudado._

.

— _Manager ven conmigo por favor._

— _S…sí…_

 _._

— _¿Qué querías capitán?_

 _¿Todavía tenía el descaro de hacerse la desentendida? Era el colmo. Perdió la cordura por un segundo y se dejó llevar por la rabia que sentía. Le dio una bofetada, que la sorprendió sobremanera._

— _¡No tenías derecho a decirle a Tsubasa lo de mi corazón…! Descubriste mi enfermedad por accidente, desde entonces hiciste todo lo posible por cuidar de mí. ¡Pero este partido es un duelo entre Tsubasa y yo! ¡Un duelo entre hombres! ¡Una chica como tú no puede meterse!_

 _Contrario a como se sentía, la expresión de ella, fue dolorosa. Él sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando la vio a punto de quebrarse._

— _Perdóname capitán, — dijo sin verlo y corrió lejos._

La culpa no tardó en llegar a él. Pero lo primero era terminar el partido.

.

.

 _Aunque fue un buen duelo, no pudo contra el deseo de ganar de Tsubasa, no con ese corazón de cristal que tenía._

 _Aún en esa situación, Yayoi no dudó en guiarlo, «¡Capitán, el balón está encima de ti, a tu derecha!», «¡Capitán, va a tirar…!»._

.

No había duda de que ella era mucho mejor persona que él.

 _._

— _¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien? — Siempre preocupada por su bienestar, aún después de lo cruel que fue con ella._

— _Todo va bien, manager… ¿me dejas apoyarme en tu hombro por favor? En el partido de hoy tus indicaciones fueron de gran ayuda; jugué bien en este partido gracias a ti._

— _Capitán…_

— _Gracias por todo lo que has hecho… como manager del Musashi te pediré una última cosa: por favor, ayúdame a volver al banquillo._

— _S-sí, — ella lloraba de alivio. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que ella se alejara, nunca, de su lado._

 _._

 _El que haya elegido apoyarlo por sobre Tsubasa, le hacía sentir muy dichoso, aunque no supiera exactamente el porqué._

 _Le pidió perdón mil veces por ser tan impulsivo y cabeza dura, y ella lo perdonó._

 _Era como un ángel._

.

.

* * *

En los siguientes dos años, el tenerla a su lado. Era tan natural como respirar. Siempre lo acompañó, día y noche, en los duros tratamientos y la cansada rehabilitación. En la clínica o en casa.

Siempre energética, gritando sus sentimientos. Gentil, bondadosa, risueña, directa y atenta. Siempre estando a su lado, en todo momento, hasta en los más difíciles.

Era la chica que había dado calor a su corazón.

Sus fans no se comparaban a ella. Yayoi era única y especial dentro de él. Tsubasa también pasó a segundo plano dentro de los pensamientos de la chica.

Y por algún motivo, pensó que su relación estaría bien, siempre de esa manera. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

.

.

.

 _Era hora de visitar a su doctor. Esta consulta sería de gran importancia, ya que se encontraba en el tercer año de secundaria, si todo iba bien, podría enfrentar a Tsubasa nuevamente._

 _._

 _Habían quedado de verse frente a la tienda de helados: irían juntos, como era costumbre._

 _Misugi acababa de llegar al sitio de reunión y encontró una escena un tanto… molesta… Yayoi platicaba felizmente con un chico que él no conocía._

 _Estaba a unos metros de ellos, pero pudo escuchas su plática. Y aún en contra de su voluntad, decidió no intervenir._

—… _pero el encontrar a alguien conocido realmente me pone muy feliz—. Mencionaba el chico que platicaba con Yayoi._

— _Oh, ¿En serio? Pues me alegro por ti, hace mucho que no nos vemos…_

— _Sí, hace bastante, te diría que no has cambiado nada, pero viéndote de cerca, en realidad puedo decir que te has vuelto mucho más hermosa…_

 _Ahora sí estaba molesto, no solo por el comentario del chico, sino que la reacción que tuvo Yayoi no fue la que esperaba, pues le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas y un poco sonrojada, le respondió._

— _Gracias, Sagara-kun. Tú también estás algo cambiado… has… crecido bastante…_

— _¿Estás ocupada ahora? Si no es así, ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo? Ya sabes, para ponernos al día, hay mucho qué platicar… — con esa pregunta, Yayoi pareció reaccionar._

— _Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a alguien, — comentó un poco apenada, (de seguro al recordar el porqué estaba allí), para luego sonrojarse casi imperceptiblemente. Era increíble que aún a la distancia, él pudiera notar aquellos cambios en ella._

— _Ah, ¿es así? De casualidad, ¿esperas a tu novio? — Misugi sintió un golpe en su pecho tras las palabras de ese chico, no sabía que doliera tanto el pensar que no existía ningún vínculo entre ellos—. Si te soy sincero, espero digas que no, para estar seguro de que tengo una oportunidad… claro, si estás disponible y me dejaras intentarlo…_

 _Yayoi se encontraba en confusión, y nuevamente, se sonrojó, para desgracia de Jun. No era la primera vez que escuchaba halagos hacia ella, pero sí la primera vez que eran directos y coquetos frente a frente. A lo mejor era por el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo Yayoi estaba pegada a él, y por lo mismo, nadie se le acercaba. No podían competir con alguien que destacaba tanto, con un aura de príncipe._

— _B…bueno… — empezó algo dudosa, —La verdad es que yo…_

 _No pudo siquiera terminar su frase, Jun se adelantó, y jalando suave, pero firmemente su brazo derecho y la posicionaba a su lado. Ella se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba._

— _Misugi… — el aludido solamente miraba a Sagara, pero se sintió aliviado de no ser llamado «capitán» delante del otro chico._

— _Lo lamento, pero ella está conmigo ahora, así que no está disponible para nadie. Te agradecería que no vuelvas a hacer tal sugerencia, la incomodarás. Por otra parte, — dijo mientras dirigía su vista a Yayoi; la mirada que le daba tenía un aire indescifrable, —lamento haberte hecho esperar, Yayoi. ¿Nos vamos?_

 _El ambiente era algo tenso, Sagara estaba ahora algo cohibido, y no era para menos, un chico apuesto acababa de decir que «no se acercara a su chica», ahora sí que no tendría oportunidad._

 _Yayoi estaba sonrojada, por sus palabras, ¡Por él! Sintió un atisbo de esperanza._

— _Es cierto, se nos hace tarde, tengo que irme. Nos veremos en otra ocasión Sagara-kun—. Sonrió mientras él asentía y le daba una tarjeta con su número._

— _Cl…Claro, cuando tengas tiempo, podemos por lo menos recordar viejos tiempos, ¿sí? Nada fuera de amistad — dijo viendo a Jun, quien sonreía forzadamente._

— _Nada me alegraría más. Cuídate, Sagara-kun—. Dicho esto, Yayoi emprendió la caminata junto a Jun._

Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el trayecto al hospital.

.

Jun no sabía cómo enfrentar lo que había hecho.

.

Por el momento, decidieron concentrarse en la consulta, donde, por cierto, _recibieron la mejor de las noticias:_

 _Él podría volver a jugar._

Al salir se dirigieron a un parque cercano, todavía sin decir palabra alguna, olvidando lo que pasaron en el consultorio.

.

— _Lo lamento, Yayoi—. Por fin se miraron, Jun estaba totalmente arrepentido—. No quise parecer grosero, te prometí que no te volvería a lastimar… y he fallado a mi palabra…_

 _Ella estaba algo conmocionada con su comentario, pero respondió de manera diferente a como él esperaba._

— _No, Jun… — él se sorprendió, jamás le había llamado por su nombre, menos en un tono distante, —esto no lo puedo tolerar. Sagara-kun es un viejo amigo, alguien a quien veo después de muchos años, no tenías derecho a tratarlo así…_

— _Lo sé y lo lamento, perdóname por favor, no sé qué me pasó… — ahora sí era el colmo, ¿no lo sabía? ¿Quién lo debería de saber entonces? Se sentía como un tonto por no poder aceptar sus sentimientos._

— _¿No lo sabes, capitán?_

— _Sólo trataba de… defenderte, — se excusó; —no quería que te trataran mal…_

— _¿Mal? Él jamás dio indicios de «tratarme mal», al contrario, hasta me halagó, yo estuve feliz con sus comentarios…_

— _¡Ese es el problema! — estalló Misugi—. Yo… no pude soportarlo, él no tiene derecho a…_

— _¿No tiene? ¿Y quién sí? — Ella trataba de hablar con calma—. ¿Acaso yo voy correteando a las chicas que siempre andan detrás de ti, capitán? ¿Me he metido en tu vida privada alguna vez?_

— _Yayoi…_

— _Escúchame por favor, he respetado tu privacidad, es hora de que respetes la mía._

— _Pero y…_

— _¡No somos nada! — Misugi quedó atónito, jamás creyó que escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ella, dolieran tanto—. No soy tu «hermanita» a la que debas proteger, ya me cansé de que siempre me veas como una… yo… no puedo soportar eso… — bajó la mirada, ya no podría aguantarlo._

— _Jamás lo hice… — Jun se sorprendió a sí mismo al mencionar esas palabras—. Yo jamás te he visto como una hermana, ni mucho menos._

 _Yayoi ahora estaba desconcertada. Jun no sabía si debía continuar, pero al ver que ella le daba su atención, decidió arriesgarse. Era ahora o nunca._

— _Jamás he querido tratarte así… porque en realidad, yo… yo t… yo te amo, Yayoi._

 _¡Ya estaba! ¡Lo había dicho! Ella no salía de su asombro, lo miraba como tratando de comprender si sus palabras eran verdad. Vio un gran sonrojo pasar por su cara. En este momento, Jun se sentía en paz; jamás creyó que aceptar sus sentimientos en voz alta, fuera tan liberador; quería demostrarle que hablaba en serio. Yayoi empezó a llorar y por un momento, él se alarmó, pero luego, ella le sonrió cálidamente._

— _Jun… — susurró._

 _No pudo más._

 _Antes de que ella terminara su frase, la estaba besando, como siempre quiso hacerlo. Había anhelado desde hace mucho ese beso, sin saberlo. Ahí se dijeron más que todas las palabras que pudieron haber pronunciado antes._

 _Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella pronunció las palabras que él más ansiaba escuchar._

— _Yo también te amo, Misugi jun._

.

.

* * *

Su relación fue tan bien aceptada por todo el mundo, que a veces daba miedo. A lo mejor era que, por siempre estar juntos, la gente los veía como la pareja perfecta.

 _._

 _._

 _Lo que le hacía recordar el día que se encontraron con Nakazawa Sanae y sus amigas, en la ceremonia inaugural del torneo entre secundarias._

— _¡Sanae! Ha pasado un largo tiempo — gritó/saludó su novia._

— _¡Yayoi! — respondió su amiga._

— _¡Jun por aquí! — Le alentó a él, que venía unos pasos detrás._

— _Hola, cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos, — saludó cortésmente Jun._

— _Ah, Misugi — saludó Sanae, e inmediatamente miró pícaramente a Yayoi —Awww, ahora le dices Jun y nunca más capitán, ¿eh? —_

— _¡Oh! ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sanae? — Yayoi se apenaba y reía, restándole importancia._

 _«Linda»._

 _Ella era linda en todo aspecto. Incluida su actitud._

.

 _Para Jun, no era un secreto el hecho de que Nakazawa Sanae se llevaba encima, todo el alarde que Yayoi hacía sobre los pequeños detalles que él le daba._

 _Como la carta que le mandó en el torneo mundial juvenil._

 _El collar que le regaló en navidad._

 _Sobre todo._

Pobre Sanae. La compadecía un poco.

.

.

Su amor era mutuo. Y ambos se dirigían a una misma cosa: ayudar a las demás personas. Jun trabajó duro para tomar el examen de la escuela de medicina adjunta al Musashi.

No había abandonado el futbol, seria jugador y doctor a la vez, tal como ese jugador brasileño Sócrates. Esa era su nueva meta.

Sería un doctor y ayudaría a los que, como él, no podían practicar el deporte que tanto amaban.

.

Yayoi sería una enfermera. Le quedaba bien, según la perspectiva de Jun, pues hizo un buen trabajo cuidando de él todos esos años.

.

Después de no jugar ni un solo partido por tres años, obtuvo buenos resultados.

.

.

— _¿Está seguro doctor? ¿Podré volver a jugar?_

— _Sí, es el resultado de sacrificarte tres años de preparatoria sin jugar para poder participar en la copa mundial juvenil. Misugi, el trabajo de un médico es ayudar a sus pacientes, la curación es casi siempre posible, aunque las personas deben poner también de su parte. Tú estudias medicina deberías saberlo._

— _Gracias, gracias doctor — Jun estrechaba efusivamente sus manos. Ahora podría jugar completamente un partido. Estaba completamente recuperado._

— _Jun… — por supuesto, su novia lo acompañó en ese feliz momento._

— _Gracias Yayoi, ¡ahora podré volver a jugar! — Sin pensarlo tanto, la abrazó efusivamente. Todo se lo debía a ella._

— _¡Estoy feliz por ti! ¡Realmente feliz! — ella lloraba y le devolvía el abrazo._

 _._

Fue uno de sus mayores triunfos, juntos. Y les esperaba más en el futuro.

* * *

.

.

—¡Mira, Jun! — La voz de Yayoi interrumpió sus pensamientos; ella corría hacia él enseñando un papel. _Nunca cambiaría._ Él sonrió.

—¿Qué es, Yayoi?

—¡Ha llegado! Es la foto de la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae, ¿no es linda?

—Lo es—. Dijo mientras la miraban, —estoy muy feliz por ellos.

—Yo también. ¿Quién lo diría? Siempre pensé que Tsubasa era lento, y que tardarían bastante para consolidar su relación… ¡Ya hasta nos han ganado!

Jun rió ante la idea.

—Bueno, cada quien avanza de diferente manera… ya llegará nuestro momento.

—Y pensar que lo de ellos inició cuando Tsubasa fue retado por un boxeador. Es increíble como los hombres demuestran sus sentimientos cuando sienten perder a la chica…

Jun entendió la indirecta y sonrió.

—Solemos cometer esa clase de errores, — dijo sin más, y besó cortamente a su novia.

—Pero eso no tiene importancia ya… porque siempre miraremos hacia el futuro, — dijo Yayoi sonriente.

El futuro.

Era cierto. Nunca más tendría un corazón de Cristal. _**Aoba Yayoi**_ era la mujer que le dio la calidez que necesitaba. Quien le acompañó en todo momento y con quien quería compartir el resto de sus días.

Esperaba que ese futuro, donde los dos estuvieran juntos, no estuviera tan lejano.

Porque el anillo que había comprado unas semanas después de la boda de Tsubasa, no aguantaría mucho tiempo escondido en lo más profundo de su armario.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin de este capítulo:)

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o de redacción...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

Mil disculpas a quienes siguen el fic, no tengo excusas del por qué no he actualizado, ni una sola u.u... Pero ya que he vuelto a las andadas, espero no tardarme tanto esta vez, y que la falta de inspiración no intervenga como últimamente lo había hecho.

Sinceramente estoy satisfecha con este capítulo en especial. Amo a Jun:3 y con Yayoi son la pareja más obvia de la historia jeje así que me encantan casi como la familia Ozora xD

Gracias _**Lety**_ y _ **Princesalirio**_ , por sus comentarios, son los que más me animan. Otra disculpa por la tardanza y gracias por su apoyo:)

E _spero no decepcionarles con lo que viene._

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	9. ¿Lo más importante en mi vida? -Hikaru

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 _ **¿Lo más importante en mi vida?**_

 _ **Matsuyama Hikaru**_

Ficha técnica.

 **Nombre:** 松山 光

 **Apodos:** Águila salvaje/Águila del norte; Combatiente indomable.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** junio 21.

 **Nacionalidad:** japonesa.

 **Altura:** 174cm

 **Peso:** 60kg.

 **Posición:** Centrocampista defensivo.

 **Equipos:** Furano (primaria y secundaria); Consadole Sapporo.

 **Camiseta en selección nacional:** 6 y 12.

 **Estado civil:** en una relación.

 **Mayor amor:** en momentos como este, el futbol pasada definitivamente a segundo plano, Fujisawa Yoshiko es el amor de su vida.

 **Ocupación actual:** ninguna, porque dimitió de la selección juvenil japonesa.

.

.

* * *

Es increíble el cómo las cosas cambiaban de un momento para otro. Puedes estar seguro de algo, y en el siguiente instante, puedes cambiar de opinión.

Le encantaba el futbol, siempre lo había hecho. Luchó y entrenó duro para ser un seleccionado nacional, y, junto con los demás, ganar y colocarse en la cima del mundo. Pero eso ya no tenía más importancia.

En estos momentos, no existía duda en Matsuyama Hikaru sobre qué o quién era la persona más importante en su vida: se trataba de Fujisawa Yoshiko, su novia.

Todavía sostenía su mano con firmeza. Esta vez, no la dejaría ir.

.

.

— _Equipo, les presento a las nuevas encargadas del Furano, nos estarán ayudando en este tiempo. Por favor trátenlas con respeto._

— _¡Sí, entrenador! — dijeron todos a una sola voz._

 _Las observó, ambas eran lindas, pero una en especial le llamó la atención._

— _Mucho gusto. Soy Matsuyama Hikaru._

 _No dudó en presentarse, y una de ellas habló._

— _Yo soy Machida Machiko, y ella es Fujisawa Yoshiko. Es un gusto conocerte—._

 _Así que su nombre era Fujisawa…_

 _Ese fue el comienzo de todo._

 _._

 _._

 _Ella era una persona muy tímida, se había dado cuenta, pero también vio su deseo sincero de ayudar._

 _Siempre amable y gentil. Nunca le negó nada. Le apoyó a cada momento._

No sabía exactamente cómo, tal vez su inocencia, o sus palabras de aliento cuando más lo necesitaba… pero sin lugar a duda, en poco tiempo ganó un lugar especial en su corazón.

Llegó el momento, donde buscaba alivio y fuerzas únicamente en la sonrisa de ella. ¿Hasta ese punto había llegado?

 _Pero siendo él alguien dedicado al futbol, no tenía experiencias en esos temas tan complicados, no quería siquiera pensar en ello._

 _Como la mayoría de las veces, simplemente ocultó sus emociones de la mejor manera que pudo._

 _Para pensar de esa manera… definitivamente algo andaba mal con él._

 _Decidió entonces hacer como si nada._

 _Pero delante de ella no podía ocultar su comportamiento tan gentil, que únicamente ella le hacía sacar._

Y por unos años, solamente su compañía y apoyo bastó.

Pero no todo sale como uno espera.

 _._

 _._

 _«Fujisawa, quien ha estado trabajando como nuestra manager hasta ahora, va a cambiar de escuela», decía el entrenador._

 _Fue un duro golpe para él, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente. Lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer._

 _Por ella lo daría todo en el torneo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

— _Espera, Matsuyama—, llamó Machida._

— _Hmm, ¿qué? — Estaba pensando en cómo ganar el partido que se avecinaba, así que su llamado le sorprendió —¿Qué necesitabas? — Agregó sintiendo de pronto que se trataba de algo importante._

— _Vamos Yoshiko… —insistió Machida, dándole un leve codazo._

 _Hikaru seguía expectante con lo que le dirían. Por un instante, su corazón le traicionó, ¿acaso ella quería…? Un deje de esperanza pasó por él._

 _Kishi interrumpió, le esperaban, pero no se iría hasta saber._

— _Entonces, ¿qué era?_

— _¡Da lo mejor para ganar hoy! — eso le sorprendió._

— _S-sí… ¿sólo eso? — preguntó no muy convencido._

—… _Sí._

 _Sin decir más, se dirigió a la cancha._

 _«¿Qué rayos…?». Pensó; eso fue raro y por un momento imaginó otra cosa._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Qué sucede manager? — Preguntó el entrenador._

— _Yoshiko ha hecho hachimakis para todo el mundo._

— _¡Machiko! — reprendió la aludida._

— _¿Hachimakis?_

— _Pero los otros equipos no se desgastan en hacer hachimakis… —se excusó._

— _Déjame verlos, — y sin pedir permiso, Matsuyama le quitaba la bolsa—. ¡EHHH! Debe haber tomado mucho tiempo para hacer esto…_

 _Kato les recordó que ella se iría pronto._

— _Ya veo, — recordarlo, a estas alturas, no fue agradable. La miró y dolió completamente su corazón—. ¡Bueno, nuestra manager ha puesto mucho esfuerzo para hacer y darnos estos hachimakis! ¡Hoy vamos a usarlos para nuestro partido!_

 _Era lo único que podían hacer para corresponder su esfuerzo._

— _Y Yoshiko ha puesto los números de cada jugador para que sea visible, —dijo Machida._

— _¿Ah? ¿Es en serio? —Dijo él, —Dame la mía._

 _Estiró su mano y la manager depositó una cinta en ella._

— _Este es el tuyo, Matsuyama._

— _Muchas gracias — le sonrió y miró hacia todos, —¡Bueno, a ganar!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _El partido contra el Nankatsu fue mejor de lo que esperaban, pero no lo suficiente como para ganar._

 _Como un fénix aleteando en el cielo, el drive shoot de Tsubasa, cruzó el medio campo. Si Matsuyama no hubiese sido tan confiado, se hubiera dado cuenta antes._

 _Intentó vanamente interponerse y bloquear el tiro, y lo único que logró fue que se desprendiera su hachimaki._

 _El tiro fue hermoso. Su portero ni se movió. Cuando creyeron que chocó en el poste, milagrosamente vieron como por el mismo efecto, el balón rebotó y entró en el arco._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

 _Habían perdido. Pero no había de otra._

 _Mirando hacia Tsubasa, se dio cuenta de que estaba por desplomarse y corrió en su auxilio._

— _¿Qué pasa Tsubasa? Los ganadores no se caen… pero Tsubasa tú eres un hombre que nunca se rinde cuando lucha, no hasta el final, sino hasta el verdadero final. Tu último drive shoot fue el símbolo de tu perseverancia… debes aguantar hasta la final de mañana…_

— _Gracias Matsuyama._

 _Cuando fue a ver a su equipo, todos lloraban de tristeza. No era para menos, habían perdido._

 _Aunque se sentía igual de destrozado que ellos, no debería de mostrarles debilidad. Como su capitán, se mantendría firme hasta el final._

— _¡Levántense todos! Ahora debemos dar nuestro último saludo al público y nuestros aficionados… vamos, chicos._

 _._

 _Solo así, siendo reconocidos por sus aficionados, se permitió soltar unas lágrimas._

 _«Jugar al futbol todos juntos… se terminó»._

 _Fujisawa lo perdonaría, y le daría palabras de aliento, como siempre._

 _Ya se iban cuando Ishizaki del Nankatsu le habló para darle la hachimaki que se le cayó._

— _¡Hey! Matsuyama, dejaste esto…_

— _Ah, gracias. Todos den lo máximo mañana con Tsubasa._

— _Seguro._

 _Mientras regresaba con los demás, miraba con melancolía aquella cinta._

 _Pensó en cuantos problemas pudo tener la manager para hacerla. «Lo lamento, no ganamos». A través de los rayos de sol que se reflejaban en ella, pudo ver un brillo especial en la esquina colgante de la cinta, que capturó su atención en unos instantes._

 _«E… esto es…»._

 _Imposible._

 _Lo pudo leer claramente. «Es tan pequeño…», así era. No lo notó antes porque esa frase estaba cosida por hilos blancos, del color de la tela. Nunca lo hubiera visto claramente a menos que la examinara a detalle._

— _¿Cuál es el problema, capitán? — preguntó Oda, volviéndolo a la realidad._

— _No, no es nada—. No podía decirles. Su prioridad ahora era encontrarla._

 _La confrontaría como era debido. Porque no podía ignorar esta sorpresa._

— _¡Déjenme pasar! — gritó mientras se dirigía a verla, haciendo que todo el equipo le abriera paso. No respondió cuando le llamaron, mucho menos hizo caso a los reporteros que afuera le esperaban, —perdón, ¡por favor, más tarde! ¡Déjenme pasar!_

 _Quitó a todo el que estuviera en su camino. Se olvidó incluso de sus modales. No se detendría ahora por nada. Tenía que verla._

 _«Fujisawa, te irás a Estados Unidos para el segundo semestre»._

 _No permitiría que se fuera sin que aprovecharan el tiempo que les quedaba._

 _Subió las escaleras del estadio lo más a prisa que pudo._

— _¡Ah, Matsuyama!_

— _¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde están nuestras managers?!_

— _Eh… deben de haber bajado…_

— _Mierda… — sin detenerse a dar explicaciones, bajó rápidamente los escalones. Tenía que verla. Un presentimiento negativo lo rodeó, y se apresuró lo más que pudo._

— _¡Matsuyama! — Machiko venía con dirección hacia él._

— _¡Machida! ¡¿Y Fujisawa?! — cuestionó llegando hasta ella._

— _Acaba de ir a tomar un taxi con su madre. Yoshiko se va hoy a los Estados Unidos._

 _No podía ser cierto. Tenía que alcanzarla. Empezó nuevamente la carrera._

— _¿Dónde está el auto? — preguntó, pero no esperaría la respuesta. Siguió rumbo al estacionamiento._

— _¡Matsuyama! — Escuchó a la manager gritar a su espalda, —¡Yoshiko está enam…!_

 _Ya no terminó de escucharla por la distancia a la que ahora estaba. Pero no hacía falta, sabía lo que le diría._

 _Mientras corría, recordó el partido anterior, cuando las dos managers le hablaron, y Machida le insistía a Fujisawa para que le dijera algo importante._

 _«…da lo mejor para ganar hoy», había dicho ella, aunque para él, eso no era lo que de verdad quería expresar._

 _Se dio cuenta de que la idea que le cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento, era cierta. Ella iba a confesarse. Por supuesto que al final, no encontró el valor._

 _Empezó a rememorar todas las situaciones que habían pasado juntos._

 _«¡Fujisawa!»._

 _¡Pero que tonto había sido! ¡Todo un necio! ¡Peor que una mula! ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta?_

 _Rememoró cada momento vivido junto a ella. Todas las veces que lo apoyó, que estuvo para él._

 _Su carisma, su estrega, su dedicación. Todo en ella era maravilloso. Su determinación y energía… aún su timidez…_

 _Visualizó el taxi partiendo. Intentó alcanzarlo en vano. Quiso gritar su nombre, pero tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo._

— _Fujisawa… — a pesar de haber caído, no soltó la cinta, la sostuvo en alto._

 _Se encontraba dolorido; miró la dirección donde el taxi desapareció de su vista._

 _Se había ido._

 _Miró nuevamente el extremo contrario a donde estaba bordado su número diez._

 _«_ _ **Te amo.** - **Yoshiko** -_ _»._

 _El que lo pudiera notar era una señal. No la dejaría ir así de fácil. Fujisawa todavía no se había ido._

 _Con esfuerzo, se levantó y buscó un taxi._

— _Al aeropuerto internacional, por favor. Es un asunto urgente, por favor, acelere lo más que pueda._

 _Le dijo al taxista que lo esperara para llevarlo de vuelta, solo iría a despedirse de alguien._

 _En su desespero, no encontró por ningún lugar a Yoshiko. ¿Se había ido ya? Era poco probable, el vuelo a USA tardaría un poco en salir. ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _._

 _._

 _La vio aparecer siguiendo a su madre. Tenía un semblante tan triste que lo conmovió sobremanera._

 _Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, ella dejó caer su equipaje._

— _Fujisawa—. Le llamó._

— _Matsuyama._

 _La madre de ella los dejó mientras iba por los boletos._

— _Parece que llegué a tiempo._

— _¿…por qué?_

— _Encontré un taxi inmediatamente para perseguir tu auto, y le dije que acelerara, — confesó; —pero nos apuramos tanto que no podía encontrarte en ningún lugar. Te has cambiado de ropa—. Apuntó._

— _Sí, fuimos al hotel a cambiarnos de ropa. ¡Ah Matsuyama, tu pierna está sangrando!_

— _¿Eh? — él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta._

— _Espera un momento._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se hincó para limpiarle la herida._

— _¡Ah! Tu pañuelo se va a ensuciar…_

— _No importa, hay mucha sangre._

 _Por órdenes de ella, se sentó para que lo tratara mejor._

— _Así que es la última vez que vas a curar mis heridas—. Dijo melancólico._

— _Matsuyama, eres tan excesivo al jugar, que siempre te lastimas—. Él rió con desgano._

— _Hubiera preferido que dijeras que soy valiente al jugar._

— _Sostenlo y presiónalo un rato._

— _Gracias manager—. Notó como ella empezaba a llorar, —¿Qué pasa? — Dijo preocupado._

— _Apareciste tan de repente…_

 _Cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que deseaba abrazarla desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tembló ante la realidad. Y sus palabras salieron con dificultad._

 _._

* * *

 _Ojalá no hubiera sido tan despistado. Sus momentos juntos pudieron ser más, pero las palabras finales de ella «…cuando nos volvamos a ver», se habían convertido en una promesa muda._

 _Él la esperaría todo lo necesario._

 _._

 _«Ustedes tienen suerte de estar juntos…» les había dicho a Misugi y su novia, y no mentía._

 _._

 _Las cartas que se mandaban eran su tesoro. Guardó cada una de ellas._

 _Cada llamada telefónica era música para sus oídos._

 _Ella estaba bien. Eso era suficiente._

 _._

 _Ese hachimaki se convirtió en su amuleto. Le daba confianza y valor para afrontar su día a día._

 _En los entrenamientos exhaustivos._

 _En los partidos importantes._

 _En aquellos penales contra Francia en el torneo mundial juvenil._

 _Al estudiar intensivamente junto a Oda para tomar los exámenes de la preparatoria Furano._

 _La usaría siempre._

 _._

 _Al salir del examen de admisión, estaba satisfecho, sabía que le había ido bien, dentro de lo que cabía. Afuera se encontró a Oda._

— _¡Hey, Oda! ¿Cómo estuvo?_

— _Más o menos, — dijo el delantero mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

 _Pero al mirar un poco más allá de Oda, la visualizó. Era ella, no había duda._

— _¿Eh? —Se apresuró a pasar a su compañero, quien también miró hacia ese lado._

— _¿Qué pasa? — le escuchó decir, pero no se molestó en darle una explicación._

— _Fujisawa… — pronunció con voz queda._

— _Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Matsuyama—. Sonreía. Traía su uniforme y su maletín, —pareces sorprendido—. Agregó._

— _Sí, no mencionaste tu regreso en tu última carta— dijo mientras se acercaba._

— _El trabajo de mi padre acabará antes de lo esperado, y ya que será mejor para mi estudiar en una preparatoria japonesa, volví a Japón antes que ellos para los exámenes de hoy… — se miraron fijamente, —Además, ya que no era un asunto importante, no quise distraerte durante la preparación para tu examen, Matsuyama._

 _Nunca cambiaría, siempre tan atenta._

— _No estudié mucho, así que no estoy seguro de mí mismo, — mintió._

— _Sería lindo estar juntos en la preparatoria Furano._

— _Sí._

 _Era un momento mágico. La nieve caía a su alrededor, y ellos no perdían el contacto visual._

— _Bueno, no los molestaré—, escuchó decir a Oda apenado, pero apenas le prestó atención._

 _Por fin, ella había vuelto._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Fueros sus momentos más felices. Dejó de ser «Fujisawa» para ser solamente «Yoshiko»._

 _._

 _Al quedar en la misma preparatoria, compartieron bellos momentos juntos. Cuando estaban lejos, las llamadas entre ellos no cesaban._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Hey Matsuyama, hay una llamada para ti!_

 _Anunciaron mientras él y los demás hablaban sobre los otros siente equipos clasificados al mundial._

— _S-sí…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué? — dijo Ishizaki, —es otra llamada de amor con Yoshiko — decía imitando una voz melosa, mientras él y Kisugi juntaban sus manos a manera de burla._

— _Cállate—. Dijo divertido. Aunque por dentro esperaba que fuese así._

 _Pero no era ella._

 _Era su madre._

— _¿Q-qué…? — el desconcierto lo invadió, la ira hizo meollo en él, —Yoshiko… un accidente de tráfico… ¡¿Su condición es crítica…?!_

 _Repitió las palabras que acababa de oír._

 _No._

 _No a ella. No así._

 _No lo pensó dos veces. Fue directo a hablar con el entrenador._

 _«No puedo seguir aquí, no mientras ella esté en esa cama de hospital, en ese estado tan crítico… lo lamento, entrenador, pero estoy dimitiendo del equipo»._

 _No esperó respuestas, y se marchó a su lado._

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora ahí se encontraba, sosteniendo su mano ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esta desgracia? ¿Por qué a ella?

Escuchó a su espalda abrirse la puerta.

—Matsuyama—. Dijo el capitán.

—Tsubasa… el sueño que perseguí junto con todos ustedes… es doloroso para mí dejarlo ir; realmente lo siento por todos. Pero no voy a volver mientras Yoshiko permanezca inconsciente. Ahora mismo, para mí, Yoshiko es más importante que el soccer.

Estaba determinado.

—…Yo entiendo, Matsuyama—. Dijo sin más el as, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de él, en señal de apoyo.

Matsuyama no soltó las manos de su novia. No lo haría.

Tsubasa se fue y él esperó. Sólo eso le quedaba.

.

En la radio que tenía a un lado de la cama, sintonizó la estación que transmitiría el partido. La estaban viendo duras. Pero él no iría a apoyarlos.

Y mientras el partido de Japón se estaba llevando a cabo, nació una leve esperanza en él. Aguardó, mientras sostenía su mano con más intensidad.

De pronto, Yoshiko removió los ojos. Y después de un gesto de molestia, los abrió.

Se miraron fijamente. Sin saberlo, Matsuyama dejó salir un suspiro.

—Yoshiko… tú… recuperaste la consciencia…

—Hi… karu… — su voz era débil, pero ese brillo en sus ojos seguía intacto.

No pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran.

Había vuelto, de nuevo.

—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! — Gritó, —¡Yoshiko está consciente otra vez!

—Estoy bien, Hikaru…

Después de que la examinara el médico, y dijera que todo estaba bien, escucharon al comentarista del partido.

 _ **Japón sigue en problemas, el marcador, continua 0-0 pero Suecia establece completamente el ritmo del partido.**_

—Tienes que ir, Matsuyama—. Dijo ella muy decidida.

—¿Estás segura…?

—Estaré bien. Ellos te necesitan.

Matsuyama sonrió. Yoshiko nunca cambiaría.

—Ellos aguantarán hasta el tiempo extra. Iré y daré todo en la cancha, ahora que has despertado; en honor a eso, debo dar todo mi esfuerzo por los demás…

—Lo sé, Hikaru, — mencionó ella, —porque es lo más importante para ustedes.

—Eso es cierto, pero… — se acercó a la altura de su cara, — recuerda que, para mí… tú eres lo más importante en mi vida.

La besó a manera de despedida, y se fue sonriendo de la habitación mientras ella le despedía con la mano.

No mentía, en estos momentos, iría a cumplir su sueño con los demás, pero tenía que reconocer que el sueño más grande en su vida, era estar junto a ella.

Vivirían su vida al máximo y compartirían muchos momentos más, juntos.

Porque _**Fujisawa Yoshiko**_ , era lo más importante que tenía en su vida.

Y siempre lo sería.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo:)

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o de redacción, si es que llega a haber alguna...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

 _¡Oh! ¡Cómo me encanta Hikaru! De verdad, la inocencia de esos dos, me mata*.* ¿Verdad que son bien tiernos?:3_

 _Este es un regalo de 14 de febrero xD y una compensación por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. El siguiente capítulo, puede que esté terminado para el fin de semana, (¿quién sabe?)_

Gracias _**Lety**_ y **_AsukaHyuga_** , por sus hermosos comentarios, realmente me han animado e inspirado para este capítulo:) ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

E _spero no decepcionarles con lo que viene._

 _En el siguiente episodio: ¡Taro!_

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	10. El encuentro con el destino -Taro

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **El encuentro con el destino**_

 _ **Misaki Taro**_

Ficha técnica.

 **Nombre:** 岬 太郎

 **Apodo:** El Artista del Campo.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** mayo 5.

 **Nacionalidad:** japonesa.

 **Altura:** 175cm

 **Peso:** 60kg.

 **Posición:** Centrocampista.

 **Equipos:** Furano, Meiwa, Nankatsu, Nishimine. Para el futuro, en un principio, planeaba jugar para el Jubilo Iwata en la J-league, pero después pensó en aceptar el puesto que le estaba ofreciendo el P.S.G. de Francia. Ahora todos sus planes pasaban a segundo término.

 **Camiseta en selección nacional:** 11.

 **Estado civil:** soltero.

 **Mayor amor:** el futbol tenía que contar, ¿no? Su padre, por supuesto, y la familia de su madre. Aunque aún estaba confundido con ciertos sentimientos que empezaba a tener hacia cierta persona… no, todavía no podía asegurar nada.

 **Estado actual:** recuperándose de una lesión. Contaba con el apoyo de todos, sus amigos, su familia, y también de Hayakawa Azumi.

.

.

* * *

Estaba de más decir cómo se encontraba ahora.

Todavía no podía digerir lo que acababa de pasar. No culpaba a nadie, no podía. El conductor simplemente no pudo frenar a tiempo, y Yoshiko, su hermana, tampoco se lanzó a propósito a la calle, frente al camión.

 _Sólo pasó._

El doctor le había dicho que era muy posible que su recuperación llevara muchos meses, y eso, tan solo para caminar correctamente. Ni se diga para jugar fútbol.

Estaba destrozado.

 _«Lo siento doctor, pero por el momento no quisiera ver a nadie, por favor»._

Respetando su deseo, ningún integrante de su familia había entrado; sin más, estuvo todo ese tiempo llorando a solas, mientras se quería obligar a entender que no podría disputar el mundial con sus amigos.

Todos sus sueños, cayeron por la ventana.

Y, aunque todas esas horas se obligaba a entender, su mente se negaba a siquiera comprender la situación.

 _Era tan irreal._

Las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, mientras miraba por la ventana del cuarto de ese hospital.

Se sobresaltó al oír la puerta abrirse. No quiso mirar, estaba a punto de decirle a quien quiera que fuera que lo dejara solo, pero esa persona le ganó la palabra.

—Misaki… —aunque fue sólo un susurro, reconoció inmediatamente esa voz.

No quería mirarla, o eso pensaba, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya la estaba viendo.

Tenía marcas de haber llorado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, delante de él se mostraba fuerte.

—Sé que dijiste que querías estar solo, tu padre me lo dijo, pero… yo sé que necesitas que alguien… esté aquí… — hizo una pausa esperando su reacción, pero al no haber alguna, continuó, —no te molestaré lo prometo. Déjame estar a tu lado solamente…

Asintió sin decir palabra alguna, fue como si esas palabras eran las que estuvo necesitando ese tiempo, o podría ser que, fuera a ella a quien estuviera esperando; cualquiera de las dos formas, era algo que tenía poca importancia en ese momento.

Hayakawa Azumi tomó asiento junto a él, en la cama. Era la primera vez que la veía acercarse tanto. Tenía la mirada baja, algo que le molestó de cierta manera, pues con ese gesto, sólo le estaba demostrando que le tenía lástima. Antes de que él le pudiera decir algo, ella tomó las manos de Taro entre las propias, y le miró sonriendo, aunque por sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

—Todo estará bien, Misaki. Esto no es nada que no puedas superar, tu deseo de jugar es tan grande, que no puede ser destruido… — hizo una pequeña pausa, —porque esa es la manera en la que puedes seguir adelante, luchando plenamente por lo que deseas, tal como siempre haces…

Ahora sí que Taro estaba asombrado, sus lágrimas se detuvieron por unos momentos. Nunca esperó que precisamente ella fuera la que le diera tales palabras.

No había querido que nadie del equipo, sus amigos, fueran a verlo, no podía enfrentarlos. Sin embargo, sí ellos hubieran ido, sus palabras serían similares.

Y tenía razón. Definitivamente Azumi sabía dar las palabras adecuadas para animar a todos, incluso a él.

Sus lágrimas empezaron nuevamente a salir, todavía estaba un poco conmocionado, pero eso no significó que siguiera lamentándose de su estado, ya no.

Apretó levemente las manos de Azumi en señal de agradecimiento, y mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Azumi… por estar aquí. Por… todo.

Mientras ambos se miraban, recibió el conforte que tanto había necesitado en esos instantes.

Fue un momento tan único, exclusivo de ellos dos.

.

.

* * *

— _¡Hola Misaki! Mi nombre es Hayakawa Azumi, llevémonos bien._

 _Con ese simple saludo, supo que ella era una persona realmente agradable. De hecho, todos en ese salón de clases, lo eran._

 _No pensó en ese entonces, que ese encuentro, sería muy importante para su vida._

 _._

 _Inmediatamente se pudo dar cuenta de qué papeles jugaba cada uno en ese grupo de amigos. Después de todo, Taro siempre era alguien muy perspicaz._

 _Azumi era la líder y defensora, quien siempre daba la cara por ellos, los dirigía y apoyaba en todo. De algún modo, le recordaba a anego apoyando al Nankatsu, y por qué no decirlo, a Tsubasa. Era una imagen nostálgica, tanto, que de cierta manera le hacía sentir «en casa»._

 _Aroshi y Hide, eran los segundos al mando, quienes seguían a Azumi a todas partes y la apoyaban en sus decisiones._

 _Haruo, era a quien menos le gustaban los deportes, pero por apoyar a sus amigos, estaba en el club de futbol._

 _Era un aire un poco familiar, por lo cual, estaba contento de haberlos seguido hasta la cancha de futbol, mientras le hablaban de la popularidad de ese deporte en occidente, algo que por supuesto, ya sabía._

 _«_ _Yo puedo reemplazarlo»._

 _Decir esas palabras, al ver que Haruo ya no podía más con el partido, también le resultó familiar. Era como rememorar buenos tiempos._

 _._

 _Aunque le gustaba apoyar al equipo, también disfrutaba jugando de manera libre, por eso, hizo amistad con Fisher y sus compañeros._

 _Era una vida tranquila, pero aún extrañaba a sus amigos de Japón._

 _._

* * *

 _Sin más, pasaron tres largos años, y él consiguió adaptarse a ese país extranjero._

 _Tras verlo jugar, muchos equipos le solicitaron que se uniera a ellos, pero nunca quiso aceptar, pues en lo más profundo de él, mantuvo la esperanza de regresar al país del sol naciente, y jugar junto con sus amigos._

 _Para Misaki nunca fue un problema el no jugar en algún equipo, ya que, de la manera que jugara, disfrutaba el futbol._

 _Era un buen ritmo de vida que había podido llevar._

 _Sin embargo, Azumi le traía a él, un sentimiento… ¿nostálgico? Tal vez. El ver como ella disfrutaba apoyándolo, le hacía volver a unos años atrás, cuando anego animaba a Tsubasa y al equipo. Claro que no era exactamente lo mismo, pues, Azumi no estaba enamorada de él, ni él de Azumi… ¿c-cierto?_

 _No se parecía en nada, a la relación entre el as del Nankatsu y anego, pues, era bastante obvio que a la líder de animadores le gustaba Tsubasa, y, él mismo había llegado a intuir que, el capitán del equipo, también gustaba de ella._

 _Reía con sus propias suposiciones, ellos harían buena pareja juntos. Se preguntó entonces si Tsubasa dejaría de concentrarse alguna vez en el soccer y empezaría a interesarse también en otras áreas de su vida. Sería algo raro, poco probable, pero, al fin y al cabo, posible._

 _¿De cuánto se estaba perdiendo al estar tan lejos?_

 _No se atrevió a mandar cartas en todo ese tiempo, no sabía exactamente qué decir. Simplemente, dejó pasar el tiempo._

 _._

 _._

 _Era cierto que había hecho muchos amigos alrededor de Japón, por las diferentes ciudades que había visitado con su padre, pero Taro sentía que el lugar al que más extrañaba, y donde en poco tiempo había logrado crear grandes lazos, era en Nankatsu._

 _En los momentos donde más los extraña, o cuando necesitaba pensar grandes asuntos, solía correr por la rivera, pateando un balón. Eso le ayudaba a relajarse. Algún día, muy seguramente se reencontrarían._

 _Y, aunque extrañaba a sus amigos de Japón, no menospreciaba a los chicos que acababa de conocer. Todo lo contrario. Ellos habían sido de ayuda para que sus días en París fueran agradables_

 _Sobre todo, la intrépida de Azumi. Esa chica siempre buscaba hacerlo sentir mejor cuando notaba que algo era inusual en él. Por más pequeño que fuera el cambio, ella podía percibirlo, y lo animaba sigilosamente._

 _Aunque claro, él lo sabía perfectamente, y se hacía el desentendido. Agradeciendo de todo corazón, su gesto._

 _Palabras como «buena suerte, Misaki», «lo has hecho de maravilla», «todo está bien, ¿no es así?», «¡Chicos, no le dejen el trabajo pesado a Misaki!», «Gracias por tu esfuerzo», «¡No necesitas estar tan callado!». Fueron su conforte._

 _Y todas, provenían de Azumi._

 _._

 _._

* * *

— _El torneo mundial juvenil se llevará a cabo pronto, ¿lo has escuchado, Misaki? —preguntó Hide._

— _Sí, esta mañana leí la nota. Será aquí en París._

— _¿Sería grandioso que Francia ganara, no lo creen? —Dijo Jiro._

— _¡Lo sería! Pero, ¿saben qué sería más grandioso? —esta vez Azumi, quien sonrió abiertamente al ver la mirada expectante de todos los presentes, —¡Que Misaki pudiera mostrar su habilidad en la cancha!_

— _¡Por supuesto! —fue la respuesta de todos._

— _¡Ojalá, Japón también pudiera participar! —Se lamentó Aroshi._

 _El artista del campo tenía la firme convicción de que un día, mostrarían al mundo entero el potencial de Japón. Tal vez no pronto, pero algún día… ese era su sueño._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Los días pasaban como siempre. Colegio. Practica con Fisher y los demás. Regreso a casa._

 _Pero exactamente ese día sucedió lo imprevisto._

 _Elle Sid Pierre lo fue a retar tras haber escuchado a unos chicos decir que Misaki era mejor._

 _Ninguno cedía, Pierre tenía una gran técnica. Estaban haciendo su duelo aéreo cuando alguien los interrumpió._

— _Misaki, aquí está tu uniforme. Misaki Taro, ¡solicito que te unas al equipo juvenil de Japón!_

 _Estuvo dudoso de participar, fue solo hasta después de hablar con su padre, y retar a la selección francesa a un duelo para medir su habilidad, que lo decidió._

 _Al encontrarse con Tsubasa en uno de los típicos días que salía a correr por la rivera, y posteriormente, presentarse al resto del equipo, Misaki pudo sentirse realmente en paz. Agregándole el hecho que tenía el apoyo de sus nuevos amigos de Francia._

 _Y hablando de ello, Azumi era quien más destacaba. Incluso juraba que podía escuchar su voz de entre la multitud que gritaba, durante los partidos._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de ganar el partido contra Italia, subieron a las gradas a ver el siguiente encuentro. Allí se toparon con Fisher y sus amigos. Además de los chicos de la escuela._

 _Azumi no tardó en presentarse ante ellos._

— _Vaya, vaya Misaki, ella es tu novia francesa… —sugirió Ishizaki, sorprendiéndolo._

— _Eh, no lo es… — dijo algo cohibido._

— _Soy una estudiante japonesa de tercer año de secundaria que vive en Francia. Mi nombre es Hayakawa Azumi. Apoyo a la selección japonesa en este torneo, ¡encantada de conocerlos! — Taro rió levemente ante su presentación. Esa era una de las cualidades que más le agradaba de ella._

— _Ella es la Anego de Francia—. Les mencionó tras recordar a la animadora._

— _Eres un idiota Misaki, no sabes que la Anego de Japón se ha vuelto una persona muy femenina—. Dijo Ishizaki, reprendiéndolo._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Hace una muy buena pareja con Tsubasa—. Siguió Ryo._

— _¡Eh! No digas esas cosas Ishizaki—. Reprendió Tsubasa algo apenado._

 _Eso sí era algo nuevo. Pero nada que no se esperara. Después de todo, Tsubasa y Sanae hacían muy buena pareja._

 _Podría ser, después de todo, que Azumi no era nada igual a Sanae._

 _Supuso que el sentimiento cuando la veía, era nostalgia, por intentar recordar a sus amigos en Japón. Sí, debía de ser eso. ¿Qué más podría ser?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Unos meses después de ganar el mundial y despedirse de sus amigos, su padre le dio la noticia de que regresarían a Japón, para que pudiera pintar el Monte Fuji._

 _La sola idea lo hizo sentirse alegre, iría nuevamente a vivir a Nankatsu, y vería a sus amigos… lo que siempre deseaba, sin embargo… ¿por qué no era del todo feliz con la noticia?_

 _._

 _Trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para darles a todos esa noticia, no quería ponerlos tristes, especialmente a ella._

 _Pero como siempre, Hayakawa iba un paso delante de él._

 _Mientras meditaba en la noticia, mirando el paisaje, ella le llamó a sus espaldas. Y luego notó al instante que algo no andaba bien en él. Una de las cualidades que la hacía única._

— _Regresaremos a Japón, Azumi. Mi padre cree que está listo para pintar el Monte Fuji, nos mudaremos en unos días, cuando terminemos de empacar y organizar los documentos legales._

 _Pero por supuesto, tuvo que hablar con ella primero. Por alguna razón, le parecía correcto hacerlo._

— _¿E-entonces te vas? —Él asintió—. Ya veo… entonces no te puedes ir sin despedirte de todos, ¿eh Misaki? Tus amigos aquí te extrañaremos, pero siempre te desearemos lo mejor._

 _Ambos se sonrieron._

— _Por supuesto que me despediré de todos; ustedes son unos grandes amigos. Los extrañaré a cada uno, tú incluida, Azumi._

 _._

 _._

 _La despedida de todos en el aeropuerto de Gaulle, fue triste y, aunque no lo admitía, las últimas palabras que le dio Azumi, calaron muy profundo en él._

— _Cuídate, has lo mejor que puedas en el futbol, una vez que vuelvas a Japón, Misaki—. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento._

— _Sí…_

 _Pudo ver que ella se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Siempre siendo fuerte. Verdaderamente la extrañaría. Después de mirarse fijamente, cortó la conexión con sus ojos. Era hora de irse._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Después de tres años, muchas cosas habían cambiado en Nankatsu. Con la partida de Tsubasa a Brasil, todo el equipo confiaba en él para ganar el torneo nacional, sin embargo, no había podido ganarle a Hyuga. Y eso le frustraba._

 _Se acercaba la final del torneo. Era la última vez que podría intentar vencer al tigre japonés, pero no se encontraba nada bien anímicamente._

 _Sentado debajo de un árbol, en el campo público, se lamentaba de su situación._

— _Siempre tan pensativo, Misaki—. Esa voz tan conocida, lo sacó de su trance, —me parece que, si sigues así, no verás lo bueno que la vida te ofrece a tu alrededor._

 _Sorprendido, miró en su dirección. Ella sonreía tiernamente, tal y como lo recordaba._

— _Azumi…_

— _He vuelto a Japón, Misaki. Vine para apoyarte, así que, ¡da lo mejor de ti ahora!_

 _Un alivio enorme rodeó a Taro. Sin saberlo, esperaba su reencuentro desde hacía mucho._

 _._

 _._

 _Si antes, dijo que le recordaba a Sanae, estaba equivocado. No eran nada iguales. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar cada vez que la veía, fueran parecidos._

 _Azumi lo apoyó y animó en todo lo que pudo, por todo ese tiempo, estuvo con él._

 _Incluso durante su lesión._

.

.

* * *

Hayakawa le había dado la respuesta que necesitaba. Era hora de intentar.

 _«Tengo 90% de chance de no participar en el mundial, pero yo me entrenaré… por el 10% que queda…»._

Tenía que intentar recuperarse a toda costa, y con ese pensamiento, buscó al mejor médico especializado en medicina deportiva.

 _«Azumi, necesito tu ayuda…»_ , dijo al llamarla por teléfono.

Se encontraron para que ella le diera una lista de los mejores médicos del país, según sus investigaciones.

Por esos dos meses siguientes, ella fue su apoyo moral. Sin duda alguna, el conocerla, fue causa del destino.

.

.

 _ **¡Es el gol de oro! ¡Ganamos! El campeón del mundo es… ¡Japón!**_

Y su sueño se cumplió. Puso todo su empeño en mejorarse para poder jugar esa final contra Brasil, y el resultado fue impresionante.

Lo habían logrado. Todos ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en la enfermería. Acababan de darle tratamiento para su lesión. Su médico le había reñido por su imprudencia y luego le había felicitado, antes de retirarse, pues fue a buscar una silla de ruedas para que pudiera trasladarse al lugar donde los jugadores con familiares y amigos, se encontraban celebrando su victoria.

Alguien tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

—Te ves muy feliz, Misaki.

—Azumi, —él sonrió.

—¿Listo para ir a la celebración?

—Por supuesto, pero antes… —hizo una pequeña pausa, —gracias. Sin tu apoyo, no lo hubiera logrado, Azumi.

Ella sorprendida, empezó a derramar unas lágrimas después de unos pocos segundos.

—No te confundas, Misaki, fue todo gracias a tu esfuerzo—. Logró decir en un murmullo.

Taro sonrió más; esa faceta, era una de las que más le gustaba de ella… un momento… ¿qué acababa de pensar? ¿A-acaso él…?

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? —la chica comenzó a preocuparse, entonces Taro decidió serenarse.

—Azumi, —dijo al fin, —¿tú crees en el destino?

—¿Eh? Claro que sí, _«todo sucede por una razón»_. Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—¿Sabes, Azumi? Yo también creo en él—. Sonrió como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y no dijo más.

Antes de que ella replicara, llegó el doctor con la silla de ruedas y los guió hasta tomar un taxi.

—¡Diviértanse en la fiesta! ¡Se lo merecen! —Ante las palabras del doctor, ambos rieron.

Taro sabía que estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos hacia _**Hayakawa Azumi**_. Ya no lo podía negar.

El haberla conocido, no fue casualidad, fue su encuentro con el destino. Un encuentro único y especial, que, de ahora en adelante, empezaría a procurar.

Le sonrió nuevamente desde su asiento. Y ella hizo lo propio.

Definitivamente esa chica era muy importante para él.

Aunque realmente les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, lo harían poco a poco.

Después de todo, ella era su destino.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin del capítulo:)

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o de redacción, esta vez no lo revisé a profundidad...

¡He vuelto!

 _Amo al artista del campo, pero es muy obvio que el romance entre ellos dos, es casi nulo por parte de él, o por lo menos no ha dado señales de nada jaja así que la mayor parte de este capítulo viene meramente de mi, basándome en los acontecimientos del manga, así como el anterior de Azumi:3_

Sé que dije que este capítulo posiblemente estaría listo a finales de febrero, y heme aquí, casi dos meses después subiéndolo, eso no tiene perdón xD Pero bueno, las cosas se complicaron bastante, y antepuse mis estudios a todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, estoy de vuelta, y espero no tardar en actualizar... pero ya no prometeré nada jaja

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

.

 _ **Salvada por Dios,** gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me alegra que te guste este fic. Mi intención al crearlo fue mostar ese romance entre las parejas que el maestro Takahashi no nos dio, y siempre y cuando, los personajes no perdieran su esencia; si te gustó, me parece que estoy logrando mi objetivo:)_

 ** _PrincesaLirio_** , _¡Que alegría saber de ti! Como siempre, me halagan tus palabras. Gracias a ti por seguir el fic y siempre comprender mi tardanza en actualizar. Dos meses atrasado, pero, ¡Gracias por tus deseos! E igualmente, feliz día, pues cualquier día es bueno para celebrar la amistad. Gracias por estar aquí para mí:')_

 _ **Lety**_ , _gracias, espero tú también hayas tenido un excelente día, una excelente semana, unos excelentes meses:3 tienes razón, extraño que televisen estas series, hoy día, uno no haya ni que ver, entonces yo preferí dejar de ver tele y leer, o ver mis series por internet. Es mucho mejor que lo que ahora pasan... ¿dónde se quedó la inocencia que había antes? ¿Las caricaturas que siempre nos daban buenos mensajes? u.u es triste. Gracias por tu comentario:)_

¿Qué es la vida sin amor?:3 (PD: me gustó)

.

 _Como compensación por tardarme en actualizar, el siguiente episodio, será un regalo para PrincesaLirio, AsukaHyuga, y todas y todos aquellos fans del trigre japonés:3_

 _Sí señores, al fin el tan esperado Hyuga Kojiro hará su aparición XD (sólo espero no tardar tanto esta vez)_

.

Ya me explayé mucho. Gracias por leer:)

¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	11. Alguien diferente -Kojiro

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _ **Alguien diferente**_

 _ **Hyuga Kojiro**_

Ficha técnica.

 **Nombre** : 日向 小次郎

 **Apodo:** _Tigre Feroz._

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** _agosto 17._

 **Nacionalidad:** _japonesa._

 **Altura:** _180cm_

 **Peso:** _70kg._

 **Posición:** _Delantero estrella._

 **Equipos:** _Meiwa FC, Toho Academy (camiseta 10 en ambos)_ _. Actualmente juega para el club Juventus (camiseta 18) en Italia, con préstamo para el AC Regianna (camiseta 78)._

 **Camiseta en selección nacional:** _9._

 **Estado civil:** _soltero._

 **Mayor amor:** _Por ahora, el futbol; pero no se olvidaba para nada de su adorada familia, el daría todo por su madre y sus hermanos. ¿Había alguien más? No… no quería pensar en eso… de momento._

 **Metas a corto plazo y hobbies:** _ser el delantero que lleve al Regianna a la serie A, para volver victorioso al Juventus; guarda con esmero los amuletos que le regaló Akamine Maki; recorta noticias del periódico con sus propios logros… y también los de la jugadora de softbol; no hay nada fuera del compañerismo entre ellos… ¿o sí?_

.

.

* * *

En toda su vida, Kojiro jamás se interesó en alguna chica… y vaya que había conocido bastantes.

No era un secreto para nadie, que el tigre japonés dedicaba todo su tiempo al futbol, sin ocuparse en otros temas de la vida…

…hasta que apareció ella.

Akamine Maki. Una peculiar chica que, de cierta manera, logró romper esa barrera que él siempre ponía ante las mujeres.

Alguien que no se tomaba la molestia de sentirse intimidada, como lo haría la mayoría de la gente ante él. Quien siempre lo enfrentaba decididamente sin importarle la reputación del chico. Aquella única chica con quien él actuaba de manera natural, como si hubieran estado siempre juntos.

Con la que podía compartir momentos que jamás podría compartir con nadie más. No con alguna otra chica.

Porque ella era única a su manera.

* * *

 _¿Qué podía decir sobre Maki?_

La primera vez que la conoció, no supo cómo responder ante ella.

Kojiro buscaba su nuevo tiro en Okinawa. Estaba en una cancha de softbol, tan concentrado mientras pateaba el balón, que no notó su llegada… hasta que escuchó su enfurecida voz.

—¡Hey, un momento! ¡Ésta es una cancha de softbol, no de futbol! ¡Estás rompiendo el terreno!

Nunca, ni una sola chica le había hablado de esa manera; todas las que conocía del instituto, siempre andaban siguiéndolo en los entrenamientos y en los partidos, gritando su nombre, y haciendo gestos exagerados cada vez que él anotaba un gol. Diciendo ser sus fans, que le admiraban y le querían.

Podría apostar que ninguna de ellas conocía bien el deporte, o si lo conocían, nunca llegarían a imaginar la importancia que él le daba. Nunca lo llegarían a comprender.

Sin embargo, ella llegó gritándole, molesta por haber dañado la cancha. Esto sólo lo sorprendió, y le hizo observar detenidamente el daño que había causado.

Al darse cuenta del silencio de la chica, la miró, sorprendiéndose aún más, al ver como ella tomaba en sus manos la coca cola que él había comprado, y sin previo aviso la empezaba a vaciar en el suelo.

—Y si tú eres un deportista como supongo, las gaseosas no son buenas para ti… si tienes sed, búscate agua o una bebida energizante.

Se estaba vengando. Era lógico.

—¡Hey! ¡La coca es mi bebida preferida! —Se lamentó, aunque realmente no se sentía molesto por su acción.

—Para compensarlo, tendrás que entrenar conmigo.

Ella le estaba ordenando sin darle tiempo a replicar, y él por supuesto, no la quiso contrariar. Después de todo, tenía que compensar su error. Además de que le serviría para despejarse, ya luego volvería al asunto de su nuevo tiro.

—…Soy Akamine Maki.

—Yo soy Hyuga Kojiro.

Empezó a recibir los tiros que la chica le hacía. Era muy buena, se notaba.

—Eres bueno para ser un cátcher improvisado… ¿no eres tú el que veo en la playa cuando salgo a correr?

—¿Te das cuenta?

Una sorpresa más; Hyuga jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien como ella, tan centrada en el deporte, con aire mandón, y orgullosa, pudiera fijarse en lo que él hacía, o por lo menos, que lo pudiera reconocer.

—A juzgar por tu acento, no eres de acá—. Cuestionó ella de nuevo.

—No. No lo soy.

—Por tu bronceado, creí al principio que eras de Okinawa—. Le mencionó de manera «muy casual».

—¡Es mi color! —Replicó Hyuga a la defensiva.

La chica rió ante esto, como si hubiera dicho algo cómico y lo ignoró.

—Soy hija única y siempre soñé… con un hermano mayor como tú para que me ayudara a entrenar.

Por un instante, no supo qué responder, un simple «eh» salió involuntariamente de su boca. Akamine estaba llena de sorpresas, lo cual le parecía muy interesante.

Ella le hacía ir a su ritmo, sin darle tiempo de procesar las cosas, y por alguna razón, no le importaba seguirla.

Definitivamente no había conocido a nadie como ella.

Siguió recibiendo sus tiros, y en el último se llevó la más grande sorpresa que Akamine le había mostrado hasta ese momento.

Con eso, tuvo la sensación de que el motivo por el que fue a Okinawa, la conoció y se quedó a practicar con ella, no fue simple coincidencia.

Allí estaba la respuesta que estuvo buscando.

Olvidándose que nunca tuvo ningún tipo de cercanía con alguna chica y, sin siquiera molestarse en pensar cómo reaccionaría ella, se levantó tirando la pelota y el guante. Y empezó a acercarse.

—¿Qué… qué te pasa?

—¡Sí! ¡Es esa! La solución para mi nuevo tiro… —la tomó por los hombros. —¡Tú me la diste!

La emoción y agradecimiento fluían dentro de él.

Si fuera un poco más observador, habría notado el efecto que su acción tuvo sobre la chica… y él mismo hubiera tenido una reacción similar, si su mente no hubiera estado meditando en el nuevo logro que haría en el balompié.

.

.

Tras muchos días de entrenamiento en la montaña, había logrado su objetivo.

Estaba emocionado por poder mostrarlo a su regreso a todos los chicos de la selección y al entrenador Gamo. Sería el regreso triunfal que tanto anhelaba.

Cabía decir también, que estaba completamente agradecido con Akamine, pues sin ella, nada de esto estaría pasando. Ella en definitiva, era alguien excepcional, con una habilidad innata para el softbol y también la llave para el Raiju Shoot.

Al pensar en esto, se sentía extrañamente feliz. De alguna manera, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de él.

.

Pero no todo era alegría cuando fue a su encuentro.

Su equipo había perdido el partido, lo cual era la razón de que la chica estuviera a media cancha, inmóvil, bajo la lluvia y llorando en silencio.

—¿Por qué no viniste hoy a alentarnos? —Sonaba furiosa. Ella se acercó a toda prisa y le empezó a golpear en su pecho, a manera de reclamo—. Desarrollaste tu nuevo tiro gracias a mí, ¿verdad?

—Es verdad, es gracias a ti que he podido dominar el tiro—. Contestó condescendiente, sin la más mínima intención de apartarla.

—Yo estoy enojada —dejó de golpearlo, y se recargo en su pecho. —…Jugué con toda el alma y todo el equipo se ha entrenado como nunca previo a este primer partido.

Le estaba mostrando su lado frágil. Estaba herida y necesitaba liberarse de su dolor.

Fue un impulso; no lo pensó ni un solo instante. Abrazó su cabeza en un acto de apoyo. Sabía exactamente lo que ella sentía, pues lo había vivido con anterioridad. Conocía la rabia e impotencia por perder un Partido. Y no solo uno.

—Llora. Llora mientras quieras. Canaliza la rabia que está en ti para ganar el próximo partido… les demostrarás quién eres.

.

Tiempo después. Con la cabeza un poco más fría, supo que la proximidad que tuvieron en ese momento, fue demasiada, imposible de tener en alguna situación normal con ella o cualquier otra chica. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada, y muy seguramente lo volvería a hacer si la situación lo ameritaba.

.

.

* * *

Sus días en Okinawa pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Takeshi fue por él. Era hora de volver para enfrentarse al Real Japón 7.

Se despidieron del entrenador Kira, y posteriormente esperaron el autobús que los llevaría de regreso.

Durante su espera, pensó en los días que estuvo ahí. Estaba algo distraído, ansioso.

Hubiera querido despedirse de la chica, pero no podía esperar a verla. Era necesario que volviera.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hyuga?

Era la décima vez que Takeshi se lo preguntaba, y no habían pasado ni dos minutos.

—No es nada.

Ya dentro del transporte, al sentarse, miró por la ventanilla. Y la vio.

Por el espejo retrovisor, observó su figura corriendo tras el autobús. Se asomó para verificar que sus ojos no lo engañaran, pero era real.

 _«Ella…»_

—Lo siento, Takeshi, sigue hacia el aeropuerto, yo tomaré el siguiente autobús.

Se levantó del asiento y pidió al chofer que parara la marcha.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Hay algo qué necesito hacer antes de irme—. Dijo sin más, antes de que el bus reanudara la marcha.

.

.

—Niña tonta, por más rápido que corras no habrías alcanzado el autobús—. Reprendió en cuanto lo alcanzó. Jadeaba, había corrido bastante.

Y eso, por alguna razón lo hizo sentir feliz.

—Eres tú el idiota… — respondió ella entre jadeos, —¡Cuando menos me hubieses dicho que te ibas…! ¡Ten, un regalo! — Ella le ofrecía una lata de coca cola, ¿sería su compensación por lo ocurrido en su primer encuentro?

No lo pensó y la aceptó, abriéndola dispuesto a tomar. Pero no contó con que ella iba corriendo y la estuvo sacudiendo en el proceso.

—¡Wah! — Se había salpicado todo.

—Tú te rociaste, — se burló la chica, mientras él intentaba limpiarse de alguna manera—. Espero que pases la segunda ronda y que clasifiquen al mundial.

Ahora hablaba en serio. La miró fijamente.

—Sí, — respondió con firmeza. — por tu parte, tú vence al Liceo de Okinan la próxima vez.

El empezó a beber de la lata, no podía desperdiciar su bebida favorita.

—Si… si ganamos, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

Hyuga escupió lo que bebía de la sorpresa que tuvo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Hablaba en serio, o…?

—¡Idiota! — Dijo Akamine a manera de broma.

Oh, entonces bromeaba. Debió de suponer que era eso. Se relajó, pero dentro, muy dentro de él, se sentía… ¿decepcionado?

Bebió un poco más tranquilo, y pensó que ella también necesitaba beber algo, después de correr tanto.

—¿Quieres? — Le ofreció la lata.

—Sí — aceptó gustosamente. Al observarla beber de la lata, sintió que una parte dentro de él no quería separarse de ella. Era un extraño sentimiento.

Pero lo tuvo que desechar.

Hasta que llegó el siguiente autobús, platicaron un poco más de cosas triviales. Y la pudo conocer un poco más. No supo exactamente por qué, pero esa chica se volvió alguien importante para él.

Maki le hizo prometer que la visitaría tan pronto regresara a Okinawa. Y si llegaba a pasar, él lo haría sin duda.

.

.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que no pensó en ella los meses siguientes. Porque lo hizo. Y no sabía bien por qué.

Para su felicidad, la volvió a ver antes de lo que creía.

Estaba sólo a media cancha, meditando sobre el partido contra Uruguay y Hino.

Cuando escuchó su voz.

—¡Hey! Hyuga Kojiro, ¿por qué tan serio? —Miró en su dirección. No, no estaba alucinando.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú aquí?

Ella le enseñó el periódico mientras le explicaba su triunfo y sus logros.

—…Me escapé del hotel para verte… porque me habías prometido que saldrías conmigo si le ganábamos a Okinan… —dijo tranquilamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—¡¿Eh?!

 _«Pero, ¡¿qué…?!»_ Ante su sorpresa, la chica río sonoramente.

Le estaba tomando el pelo, nuevamente. Le alivió saberlo, de cierta manera, pero también se sentía un poco… raro.

—¡Bromeé! —Ella extendió su mano, ofreciéndole algo —ten, es un souvenir. Gracias a él nosotras calificamos para el campeonato nacional. Te lo ofrezco para que ustedes ganen su próximo partido. Y también porque tienen muchos heridos en el equipo y que tú seas protegido.

Debía estar bromeando. El hecho de que ella hubiera hecho un amuleto con la forma de él, vistiendo su uniforme de la selección japonesa, parecía irreal.

¿Lo había hecho por él? ¿Merecía tantos detalles por parte de ella? Hasta el momento, Akamine le había dado mucho, desde la pista para su nuevo tiro hasta una gaseosa demasiado agitada.

Ahora, le acababa de decir que le daba el amuleto que a ella le había servido de buena suerte. Sin más.

¿Y qué había hecho él por ella? Nada. No lo merecía.

—¿Qué? Me lo llevo si no lo quieres.

La indignación en su voz no se hizo esperar. Así que decidió decirle lo que pensaba.

—No… bien quiero… pero me pregunto si tengo derecho a llevarlo.

Ese pequeño momento cuando tomaba de las manos de ella el souvenir, experimentó un nuevo sentimiento, inexplicable. Cómo si un fuerte vínculo los uniera a ambos. Era una conexión inigualable. Y estaba muy seguro que ella también lo sintió.

Pero antes de poder siquiera pensar algo, Takeshi los interrumpió.

—¡Hey, Akamine Maki! ¡Te prometo que ganaremos nuestro próximo partido! — Sonrió mientras alzaba el amuleto en alto, en señal de despedida.

.

.

* * *

Kojiro había cumplido su promesa, y no solo había ganado el partido contra Uruguay. Habían ganado todos.

El equipo juvenil de Japón ganó la final contra Brasil, convirtiéndose así en el campeón del mundo.

Se sintió orgulloso de solo pensarlo. Y de todo corazón esperaba que a ella le fuera igual.

.

.

—¿…Kojiro?

—¿Sí, madre? —Preguntó algo aturdido.

—Te he llamado varias veces, querido, —sonrió la mujer, —pero veo que estás muy concentrado.

—¿Eh? Lo siento mamá.

—No es común de ti hijo, —sonrió significativamente, —siempre he creído que eres muy dedicado, ya sea en el trabajo, en los estudios, o en cumplir tus sueños… pero pocas veces te he visto pendiente en otros temas de la vida…

—¿Q-qué significa eso…? —No sabía bien a donde quería llegar, peri intuía algo.

—Hijo… ¿se trata de una chica?

—¡¿Eh?!

—No me sorprendería, Kojiro, ya que tienes muchas seguidoras, estoy segura que algún día tendrías que encontrar a alguien especial… —Kojiro no cabía en lo que oía, —espero de todo corazón que cuando ese día llegue, pueda conocer a la chica indicada para ti…

—¿H-hablas en serio? —Trató que no se notara el aturdimiento en su voz, aunque no supo bien por qué preguntó eso.

—¡Por supuesto, querido! Y tú lo sabrás porque con ella será diferente que con el resto; sólo con ella te sentirás feliz.

Después del entrometido de Takeshi, no creyó abordar aquel tema con nadie más. Su madre tenía algo de razón y le agradecía totalmente el gesto.

Pero no era tiempo para nada de eso.

.

.

.

Su manager, la señorita Matsumoto, le consiguió en esos meses buenos trabajos modelando o anunciando productos. Con eso pudo ganar lo suficiente para comprar una buena casa a su familia, antes de firmar contrato con el club Juventus de Italia.

.

* * *

Caminaba rodeado por los guardias que su manager le había contratado.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de mucha gente, según decían, fans dándole palabras de aliento para que representara orgulloso a Japón.

La mayoría de ellos, eran chicas. Estaban todas alborotadas, lo cual hacía dudar a Hyuga sobre el motivo de su apoyo. Siempre tan superficiales, siempre tan confusas. Iba con la frente en alto, no se detendría con ellos, era pérdida de tiempo.

Pero un impulso le hizo virar la mirada hacia la multitud. Y como si sus sentidos estuvieran tan acostumbrados a ignorar las demás presencias, únicamente la miró a ella.

Akamine. Fue como si sintiera su penetrante mirada. Lo había ido a despedir.

Guió su camino en dirección a ella.

—¿Hyuga-san a dónde va? —Uno de los guardias le pedía volver.

Lo ignoró, a ellos y a todos alrededor.

Entonces como en una plática casual, dijo:

—Hey. Te vi en el periódico hace dos o tres días. Parece que tú también te has empleado a fondo.

—Sí — fue su respuesta, tan propio de ella, —¡Por eso tú también debes dar lo mejor!

En compañía a sus palabras, levantó un amuleto nuevo. Era él mismo, pero ahora, con el uniforme de la Juventus de Italia.

—Vale, gracias—. Dijo recibiendo alegremente el obsequio, y de pronto recordando donde estaba y lo que tenía que hacer—. Me tengo que ir.

—Sí.

Tras esas palabras, nuevamente se despidieron.

En los meses posteriores, mientras se acoplaba al cambio, siguió en comunicación con ella. A través de pocos mensajes de texto por su celular y algunas postales, con pequeñas frases como: _«sigue dando lo mejor»_ , _«el préstamo al AC Regianna te va bien, porque les demostrarás quien eres»_ , _«recuerda no abusar de la coca cola o te dará dolor de panza»_.

Puede que ella no supiera lo importante que eran sus palabras de aliento para él; Kojiro siempre le contestaba con frases de agradecimiento y apoyo.

.

.

.

* * *

Su móvil empezó a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hola? ¿Hyuga?

—Sí.

—Soy Uchiumi.

—Ah, Uchiumi. Gracias por ayer…

—Sabes que no fue nada, —dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa, —pero no te hablo para eso. Necesito que vengas a ver algo a los estadios.

—¿Eh? ¿Ver algo?

—Sí, busca tiempo y ven un rato. Específicamente los vestidores.

—Lo tengo.

—Muy bien. Nos veremos luego Hyuga.

.

.

Era su día de descanso posterior al partido ganado, la llamada de la traductora le dejó sorprendido.

Después de hablar con el encargado, se dirigió a su estante.

Ahora comprendía todo: colgado junto con su amuleto del Juventus, estaba uno nuevo: del Regianna _._

 _«Ella vino… pero, ¿por qué no me lo había dicho…?»_

Vio los periódicos de la mesa. El de ese día, en noticias regionales mostraba su triunfo. Etiquetándolo como «samurái Hyuga». Y a un lado, se encontraba el periódico del día anterior.

En él, había un pequeño artículo sobre el triunfo de la escuadra femenina japonesa de softbol. Aunque era más pequeño, hablaba sobre el «no hit, no run» de Maki.

No dudó en recortarlo y pegarlo en su pizarra de logros, junto al suyo.

Esa chica era espectacular.

Mientras corría hacia el restaurante de Gozza, meditaba con una sonrisa en todo lo que había pasado.

No la había podido ver, y no sabía hasta cuando tendría la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, pero el simple hecho de saber que había ido a visitarlo, le hacía inmensamente feliz.

Puede que sus caminos estuvieran separados, pero indudablemente se volverían a ver. Era un hecho.

Porque ella era especial, no como todas las chicas que había conocido antes, y la única con la que se permitiría compartir todos sus logros y triunfos, así como sus derrotas.

De hecho, lo venía meditando bastante, después de la boda de Tsubasa: _esperaba que algún día, pudieran compartir más que solo eso_.

Porque _**Akamine Maki**_ era _alguien diferente_.

Y él, ya sabía que se habían enamorado.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a **AsukaHyuga** , **PrincesaLirio** y todas y todos aquellos fans del tigre feroz, nuestro queridísimo Kojiro:3

* * *

Mil millones de disculpas si llegan a encontrar faltas ortográficas y/o de redacción, etc...

 _ **Adivinen: ¡¿quién creen ha vuelto?!**_

Por eso siempre me dicen: no prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir... pero a veces me es inevitable jeje

Han pasado ya dos meses desde la última vez, pero estos estudios son muy celosos y no me dejan tiempo para otras cosas u.u

Con este capítulo, empieza la segunda mitad de mi fic, el cual no quiero alargar a más de un año, y dado que en agosto se cumple un año ya de él, pues espero terminarlo para esas fechas, con lo cual, me comprometo a traer capítulos más seguido (sin prometer fechas específicas).

Mil gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, y más, a los que dejan comentarios, es por ellos que no desisto de seguir con la historia, por ello recalco como siempre: sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

.

 ** _PrincesaLirio_** , _Te agradezco enormemente por tus palabras, este capítulo es para ti: espero que te guste:3 No creo que me reiría de nada que escribieras, al contrarío, sería un placer leer algún día una historia tuya. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!_

 _ **AsukaHyuga**_ , _gracias por esperar y mil trillones de disculpas por la tardanza, espero te guste el capítulo, pues lo escribí pensando en ustedes, ¡es para ti! Realmente espero que te haya quedado aunque sea un pedazo de uña, o me sentiré muy culpable porque haber hecho que acabaras con todas ellas u.u jaja_

 _ _ **Lety**_ , tus palabras siempre me animan, gracias a ti por leer, espero te guste el capítulo, ya luego vendrá uno más de Tsubasa y Sanae, para que también te compense por esperar tanto jeje ¡Recibe muchos saludos! _:)__

 _ **Mhialove02,** gracias por tu comentario, todavía falta un poco para que termine, pero no quiero entrar en detalle sobre la vida de cada uno, de hecho, mi objetivo en este fic, es dedicarme a las parejas que vimos y leímos en la obra del maestro Takahashi, por lo cual sí mencionaré a los demás en capítulos posteriores, pero me enfocaré únicamente en las parejas:)_

 _ **Sanae amor** **,** espero te guste el capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar, aunque no lo creas, tus palabras me animan bastante. ¡Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez! Saludos:3_

 _ **jbadillodavila**_ _ **,** ¡gracias por leer y comentar!_

.

En el próximo capítulo: el dueño del ganmen block, sí señores, Ishizaki hará acto de presencia.

.

Gracias por leer y seguir la historia, de verdad que no tardaré taaaaaaanto esta vez;)

¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	12. Hasta no estar seguro -Ryo

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 _ **Hasta no estar seguro**_

 _ **Ishizaki Ryo**_

Ficha técnica.

 **Nombre:** 石崎 了

 **Apodo:** El Abnegado; «Mono» por muchos otros.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** abril 1.

 **Nacionalidad:** japonesa.

 **Altura:** 177cm

 **Peso:** 70kg.

 **Posición:** Defensa.

 **Equipos:** Nankatsu (camiseta 11 y 14); Jubilo Iwata (camiseta 36).

 **Camiseta en selección nacional:** 4 y 14.

 **Estado civil:** ¿Ahora? En una relación.

 **Mayor amor:** No pudo negar que el futbol siempre fue uno de sus amores, pero ahora también se le sumaba Nishimoto Yukari.

 **Metas a corto y largo plazo:** divertirse con el balompié tanto como pudiera en estos instantes. En un futuro casarse con Yukari, y tener una familia; seguir disfrutando al futbol con sus amigos, ya sea jugando a nivel profesional o enseñando futbol a los niños del barrio.

.

.

.

* * *

—Y entonces…

—Detente, Kisugi, te lo advierto, —dijo Ryo.

—¿Qué pasa, Ishizaki? Lo que sigue es la parte más divertida de todo—. Prosiguió Taki. Y los chicos empezaron a reírse.

Como todos los días, caminaban hacia sus casas, en grupo.

—¡No es nada gracioso! —Decía el dueño del Ganmen Block mientras se hacía el indignado.

—¡Déjalos terminar Ishizaki! —Apoyó Sanae riendo como los demás.

—Ni siquiera sabes de qué hablan, ustedes no deben reírse… —espetaba el ofendido.

—Si escucháramos el resto, no habría problema, así que ya no interrumpas… —Yukari contraatacó.

—¡No tienes derecho de saberlo! —gritó Ryo más enojado si cabía.

—Cómo les decía… —continuó Kisugi, —yo platicaba con Taki, pero cuando escuché que un Tachibana, no me pregunten cual, le llamaba diciéndole que a dónde iba, toda nuestra atención se fue a él.

—Entonces Ishizaki se les acercó, y comenzó a tratar de hablarles en alemán… —siguió Izawa.

—Cabe decir que su intento fue muy malo… —comentó divertido Takasugi.

— _«Dijeron que era lindo y apuesto»,_ dijo el chico regocijándose por su supuesto logro de conquista… —recordó Kisugi, —no olvidaría sus palabras nunca.

—Si no hubiera sido tan gracioso, nos hubiera dado pena ajena, —tras el cometario de Taki, todos rieron de nuevo.

—¡Esperen! Pero lo gracioso viene después, pues mientras Ishizaki se engrandecía, llegó Wakabayashi y dijo _: «idiota, dijeron que parecías un mono»._

La risa generalizada no paró en un par de cuadras. La gente debía de pensar que ese grupo de chicos de secundaria había enloquecido.

Ishizaki estaba irritado.

—Eso te ganas por andar de conquistador en un país extranjero… —se burló Yukari.

—Déjame, que por lo menos sé afrontar sus burlas con honor…

—¿Honor? Te has venido quejando gran parte del camino, no querías recordar esa historia…

—¿Quién querría recordar algo como eso, sabiendo que sería el hazmerreír? No estoy loco, niña tonta…

—Sí, sí, como digas… _mono._

Las risas volvieron al grupo irritándolo más si cabía. Esa chica era una bromista de lo peor.

Nishimoto Yukari.

Siempre era ella la que le provocaba. En momentos como ese recordaba por qué no le agradaban las niñas. Recordaba el por qué, aunque la mayoría de las veces era divertido tenerla cerca, acababa desechando esa idea al instante.

Porque ella era un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo proponía.

.

.

* * *

Ishizaki Ryo nunca se dejaría dominar por las mujeres, sabía lo que ellas eran capaces de hacer, tenía mucha experiencia al ver a su madre. Ella era aterradora, y no era la única. Sus tías, vecinas y conocidas se comportaban igual.

Si eso hacían siendo madres, no imaginaba como trataban a sus parejas. El estar en una relación era muy complicado, por eso siempre desechó toda posibilidad de caer en ese juego. Él jamás se dejaría dominar por nadie.

Sin embargo, le encantaba sentirse el centro de atención de las niñas. Lo sabía, era muy contradictorio.

Y desde pequeño ese fue su actuar.

.

Envidiaba a tipos como Tsubasa o Misugi, con un séquito de niñas corriendo a su alrededor, queriendo llamar su atención. ¿Por qué no él?

También era atractivo, claro que sí. O eso siempre se decía.

.

.

* * *

 _«¡Hey Ryo! ¡Hoy cerré los baños públicos para venir a apoyarte! ¡No arruines los esfuerzos de todos por una metedura de pata!» fueron las palabras gritadas por su madre en la final de Yomiuri Land._

Maldita sea, pareciera que no confiara en su propio hijo. Eso solo le molestaba. Era obvio que casi nadie creía en él.

No los culpaba, tan solo era un jugador promedio entre tantos prodigios. Pero eso no era suficiente para hacer que desista.

Él se esforzaría sobremanera para poder jugar al lado de Tsubasa y los demás. Porque era divertido. Porque el niño prodigio le había enseñado que ese deporte no era un simple juego, que el balón era su mejor amigo, que podían disfrutar libremente del futbol, juntos.

Esa nueva perspectiva bastó para que demostrara su mayor cualidad: las agallas.

Sin embargo, si bien casi nadie daba nada por él, lo único que le molestaba de todo el asunto, era que su propia madre tampoco valorara su esfuerzo.

Le frustraba.

 _¿Encontraría algún día a alguien que le entendiera y le quisiera tal como era?_

Lo dudaba. Las niñas eran iguales o peores que su madre.

Todas las que había conocido le tachaban de perdedor, y preferían buscar a las caras bonitas y a los talentos natos de su equipo.

Así que, decidió por mucho tiempo, seguir sus convicciones, sobre el futbol y sobre las mujeres. Porque era fastidioso de alguna otra manera.

.

.

* * *

Al entrar a la secundaria conoció a Yukari. Ella tal como Sanae, voluntariamente se apuntó al equipo como manager. Y allí comenzó su travesía.

Era bonita, divertida, atenta y considerada. Y, desde que descubrió que Sanae gustaba de Tsubasa, se encargó junto con él y los demás miembros del equipo, de molestarlos e insinuarles su «relación», cada que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Claro, que jamás admitiría en voz alta que ella se había convertido en una de sus personas favoritas. Jamás.

Podría decirse entonces, que la historia con Yukari distaba de ser el típico relato romántico que los demás vivían, pues, aunque al principio la chica le gustó, no fue sino hasta mucho después que se enamoraría por completo de ella, y aún más tiempo, para que pudiera aceptar sus propios sentimientos.

.

.

Yukari le gustó desde el inicio, eran una buena pareja de bromistas entre todos sus amigos, y eso le bastó por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, en algún momento durante los tres años que llevaba conociéndola en la secundaria, cayó enamorado de ella.

Había momentos en los que envidiaba la relación de Tsubasa y Sanae, quienes podían mostrar sus sentimientos sin reservas, pero también le frustraba el hecho de que siempre anduvieran por las ramas, sin formalizar nada.

Siempre se decía que, cuando llegara su momento, él confesaría sin rodeos sus sentimientos. Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más dudaba que pudiera llegar.

En esos tres años, antes muerto que aceptar lo que empezaba a sentir.

 _Por eso su actitud hacia Tsubasa y Sanae siempre era bromista e insinuadora. Molestarles era su pasatiempo favorito, y mucho más, cuando Yukari se le unía en sus «travesuras»._

— _¿Quién es esa chica? —Preguntó Ryo viendo alejarse a Kumi._

— _Es una nueva manager—dijo Kisugi._

— _Y, ¿por qué sólo ha saludado a Tsubasa? —Decía enojado por la misma frustración de siempre, pero luego recapacitó. Era una perfecta oportunidad para hacer de las suyas, —Eh, Tsubasa, esa chica es bastante linda, pero no seas infiel… —agregó con complicidad._

— _¿Eh? —Tsubasa actuaba contrariado._

— _¡Ahora no te hagas el tonto! Sabemos que estás con la manager, Nakazawa Sanae…_

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?_

— _Te da vergüenza porque está todo el mundo aquí, pero tranquilo, no es como si nos importase la relación de ustedes…_

— _Sí, sí… —apoyaron los demás._

 _Cuando Yukari y Sanae se les unieron, no perdieron oportunidad para molestarlos estando presentes los dos._

Ese era su pan de cada día. Yukari era su cómplice en sus travesuras y eso le encantaba.

.

.

.

* * *

Desde que hizo su primer Ganmen Block ante Hyuga, supo que esa era la única manera en que podía ser de utilidad en la defensa.

 _«Jejeje, te dije que no perderíamos», se burló del fallido intento de Hyuga._

Ese solo sería el principio de su especialidad.

Especialidad que, junto con sus agallas, le sirvieron para poder llegar a ser titular, primero del Nankatsu, luego de la selección juvenil.

En esas fechas, ganó su apodo: el abnegado.

Se sentía orgulloso de ser reconocido, pero no por eso dejó de esforzarse, tanto en el futbol como en los estudios, porque quería seguir junto con todos disfrutando lo que más le gustaba.

Y se esforzó estudiando para pasar el examen del instituto Nankatsu. Agradecía también la ayuda que los chicos le daban, fue de las épocas más duras que tuvo, y por supuesto, Yukari hizo acto de aparición en ella.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ishizaki? — Dijo tan pronto entró a la biblioteca junto a Sanae._

— _Cállate, me decidí estudiar muy duro para pasar el examen de la escuela alta de Nankatsu—. Ya intuía por donde llevaría ella el asunto._

 _La chica corrió hacia la ventana, y la abrió, fingiendo sorpresa._

— _¿Qué? ¡Ishizaki está estudiando! ¡Se caerá el cielo! ¡Traigan un paraguas! — vociferó con voz exagerada._

— _¡Ah, el tiempo ya está dudoso! — Sanae le siguió el juego._

— _¡Oye, oye! —Reclamó enojado mientras todos reían._

— _Tranquilo, solo bromeo—. Yukari se acercó a él y le guiñó un ojo, —esfuérzate Ishizaki._

 _Era por ese tipo de gestos que, a pesar de sus constantes riñas, las cuales últimamente iban en aumento, le gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado._

.

.

* * *

Gracias a la chica, también logró ver desde otra perspectiva, muchos ámbitos de su vida que antes daba por hecho. Como el asunto de que su mamá no confiaba en él.

— _Eres un idiota, Ishizaki, —le reclamó._

— _¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa de todo?_

— _¡Así es!_

— _Sólo digo la verdad, mi madre valora poco mis logros, el hecho de saltarme medio día del trabajo en los baños públicos no es motivo para que se enoje, me merezco este descanso que ella no me da, porque no valora m…_

— _¡Eres insoportable! Ahora que estuviste en Francia para el torneo, mientras todas nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a casa de la señora Ozora, para ver su partido que transmitían en vivo, ella lo dijo…_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Ella dijo algo como: «nuestro Ryo está en un lugar tan grande, peleando por la bandera japonesa con Tsubasa-kun y los demás… desde que Ryo conoció a Tsubasa-kun, se convirtió en mi orgullo, estoy tan feliz, tan feliz…» lo dijo mientras lloraba, ella reconoció que eres el que más se esfuerza de todos y se siente orgullosa por eso…_

— _¿Mi madre dijo algo así? —Preguntó con pena, sintiéndose muy culpable en el fondo. Jamás consideró que su madre pudiera pensar así de él._

— _¡Por supuesto! ¡Ella sufrió al verte desmayado tras bloquear el tiro de Schneider! ¡Por eso eres un tonto! ¡Ve y discúlpate por no ayudarla a trabajar! A ella que se esfuerza tanto por ti… ¡Corre!_

 _Y sin dudarlo, hizo lo que la chica ordenó. Porque le era necesario estar en paz consigo mismo sobre ese tema._

Fue después de ese momento, que pudo aceptar de corazón que estaba enamorado de la chica.

Pues ella es la única que le había demostrado calidez, comprensión, y era su guía en momentos difíciles.

.

.

* * *

Por ese motivo, en los años que estuvo en el instituto, se dedicó a hacerle insinuaciones «sutiles», para descubrir si él le gustaba, aunque todas acababan en pelea, en algún momento empezó a notar que ella reaccionaba brevemente con sonrojos que posteriormente trataba de ocultar peleando.

Y así acababan, en pleito. Aunque, a pesar de todo, sentía una conexión en ellos.

Intuía que Yukari podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Su actuar le delataba.

Pero a lo mejor alucinaba. Tal vez solo veía lo que quería ver.

Por eso no podía confesarse. No todavía.

No lo haría hasta no estar seguro.

.

.

— _Hace mucho tiempo que no lo paso bien. ¿Y si nosotros dos vamos al parque de diversiones? —Preguntó consiente de lo que hacía._

— _¿Eh? —Se había sonrojado. Esperaba un «sí», tenía que estar enamorada de él, lo intuía._

— _¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, bruto? —Pero su respuesta fue pelear. Siempre se iba por la salida fácil, y él le seguía el juego._

— _¿Por qué estás tan colorada? ¡Estaba bromeando! —Hasta no estar seguro no diría nada en serio._

 _Siguieron avanzando._

— _No tengo la idea de imaginarme contigo._

— _Es similar para mí; prefiero aun ocuparme de la entrada del baño público de mi familia, que someterme a las muchachas._

— _¡No eres realmente más que un mono mentiroso!_

— _¡Cállate!_

 _Esas peleas se repetían continuamente._

.

.

Sabía que había roto la promesa que se hizo de no someterse a nadie, pues ya poco le importaba.

 _Era Yukari._

Tenía que ser Yukari. Intuía que le gustaba tanto como ella a él, pero no estaba seguro.

Sólo esa chica le había podido comprender, sólo ella pudo darle una nueva perspectiva a su vida. Sólo ella le llenaba de calidez su corazón.

Independientemente de sus peleas, ella era la indicada. Lo sabía.

Ya, incluso, había planificado su vida a futuro. Y en esos planes también había contemplado la posibilidad de que ella le acompañara.

 _Pero no estaba seguro._

No fue sino hasta la final del mundial juvenil que pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

.

.

.

* * *

No por nada ganó su apodo de abnegado. Tenía que sacrificarse por el equipo. Era la única manera de que él, siendo un jugador promedio, pudiera jugar en la misma cancha que sus amigos tan talentosos.

Lo último que recordó fue que se interpuso en el trayecto del balón que tiró Santana.

.

.

Alguien sostenía su mano derecha. Hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos.

— _Al final abres los ojos, Ishizaki._

— _Yukari… por qué estás —miró sus manos y en seguida, rió — es verdad que estás enamorada de mi…_

 _La preocupación de ella era evidente y sus acciones muy obvias._

 _Ella se sonrojó e instintivamente lo soltó llevándose sus manos a la espalda._

— _¿Qué dices tonto? Estoy preocupada simplemente por tu pequeña nariz. Si la dejan más aplastada, no podrás caminar más por la calle con la cara descubierta…_

 _Siempre la salida fácil, pero esta vez no la dejaría. Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza le estaba afectando, pues estaba a punto de decir lo que se había guardado por mucho tiempo._

— _No voy a salir con una muchacha sin saber si le gusto a ella o no… mi objetivo es jugar en la J-league, pero tal vez mi juego no vale nada contra los profesionales; si ese es el caso, trabajaré en los baños públicos de mi familia y les enseñaré a los niños del barrio para que jueguen al futbol, creando un club… sabiendo eso… ¿saldrías conmigo?_

 _Acababa de abrirle por completo su corazón. Y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Yukari, quien sonrió levemente._

— _Ishizaki… yo… yo siempre soñé servir en los baños públicos._

 _Ante su respuesta, ambos rieron. Ya no era momento de ocultar nada._

 _Wakabayashi se acercó a él «tosiendo», el desgraciado le reclamó._

— _No están solos en la enfermería… y además flirtean mientras se vive un día crucial para el título del campeón del mundo juvenil…_

 _Rieron ante sus palabras, pero tenía razón, ya tendrían tiempo para seguir con lo suyo, todo el tiempo del mundo._

.

.

.

* * *

Esos tiempos fueron buenos.

Ahora, después de unos meses, se encontraba peleando con Urabe.

—No te dejaré el puesto de titular en el equipo —decía Ryo mientras corría.

—Lo mismo para ti, —retaba Urabe.

—¡Cállate! Deberías de regresar al negocio de tofu de tus padres…

—¡Y tú a los baños públicos de tu familia!

Corrían furiosos y gritándose, cuando escuchó la voz de su novia.

—¡Ustedes no han cambiado! ¿Por qué se pelean? ¡La fotografía llegó! ¡Vengan a verla!

Al escucharla ambos corrieron hacia ella.

 _«Eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse, pero no había ninguna objeción para su unión». Todo lo contrario._

Miraban embelesados la foto, hasta que un comentario de Urabe los desconcentró.

—Observa la cabeza que tienes, Ishizaki…

—Y mira tú como saliste… —contraatacó.

—¡Qué linda está Sanae! —Les interrumpió su novia y de pronto la atención de Ryo fue a ella.

Miró nuevamente la foto, específicamente a la figura de su chica, quien levantaba su mano, como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo por la pose tan informal que adoptaba al momento de que tomaron la foto.

Era encantadora. La única con la que podría estar y ser él mismo.

La única que lo quería tal como era, que se preocupaba por él y, aunque también era quien más le retaba, era con quien planeaba en un futuro, pasar todos los días restantes de su vida.

Sí, pudiera ser que _**Nishimoto Yukari**_ , le hubiera dominado de cierta manera, pero no lo aceptaría en voz alta.

Simplemente disfrutaría de sus momentos juntos, de sus alegrías y sus enojos. Porque eran del tipo de personas que viven del momento, pero lo hacen por el mañana.

 _«Algún día, los protagonistas de la foto no serán Tsubasa y Sanae, y tú te contemplarás como la más hermosa de todas las novias»_ , pensó mientras veía en su dirección.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Yukari le miró y sonrió.

Sí. Hasta ese día, esperarían con paciencia y darían todo de sí perseverantemente.

Juntos, porque ambos estaban ahora más que seguros de sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

* * *

Disculpas si llegan a encontrar faltas ortográficas y/o de redacción, pues hoy no hubo revisión...

Para no perder la costumbre, traigo un capítulo entre semana, lo cual es algo raro para mí jaja

Trataré que de aquí al final de mi fic, puedo ir actualizando semanalmente (no es promesa) xD

Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

.

 **Mhialove02,** _gracias por leer y comentar:)_

 _ **Lety**_ , tus palabras no podrían ser más acertadas, por eso es que Hyuga es un amor _:) Gracias por tus bonitas palabras y tus buenos deseos, eres una de las personas por las que sigo el fic con mucha alegría. ¡Recibe muchos saludos, te mando un fuerte abrazo!:3_

 ** _PrincesaLirio_** , _Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pues recalco, lo hice pensando en ti, por ser fan incondicional del_ _«Tigre Feroz Hyuga»;_ _gracias por tu apoyo y tus hermosas palabras. ¡Saludos!:)_

 _ **AsukaHyuga**_ , _gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo:3 La culpa por tus uñas me mataba jaja pero ya puedo estar tranquila xD ¿Sabes? Sí tengo planes para un fic de Hyuga en el futuro, pero no me he organizado bien con los tres fics que actualmente estoy subiendo, así que, estoy esperando a que termine por lo menos dos, para empezar con otro. No es seguro cuándo, pero sí está en planes:3_

.

Si todo va bien, nos leemos la próxima semana (no aseguro día, pero a principios será).

.

¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	13. Siempre lo supe… -Kumi

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _ **Siempre lo supe…**_

 _ **Sugimoto Kumi**_

No había nada que no se imaginara ya. En lo más profundo de sí lo sabía, pero simplemente se había negado a aceptarlo.

Realmente, siempre lo supo.

.

.

Todo comenzó años atrás, cuando entró a la escuela media de Nankatsu.

Había escuchado de la leyenda «Ozora Tsubasa», el niño prodigio del futbol y, con solo oír su nombre, comenzó a admirarlo, aunque realmente no le gustara el deporte; quería conocerlo.

La primera vez que lo vio, iba en compañía de sus amigos, el primer día de clases. Tan pronto lo visualizó, sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente. Fue amor a primera vista, estaba segura.

.

El siguiente día, después de verlo nuevamente, tomó una decisión.

 _—¡Eh! ¡Mira! —Gritó una de sus amigas, señalando hacia donde Tsubasa corría siendo perseguido por algún compañero—. ¡Ah, ese es Tsubasa-senpai!_

 _—¡Ah, ¿del equipo de futbol?! —preguntó su mejor amiga, para luego referiste a Kumi—. Es encantador, ¿no crees, Kumi?_

 _—… —no había duda de que el chico le había gustado, —sí, —respondió al final._

Por eso, dispuesta a seguirlo, decidió unirse al equipo; debía luchar por su senpai.

Sabía poco de los trabajos que implicaba estar allí, pero por él, lo intentaría.

 _«1° C, Sugimoto Kumi, manager»._ Explicó con entusiasmo al llegar su turno de presentarse, pues era su comienzo para estar más cerca de Tsubasa.

 _Él fue su primer amor._

.

.

* * *

Se quería hacer notar, él tenía que saber de su existencia; aunque era un poco tímida, estaba segura de poder ser valiente sólo por él.

Iba a luchar por su primer amor.

 _—¡Buenos días, Tsubasa-senpai!, —se acercó a los chicos, —soy Sugimoto Kumi de 1° C, he entrado en el club de futbol como manager._

 _—Ah, buenos días, —saludó apenado._

 _—Bueno, entonces… adiós, —se fue contenta por su hazaña._

.

.

En todas las oportunidades que veía se acercaba a él y le daba sus buenos deseos.

Como la vez que Ishizaki le pidió que le pasara el balón y en vez de devolvérselo a él e ignorándolo glacialmente, se lo pasó a Tsubasa, quien le agradeció sonriendo.

 _«¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Esfuérzate al máximo, Tsubasa-senpai!»._

.

.

* * *

Cuando escuchó que el domingo, último día de descanso antes de comenzar las preliminares, no saldría con sus amigos, supo que era su oportunidad para visitarlo. Pero era algo tímida, así que necesitó un empujón de sus amigas.

 _«Oh vamos, hemos tenido un montón de problemas para encontrar la casa de Tsubasa-senpai»._ Le riñó una.

 _«¡pídele una cita!»_ dijo otra.

— _S-soy Sugimoto, ve-vengo a-a visitar a Tsubasa-senpai —dijo casi tartamudeando después de que sus amigas tocaran el timbre y la dejaran allí._

Cuando la madre de Tsubasa salió, le dijo que él había ido a visitar al entrenador en la escuela elemental de Nankatsu.

No queriendo desistir, fue a alcanzarlo, con más confianza en sí misma.

— _¡Tsubasa-senpai! —Gritó cuando lo vio llamando la atención del chico, —Ah, he llegado a tiempo… —suspiró aliviada._

— _Qué… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó sorprendido._

— _Solo quería saludarte—. No buscó mejor pretexto._

— _Ah… que bien, bueno… me tengo que ir… —dijo despidiéndola con la mano, y emprendiendo camino._

 _Lo pensó unos instantes, y luego decidió seguirlo, no debía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Ozora la miraba constantemente, ella iba a unos pasos atrás y le sonreía. Hasta que en un momento, él, de seguro ya cansado de eso, se detuvo._

— _Oye, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguirme?_

— _No lo sé, ¿a dónde ibas, Tsubasa-senpai?_

— _A la tienda deportiva a mirar los nuevos tacos un rato._

— _Entonces iré contigo, —y antes de pensarlo bien y arrepentirse, le tomó por su brazo derecho, en un extraño abrazo, mientras reía._

 _No debía dejarlo ir o sería desperdicio._

— _¡Eh! ¡Espera…! —Él comenzó a apartarse, pero unas voces le hicieron perder la concentración en ella._

 _Eran los jugadores del Otomo, quienes le provocaron con sus palabras, dejándolo con una extraña mirada._

 _«Disculpa, pero tengo un montón de cosas que hacer hoy», dijo zafándose de sus brazos. No la volteó a ver ni cuando lo llamó, ya había corrido muy lejos de ella._

.

.

Desde ese día, antes del torneo de prefecturas, Tsubasa estaba actuando muy estricto con todos.

La manera en la que le respondió cuando ella le dio la toalla, la hizo ver que él no estaba para juegos en ese momento. No debía distraerlo.

 _«…no me estoy rindiendo, es solo que, con el torneo de prefecturas, Tsubasa-senpai piensa más y más en el futbol, y no creo que vaya a tener más oportunidades de momento»._

 _Y se había decidido._

 _«Hare mi trabajo como manager del club de futbol sin intimar con Tsubasa-senpai». Porque era lo mejor para él._

.

.

* * *

Al principio se negaba a ver lo obvio, pero poco a poco con pequeños detalles, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la manager Nakazawa hacia el capitán. Y las burlas del equipo hacia ese par, lo confirmaba.

 _Pero no solo molestaban a Sanae, también a Tsubasa._

 _¿Se correspondían ambos sus sentimientos?_ No. no quería creer en eso, quería saber si ella tenía oportunidad alguna.

— _Tsubasa-senpai he hecho algunos sándwiches, ¿quieres uno?_

— _¿Eh? Ah, lo siento, pero no justo antes del partido._

— _Ah, ya veo._

El sutilmente le negaba.

Y las manager hacían ver lo obvio.

— _¿Qué es eso Nakazawa-senpai? —Le preguntó._

— _Son rodajas de limón con miel y azúcar para los chicos, se las comerán en el descanso._

— _Sí, en verano son esenciales para su resistencia, pero Sanae… yo sé que, aunque te gustaría dárselas solo a Tsubasa, como manager del club de futbol tienes que dárselos a todos—. Se burló Nishimoto-senpai._

— _Basta Yukari._

 _«Bien hecho senpai, pero aún no me he rendido con Tsubasa-senpai. Nuestro partido acaba de comenzar». Le retó mentalmente._

No perdería ante ella.

.

.

* * *

Cuando escuchó que Tsubasa se iría a Brasil tras acabar la escuela media, tomó una decisión.

 _«Si esta vez va enserio, entonces debo decirle lo que siento inmediatamente después del torneo»._

.

.

Pero las señales del amor mutuo entre sus senpais allí estaban. Y todos en el equipo apoyaban esa relación; incluso, pareciera que el entrenador también lo hacía a conciencia. Así que decidió a investigar si eran ciertas sus suposiciones.

— _¿Dónde están Tsubasa-senpai y Nakazawa-senpai? No los veo…_

— _¿No sabías? Ellos fueron al hospital a buscar los resultados de los rayos X —le respondió Yukari._

— _¡¿Ellos solos?! —Se alteró._

— _Sí, Tsubasa quería ir solo, pero el entrenador insistió en que Sanae fuera con él…_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mí, profesor? —Le reclamó y empezó a perseguirlo, frustrada._

— _Chicos, ayúdenme, —decía él, mientras huía de ella y los demás reían cómicamente._

.

.

— _¡Oigan todos, aquí están sus uniformes! —Dijo Sanae, —por supuesto, para su último partido, se visten de blanco con líneas azules, sus uniformes de casa…_

— _Hemos lavado sus uniformes sucios, no huelen más a sudor, así que hagan lo mejor para darnos las gracias, —esta vez, Yukari, mientras guiñaba un ojo._

 _Ishizaki tomó la oportunidad para molestar a Sanae y el entrenador les interrumpió._

— _Justamente eso, el uniforme de Tsubasa, —dijo pensativo, —Nakazawa por favor dese prisa y se lo lleva a él personalmente._

— _¡Sí! —Dijo ella alegre, mientras atrás algunos reían por su gesto._

 _Ella salió de inmediato. Kumi se enojó era el colmo._

— _¡¿Otra vez profesor…?! —Le reclamó mientras en su berrinche intentaba golpearlo a lo que él cómicamente intentaba huir._

— _O-oye, pero ¿qué dije?_

.

.

* * *

Realmente siempre lo supo, pero se negó a los hechos.

.

Después de que Tsubasa fuera sacado del campo en camilla, minutos antes del medio tiempo en la final contra el Toho, ellas, las manager fueron a la enfermería a ver como estaba el capitán. La madre del prodigio y su profesor particular también estaban parados con ellas, fuera de las puertas.

 _Cuando él salió, lo supo en lo profundo de sí._

Al salir, incluso olvidó mirar a su propia madre.

— _Eres tú —le dijo a Nakazawa._

— _¿Estás bien, Tsubasa-kun? —le preguntó la aludida._

— _Sí estoy bien, ¿qué tal va el partido? —ignoró completamente a los demás._

 _A ella._

.

.

Al final del tiempo reglamentario, cuando el Toho, específicamente Hyuga logró detener el tiro de Tsubasa, ellas se dirigieron a la cancha a verlo.

Sanae se les adelantó a las dos.

Tsubasa que venía en frente se detuvo a unos pasos de ellas al ver a la encargada Nakazawa.

— _Delegada… —le dijo viéndola fijamente._

— _Tsubasa, después de esto… haz tu mejor esfuerzo durante el tiempo extra—. No le veía la cara, pero sabía que Sanae lloraba, se notaba en su voz temblorosa._

 _Tsubasa le dio a la chica una linda sonrisa._

 _Nakazawa levantó en su mano derecha la banda de capitán que Tsubasa ya no poseía en su brazo izquierdo, debido al tiro del tigre de Hyuga, y la extendió para que él la agarraba._

— _Sí, gracias —respondió Tsubasa mientras tomaba la banda con su mano derecha y le devolvía la mirada._

 _Fueron unos segundo los que ellos estuvieron así, pero no lo parecía._

 _Estaban encerrados en su propio mundo._

 _La escena fue impactante. Se negaba a creerlo. Aunque realmente siempre lo supo._

 _Empezó a llorar por lo conmovedor de esa imagen, una imagen que transmitía muchos sentimientos, pero el más fuerte: el amor._

 _Kumi llevó su mano derecha instintivamente hacia su corazón tratando de calmar ese dolor punzante que la atacó de pronto y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro._

— _¿Cuál es el problema Kumi-chan? —Le preguntó Yukari preocupada._

— _No sé por qué estoy llorando, —le mintió mientras se secaba sus lágrimas._

 _Se mintió ella misma._

.

.

* * *

La manager Nakazawa era su rival de amores, pero siempre estaba apoyando silenciosamente al capitán, como si estuviera dispuesta a callar por siempre sus sentimientos. No sabía bien el por qué y le frustraba.

Ya sospechaba, pero quería dejar las cosas en claro. Por eso, aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentó cuando fueron a visitar a Ozora, uno de los días de descanso posterior a la final Toho-Nankatsu.

Después de la visita, quiso hablar con Nakazawa-senpai, así que cuando todos se separaron para irse a sus casas, decidió seguir a la chica.

.

— _Ah, eres tú, Kumi—. Dijo cuando notó que la seguía._

— _Nakazawa-senpai, quisiera preguntarte algo… —dijo siendo directa._

 _Esperó unos instantes para acomodar sus ideas, tenía que decirlo sin rodeos o se arrepentiría pronto de su acción._

— _Nakazawa-senpai… ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos por Tsubasa-senpai?_

— _¡Eh! Kumi…_

— _Yo… yo amo a Tsubasa-senpai, así que quiero decírselo, —confesó, —al principio pensé decírselo una vez terminara el torneo. Yo sé que Tsubasa-senpai se irá a Brasil cuando se gradúe, pero… pero aun así… él me gusta mucho. Cuando alguien te gusta no hay otra cosa que hacer más que decírselo._

—… — _no hubo respuesta: «el que calla, otorga»._

 _Entonces recordó la extraña sensación que sentía al ver a esa pareja junta. El sentimiento de dolor que cruzaba su pecho al verlos, en sus mínimos gestos, miradas sutiles, toques leves, sonrisas genuinas… cuando estaban uno al lado del otro._

— _Aun sí… aun sí no soy rival para Nakazawa-senpai—. Soltó unas lágrimas traicioneras—. Adiós senpai._

Porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Tal vez no era rival para ella.

 _Se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar._

— _¡Kumi! —Le habló la manager._

— _Lo siento, te he molestado con esta conversación, —dijo sin voltear._

 _-Kumi… —se fue sin hacerle caso, pues sus lágrimas no cesaban._

.

.

 _¿Serían reales sus suposiciones?_

Aunque fueran ciertas, no se daría por vencida.

Estaba decidida a confesarse, lo haría. Después de unos días de meditarlo, decidió que no se dejaría amedrentar por sus dudas.

Se confesaría pasara lo que pasara.

.

.

 _Ese día se reunió con sus amigas en el restaurante para platicar mientras comían un postre. Por supuesto, el tema central fue ella misma._

— _Vamos Kumi ¿qué pasó? Se suponía que se lo ibas a decir después del torneo nacional…_

— _Hmm —asintió —pero Tsubasa-senpai se fue a Europa inmediatamente después, aun después del torneo, solo pensaba en futbol._

— _Ah, no puedes hacer nada—. Desde atrás escuchó una voz que la sobresaltó—. Pero ese es el encanto de Tsubasa, ¿cierto?_

 _Era Nishimoto-senpai, reía divertidamente mientras ella no salía de su asombro._

— _¡Senpai! —Fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando recuperó la voz._

— _¿No es cierto, Sanae? — Yukari viró su mirada hacia su amiga que acababa de entrar al local._

— _Eh… ¿Qué has dicho Yukari? —Respondió la chica._

— _Den lo mejor ustedes dos. No puedo decidir a quién alentar—. Declaró Nishimoto mientras las admiraba risueña._

— _Yukari-senpai… —no sabía si agradecer sus palabras o pasarlas por alto, pues venían de la mejor amiga de su rival, optó por la segunda opción y decidió cambiar de tema dirigiéndose a Nakazawa, —senpai, ¿puedes decirme cuando vuelve Tsubasa-senpai a Japón?_

— _La campaña en Europa no terminará hasta el primer campeonato internacional juvenil en Francia, así que volverá hasta el segundo curso escolar—. Le respondió seriamente._

— _¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad?!_

— _Sí, Tsubasa -kun y los demás pasarán las vacaciones de verano jugando futbol._

Ante tal información, supo que su confesión tendría que esperar hasta alrededor de un mes.

 _._

 _._

* * *

Después del torneo de Francia los miembros del equipo regresaron a sus respectivas escuelas para iniciar su nuevo ciclo escolar, y ella tomó su decisión.

 _«Tsubasa senpai… debo hablar con él hoy»._

Porque ya no quería seguir por las ramas. No quería sentir esa pequeña molestia dentro de sí. Pasara lo que pasara, debía afrontar sus sentimientos con honor.

 _Aunque ella esperaba que su confesión fuera para bien._

Con ese pensamiento, cuando acabó el entrenamiento matutino del primer día, y él se fue a refrescar a los bebederos, ella se acercó.

 _«¡Da lo mejor Kumi, da lo mejor de ti!»_ se decía mientras tomaba valentía escondida detrás de un árbol. _«¡Bien, aquí voy!»._

Corrió a alcanzarlo. Era ahora o nunca.

— _¡Tsubasa-senpai! —Gritó y cuando estuvo cerca, antes de perder valor, lo dijo: —te amo, Tsubasa-senpai._

— _¡Ehhh! —su cara mostraba la sorpresa extrema._

—… — _Kumi se sonrojó por su atrevimiento, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, —yo te amo desde que llegué a esta escuela, Tsubasa-senpai… el futbol es muy importante para ti y como manager del club de futbol pensé que sería un obstáculo para ti, por eso no confesé nada, pero ahora… ahora puedo: te amo Tsubasa-senpai._

— _Kumi… —la mirada del chico lo decía todo y en su corazón empezó nuevamente el deje de dolor._

— _Pero no me amas Tsubasa-senpai… ¿verdad? —interrumpió._

— _Eh… —las reacciones del chico rompían su corazón poco a poco al darse cuenta de lo que siempre negó. Lo obvio._

— _¡Por favor! ¡Estoy pidiendo una respuesta honesta! No me amas porque amas a alguien más, ¿verdad, Tsubasa-senpai?_

— _Sí, —afirmó él después de unos segundos de silencio._

 _Kumi abría sus ojos a una verdad que sabía en lo profundo de sí._

— _Es Nakazawa-senpai, ¿verdad?_

 _Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que él contestara, pero sus ojos se lo dijeron todo._

 _Realmente siempre lo supo._

— _Sí, —dijo él sin vacilar._

 _E inmediatamente, Kumi empezó a llorar, aunque se había prometido no hacerlo._

— _Me alegro, —dijo mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas inútilmente, pero se rindió, no podía evitarlo, así que se arrojó a los brazos del capitán, —¡Tsubasa-senpai!_

 _El chico la abrazó por su cabeza condescendientemente, y ella se desahogó todo lo que pudo._

 _Cuando pudo calmarse, se alejó de él._

— _Lo siento, senpai, pero por favor prométeme algo… dile a Nakazawa-senpai que la amas, ella está esperando por eso._

— _Eh…_

— _Te amo Tsubasa-senpai y te amaré por siempre… pero, entiendo que ambos están realmente enamorados. Así que quiero ayudar, —era su último recurso, ya que, al fin y al cabo, siempre desearía su felicidad, —por favor Tsubasa-senpai dile a Nakazawa-senpai… por favor dile: te amo. Un verdadero hombre hace eso…_

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándolo pensativo.

.

.

No tenía ganas de nada y las lágrimas no cesaban.

 _«Pero todavía estoy muy contenta de haberle dicho hoy como me sentía»._

Mientras corría a casa se secaba sus lágrimas. Se había saltado las clases de ese día, mas no importaba. Necesitaba desahogarse para sentirse verdaderamente libre.

Lloró hasta no tener más lágrimas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano, ya sintiéndose mejor.

 _Siempre lo supo._

Se había confesado y había sido rechazada, pero lo había intentado, así que no se arrepentía de nada.

Iba a olvidarse de él y seguir con su vida, deseándoles la mayor felicidad a ambos.

Todo quedaría en un bonito recuerdo. Así sería.

Con esa actitud, se alistó para ir al club. Daría lo mejor de sí por el bien de todos, pues definitivamente, ahora le gustaba ese puesto de manager.

Y el futbol se volvió parte importante de ella, independientemente de su mal de amores.

— _¡Chicos, más ánimo! ¡Pelea, pelea! ¡Den lo mejor! —Animaba a los que entrenaban._

— _Kumi… —lo escuchó y miró en su dirección._

— _Tsubasa-senpai buenos días, —saludos sonriendo._

— _Buenos días._

— _Lloré toda la noche de ayer, así que pude olvidarme completamente de mis sentimientos… —confesó haciendo una pausa, —en un principio, —dijo más animada, —me uní al club de futbol porque tenía la mirada puesta en ti, pero con el tiempo, ¡empezó a gustarme ser manager del club de futbol!_

— _Sí, gracias Kumi—. Le sonrió él._

—… — _ella bajo la mirada solo por unos instantes, —¡suficiente con eso! ¡Mantén tu promesa!_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Confiésale tu amor a Nakazawa-senpai —dijo todo lo animada que pudo._

—… — _no hubo respuesta, él sonrió levemente y luego se dirigió a los chicos del equipo._

 _Ella negó de manera divertida. Esperaba que realmente esos dos fueran felices._

Lo deseaba de todo corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

Unas semanas antes de la partida de Tsubasa a Brasil se enteró que oficialmente eran pareja. Se alegró por ellos.

Se lo merecían.

Sus sentimientos fueron apaciguándose con el tiempo, y ella admiraba a Sanae por esperar pacientemente el regreso de él los siguientes años, pues Kumi no se creía capaz de hacer tanto por su amor.

Pero esos chicos eran felices a su manera, lo sabía en las contadas ocasiones en las que podían encontrarse. Y eso la hacía estar en paz consigo misma.

Algún día, esperaba encontrarse a alguien con quien compartir momentos de felicidad. También tendría un amor especial.

Pero hasta el momento, seguiría haciendo lo que más le gustaba, que era apoyar a sus amigos.

.

.

Tres años después de hacerse oficial el noviazgo de la pareja de oro, Japón ganó el mundial juvenil, la fiesta de celebración fue muy divertida y con muchas sorpresas.

 _ **Sugimoto Kumi**_ estaba feliz. Su primer amor había pasado sin problemas, siendo ahora, solamente un bonito recuerdo.

Unas semanas después de la final, revisaba su buzón para sacar el correo. Y, aunque ya lo sabía, sonrió al abrir aquella carta destinada a ella.

Una invitación a la boda de Sanae y Tsubasa.

.

.

.

* * *

Cha-cha-cha-chaaan...~~~

Fin del oneshot xD

Reiteron mis disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o de redacción, que se llegue a encontrar en el fic...

.

Sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

.

 ** _PrincesaLirio_** , _Gracias por tus palabras, como siempre, me animan para que continúe con la historia_ _:)_

 _ **AsukaHyuga**_ , _jajajaja me hiciste el día, me halagas, mil gracias:3 aunque puede ser que no sea para tanto, no hay fecha todavía xD_

Espero llegar a tiempo con el dichoso fic de Hyuga xD, porque antes tengo planeado subir otros, como 2 de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, 1 de Naruto y uno más de Captain Tsubasa... así que no hay fecha, pero cuando llegue el tiempo espero todavía estén ahí para leer cuando lo suba... además en una plática con alguien, me sugirieron hacer un fic personajeXlector de Captain Tsubasa, pero no lo sé... no estoy segura de hacerlo, cabe decir que apenas me estoy aventurando en escribir en segunda persona gramatical con mi fic **_dos mundos distintos_** , y no estoy segura de que lo esté haciendo bien del todo... en fin...

 _¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia:3

.

Si todo va bien, ¡nos leemos la próxima semana!

¡Un fuerte abrazo!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	14. ¡No puedo perder ante ti! -Koshi

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _ **¡No puedo perder ante ti!**_

 _ **Kanda Koshi**_

Siempre fue alguien explosivo, y siempre obtuvo todo lo que quería; lo sabía, era un chico caprichoso, pero ¿qué se le podía hacer?

De pequeño siempre consintieron sus peticiones y le educaron con el pensamiento de que era superior a los demás, por eso heredaría el negocio familiar.

Así, siendo ya un adolescente entrenado, tomaba por la fuerza lo que no le pertenecía, pensando que siempre obtendría todo lo que quisiera.

Hasta que a su vida llegó esa singular chica:

 _Nakazawa Sanae_.

.

.

.

Koshi era una persona fuerte, excelente en boxeo, el mejor en toda la zona se podría decir. Sin embargo, en los estudios era pésimo. Terrible.

De todas formas, en un futuro, no necesitaría nada que tuviera que ver con los estudios, cumpliría con la herencia familiar y esa sería su vida. Todo estaría en orden, fácil.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Al llegar al último año de escuela media, el profesor Iwayama le mandó un citatorio.

.

 _Caminaba a prisa por los pasillos._

 _Iba tan distraído, que no notó que la puerta de una de las aulas era abierta abruptamente y alguien salió solo para estrellarse contra él._

 _Era una chica. Lo supo antes de verla al escuchar su grito. Los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo._

— _¡Idiota, eso dolió! ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! —Espetó molesto aún sin verla._

— _L-lo siento… —dijo ella y entonces la miró._

 _Su rostro se le hacía ligeramente conocido. Cabía decir que era muy linda._

— _¿Estás bien, Sanae? —Preguntó alguien mientras salía detrás de ella, y la ayudaba a levantarse._

— _Sí… —él las observó desde el suelo._

— _¡Ah, Kanda! ¿Qué haces aquí? Son vacaciones… —preguntó la chica que acababa de hacer acto de aparición._

— _¿Qué…? Nishimoto… —le llamó él mientras se tallaba la cabeza, —¿A ti también te llamó el profesor Iwayama por tus malos resultados en el semestre?_

 _Si había más gente como él, tenía esperanzas de no sentirse tan avergonzado por sus resultados._

— _¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Estamos aquí porque el club de soccer está entrenando—. Respondió la chica claramente ofendida._

— _Ya veo, es decir que fui al único al que llamaron, como me lo temía… —se lamentó. Sería una de sus mayores vergüenzas._

 _Tras sus palabras, la chica que acompañaba a Nishimoto comenzó a reír, como si él hubiera dicho un chiste._

 _Su risa era como una hermosa melodía a sus oídos._

 _Fue entonces que la observó completamente. Ella era realmente bella, tenía un toque… inexplicable a sus ojos._

 _Quedó embelesado. Era hermosa, sí señor y su sonrisa era asombrosa._

— _Bueno, vamos Sanae._

— _Claro…_

— _Adiós Kanda, trata de esforzarte más a partir de ahora, —se despidió Nishimoto._

— _Ah… a… —no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, pero ellas no lo notaron, siguieron su camino, —ella es… Sanae._

 _Definitivamente tenía que conocerla, saber más de ella._

 _Y lo haría._

 _Sin poder evitarlo, la esperó ese día. Salió temprano de la clase del profesor Iwayama y estuvo cerca de cuatro horas en la entrada hasta que vio salir a todo el equipo, momentos después del anochecer._

 _Iba rodeada de todos los chicos. Había escuchado vagamente sobre los jugadores, uno de ellos iba en su clase, pero no le importaba; ella y Nishimoto eran las únicas chicas y parecían llevarse todos bien._

 _La risa de Nakazawa era excepcional, le llenaba de un sentimiento de paz._

 _«Tsk… yo, Kanda Koshi soy feliz con solo ver a esa chica y he esperado en la oscuridad solo para verla…»._

 _Felicidad. Ese era el sentimiento, lo sabía. Sanae era una chica muy alegre, que era capaz de hacerle sonreír como un tonto._

Estaba rotundamente enamorado.

.

.

* * *

Así sin ningún otro motivo, esperaba todos los días cerca de la entrada de la escuela, a que el club de futbol terminara su entrenamiento, solo para verla.

Y al mirar su hermosa sonrisa y su risueño andar, sentía mil veces que todo a su alrededor se detenía, para estar únicamente ellos dos.

.

.

* * *

Estaba enterado de que el torneo nacional de futbol había comenzado. Sabía que ella estaba muy pendiente de ellos.

Para la final; toda la escuela fue convocada para reunirse ese día y apoyar al equipo que llevaría por tercer año consecutivo el banderín de campeones a Nankatsu.

 _Patéticos._

Él era mucho mejor en su especialidad que todos en el equipo de futbol, lo sabía, pero decidió que iría ese día solo para verla.

No pensándolo mucho se apareció temprano con todos los de su clase y anexos que esperaban por abordar los autobuses que los llevarían a Saitama.

 _Las voces tan familiares de Iwauchi y Nagano llegaron a él._

— _¡Ah, es Kanda!_

— _Eso sí que es una sorpresa…_

— _¿Qué es tan sorprendente? —Espetó poco amable, como siempre._

— _Es extraño verte ir hasta Saitama para alentar al equipo de futbol, cuando es una ocasión para ti de no tener clases… —respondió divertido Iwauchi._

— _Es cierto, además dijiste que no te interesaba el futbol, —prosiguió Nagano._

— _Sí, mi interés no es el futbol, sino algo más… —concedió._

— _¿Eh? ¿Algo más? —Se intrigaron los dos._

— _No puedo imaginar qué más va a hacer aquí que no sea alentar al equipo de futbol… —susurró Iwauchi a su compañero, siendo oído de todas formas por Kanda._

— _¡Cállense! —Les gritó furioso, habían terminado con su poca paciencia, —¡Me levanté temprano y estoy exhausto! ¡Voy a dormir una siesta en el bus!_

 _Emprendió camino. La única razón por la que iría era ella, obviamente. Pero no es algo que ellos tuvieran que saber._

 _._

.

El estadio estaba lleno, decidió no sentarse estaba un poco impresionado por la cantidad de gente que había ido a animar a ambas escuelas, y cuando se pronunció el nombre de Ozora Tsubasa, capitán del Nankatsu, las gradas estallaron en halagos para él. Como si fuera alguien especial… eso lo tendría que ver con sus propios ojos.

.

Le parecía asombroso el hecho de que el capitán del Nankatsu tuviera un tiro tan poderoso. Aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, el partido era interesante, pues, a pesar de las lesiones en el as de su escuela, siguió adelante en esa lucha.

Ya estaba terminando el tiempo extra cuando Tsubasa se interpuso en un tiro cerca de la portería y salió disparado hacia esta.

 _«¡Paren por favor, no lastimen más a Tsubasa! ¡No dejen que este partido siga delante de esta forma!»._ Escuchó entre la multitud.

Conocía esa voz, aunque el tono de ahora era suplicante, él sabía que pertenecía a ella.

Miró a su alrededor hasta que la visualizó muchos asientos más al frente. Estaba de espaldas a él así que no pudo observar su rostro. Parecía que Nishimoto la abrazaba.

 _¿Por qué ella…?_ Era casi imposible de pensar.

El empate del final del partido le ayudó a pensar un poco más claro acerca del niño prodigio del futbol.

Ozora Tsubasa. Realmente era extraordinario, pues luchó fervientemente hasta el final. Quería suponer que la manager solo admiraba al niño prodigio. Quería creerlo.

Entonces Koshi se esforzaría más también. Tal vez así, algún día ella pudiera fijarse también en él.

No podía perder ante Ozora.

.

.

* * *

Comenzó sus duros entrenamientos en el club de boxeo Kamida. Tenía que ser fuerte, digno de admirar por ella.

.

Unos días después, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos mientras entrenaba… hasta que Hajime entró al lugar.

— _¡Hey! ¿Eso no fue un K.O. con la bolsa de arena? ¡Fue increíble! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿qué te ha sucedido? —comentó de manera 'casual' el joven._

— _La victoria del club de soccer de su escuela secundaria en el torneo nacional fue una gran motivación—. Le informó uno de los presentes._

 _Estaba a punto de mirarlos y decirles que se metieran en sus asuntos, cuando la visualizó a través de las grandes ventanas que daban a la calle._

 _«Ella es…»._

Siempre que la miraba era lo mismo. Estaba seguro de que no podría aguantar más tiempo solo mirándola de lejos.

 _No lo haría._

.

.

.

* * *

Ese día se iba a confesar.

Ya lo había decidido. Al finalizar la jornada, del primer día de clases posterior a las vacaciones de verano, la siguió hasta la biblioteca.

 _Cuando entró, ella veía por la ventana, de espaldas a él. Los demás jugadores del equipo y Nishimoto, estaban allí también, pero simplemente los ignoró._

— _Nakazawa Sanae, —la llamó estando lo suficientemente cerca._

 _Cuando ella lo miró, él sujetó su brazo a la altura del codo con fuerza, pero tratando de no parecer tan rudo, cosa que no logró, pues los gritos de los demás no se hicieron esperar._

— _¡Kanda! —Escuchó a Nishimoto._

— _¡¿Qué haces?! —Inmediatamente saltó uno del equipo a enfrentarlo. Una cara de mono._

— _Esto no te importa, —espetó firmemente. No quería que nadie se metiera y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en claro, pero ella se le adelantó._

— _Está bien, Ishizaki, —intentó calmar al futbolista._

— _Manager… —empezó a resignarse en su voz._

— _Ahora vuelvo, —dijo ella dejándose guiar por él._

 _._

— _Yo soy Kanda Koshi del curso de al lado. quiero que salgas conmigo._

 _Directo al grano, no pidió, exigió; ella quedó muy sorprendida._

— _Yo… lo siento, pero ya tengo a alguien de quien estoy enamorada, no puedo corresponderte—. Estaba levemente sonrojada, más al mencionar a 'la otra persona'—. Gracias por tus sentimientos, pero lo lamento._

.

La había dejado regresar, pero no se movió del lugar. No era posible. No quería creerlo.

 _«¡¿Ehhh?!»_ el grito colectivo detrás de la puerta fue la señal de que ella les contaba lo sucedido.

Se aceró lo más que pudo para escuchar el resto. Tenía que saber qué diría.

— _Y… ¿qué le dijiste? —Cuestionó Nishimoto._

—… _le dije que estaba enamorada de otra persona… —respondió Sanae en voz apenas audible._

— _¡Whooo, whooo! ¡Lo dijo! —Vitorearon todos adentro._

— _¡¿Esa otra persona es Tsubasa?! —Preguntó alguien con burla, a quien identificó como el chico simio._

 _No lo soportó más. Era inaudito. Nadie se burlaría de él._

 _Furioso, abrió la puerta de golpe. Y se acercó a ella golpeando con su palma la mesa que tenía en frente._

— _No voy a renunciar, —le advirtió._

 _Y sin más se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando escuchó un reto claro._

— _¡Hey espera! ¿No entiendes? ¡Ella no está interesada! ¡Un verdadero caballero la dejaría ya! ¡Si te molesta eso, no la busques más!_

 _Dirigió su mirada a él._

— _El mono… —dijo confirmando su sospecha al oír la voz—. Cierra la boca, mono, —inmediatamente lo golpeó con su puño. Su fea nariz se rompió._

 _El alboroto se armó._

— _Ka… ¡Kanda! —Reclamó Nishimoto._

— _¡Ishizaki! —Gritó Sanae yendo hacia el mono, —¿Estás bien, Ishizaki?_

 _Los jugadores lo rodearon._

— _¡Maldito! —Gruñó levantándose del suelo, —¡No te lo perdonaré!_

 _Se lanzó nuevamente hacia él y Kanda no dudó en prepararse para azotar otro golpe. Sin embargo, sus compañeros intervinieron._

— _¡Basta, Ishizaki! —Uno se atrevió a sostenerlo por la espalda, —nos retiramos, pero seguimos siendo miembros del club de futbol; primero y segundo año, los estudiantes van a participar en el campeonato de otoño, ahora no es momento de tener problemas que podrían poner en peligro su participación…_

 _Kanda de inmediato notó la resignación de Ishizaki ante las palabras y altanero, resopló._

— _¡Cobarde! —Dijo mientras se retiraba. No había más que hacer ahí._

 _Nadie era un reto para él. Nunca._

— _¡¿Qué?! —Lo escuchó, pero no se detuvo. El idiota ya no pelearía contra él, solo serían puras palabrerías._

— _¡Cálmate Ishizaki! —Le riñó uno de sus compañeros._

 _Al cerrar la puerta, escuchó la voz angustiada de Sanae._

— _Lo siento, Ishizaki, es mi culpa…_

 _Siempre tan noble._

.

.

.

* * *

No podía dejarla ir. Tenía que luchar por ella, no le importaba nada más. Y la única manera de luchar que conocía, eran los puños.

Le demostraría a la chica que él era mejor que Ozora.

Así que ideó un plan.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se levantó más temprano y fue directamente al campo de entrenamiento del equipo de futbol.

 _Ahí observó a Ozora dando instrucciones a los demás. Esperó pacientemente una oportunidad para hablarle._

 _Oportunidad que llegó cuando un inepto del equipo dejó ir el balón cerca de él. Se notaba que eran novatos._

— _Shirato, mide más tus tiros de larga distancia—. Reprendió el capitán mientras corría hacia él—. ¿Mmm? —Se detuvo en cuanto lo vio._

— _Ozora Tsubasa—. «Saludó» Kanda._

— _¿Quién eres? —Por instinto, el chico se puso serio. Kanda rió internamente._

— _Vengo a hablar de Nakazawa Sanae, —le dijo sin más._

 _A la mención del nombre, Ozora se tensó._

— _¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le miraba duramente._

— _Mi nombre es Kanda Koshi, y yo a Nakazawa Sanae, la amo…_

 _El rostro de Tsubasa fue todo un poema; pasó de la sorpresa al enojo._

—… _la quiero para mí y no puedo permitir que estés en medio…_

— _No sabes lo que dices… —aunque intentó hablar calmado, era obvio que intentaba ocultar su furia—. No puedes obligarla, ya te dijo que no está interesada…_

 _¿Ya lo sabía? Parecía que, de cierta manera, el futbolista también la quería._

— _No la dejaré. Nunca._

— _¡Te dijo que quiere a alguien más!_

— _¿Y tú? —Contraatacó Kanda, hubo un silencio prolongado, —pues si tanto la quieres vendrás a pelear por ella, si ganas, la dejaré en paz… solo si ganas._

—… _no voy a pelear, soy el capitán…_

— _Pues haz algo al respecto—. Interrumpió, —hay una manera de dejar de serlo antes de la pelea, —le animó—. Nos veremos al rato, saliendo de clases, en el parque Hirakigahoka, a menos claro, que te importe más tu patético club de futbol… sabrás hacer lo correcto, si es que ella te interesa algo, si no, la perderás ante mí… nos veremos entonces…_

 _No esperó más y se retiró bajo la furiosa mirada de Ozora._

 _Sonrió para sus adentros, sería pan comido. Después de la golpiza que le daría a Tsubasa, no le quedaría de otra más que olvidarse de Sanae. Y ella tenía que aprender a quererlo a él con el tiempo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Saliendo de clase se dirigió inmediatamente a ver a la chica._

— _¡Kanda! —Gritó Nishimoto tan pronto lo visualizó._

— _¿Vienes un momento? —Se dirigió a Nakazawa ignorando a la primera._

— _¡Seguro, eres persistente! —Empezaba a pelear Yukari._

— _Esta es la última vez, —aseguró tratando de darle confianza._

— _Última… —repitió Sanae, mientras lo meditaba un momento, —de acuerdo._

— _¡Pero Sanae…! —Nishomoto le tomó del brazo intentando razonar con ella._

— _Estaré bien, Yukari, no te preocupes… nos veremos luego, —dijo mientras se zafaba de su agarre y caminaba al lado de Kanda quien, satisfecho, comenzó a avanzar._

 _Sabía que Nishimoto los siguió casi todo el camino, pero no importaba, cuando regresara con los demás, ya sería tarde._

 _._

Al llegar al parque de la «cita», empezó a visualizar alrededor,

— _¿Por qué tuvimos que venir todo este camino? —Su voz molesta también era encantadora._

— _Como lo pensé, él no está aquí… —le comentó de manera «casual»._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Le he dicho a Ozora Tsubasa que te amo y que venga aquí si no quiere perder a su querida Nakazawa Sanae, para hacerlo breve, ¡le provoqué a una pelea para que venga!_

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _Pero él se escapó, parecer ama más el futbol de lo que pensé. Ozora Tsubasa puede ser el mejor jugador de futbol en todo Japón, pero si no es capaz de defender su amor, no es hombre para ti. Es tanto así que, aunque lo ames con todo tu corazón, él no te va a amar de vuelta, piensa en eso, Nakazawa, olvídalo y quédate conmigo._

— _Eres horrible, —espetó ella enojada._

— _Me encuentras horrible, pero con el tiempo, me amarás, —dijo altanero._

 _Al escuchar llegar a alguien, miraron los dos en esa dirección y lo vieron._

— _¡Tsubasa! —Sanae estaba sorprendida._

— _Lo siento por llegar tarde, Kanda, —con una mirada decidida le enfrentó._

— _Esto será breve, —Koshi se tronó los dedos._

— _No te voy a perder, Nakazawa Sanae, —afirmó Ozora._

— _¡Voy a tenerla por la fuerza! —Dispuesto a dar el primer golpe, Kanda se lanzó, pero Sanae se interpuso delante de él._

— _¡Basta! ¡No lo hagas, Tsubasa! ¡No es justo que sacrifiques el club de futbol por mí! El club de Nankatsu es para ti…_

— _Ya lo dejé, —confesó serio, lo cual hizo dudar a la chica._

 _Kanda enfureció, así que había dimitido como se lo había sugerido de manera sutil._

— _¡No trates de quedar bien! —Le espetó mientras empujaba a Nakazawa del camino, sin reparar en lo que había hecho. Tenía que demostrarle al futbolista que no estaba para juegos._

— _¡Sanae! —Ozora ni lo miró, lo cual le enfureció más si cabía._

— _¡No mires a otro lado! —Le asestó el primer golpe, —¡Toma! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Otro más, —¡Estás acorralado! —Muchos más._

 _Ni siquiera le daba tiempo de defenderse. A golpes le demostraría quien la merecía._

 _Pero Tsubasa no caía._

— _¡Basta! —Escuchó a Nakazawa a su espalda, —¡Vamos, deténganse! ¡Tsubasa, corre! ¡No debes pelear! ¡Tsubasa el futbol lo es todo para ti! ¡Por favor, detente, ve por tu uniforme y vuelve al campo!_

 _Y seguía sin caer._

 _«Este chico… sigue en pie a pesar de que le pegué tanto…», pensó. Cualquier otro hubiera caído desde el segundo golpe. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el chico seguía sin rendirse._

— _¡Mierda! —Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo K.O., pero Tsubasa reaccionó._

 _No se esperaba esa patada de Ozora, la cual golpeó su hombro izquierdo._

 _Salió desprendido por el golpe un par de metros lejos de él._

 _Vaya sorpresa que le dio._

 _«¿Qué es…? Un disparo del mejor jugador de futbol a nivel mundial; se las arregló para romper uno de mis huesos…»._

 _Lo había sentido en el momento del golpe, necesitaría un yeso para reponerse._

— _Tú… ¿tú estás bien, Kanda? —Parecía preocupado, como si apenas estuviera reaccionando por lo que hizo, habiendo hecho esa patada por mero reflejo._

— _Idiota, con una gran patada no puedo estar bien—. Respondió burlonamente desde el suelo, —tuviste tres victorias en el torneo nacional no me sorprende que no hayan perdido, —se rió sonoramente de su desgracia._

No había de otra. Había perdido, tenía que aceptarlo.

— _Bien hecho, —le dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado, —eres digno de ser amado por Nakazawa._

Les sonrió a los dos, a ella, más que a él. Y se fue riéndose sonoramente por lo que había pasado.

.

.

* * *

Tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Ellos dos se merecían y lo había aceptado. No podía dejar que Tsubasa renunciara a lo que quería por su estupidez de retarlo. El chico estaba destinado a ser el mejor del mundo futbolístico.

— _¡Hey, para! ¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó el simio tan pronto lo visualizó en el camino._

 _Todos los jugadores iban corriendo, seguramente a detenerlo._

— _No se preocupen, vuelvan a la escuela, —dijo con simpleza mientras se sostenía el hombro._

 _Demonios, como dolía._

— _¿Eh?_

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _Ellos…_

 _Siguió adelante hacia la escuela, mientras les dijo: —los dos están bien, déjenlos solos._

.

.

* * *

Llegó caminando muy despacio a la sala de profesores.

Se lo debía al niño prodigio.

—¿Profesor Furuoya del club de futbol? Debe de haber una carta de Ozora Tsubasa aquí… —la vio en el escritorio, —ah aquí está, —la tomó—. Esta carta no es real, me pareció que sería divertido, —dijo riendo, —¡era una broma! Chao…

Seguía riendo mientras salía, caminaba con dificultad.

—Oye tú… —intentó decirle el entrenador.

—Profesor lo siento, debo de ir rápidamente al hospital, o de lo contrario voy a poner en peligro mi carrera de boxeo, me gustaría ser el mejor en Japón también.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió.

.

.

 _ **Kanda Koshi**_ no perdería ante Tsubasa, se prepararía para ser considerado también el mejor del mundo del boxeo.

No por Sanae, ahora lo haría por convicción propia. Sería algún día el más fuerte, y su primer amor, quedaría solo en un asombroso recuerdo, que lo impulsó para prepararse más.

 _«Lo haré, seré el mejor, porque no puedo perder ante ti…»._

.

.

.

* * *

Fin del capítulo~~

No lo revisé, así que disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o de redacción, etc, etc...

Pocas veces he encontrado algún sitio donde hablen de este chico matón jajaja así que decidí traerles esto; era muy brusco e impulsivo, pero de verdad que quería a nuestra Sanae:3 aunque bien sabemos que nunca podría ser correspondido... Además, gracias a él, Tsubasa tomó el valor que necesitaba para confesarse al fin, por lo cual, le tengo algo de aprecio a este chico, pues nos mostró a Tsubasa celoso y a un Ishizaki protector con su amiga:3

.

Recuerden que sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

.

 ** _PrincesaLirio_** , _Gracias por tu comentario. Kumi en lo personal no me agradaba al principio por su forma tan obstinada de andar detrás de Tsubasa, pero al final, como que le tomas cariño jaja ni ella ni Kanda pudieron con el amor tan fuerte de Tsubasa y Sanae..._

 _ **Lety**_ , _mil gracias por tus palabras, Kumi aceptó que ella no era la dueña del corazón de Tsubasa y Kanda hizo lo propio al ver la determinación de Tsubasa con respecto a Sanae._

 _¿No son un amor esos dos? Al fin y al cabo, ni Kumi, Kanda, ni el tiempo o la distancia los pudieron separar..._

.

Gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima semana!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	15. Hasta siempre, Karen -Stefan

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **Hasta siempre, Karen**_

 _ **Stefan Levin**_

El partido se estaba complicando para Japón. El empate 4-4 ante Uruguay solo confirmaba que tan capacitados eran los jugadores del país del sol naciente; sin embargo, estaban en apuros y, en intentos desesperados, lanzaban sus mejores tiros al arco uruguayo.

Lo que podría dar pauta para un contraataque, si no fuera porque en ese preciso momento Tsubasa empezó a marcar a Hino, deteniendo momentáneamente cualquier jugada.

 _«Fufufu…»_ rió el sueco, _«Tsubasa marcando a Hino, qué divertido»,_ pensó, _«pase lo que pase, el próximo gol del partido será probablemente el gol de la victoria…»._

Arrogante y engreído.

Así se había mantenido todo ese tiempo, ese era el nuevo él. El Stefan que había quedado después de ese trágico día.

Cuando Tsubasa comenzó a mostrar su destreza, se sorprendió de la audacia del «niño del soccer enviado del cielo», y pensó que sería interesante enfrentarlo. Rompería sus esperanzas y sueños de ganar la copa mundial.

Porque solo así podía jugar ahora al futbol. Porque ese era su estilo.

Con su mirada vacía observó como Japón ganó 6-5, anotando un gol en el último minuto.

Un vacío que tenía dentro de él y que no desaparecería jamás.

.

.

.

* * *

 _«Karen. ¡Oh, Karen!»_

 _«¡Cómo te extraño! ¡Como me haces falta! Mi Karen, mi amada, mi todo… es difícil para mí, no me recuperaré nunca. Imposible…»_

* * *

Sus palabras eran tan amargas, como las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Era impensable el llegar a olvidarla, no se creía capaz de nada.

Ahora estaba completamente solo.

.

.

.

 _ **54, 55, 56…**_

 _«Yo no tengo ningún afecto por el soccer, yo me retiraré después de la victoria en este mundial»._

Sus propias palabras llegaron a él en un recuerdo de su entrevista en la Bundesliga.

Era verdad. Porque para él no quedaba nada.

 _ **109, 110, 111…**_

Cumpliría la última voluntad de Karen, y luego dejaría todo atrás. Porque era incapaz de seguir jugando soccer sin pensar en ella.

Ahora era lo equivalente a una máquina, sus sentimientos positivos estaban apagados. Realmente se perdía bastante de la realidad.

 _ **390, 391, 392…**_

Culpable. Él era el responsable de todo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? ¿De qué le servía tanto esfuerzo?

Soltó un grito desgarrador mientras superaba increíblemente sus límites en el entrenamiento especial que los científicos suecos estaban realizando en él.

Pero no se detuvo, no hasta que escuchó una voz.

—¡Detente, Levin! ¡No traerás de vuelta a Karen con eso!

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Por supuesto, lo estaban intentando detener desde hacía unos minutos, pero no había reaccionado hasta que Shellie Marks le recordó la triste realidad. Empezó a jadear de cansancio con ese ligero dolor en su pecho.

—Lo… lo siento, he dicho demasiado, —se disculpó la chica.

—Así que, Levin, ven aquí. Revisaremos tu cuerpo.

Se sentó todavía aturdido y casi no prestó atención a las voces del doctor Mikael, ni sus asistentes.

—Él logró una gran cantidad de ejercicio, pero su fuerza de recuperación es increíble… —dijo el hermano de Shellie —en cuanto a las ondas cerebrales…

—Sin anomalías, —completó el doctor Mikael, —bien, eso es todo, Levin.

Caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos como solía hacerlo después de un duro entrenamiento. No era feliz, ya no tenía motivos para alegrarse.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Conocía a Karen desde que eran unos niños, ella vivía a un par de casa de la suya. Solían jugar juntos desde pequeños, y compartían grandes momentos juntos._

 _Ella siempre había sido risueña, noble y de buen corazón. Siempre sacaba lo mejor de él, era como un sol, siempre iluminando todo a su paso._

 _No fue difícil enamorarse de ella, una vez que fueron adolescentes. Su amor era mutuo._

 _Katarina Karen era la persona con la que él quería pasar el resto de su vida. Siempre tan bella, siempre tan dulce…_

 _._

 _Por sobre muchas cosas, ella apoyaba a Levin para que realizara su sueño: llegar a ser el mejor del mundo._

 _Así que, todos los días que él tenía partido, Karen cruzaba medio suburbio para llegar al parque de esa estatua que, según creencias de Estocolmo, concedía los deseos que le pidieras._

 _Ella siempre iba antes de cada partido a pedir por el bien de Stefan. Y por fortuna para ambos, él siempre ganaba sus partidos, aunque Levin no estaba seguro de atribuirle sus triunfos a una estatua._

 _Karen hizo eso por los seis largos años que duró su noviazgo._

 _._

 _Un día, llegó un vocero del club juvenil de futbol de Suecia, y al ver su talento, le ofreció entrar a un proyecto que los más renombrados científicos del país querían llevar a cabo: solo los mejores jugadores de todos los equipos de la nación partirían a diversos clubes en diferentes países, donde aprenderían el estilo de juego de cada uno y lo usarían para conformar una poderosa selección juvenil sueca._

 _Se trataba del «Viking Project», una ambición muy grande si Levin lograba entrar a algún equipo de la Bundesliga._

 _Y estaba decidido a lograrlo._

 _La primera fase para hacerlo era ser el mejor del país, cosa que no le costaba mucho trabajo, pues estaba seguro de que ganaría con su equipo el torneo nacional._

 _Ya tenía diecisiete años, si lograba fichar para un equipo de Alemania y se iba a vivir para allá, no quería irse solo._

 _Karen definitivamente debería irse con él._

 _Los padres de ambos estarían más que felices, pues aprobaban vigorosamente esa relación, lo que le facilitaba las cosas al pensar de qué manera le podría proponer matrimonio a su novia._

 _Seguramente muchos pensarían que eran demasiado jóvenes, pero entre ellos no había duda alguna de que su amor era para siempre…_

.

.

 _«Pero ya nada de eso podrá ser jamás»_ pensó con amargura, _«ella ya no está más…»._

 _._

 _Hacía más de un año, durante la final del torneo nacional, Karen fue atropellada al no fijarse al cruzar la concurrida avenida._

 _Se le había hecho tarde mientras pedía el triunfo de Levin a la estatua de la diosa virgen, y al darse cuenta de su retraso al partido, corrió sin notar el auto que venía en su dirección…_

 _Stefan había ganado el partido y se encontraba celebrando sin saber la tragedia que había pasado. Feliz entre los vítores de la gente, un cazatalentos del 1FC Koln le había extendido una invitación para fichar por su club._

 _Era el mejor día de su vida como jugador. Emocionado quiso buscarla entre la multitud, pero ella no aparecía._

 _Sus amigos le daban sus felicitaciones, alegando que Karen estaría completamente feliz cuando le propusiera matrimonio y más cuando los dos se fuera a Alemania a vivir juntos, planes que Stefan se había encargado con anterioridad de hacerles saber._

 _Pero la pena lo abarcó en los siguientes instantes. Lo recordaba como una película:_

 _La ceremonia de clausura._

 _La celebración hacia los vestidores._

 _El encargado diciendo que tenía una llamada urgente._

 _Su corazón oprimido por un sentimiento de pánico._

 _El largo trayecto hacia el teléfono._

 _La voz temblorosa de su madre al decirle que Karen estaba en el hospital, en un estado delicado._

 _El temblor que se apoderó de él al salir de prisa del estadio._

 _La cara de tristeza de sus padres al recibirlo._

 _El ajetreo en la sala de espera._

 _La explicación del médico quien, aseguraba que no podían hacer nada más por ella._

 _Los largos minutos antes de que los padres de Karen salieran más que destrozados de su cuarto, indicándole ir a despedirse de ella._

 _La débil mano de ella entre las suyas…_

 _Sus últimas palabras…_

Él era el único culpable, estaba convencido.

.

* * *

 _«¿Cuándo se acabará este dolor dentro de mí? ¿Cómo podré recuperarme de tu pérdida?»_

* * *

.

.

En los suburbios de Estocolmo, Suecia, hay un parque con una diosa virgen, se dice que ella puede conceder los deseos de todos.

Mucha gente llegaba a lanzar una moneda y pedir sus más grandes anhelos.

.

 _«¿Por qué esta diosa virgen está aquí? Si no fuera por ella, Karen estaría…»_

 _«Hay mucho tráfico en esta calle, ella no tenía que haber venido a este parque…», dejó el ramo de flores que llevaba frente a la fuente, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, «pero el mayor culpable soy yo…»_

 _«Karen por mi bien… ella solía venir aquí todo el tiempo por mis partidos de futbol, ella deseaba mi protección para no salir herido y por nuestras victorias. Y por cada victoria, Karen estaba tan feliz como yo»._

 _._

 _«—Felicidades, Levin… —decía tan sonriente como siempre, —aquí está tu recompensa por los dos goles de hoy… —Karen le daba un beso en su mejilla izquierda»._

 _._

 _Llevó su mano a esa mejilla al recordar el roce de sus labios._

 _«Ya no recibiré los besos de Karen ... ni la veré sonreír. Yo juego futbol, pero para mí, el soccer es igual a Karen, y esos dos eran todo lo que importaba»._

 _Tomó el balón que traía pateando entre sus dos manos._

 _«A pesar de esto, ahora con sólo fútbol,_ _se siente como si s_ _ó_ _lo tuviera un ala»._

 _Su otra ala -Karen-, no estaba más._

 _Así golpeando la estatua con el balón, nació su nuevo tiro, uno directamente salido de la furia de su interior._

.

Practicó ese tiro hasta mejorarlo. Y aun en contra de los hermanos Marks lo perfeccionó.

 _«Un tiro cuya rotación causará grandes daños al oponente tal como una bala de pistola»._

Ese es el tipo de tiro que quería.

 _«Para ser capaz de realizar este tipo de tiro, y así no perder ante nadie, fortalecí mi cuerpo con esas máquinas»._

 _«Antes de ir a Alemania, yo quise destruir la estatua de esa diosa, quien tomó la vida de Karen no importando qué. Y haría lo mismo con cualquiera que se quisiera interponer entre mí y el sueño de Karen»._

Y así llegó a ser conocido como «el dios de la destrucción del campo».

 _Con su nuevo tiro, el «Levin shoot», destruyó la estatua que era tan culpable como él._

.

.

.

* * *

Ya estaba en el autobús directo al estadio donde jugarían contra el equipo nipón. Los recuerdos lo carcomían.

 _Tenía su cabeza envueltas en varias vendas. Sus familiares ya se habían despedido de ella. La madre de Karen, con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que pasara a verla, sabía lo importante que era para ellos decirse adiós._

— _Stefan… tu sueño… hazlo… llega a ser el mejor jugador de soccer del mundo…_

 _Karen mencionó sus últimas palabras y luego cerró sus ojos para siempre._

— _Karen… —le dijo Levin._

 _Al cerrar Karen sus ojos, Levin se destrozó por dentro._

— _¡KAREN!_

 _Gritó todo lo que sus pulmones le dejaron. Estuvo gritando por mucho tiempo tendido en la cama de ella._

 _Jamás la vería de nuevo._

.

.

* * *

 _«Mi vida debo continuar, mis sueños debo lograr, por tu recuerdo debo luchar»._

* * *

.

.

Estaban en los vestidores, el entrenador explicaba quiénes eran los jugadores principales con quienes debían de tener cuidado.

Levin casi no prestaba atención.

Hasta que alguien entró a los vestidores diciendo que tenía nueva información: un tal Matsuyama, el pivote japonés no jugaría en el encuentro.

—¿Está herido? —preguntó el entrenador.

—No, de ningún modo, —dijo casi con alivio el investigador sueco, —ayer su prometida estuvo involucrada en un accidente de tráfico.

Eso lo impactó.

El entrenador estuvo feliz por esa noticia. Levin por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras: «su prometida, en un accidente de tráfico…»

—Levin… —escuchó a sus espaldas y sintió muchas miradas sobre él.

Pero no reaccionó al instante.

Después de cambiarse, seguía perdido en el caos de su mente.

—Su prometida, en un accidente de tráfico… —se dijo a su mismo mientras sentado trataba de meditarlo, —el partido de hoy muestra signos de algo del destino…

—Levin… —interrumpió Brolin, —vamos, es hora; incluso en los viejos tiempos, no eras el tipo de hombre que vuelve en sus palabras.

—Significando eso que realmente vas a retirarte, este torneo será el último —prosiguió Fredericks.

—Por lo tanto, juntos lo lograremos, —añadió Larsson, —y también por el amor de Karen, nuestra ídolo…

—¡Nosotros llegaremos a ser los mejores del mundo! —dijeron los tres a una sola voz.

—Sí, —repuso Levin con una leve sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—. Bien, vamos. Nuestro soccer llegará a ser el mejor en el mundo de seguro.

Y así fueron al partido.

.

.

* * *

Levin se jactó al encontrarse a Wakabayashi, en el partido del 1FC Koln contra el Hamburgo en la Bundesliga, empeoró las heridas que el holandés Cruyfford le había causado en su mano derecha, y él mismo rompió su izquierda.

 _«Fufufu»,_ rió por lo bajo, _«romperé tus manos de nuevo…»._

.

Pero en ese partido se dio cuenta de que sería difícil jugar si se distraía pensando en la novia atropellada de Matsuyama

Así perdió por primera vez el balón ante Akai por una mera distracción.

Y éste le siguió dando problemas el resto del partido.

 _«Este hombre debe dejar de marcarme. De ninguna manera puede seguir así»,_ pensó con furia.

Ahora le enseñaría su estilo de juego.

—No más vacilación, para mí aquí está la verdad…

Dicho y hecho empezó a correr hacia la meta contraria con el balón. Realizó la «Chokkaku feint» de Shingo Aoi ante Hyuga, y luego su «Aurora feint» ante Akai Tomeya.

Al entrar en la Levin Zone -como era conocida-, realizó su Levin shoot, y para su sorpresa, el portero japonés tuvo una buena respuesta al tiro.

Entre Akai y Wakabayashi lo estaban deteniendo.

Lleno de ira en contra de esos dos, al final del medio tiempo, marcó con ayuda de su tiro especial, sus nombres del tablero de los jugadores japoneses.

 _«Tomen esto. Toda la vacilación para la victoria de Suecia, el dios de la destrucción del campo, va a destruirla»._

La furia seguía en él, porque estaba vacío.

.

* * *

El segundo tiempo empezó con una buena estrategia de Suecia, pero antes de que pudiera completar su tiro, Tsubasa lo interceptó.

Lo intentó nuevamente, ahora fue Akai. Una vez. Dos veces. Escuchó la voz asustada de Shellie, diciéndole que se detuviera, pero él estaba enojado por la persistencia de Akai. Lo intentaría otra vez.

— _¡Para esto, Levin! Incluso si tienes éxito con este método, ¡Karen no estaría feliz por ello!_

Nuevamente esa voz chillona.

 _«cállate»,_ pensó, _«debo ganar para cumplir mi promesa a Karen. El mejor del mundo… yo usaré cualquier medio para lograrlo. Incluso si yo mato a algún oponente con este tiro»._

Estaba cegado.

Y disparó por tercera vez. Akai nuevamente se interpuso y desconcertó a Levin quien muy a su pesar, pensó que no se levantaría nuevamente.

El capitán japonés se repuso y se levantó con fiereza a retarlo, haciendo amago de realizar el tiro de Levin, (él mismo supo que Tsubasa podría realizarlo); pero al final Ozora no lo hizo, sino que se decidió a avanzar con el balón.

—¡Yo no usaré tu Levin shoot! Porque el balón es mi amigo, ¡nunca lo usaré como un arma para dañar a otros!

Eso lo descolocó.

Tsubasa avanzó, pero Stefan no se movió. Junto con el prodigio japonés el resto de los jugadores se fueron, el portero por su parte se acercó a atender a su compañero. En ese instante se soltó el medallón con la foto de Karen que llevaba colgado en su cuello y se abrió en el suelo.

«Karen, yo… el balón es un amigo…».

.

 _Él practicaba de lo más feliz, cuando escuchó la voz de ella._

— _Ah~… Yo estoy celosa…_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Levin, tú eres muy feliz con tu balón de futbol, que parece como si fuera tu novia…_

— _Hahaha… —rió —mi única novia está aquí adentro —dijo mientras le enseñaba su medallón._

— _Ah, Stefan…_

— _El balón no es mi novia, pero si un amigo, mi amigo desde que era pequeño._

— _Ya veo, el balón es tu amigo… —dijo mientras lo miraba entre sus manos, —entonces te voy a dejar solo con Stefan señor balón… —hizo ademán de hablarle directamente al amigo de su novio._

 _Stefan rió e intentó acercarse._

— _Ah, no te acerques, Levin, —hizo ademan de detenerlo, —mira, abajo hay unas hormigas paradas cerca de tu pie._

— _Karen, eres ese tipo de persona —dijo mientras sonreía y saltando a las hormigas se acercó a besarla._

.

* * *

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Había suprimido demasiados recuerdos de ella, y solo en ese momento pudo recordar exactamente ese acontecimiento, tras las palabras de Tsubasa.

 _«Karen tenía un corazón tan amable que era el tipo de mujer quien era incapaz de matar a un insecto, en comparación, ahora mismo, yo estaba listo para…»_

Miró a Akai y Wakabayashi.

 _«Pensé que ansiosamente estaba intentando por el bien de Karen, pero estaba equivocado acerca de mi soccer… yendo tan lejos como lesionar a alguien para ganar, convirtiéndome en el mejor del mundo con este tipo de soccer…»_

Cayó de rodillas ante la dura realidad, lamentándose.

 _«Karen no se sentiría feliz acerca de esto, ella estaría triste de seguro»._

Se sostuvo con los brazos hacia el frente, estaba acabado.

—¡¿Cuál es el problema, Levin?! ¡Levántate! ¡No te rindas aún! —Esa voz era de…

—Shellie…

—¡Todos creen en ti Levin, ellos todavía están peleando desesperadamente, soportando todo el feroz ataque de Japón! —Ella lloraba.

Observó como todos frente a su arco defendían arduamente.

 _«Cierto»,_ recordó, _«después de la muerte de Karen, fui capaz de seguir jugando porque cada uno creyó en mí»._

Levin lo entendió. Recogió du cadena con la foto de Karen y se la lanzó a Shellie mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Shellie, por favor toma cuidado de ese colgante!

 _«Yo debo pelear por el sueño de Karen, por el sueño de todos, yo pelearé con mi soccer hasta el final…»_

En ese momento observó como los chicos se las arreglaron para defender y le pasaban el balón. Estaba solo, los únicos que se interponían entre él y la portería eran Wakabayashi y Akai.

Hubo una gran conmoción en el estadio.

El SGGK rápidamente se ponía de pie e intentaba volver al arco.

Akai empezó a arrastrarse para seguir defendiendo.

Pero ahora Stefan lo tenía claro. Golpeó el balón y este salió del campo.

 _«Todos pelearon desesperadamente con mucho trabajo para mandarme el balón, sin embargo, no puedo…»_

Se acercó al que estaba en el suelo.

—Lo siento, —le dijo, —¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

Ayudó a Akai a levantarse y posteriormente se acercó a darle el balón a Tsubasa.

 _«El balón de futbol es un amigo, gracias Ozora Tsubasa por hacerme recordar lo que había olvidado, pero la verdadera pelea comienza ahora…»_

.

.

* * *

 _«Reconozco que he estado equivocado todo este tiempo, ¿podrías perdonarme? No entiendo como pude olvidarme de tus convicciones y enseñanzas… tu nobleza y amor por los seres vivos…»_

* * *

.

.

El tiempo extra estaba por comenzar y llegó Matsuyama.

Luchaba con fiereza y decisión, entonces Levin lo supo al instante.

—Ya veo, entonces su novia debe de estar fuera de peligro, me alegro.

El ataque final del tiempo extra de Japón fue liderado por Tsubasa, estaban dominando, por lo cual Levin pensó en ir a ayudar a la defensa.

—No lo lograrás a tiempo, —dijo Wakabayashi, —lo siento, pero vamos a ganar, —continuó cuando Stefan lo miró, —mientras no haya nadie que me pase, Japón no puede perder.

Tsubasa anotó, acabó el encuentro. Habían perdido.

—Japón era fuerte… —se dijo a sí mismo, —¡pero nosotros tendremos nuestra revancha en la copa del mundo, chicos! —les dijo animado a los demás.

Porque lo había decidido.

—Le-Levin —dijo Larsson como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Entonces, tu retiro… —comenzó Fredericks.

—Estoy retirando mi declaración de retiro, —afirmó.

 _«Conocí a Ozora Tsubasa y gracias a él confirmé que el soccer es maravilloso»,_ pensó.

—Me mantendré jugando soccer toda mi vida, —les dijo a todos, —tuve que aprender durante este partido que Karen estaría contenta de verme jugar el futbol porque me gusta y no solo por el bien de ganar…

Y sabía que así era.

Lo que se había negado a ver, lo que había descartado.

—Levin —dijo Wakabayashi acercándose, —tendré mi revancha por la mano izquierda que me rompiste en la Bundesliga —su voz denotaba seguridad.

—Wakabayashi… a Akai… dile que lo siento por sus heridas… dile a Matsuyama que me alegra que su novia esté bien… y a Ozora Tsubasa… dile que no dejaré el futbol, el balón será mi mejor amigo por siempre y esto… estoy agradecido de que él me haya hecho recordarlo.

—Sí, lo haré, —sonrió el portero rival.

—Ganen en lugar de nosotros…

.

.

* * *

 _«De ahora en adelante haré las cosas bien, como hubieras querido, y como yo solía ser; no me puedo seguir aferrando a ti… pero seguiré viviendo contigo como un hermoso recuerdo…»._

* * *

.

.

 _ **Katarina Karen**_ estaría más que feliz de verlo salir de ese momento de oscuridad.

Su vida juntos no podría ser jamás, pero él viviría su vida de manera que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él.

Y algún día, cuando su corazón sanara lo suficiente, podría dedicarse a otros temas de la vida.

Pero por ahora, Stefan Levin dedicaría toda su vida a cumplir su sueño junto con su amigo el balón.

* * *

 _«…porque este no es un adiós, amada mía, esto es un hasta siempre, Karen»._

.

.

.

* * *

Fin **(?)**

Mil gracias por su paciencia en estas semanas de espera. Como gratitud traigo este oneshot de Stefan Levin, creo que es la historia de amor más triste que he leído en un manga de futbol :'c

También, mil disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o de redacción, etc, etc...

.

Recuerden que sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea.

.

 ** _PrincesaLirio_** , _y_ _ **Lety**_ , agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios. Las palabras que me dan, me ayudan a inspirarme más, espero les guste el capítulo _._

 _Mientras Matsuyama estaba preocupado por Yoshiko en el hospital, en el campo, había alguien que también lo estaba y, quien después de ese partido, pudo comprender lo que hacía mal... y cambiar por amor a la mujer de su vida y a él mismo._

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Como se darán cuenta, ando muy desaparecida por diversas cuestiones de la vida, así que no prometo día, pero actualizaré pronto.

Además, es mi deber informar que este fic está por concluir, en un par de actualizaciones más, lo daré por terminado.

Por eso, tienen mi sincera gratitud todos los que siguen y leen esta historia.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	16. Y la boda llegó… -Aoi

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _ **Y la boda llegó…**_

 _ **Shingo Aoi**_

Era cerca de las siete de la mañana. El día estaba agradable, el clima era el ideal.

Por todas partes podía apreciar el buen humor que flotaba en el ambiente. Sonrió para sí mismo.

El único motivo de tantos sentimientos era que, el día había llegado.

Se vistió de sus mejores galas, y guardó en una bolsa el regalo que su madre le había ayudado a comprar, pues siendo sincero, no tenía ni idea de lo ideal para obsequiarles a la pareja.

Sus padres habían bromeado con él cuando salió temprano de su casa, rumbo a la estación, pues decían que ni siquiera el novio, estaría tan nervioso como él.

Y podría ser cierto, pero ¿cada cuando podrías presenciar la boda de tu senpai, al que más admiras?

Le llevaría un par de horas llegar a Shizuoka pero iba en tiempo justo.

Porque ese día la unión más grande del mundo del soccer japonés, en mucho tiempo, se llevaría a cabo y Shingo Aoi lo presenciaría.

La boda había llegado.

.

.

.

* * *

Se había tomado un par de semanas de descanso y regresó de Italia a quedarse unos días con su familia para poder presenciar ese evento que a todos o casi todos sorprendió.

 _No podía creérselo, de hecho, nadie podía creerlo, cuando repentinamente, ese día llegaron dando aquella noticia que los dejó sin palabras._

 _La cara de felicidad de ambos era notable. La chica lucía un poco avergonzada, sin embargo, pese a lo que Aoi o sus compañeros pudieran pensar, el capitán de la selección parecía muy seguro y para nada cohibido, contrario a la faceta evasiva y avergonzada que solía mostrar siempre respecto a ese tema._

 _Se miraba aún más imponente que de costumbre…_

Recordar ese anuncio sorpresa era emocionante hasta cierto punto.

Y claro, no dejaron pasar siquiera un año para unir sus vidas en tan importante ceremonia, pero nadie replicó nada, en cierta forma no había objeciones para que se llevara a cabo su boda.

Recordaba haber escuchado por parte de Yukari-senpai e Ishizaki-senpai que los dos estaban predestinados a estar juntos desde que eran unos niños.

Manabu-senpai les recordó entonces que la primera vez que se conocieron, a pesar del carácter mandón que antes tenía Sanae (el cual a Aoi se le hacía imposible de imaginar) y al entusiasmo del energético Tsubasa, congeniaron bastante bien.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Chicos! —Gritó en cuando los vio.

—¿Eh? Pero si es el pequeño Aoi —dijo Taki sonriente.

—Hola—, dijeron los demás.

—Pero qué elegantes van todos—, apuntó—, de verdad es el día… —reafirmó en voz alta sin ocultar su felicidad.

—Pareces más emocionado que el que se va a casar —comentó Kisugi de manera divertida y los demás rieron.

Taki, Izawa, Kisugi, Takasugi, y Morisaki venían alegres por la calle ataviados en sus mejores galas, cuando Aoi los divisó al virar por una calle poco transitada.

Todos se dirigían como él a la iglesia.

—Por cierto… —comentó Aoi—, no veo a Ishisaki por ningún lado… —hizo ademán de buscarlo alrededor.

—Es porque no viene con nosotros —le comentó Izawa.

—¿Cómo está eso? —preguntó en confusión.

—Pues… el galán irá con su damisela—, le respondió Taki en modo risueño y burlón.

—Irá junto con Yukari—, le aclaró Morizaki al ver todavía su confusión.

—Es su novia—, terminó Takasugi.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ishizaki tiene novia?

Todos rieron ante la sorpresa no disimulada del pequeño jugador.

¡¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso?!

Pero pensándolo bien, esa debía ser la razón por la que los dos celebraban juntos al final del mundial juvenil. ¡Ah, cuántas cosas había pasado por alto!

Taki le dio una palmada en la espalda y con un comentario sarcástico y divertido, avanzaron hasta la iglesia de Nankatsu.

.

.

* * *

El clima era agradable, Tsubasa y Sanae no pudieron escoger mejor día.

Al llegar a la iglesia divisaron a otros jugadores de la selección, que esperaban afuera de ésta.

—¡Hey, ese es Misugi! —Aoi corrió hacia él, adelantándose a los demás—. Y… novia de Misugi—. Agregó al ver a Aoba Yayoi.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —Respondió el as de cristal.

—Hola, buenos días—, le dijo Yayoi muy cantarina—. Hace un tiempo agradable, ¿cierto?

—¡Por supuesto! Es lo mismo que les decía a los chicos…

—Siento tanta emoción que me dan ganas de llorar—, soltó sin más la chica y Aoi se conmovió por sus palabras.

¡Por fin alguien que lo entendía!

—Hola Misugi, llegaron saludando los demás.

—¡Hey, todos!

—Pero mira nada más, parece que hoy fue un día para parejas—, se burló Kisugi.

—Pero, qué cosas dices—, le restó importancia Yayoi—, la madrina de bodas no puede faltar…

Todavía era temprano, así que siguieron platicando de cosas triviales.

Incluso Ishizaki los alcanzó. Venía con Yukari y con Kumi, directo desde la casa de los Nakazawa.

—No creerán lo que van a ver. ¡Sanae está preciosísima! —Dijo con orgullo Yukari, la dama de honor.

—¡Awww~ ya espero por verla cumplir su sueño! —Le respondió Yayoi.

—A decir verdad, todos lo esperamos con ansias~ —agregó Kumi en modo soñador y Taki bufó por lo bajo.

Las miradas retadoras de las tres chicas se posaron en él y todos supieron que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Bueno, bueno —intervino Ishizaki—, lo cierto es que también nos… emociona pensar en este acontecimiento, pero a diferencia de ustedes las mujeres, nosotros somos menos expresivos.

«¡Buena salvada para Taki!» Pensó Aoi.

—Querrás decir que son más insensibles… —le corrigió Yukari, y luego agregó en tono acusador: —sé lo que estás haciendo, pero por esta vez, lo dejaremos pasar.

Aoi se sorprendió de la audacia de la chica al darse cuenta de que su novio trataba de salvar a aquel chico dentudo.

—Qué suerte es tener buenos amigos, ¿qué no? —Rió Kumi y todos los demás le siguieron.

.

.

.

 _Nakazawa Sanae era increíble a los ojos de Aoi._

 _Su historia era un poco simple para cualquiera que lo viera desde afuera pues, ¿quién estaría en una relación indefinida por tres años con un tipo que solo piensa en futbol y que posteriormente se va del país a cumplir su sueño? ¿quién se quedaría esperando por su amor tantos años como lo hizo Nakazawa-senpai?_

 _Viéndolo fríamente, esa chica era muy… «dejada», por así decirlo. Muy pocas aguantarían algo como eso, ¡un amor con alguien que parece indiferente!_

 _Pero lo cierto, era que, para alguien que los conocía de cerca (como lo fue para Aoi desde hace un par de años) la verdad era otra: el amor de esos dos iba más allá de lo comprensible._

 _Tan claro como el agua. A él nadie lo engañaba, ¡esos dos podían comunicarse con solo mirarse!_

 _Sonaba a locura, cierto. Pero a lo que Aoi se refería era que esas dos personas estaban predestinadas. No había otra forma de describirlo: «son el uno para el otro»._

 _Sonrío ante la afluencia de pensamientos. No cabía duda de que había madurado un poco; si llegara a comentarlo en voz alta, seguramente pensarían que está enfermo, pues no es característico de él el pensar en cosas tan profundas._

.

.

Al lugar habían arribado los familiares de los novios, amigos de ambos, todos los jugadores de la selección junto con entrenadores, y alguno que otro acompañante.

.

.

* * *

Primero entró Tsubasa a la iglesia acompañado de su madre. Detrás de él, ingresó su padre y la madre de Sanae. Atrás, el hermano de ésta.

Luego llegaban la dama de honor, y su pareja. Y detrás de ellos los padrinos de boda.

Así, después de esas entradas, se dio pase a la novia y su padre con la marcha nupcial. Daichi, el pequeño hermano de Tsubasa, era el paje, encargado de llevar la cola del vestido de la novia.

Aoi sentado en una de las primeras filas, observó como la madre de Sanae lloraba de felicidad al ver entrar a su hija.

En la parte de enfrente, Tsubasa esperaba con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de amor para su novia. Nunca lo había visto de aquella forma.

Sanae estaba hermosa; su vestido, según supo por Yukari, fue el vestido de bodas de su madre, con algunos nuevos arreglos para ella. Iba con su mirada fija en Tsubasa, con esa sonrisa radiante.

Así sin más, la ceremonia había iniciado.

Se trataba de una boda al estilo occidental protocolizada por el sacerdote, quien después de unas palabras, llamó a los padrinos de lazos.

En ese instante, Yukari y Ryo se pusieron de pie, orgullosos de ser llamados. Aoi sabía que esa pareja era la que más había apoyado a los novios, una columna firme, en quieres se podía confiar.

La ceremonia continuó y fue el turno de pasar de los padrinos de las arras; Misaki y Kumi fueron los elegidos. El segundo integrante de la Golden Combi y mejor amigo de Tsubasa, estaba más que feliz ese día… lo que le recordaba a Aoi que ese chico no había asistido _solo…_

Para el momento en el que los padrinos de anillos, Yayoi y Jun, le entregaron los objetos a la pareja, Tsubasa dio unas pequeñas palabras a Sanae, mientras le colocaba el anillo.

 _«Nakazawa Sanae, tú me has dado fuerzas y ánimo a cada instante de mi vida. Por muchos años has estado a mi lado y me has amado como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Tu belleza, gentileza y cariño han sido mi refugio en las adversidades. Con este anillo, yo te tomo a ti como mi esposa, prometiéndote caminar siempre a tu lado, respetarte, hacerte feliz y amarte para toda la eternidad»._

Las lágrimas de Sanae no se detuvieron en un buen rato.

Sane colocó el anillo a Tsubasa mientras pronunciaba sus palabras:

 _«Ozora Tsubasa, has sido mi inspiración desde hace muchos años; tu gentileza, amabilidad, y espíritu de lucha, me han llevado a seguir dando lo mejor de mí para apoyarte. El destino me indicó que debería encontrarte… y por el amor que me has demostrado, soy la persona más feliz. Con este anillo, yo te tomo a ti como mi esposo, prometiendo seguir siempre a tu lado, amarte y respetarte por toda la eternidad»._

Para ese momento, los padres de ambos novios y Roberto Hongo estaban llorando abiertamente. No era una sorpresa que el mentor de Tsubasa estuviera allí, después de todo, él era el padrino.

Aoi notó que Kumi y Yukari también dejaban escapar algunas lágrimas mientras se miraban de manera cómplice.

Yayoi al volver a su lugar, se recostó en el hombro de Jun y entrelazaron sus manos.

Todos los invitados estaban conmovidos por esa escena. Incluso Aoi sintió ganas de llorar. Porque no era tiempo para fingir, esa era la boda más emotiva que pudo presenciar jamás.

.

.

* * *

—Ozora Tsubasa, ¿aceptas a Nakazawa Sanae como tu esposa? ¿Para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿Para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

— Si, acepto.

—Nakazawa Sanae, aceptas a Ozora Tsubasa como tu esposo? ¿Para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Si, acepto.

—El Señor confirme esto que han manifestado. Que el hombre no separe lo que Dios ha unido. Yo los declaro marido y mujer. El novio puede besar a la novia.

Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron unos instantes y se sonrieron levemente antes de besarse.

Al fin habían sellado su unión.

.

.

En la salida de la iglesia, les hicieron formarse para tomar la foto del recuerdo, algo que a Aoi le emocionó sobremanera. Deseaba ver cómo salió. Después de todo, era una imagen única el ver a todos reunidos para un asunto que no fuera futbol.

.

.

.

* * *

La celebración fue de lo más tranquila.

Habían rentado el salón de fiestas principal del hotel Nankatsu. Y todos se habían dirigido allí terminada la ceremonia.

Aoi y los chicos se dedicaron a saludar a sus compañeros de la selección.

Urabe se les unió junto con Nitta al llegar al salón, y todos se sentaron en la misma mesa.

Pero Aoi no duró mucho con ellos, pues se fue a sentar con Toumeya, Tamotsu, los gemelos Tachibana y Soda.

La música fue agradable, la comida estaba deliciosa, los chicos eran divertidos.

Fue una tarde de lo más relajante.

Cuando Aoi regresó con Taki, y compañía, ya se habían congregado muchos más compañeros a su alrededor, la plática parecía muy interesante.

—¡Bastardo! —Fue lo primero que escuchó al llegar, procedente de la boca de Ishizaki, —¡No sabes lo que dices!

—Pero claro que sé, —respondió Wakabayashi quitado de la pena—, ¿olvidas que yo presencié el momento de sus coqueteos en la enfermería?

Unos rieron y otros miraron a Ryo asombrados.

—Idiota, si lo dices de esa manera harás que todos mal entiendan… —Ryo cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado, dispuesto a ignorar la plática.

—Como sea, eso quiere decir que eres el que tiene mayor probabilidad de todos los aquí presentes de casarte, Ishizaki—. Comentó burlón Urabe provocando la risa de los demás.

—Ahí si difiero—, comentó Kisugi—, ¿no ven al enamorado de Matsuyama sentado con su novia por allá? No hay que ser un genio para saber que él es el siguiente…

Morisaki y Nitta le dieron la razón.

—No, no, no lo creo—, intervino Izawa —estás olvidando a la pareja que está sentada al lado de ellos. Es obvio que esos dos llevan más tiempo juntos, no me sorprendería que hoy mismo Misugi le comprara el anillo de compromiso a Aoba.

Takasugi, Okawa, Jito y Sano, (que ya se habían acercado a ellos), argumentaron que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Quién es la chica que está al lado de la novia de Matsuyama? —Le preguntó Ide por lo bajo.

—Si bien recuerdo, es Machiko, una amiga de ambos—. Respondió vagamente Aoi, poniendo atención en los demás.

—Pues deberían de pensar en las sorpresas que da la vida—, esta vez Taki, con su tono engreído—, por ejemplo… ¿alguien aparte de mí ha notado que Misaki no vino _solo_?

Todos miraron instintivamente la mesa donde el once japonés estaba sentado, junto a su padre y… una chica.

—¿Quién es ella? —Cuestionó en voz alta Akai. Era lo que Aoi llevaba rato preguntándose.

—¿Alguno de ustedes es capaz de reconocerla? —Dijo Okawa algo confuso.

—Vamos, tal vez algunos no la conozcan, pero ella es la chica que estudió con Misaki en Francia, la conocimos en el torneo mundial juvenil aquella vez—. Concluyó Wakabayashi satisfecho de sí mismo.

Aoi ahora entendía: fue del tiempo anterior a que se conocieran. Solo unos pocos supieron de ella.

—Como sea, ¿no creen que nuestro querido Misaki nos venga a dar una sorpresa respecto a este asunto? —Volvió Taki al tema principal.

—No lo creo —Genzo seguía confiado, —Misaki no es de ese tipo de chicos… no como el «cara de simio» aquí presente.

Ishizaki saltó ante esa indirecta muy directa.

—Pues yo pienso que Taki-senpai tiene razón, —intervino Sawada por primera vez.

—Pero ¿qué dices, Takeshi? —Negó firmemente Izawa, —es imposible que este imbécil tenga algo de razón en sus palabras…

—Bueno, tal vez se equivoque con Misaki-senpai, pero es seguro que la vida te da sorpresas—, hizo una pequeña pausa, como si pensara en lo siguiente que diría —cualquiera podría conseguir novia en algún instante y luego casarse… incluso… incluso Hyuga podría hacerlo…

Todos quedaron pasmados ante tal declaración. Miraron en dirección a la mesa de los chicos ex Toho, donde Hyuga estaba sentado en compañía de Sorimachi y Wakashimazu y luego volvieron su vista a Sawada.

—No.

—Imposible.

—Es de Hyuga de quien hablamos.

—Es el más serio y dedicado de todos.

—No, no. Él no.

—Ni siquiera me imagino el tipo de chica que le gustaría.

—Escalofriante de solo pensarlo.

—Has fallado con tus predicciones, amigo.

—En todo caso, sería más creíble de Misaki antes que Hyuga.

—Incluso de Wakabayashi.

—Cierto, el SGGK tiene pinta de ser un playboy.

—Las chicas alemanas son muy lindas, ¿no es así super portero?

—Cállate, idiota.

Los chicos empezaron a dar su opinión casi al mismo tiempo y luego de que Wakabayashi perdiera la paciencia, se rieron a carcajadas.

Incluso Aoi, Ide y Akai se vieron envueltos en toda esa alegría que emanaba del grupo.

Takeshi se rió al final, pero a Aoi le quedó la sensación de que quería decir más.

.

.

Así entre risas y burlas, la celebración llegó casi a su fin. La pareja de recién casados partió el pastel y dio un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento a todos por haberlos acompañado.

Cuando la novia aventó el ramo, sorprendentemente Nishimoto Yukari lo asió.

Eso solo sirvió para que aumentaran las apuestas a que Ryo sería el próximo en casarse.

Wakabayashi y Urabe estaban casi celebrando que ganarían la apuesta. Jito por otra parte, se indignaba con solo pensar en que su prima se casara pronto.

Tal fue la conmoción que causó el tema que, al terminar la fiesta, tenían ya hecho un tablero de apuestas respecto a la siguiente boda. Tablero que estaría disponible para los siguientes años.

.

* * *

Una vez terminada la celebración, los recién casados abandonaron el lugar para tomar un vuelo hacia su luna de miel.

Todos se despidieron prometiendo mantenerse en contacto.

Deseando suerte a los que irían al extranjero y retando a aquellos que eran sus rivales en la J-league.

.

 _Shingo Aoi_ no pudo imaginar mejor momento que el pasar ese día de diversión en compañía de todos los demás.

Recordaría ese día por muchos años y llevaría el sentimiento de todos en el corazón.

Algún día, con el apoyo de todos, en conjunto con los chicos, ganarían el mundial de futbol.

— _Entonces Aoi, nos estaremos viendo en la liga italiana—. Se despidió Akai._

— _Claro Toumeya—, respondió energético —¡No puedo esperar el enfrentarme a ti!_

Porque pasar el tiempo todos juntos jugando al futbol era lo más maravilloso que les podía suceder.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Mil gracias por su paciencia en estas semanas de espera. También, mil disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o de redacción, etc, etc...

Después de prácticamente dos meses de ausencia he vuelto con un oneshot más. ¿Habrá alguien que todavía siga la historia? u.u

Recuerden que sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que sea. Lo reitero: ¡Su opinión es muy importante para mí!

.

 ** _PrincesaLirio_ : **_Agradezco tus palabras sobremanera. Eres una persona muy linda;3 espero saber de ti pronto y que estés bien. ¡Recibe muchos saludos y un gran abrazo de mi parte!_

 _ **Lety:**_ _Concuerdo contigo, como solo se vive una vez, es necesario que no perdamos la fe y la esperanza, y sigamos adelante por aquellos que ya no están a nuestro alrededor. Gracias por tus palabras. Espero estés bien. ¡Saludos y abrazos!_

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Seguiré algo desaparecida todavía, pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible (que también puede ser en dos meses jeje)

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	17. ¡No soy un indecente! -Takeshi

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

 _ **¡No soy un indecente!**_

 _ **Sawada Takeshi**_

Sabía que no debía darle vueltas al asunto, y mucho menos involucrarse, pero no podía evitarlo.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se daba cuenta que de verdad era todo un entrometido.

Ya se lo habían dicho antes y parecía no querer entender. Era entrometido y terco, faltaba más.

.

—¡Oye Takeshi! —Le llamó Wakashimazu—, ¡si no te apuras, te dejaremos!

—¡Voy! —Gritó mientras seguía a sus ex compañeros de equipo.

El aeropuerto estaba a reventar y se le dificultaba el moverse libremente. Sorimachi se apresuró y los guió hasta la terminal de embarque.

Pronto irían a Italia para visitar a su excapitán.

Pero Sawada tenía otra misión de por medio. _Una misión que había iniciado con ayuda de Aoba Yayoi._

.

.

.

* * *

Hyuga siempre fue dedicado, imponente, líder por naturaleza; alguien quien luchaba fervientemente por los suyos, y que salía adelante pese a las

adversidades.

Takeshi lo sabía a la perfección porque lo conocía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, siempre fue su inseparable compañero, la Combi del Meiwa y del Toho.

Y por lo mismo, sabía que para Hyuga no había nada más importante que cumplir sus objetivos, en pocas palabras ningún tema que no tuviera que ver con futbol-beca-familia, tenía cabida en él.

 _O por lo menos así era antes._

En todo su tiempo en el Toho, pudo darse cuenta qué tan popular era su capitán. Las miradas femeninas lo seguían por donde fuera, y no lo dejaban en paz en cada partido.

El día de los enamorados, era el chico del equipo que recibía más presentes, los cuáles no le interesaban en absoluto.

Los comerciales que hacía, las entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y demás, no ayudaban a disminuir su fama siquiera un poco, pero Hyuga jamás se interesó en nada que tuviera que ver con chicas. No hasta ese día, que, a los ojos del perceptivo Takeshi, fue un día revelador.

.

 _La mirada resuelta de su excapitán le aseguraban que volvería para levantarse como el Tigre Feroz que era._

 _Eso le agradaba. Kojiro siempre fue su mentor, su amigo, su hermano. Y verlo regresar con un nuevo tiro, era lo mejor que le podía pasar recientemente. El equipo lo necesitaba._

 _Durante la espera del autobús que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, lo notó distraído._

— _¿Estás bien, Hyuga?_

— _¿Ah? Sí, no es nada…_

 _No quiso replicarle más, seguramente pensaba en el regreso de los siete «expulsados». Sin embargo, las ansias del mayor cada vez eran más evidentes._

— _¿Estás seguro? ¿Te pasó algo tal vez?_

— _No es nada, nada… —murmuró algo incómodo._

 _Pero el pequeño no desistió. Llevaban casi diez minutos esperando y le empezaba a preocupar la actitud de otro jugador._

— _¿Qué te pasa, Hyuga?_

— _No es nada._

 _Por fin llegó el transporte. Decidieron sentarse en la parte de atrás y Hyuga inmediatamente miró por la ventanilla._

 _¿Acaso se la pasaba esperando a alguien?_

— _Lo siento, Takeshi, sigue hacia el aeropuerto, yo tomaré el siguiente autobús._

 _Fue tan repentino que lo dejó desconcertado._

 _Sin esperar respuesta, Kojiro se levantó del asiento y pidió al chofer que parara la marcha._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Se asomó Takeshi a la ventanilla después de que el Tigre descendiera._

— _Hay algo qué necesito hacer antes de irme—. Dijo sin más._

 _El autobús reanudó marcha. Takeshi no satisfecho con la respuesta obtenida, se quedó mirando por la ventanilla a su excapitán y, mientras se alejaba, pudo observar como Hyuga inmóvil veía hacia una chica que corría a su dirección._

 _¿Una chica? ¿Estaba viendo bien?_

 _Ella llegó justo frente a él, pero no alcanzó a ver más porque el bus dobló en una esquina._

.

* * *

Ese incidente le dejó con la enorme duda, pero no podía arriesgarse a nada, pues esa información no era de utilidad. Entonces decido callar.

Pero su silencio no duró nada.

La confirmación llegó sola a él.

.

 _Hyuga no estaba por ningún lado. el alboroto adentro era tal, que sabía que el Tigre prefería algo de tranquilidad. Salió a buscarlo, debía de andar en el campo de entrenamiento._

 _La escena de lejos y en la oscuridad, se veía algo extraña._

 _Estaban cerca de medio campo, uno al lado del otro, desde su perspectiva parecía que se estaban tomando las manos._

— _¡Hyuga! —Cuando el aludido regresó su vista a él, supo que no estaba alucinando._

 _Los chicos se separaron de golpe como si los acabara de interrumpir en un momento íntimo._

— _¡Hey! ¡Hola! —Le saludó efusiva la chica, luego de unas palabras con el Tigre,_ _corrió en dirección a la entrada._

 _Todo hubiera quedado en una gran incógnita de no ser por las siguientes palabras de su excapitán._

— _¡Hey, Akamine Maki! ¡Te prometo que ganaremos nuestro próximo partido! — Sonrió el Tigre japonés mientras alzaba en alto un objeto que semejaba ser un amuleto, en señal de despedida._

— _¡Sí! —Fue la alegre respuesta de ella y siguió con su camino._

 _Observándola de esa manera, el pequeño Sawada recordó una escena previa._

 _«Esa chica es de Okinawa…» razonó. «Con todo, Hyuga no tiene la reputación de ser un mujeriego… nunca aceptó ningún regalo de sus fans…»._

— _¡Oye Takeshi! —Escuchó su nombre proveniente del mismo chico, sacándolo de sus divagaciones._

— _¿Sí? —Se giró un poco perdido._

— _¡No le digas ni una palabra al equipo! —¡Ahí estaba! ¡Esa era la clave de todo! ¿Por qué Kojiro no quería…? A menos que…_

— _Hyuga… tú que no parecías interesado por las muchachas… finalmente encontraste una—. La sorpresa del mayor le dio más confianza para terminar de decir sus hasta entonces, enredados pensares—. ¡Parece incluso que es de Okinawa! No sólo fuiste a poner a punto tu nuevo tiro, parece que allí también tenías otras actividades…_

 _El rostro de Hyuga se tornó avergonzado, podría incluso jurar que estaba levemente sonrojado… pero la falta de iluminación no ayudaba a confirmar._

 _Sin embargo, ni siquiera terminó de expresarse, pues la voz furiosa e indignada de su compañero, le interrumpió._

— _¡Takeshi! ¡Pequeño indecente! —Ni tardo ni perezoso, Sawada empezó a huir de él, una vez confirmó que lo empezaba a perseguir. Entró por la puerta principal y pasó por la estancia, donde se encontraban todos los demás—. ¡Voy a matarte con mi Raijuu shoot!_

— _¡Waaahhh! ¡Ayuda!_

 _El resto de la selección veía la escena como algo cómico. Empezaron a gritar apoyos y bromas acerca de la situación, pero nadie se dignó a auxiliarle._

— _¡Takeshi!_

— _¡Ah! ¡Realmente va a matarme!_

.

Ese día, Sawada Takeshi aprendió que nunca, jamás, debes de hacer enojar a un Tigre Feroz.

.

.

.

* * *

A pesar de que le terminó prometiendo a Kojiro no indagar más, tenía que hacer algo.

¡Porque él no era un indecente!

.

.

 _Lo primero que hizo fue hablar sutilmente del tema, pero cambió de idea pronto._

Hyuga no perdonaría su, según él, insolencia. Lo tachaba de indecente cada que quería averiguar. Takeshi estaba seguro de que Hygua confundía muy a menudo el significado de esa palabra, pues era obvio que sus intenciones eran inocentes… dentro de lo que cabía, claro está.

 _._

 _._

 _Su segunda opción, fue tratar de indagar con sus conocidos. Llámense: familia y amigos; pero nadie parecía conocer algo._

— _¿Que… cómo ha estado Kojiro? —Preguntó la mujer que le servía té._

— _Sí… hace un tiempo que no lo veo… quiero decir, me imagino que con los comerciales y todas esas cosas anda algo ocupado, pero siempre centrado en sus objetivos…_

 _Trató de no sonar muy indiscreto o sospechoso, la señora Hyuga sonrió como si supiera lo que trataba de averiguar y se sintió tonto por un momento._

— _Querido Takeshi-kun, ya lo conoces, siempre anda pendiente de su familia y nunca abandona lo que considera importante… —el aludido asintió, y ella pensó un poco sus palabras— pero, a decir verdad, últimamente ha andado algo distraído…_

— _¿Distraído? ¿Cómo distraído…? —Eso sí parecía interesante._

— _Pues así, algo perdido en sus pensamientos, nada grave… y por mi bien, espero que sea porque está pensando en alguien que pueda cuidar de él, tanto como él ha cuidado de nosotros…_

 _Takeshi en esos momentos no entendió el significado de sus palabras y no tuvo mucho tiempo para razonarlas, pues el mayor de los Hyuga hizo su aparición._

.

Después de no haber obtenido algo de relevancia en su segunda opción, la decidió poner en pausa. Hasta el día de la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae.

.

.

* * *

 _Ese día, Takeshi había «sin querer», revelado parte de su inquietud ante la mayoría de los jugadores, en la famosa «tabla de apuestas», cosa que había llevado la burla o rechazo de sus compañeros, pues nadie se atrevió a poner en duda a Hyuga, cosa que, por supuesto le alegraba, aunque también le inquietaba._

 _Decidió olvidar el asunto, y mejor se concentró en ir de mesa en mesa con todos, bromeando y pasando un rato agradable._

 _Fue en una de las tantas vueltas que hacía de una mesa a otra, que se encontró con Aoba Yayoi, quien caminaba en dirección hacia la mesa que compartía con su novio._

— _¡Hola, Sawada Takeshi! ¿Qué tal? —Le saludó ella._

— _Oh, es la novia de Misugi-san…_

— _Mi nombre es Aoba Yayoi, puedes decirme Yayoi—. Sonrió la chica muy amable._

— _Yayoi-san…_

— _Así está mejor— le restó importancia—, dime Sawada-kun, escuché hace unos instantes mientras venía para acá acerca de una apuesta…_

— _¿A-apuesta?_

 _Era seguro que algunos no tomarían a bien la dichosa apuesta… y menos «ellas», al saber lo que el juvenil de Japón pensaba sobre sus vidas amorosas._

 _Yayoi debió de percatarse de su gesto, pues sonrió quitándole importancia._

— _Oh, no te preocupes, lo escuché de casualidad de dos chicos carismáticos… me sorprendió, pero definitivamente me parece muy divertido…_

— _No… ¿no te enoja para nada, Yayoi-san? —Preguntó inseguro._

— _Claro que no—, movió su mano en un gesto despreocupado—, me halaga el saber que estoy en los primeros lugares; como lo supuse, Yoshiko y Matsuyama son una competencia dura, ¿eh? —Bromeó dejándolo más que pasmado._

— _E-eh…_

— _Me gustaría apostar también—, dijo de pronto—, yo también lo haría por ellos, estoy al cien por ciento segura que serán los siguientes… —su mirada soñadora de pronto adquirió un brillo diferente._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que no te casarás pronto?_

— _De hecho, yo no aspiro a casarme… nunca… —el tono de su voz ahora pasó a ser nostálgico._

 _Eso impactó al pequeño a tal grado, que no pudo evitar el querer saber más._

— _¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? Estaba seguro de que ustedes serían unos de los primeros… quiero decir… aunque no se casen pronto, la mayoría está convencido de que lo harán…_

— _Esa, Sawada-kun, es una larga historia… que, por supuesto estoy dispuesta a contarte, si me contestas tú mis dudas—. De pronto, todo rastro extraño había desaparecido para dejar a la Yayoi de siempre, tan contenta y risueña._

 _Takeshi sintió que de pronto, había sido estafado._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —Se resignó. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder._

— _Bueno~ —ella hizo ademán de estar pensando—, ¿por qué apostaste por Hyuga? Conoces algo de él que los demás no, ¿cierto?_

 _La mirada emocionada de Aoba le decía que no podría escapar fácilmente. Ella era el tipo de persona intuitiva, sabría si él mentía._

 _¿Estaría bien decirle?_

— _Eh… yo… no lo sé, solo… solo tengo mis sospechas… —se rindió sin luchar: sería bueno hablarlo con alguien._

— _¡Lo sabía! —Gritó ella en triunfo—, es demasiado famoso como para no tener a alguien…_

— _¡No estoy seguro si lo tiene! —Intervino el pequeño de manera inmediata—, solo… tengo algunas teorías con base a lo que he observado…_

— _¡Pues aún mejor! —Gritó nuevamente Yayoi—, será emocionante, te lo aseguro, si trabajamos en equipo, podremos descubrir lo que se trae en manos… —Takeshi la miró incrédulo—, tranquilo, soy una buena aliada, será divertido… y descuida, no le diré a nadie… dejémoslo como una investigación secreta._

 _Concluyó Yayoi de manera cómplice._

Y sin saber por qué, decidió creer en ella y aceptar su ayuda.

.

.

* * *

 _Eso lo llevaba a su tercera opción: la investigación directa._

Estaban en su temporada de descanso de los preparativos para los juegos olímpicos, así que aprovecharon para viajar un par de días a Italia a visitar a su excapitán.

Él, pronto estaría de descanso también, una vez terminara la temporada, e iría a Japón, pero no estaban seguros de poder reunirse para aquel tiempo, entonces aprovecharían la oportunidad que tenían en frente.

Y de paso, investigaría.

.

Yayoi fue muy clara con Takeshi: como él le había contado que Hyuga era un cavernícola para las nuevas tecnologías, su primera misión era «ayudarlo» en sus dudas sobre el uso de correos y mensajes de texto, así aprovecharía a revisar su bandeja…

También debía de «echarle un ojo» a su habitación. Era indispensable el buscar indicios de cartas y regalos «inusuales». Su segunda opción era más fácil, ya que sólo debía de abrir los ojos a su alrededor.

.

* * *

—¡Chicos! —Saludó Kojiro en una alegría inminente que solo podrían demostrar los que han estado lejos de su tierra por mucho tiempo.

—¡Capitán! —Devolvieron el gesto de una manera efusiva y estrecharon su mano a una de las personas que más admiraban.

—No saben cuanto me alegra verlos nuevamente…

.

Visitaron su departamento, el cual los dejó impactados. Takeshi esperaba buscar un indicio de algo… pero estaba seguro de que, debajo de esos aparatos de entrenamiento, no encontraría nada.

Aun cuando le ofreció ayuda para su correo y mensajes de texto, al ver la devoción de enviar mensajes constantes a su madre y hermanos (que eran los contactos con más conversaciones), decidió que él mismo había sido un cabeza dura todo el tiempo.

El Hyuga de ahora era un poco diferente.

Era muy notable que esos meses en Italia, sólo, le habían hecho madurar. Había pasado muy duras pruebas y su entrenamiento personal había sido demasiado estricto.

Claramente no era el mismo que conocieron años atrás. Era alguien mejor.

Takeshi sonrió ante la persona que más admiraba.

Una cosa era saber sobre sus aventuras y desventuras por correo y alguna que otra llamada, y otra muy diferente era mirarlo directamente.

Kojiro había asentado aún más los pies en la tierra (si cabía), y había cambiado muchos aspectos de su vida.

El pequeño Sawada recordó entonces el por qué siempre lo había admirado.

 _¿Por qué no dejarlo en paz hasta que el mismo Hyuga estuviera listo para hablar del tema?_

Era su amigo, era obvio que sería uno de los primeros en saberlo.

Ya no indagaría más. Se disculparía con Yayoi, ella entendería; después de todo, ella era una persona leal.

.

.

* * *

Ya era el segundo día de su estancia en Italia, Hyuga los llevaría a visitar el estadio y posteriormente, los despediría para que tomaran camino al

aeropuerto.

 _El lugar era asombroso._

A pesar de que era un equipo clase C, el terreno era de primera, como todo en el Calcio.

Jugaron un rato, platicaron en las gradas como en los viejos tiempos… todo fue de maravilla.

Como ya era tarde, la visita a los vestidores fue rápida y poco tiempo tuvieron para conocerlos a fondo.

Estaban saliendo de ellos, cuando a Takeshi le llamó la atención un pizarrón al fondo, donde había dos recortes de periódicos pegados.

Se acercó mientras todos desaparecían por la puerta sin percatarse de su ausencia.

Y lo vio.

—Akamine Maki… —susurró mientras leía el encabezado: «No hit, no run».

Era pequeño y escrito en italiano, pero estaba al lado de otro artículo que hablaba sobre Hyuga. Sin pensarlo, caminó rápidamente buscando el casillero del Tigre, siguiendo su corazonada.

Dos amuletos colgaban de él, haciéndole rememorar cuando presenció la entrega del primero.

—Nunca estás contento si no satisfaces tu curiosidad, ¿no es así pequeño indecente?

Lejos de ser dura, la voz de Kojiro sonaba como alguien siendo descubierto infraganti. Había regresado a buscarlo.

—Ni siquiera imaginé que me encontraría con algo así… —se sinceró Takeshi viéndolo a los ojos, sorprendido.

—Mira…

—No tienes que explicar nada, Hyuga. Soy tu amigo—. Dijo de manera solemne—. Sé que cuando tú mismo te aclares todo, hablarás de esto conmigo, no te presionaré más.

Kojiro se quedó sin palabras.

Sawada sonrió.

—Es hora de marcharme, capitán. Me alegra haber visitado a mi mejor amigo… te deseo éxito en tus siguientes partidos, porque suerte no necesitas, ganarás.

El pequeño empezó a caminar a la salida.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! —El Tigre estaba un poco confuso con la actitud de su amigo.

—No pasa nada, Hyuga—, le sonrió de manera inocente Takeshi—, has hecho un buen trabajo aquí, te admiro aún más por eso… ¿sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo? —Preguntó quitado de la pena—, lo único que pido a cambio, es que no pienses mal de mí… porque después de todo, en el fondo lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¡Yo no soy un indecente!

.

.

.

* * *

El teléfono sonó y la chica corrió a contestar.

—¿Hola? Familia Aoba…

—¿Yayoi-san? Soy Sawada, estoy regresando del viaje…

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Y…? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Me muero por saber!

—Lo he confirmado, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, no creo que sean novios, pero…

—No falta casi nada para eso, ¿verdad? ¡Ja! ¡¿Quién lo diría?! —Rió Yayoi sonoramente sorprendiendo a Jun, quien estaba en su casa, como todas las tardes, terminando sus respectivas tareas.

—Le dije que no lo presionaré hasta que él decida decirme, pero no hay duda de que hay algo entre ellos, ¡pues él no negó nada! —La emoción de saber un secreto de tal magnitud nadie se la quitaría.

—Awww, ¿quién es ella? ¿Pudiste averiguar? —Decir que Aoba estaba igual de emocionada que él era poco.

—Su nombre sí es Akamine Maki, y por lo que noté, es parte del equipo nacional de softbol…

—¡Kyaaa! Va por el premio grande, ¿no es así?

—¡Ja! Eso parece… —contestó él satisfecho.

—Bueno, entonces desde aquí comienza la segunda parte que es «vigilancia», tienes razón, no lo presionaremos, pero nos mantendremos al tanto de los movimientos de ambos…

—Me parece bien.

—¡Harán una estupenda pareja! Yo jamás me equivoco…

—Bien, ¡cuento contigo para guiarme, Yayoi-san!

—¡Déjamelo a mí! Descansa por ahora, nos mantendremos en contacto…

—¿Con quién hablabas, Yayoi? —Cuestionó Misugi una vez que ella hubo colgado.

—Con Takeshi-kun —contestó risueña.

—¿«Takeshi-kun»? —Preguntó escéptico, era la primera vez que dejaba de ser «Sawada» ante sus oídos, ella lo pasó por alto.

—Así es, me dio información valiosa…

—Y supongo que tiene que ver con la misión secreta que llevan planeando desde hace meses, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, querido Jun… dentro de poco dejará de ser secreta, estoy segura…

Él meditó un instante.

—Está bien—. Contestó quedamente.

—¿Celoso? —Preguntó Yayoi «inocentemente».

—¿Yo? ¿De su «secreto»? Para nada… —respondió sin verla y ella se acercó a levantarlo de la silla y posteriormente lo abrazó.

—Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Jun… —él le devolvió el abrazo y sin preámbulos, la besó —aunque también me halaga que te pongas celoso… —añadió pícaramente mientras se acortaba la distancia para besarlo nuevamente.

Jun sabía que no tenía remedio, por ella era capaz de volverse loco.

.

.

.

* * *

—Takeshi, es de mala educación invitar a tus amigos a tomar una bebida fría a tu casa y abandonarlos tan solo entrar para ir a hablar por teléfono… —reprendió su madre.

—Está bien, señora Sawada—, replicó Wakashimazu—, solo venimos de paso antes de partir a nuestros hogares…

—Es hora de irnos… —añadió Sorimachi.

.

* * *

—Gracias por traerme, chicos. La pasé increíble en este viaje—, les dijo el pequeño mientras salían de su casa.

—¿A quién le hablaste con tanta urgencia? —Cuestionó Sorimachi.

—Eso amigo mío, es todavía un secreto—. Decretó con solemnidad Sawada.

—Es uno de tus planes entrometidos, ¿no es así? —Añadió Wakashimazu—, está bien, no nos digas, pero de momento, no te metas en problemas…

El chico sonrió.

Estaba seguro de que pasaría mucho tiempo para que ellos se enteraran de esa noticia, y era un hecho que dejaría pasmada a toda la selección.

.

.

 _Sawada Takeshi._ Estaba conforme. Feliz por su amigo Hyuga y expectante por lo que acontecería en el futuro.

Nada era seguro, pero la emoción ahí seguía.

Por lo pronto, lo único que le interesaba era que demostró al Tigre Feroz, que él no era un indecente.

Y por el momento, era más que suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Redoble de tambores***_

Es cierto, no es broma, después de poco más de 5 meses de ausencia, he regresado

 _Mil gracias por su paciencia, no tengo cómo justificarme, ya saben, lo usual: trabajo, escuela, familia... ha pasado bastante, a decir verdad..._

También, mil disculpas por cualquier falta gramatical, etc, etc...

¿Habrá alguien que todavía siga la historia? ¿Alguen que me haya extrañado? ¿Alguien a quien le alegre mi regreso? u.u

Recuerden que sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña que fuere (aunque sea para reclamar sobre mi ausencia xD).

 ** _AsukaHyuga:_** _como siempre, sacándome una sonrisa con tu comentario:3 Mil, gracias, espero te guste este guiño a nuestra pareja favorita;)_

 ** _Genevieve Wundt:_** _muchas gracias. Tus hermosas y precisas palabras como siempre, alegrando mi día, si te gustó me doy por bien servida:)_

 ** _Mhialove02:_** _gracias por comentar, ¿a quién no le gusta Aoi? Espero te guste este capítulo._

 _ **Lety:**_ c _omo siempre, tus palabras más que ciertas. Aoi era su mayor admirador, por lo tanto, merecía una mención especial. Gracias por tus palabras, siempre alegrándome. Espero estés bien. ¡Saludos y abrazos!_

 ** _PrincesaLirio_ : **_gracias por tu apoyo. Espero te guste este capítulo también. Sé que ha pasado mucho, pero espero saber de ti pronto y que estés bien. ¡Recibe muchos saludos y un gran abrazo de mi parte!_

 ** _Ren-chan91:_** _oh, me doy por bien servida al saber que hay gente a la que le gusta mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te guste también este capítulo!:)_

 ** _Khris-san World Warrior:_** _me halagas, muchas gracias. A duras penas y soy una novata, pero aquí seguimos haciendo el intento. Espero no defraudarte con los próximos capítulos y también espero saber tu opinión en actualizaciones futuras:)_

Respuestas a puntos específicos, vía PM.

.

¡Gracias por leer!

Seguiré algo desaparecida todavía, y mejor ya no prometo nada, no quiero deber

Por cierto, sé que dije que pronto acabaría este fic, pero todos estos meses he estado releyendo mis actualizaciones y también me dí el tiempo para darle una re-leída al manga, precisamente desde World Youth... creo que todavía hay muchas ideas que me faltan plasmar, así que puede que alargue un poco más es fic... después de todo, el Calcio, la Liga y Rising Sun dejan mucho de donde sacar... _(¿no es así, Khris-san?)_

Ya saben, aunque tarde en actualizar, no abadonaré es fic, ténganlo por seguro. Así me tarde un año más en traerles capítulos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	18. Nunca fue más obvio -Genzo

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

 _ **Nunca fue más obvio**_

 _ **Wakabayashi Genzo**_

Todos estaban en completo silencio. Solo fueron un par de segundos, pero le parecieron eternos.

Incluso él no lo vio venir, mentiría si dijera lo contrario.

Pero no era del todo cierto.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, para pasar de manera rápida a una risa sarcástica y posteriormente, a una gran carcajada que inundó la silenciosa sala.

Se rió con tal fuerza que todos los presentes lo miraron raro.

Y eso sirvió para hacerlos reaccionar de alguna manera.

Tsubasa y Sanae se casaban.

Aunque la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, no era algo que no se esperara, pues para él, siempre fue muy obvio.

.

.

 _Si ahora se pusiera a rememorar sobre esa pareja, se le vendrían a la mente muchos recuerdos diferentes; la mayoría, relacionados con el futbol, por supuesto._

 _Pero eso tampoco era una sorpresa, pues fue precisamente ese deporte el que los unió._

 _Primero Ozora Tsubasa, su eterno rival y mejor amigo. Su meta a seguir y su capitán._

 _El primer encuentro con el prodigio, (que, por cierto, estuvo lejos de ser amigable), sembró las bases para todo su presente._

 _Saber que ese pequeño niño fue el que le mandó el balón desde la colina, fue todo un impacto que, después de su reto donde encajó un gol, quedó como una obsesión. Una obsesión por demostrar quién era el mejor, el número uno._

 _Por supuesto, no fue nada encantador lo que ocurrió; después de ese partido inicial y de conocer por primera vez la derrota, aceptó que ese pequeño niño era un prodigio, su primer y gran rival y, por supuesto, un gran amigo._

 _Aquel con el que algún día llevaría a la selección japonesa a ser la número uno del mundo futbolístico, con quien podría ayudar a elevar el nivel del futbol nipón._

 _Por otro lado, hablar de Nakazawa Sanae era diferente._

 _Anego (que fue el apodo por el que siempre la conoció), era la jefe de los animadores del Nankatsu._

 _La conocía desde antes, pues la había visto alguna vez por el vecindario, desde muy pequeños habían coincidido en muchos lugares de la ciudad, prácticamente ninguna de esas veces se habían dirigido la palabra, pero la podía distinguir bien de entre el montón…_

 _Tampoco es que ella le hubiera importado mucho, después de todo, Genzo en ese tiempo era sólo un chico engreído, y no tenía tiempo para pensar en los demás._

 _Cuando supo que ella era la jefe de animadores del Nankatsu en la escuela elemental, no le sorprendió, pues prácticamente ella siempre andaba demasiado energética para su gusto… ruidosa, molesta, pleitista… sí, tenía todas las cualidades para dirigir un grupo de «porristas» de ese tipo de escuela… ese era su pensar…_

 _Claro que después de que Wakabayashi se diera cuenta de qué tan engreído había sido, empezara a tolerar un poco a los demás, y creyera que después de todo, los del Nankatsu podían hacer un buen trabajo, también cambió su pensar sobre esa chica… aunque sea un poco…_

 _Se hicieron amigos, y fue cuando se formó una sola selección para que los chicos de la ciudad participaran en el Yomiuri Land, y ahí poco a poco pudo conocerlos mejor, a ambos._

.

.

* * *

Se encontraba leyendo el periódico y sus revistas como todas las mañanas.

Se podría decir que Wakabayashi tenía una vida personal tranquila, por lo que esos pequeños momentos después de ir a correr, mientras desayunaba, los ocupaba para relajarse antes de ir a entrenar.

Pero ese día se tornó algo agitado cuando vio la noticia.

 _ **«Ozora Tsubasa, el prodigio japonés, ganador del World Youth, enviado a jugar en el equipo B de Barcelona».**_

Bien, debía de ser un error. Leyó la noticia casi sin parpadear.

Para este momento sus compañeros seleccionados ya sabrían la noticia y seguramente estarían igual de indignados que él.

¿Por qué le harían eso al niño prodigio? Bueno… probablemente la respuesta estaba frente a ellos: Rivaul ya ocupaba la posición a la que Tsubasa aspiraba.

Suspiró pesadamente; tal vez hubiese sido mejor que en lugar de irse a España, se hubiera unido al Hamburgo con él y se ahorraba bastantes problemas… aunque no mentía al decir que ansiaba que algún día se cumpliera el sueño de Anego…

Intentó llamarle a su celular, pero no contestaba. Intentó lo mismo con el número de su casa, pero estaba ocupado.

¿Cuánto podía tardar hablando?

.

Estaba ya de camino al campo de Hamburgo, cuando decidió llamarle nuevamente.

—¿Hola? —Era la voz de Sanae.

—¡Hey Anego! ¿Qué tal? ¿Está Tsubasa?

—¡Pero qu…! ¿Wakabayashi? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que ya nadie me llama así! —La sorpresa de la chica pasó a indignación en un solo segundo, lo cual le pareció gracioso a Genzo.

—Vale, lo tengo —dijo despreocupado —¿Está Tsubasa ahí? Le he estado llamando a su celular y no responde, y este número sonaba a ocupado…

—Ah, lo que pasa es que han estado llamando desde temprano los chicos para hablar con él, acaba de colgar Hyuga, de hecho…

—¿Es así? —Era de esperarse ya que todos estaban igual de preocupados por su capitán.

—Sí, él acaba de salir a correr sólo unos segundos antes de que llamaras…

El portero suspiró levemente.

—¿Cómo está…?

—Tsubasa es fuerte, Wakabayashi, lo conoces, algo como esto no lo detendrá… —la convicción de la señora Ozora le sacó una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, estoy seguro de que saldrá de ésta y de todas maneras no está solo, tiene el apoyo de todos nosotros…

—Lo sé, él también lo sabe y se los agradecemos. No se preocupen, ¡mi marido no es débil!

Era tan obvio. Por eso es que siempre había creído que esos dos eran tal para cual.

—¡Ah! Eso también lo sabemos. Dile por favor que lo llamé, me comunicaré después, estoy más tranquilo de saber que está en buenas manos…

—Claro yo le digo, hasta luego…

—Sí, adiós _Anego_ … —agregó a propósito.

—¡Hey…!

Fuere cual fuere el reclamo no lo escuchó, pero sí le sacó una carcajada mientras se adentraba en las instalaciones de su equipo.

.

.

* * *

 _Para nadie tan observador como él, pasó desapercibido el agradecimiento que Tsubasa le dio a Sanae en el partido amistoso de Nankatsu-Shutetsu y mucho menos dejó pasar las lágrimas de felicidad de la chica…_

 _Ahí si no había algo, pronto lo habría, sí señor._

 _Sin embargo, después de ese torneo, tuvo poco tiempo para estar con ellos pues, aunque Tsubasa no se fue a Brasil como se suponía, sembró el deseo en él de ser el mejor portero no solo de Nankatsu o de Japón sino de todo el mundo._

 _Y con ese pensamiento, se fue con Mikami a la más mínima oportunidad, y vivió todos estos años en Alemania._

.

.

.

Caminaban hacia el campo del equipo, para un entrenamiento más.

—La Bundesliga justo acaba de iniciar, pero si el Bayern no nos detiene, ¡seguiremos con nuestro ímpetu! ¡Entonces este partido se los vamos a demostrar, Gen! —Aseguró Kaltz.

—¡Está bien! —Secundó Genzo.

Pronto lo enfrentarían, tenían que darlo todo para ganarle a Schneider.

Después de todo, para ese partido se había estado preparando antes del inicio de la temporada. _«Este es el más importante…»._

Pero hoy también era el primer partido de Tsubasa en Europa.

—Tengo que darle mi apoyo… —dijo de repente, dejando a Kaltz un poco perdido.

Marcó a su móvil y esta vez tardó poco en tomar la llamada.

—¡Hola! ¿Tsubasa?

—¡Sí! ¡Wakabayashi!

—¿Cómo estás? Hoy es tu primer partido desde que llegaste a Europa, ¿cierto?

—Sí, todo va bien, estoy por dejar la casa para ir allí.

La voz del niño prodigio no cambió de tono, así que eso lo podía tomar como buena señal.

—Ya veo… en cualquier caso, ¡tienes que dar lo mejor! El entrenador te ha pedido diez goles y diez asistencias esta temporada. ¡Esfuérzate y demuestra lo que vales en el terreno de juego!

—Sí… ¡esa fue mi intención desde el principio!

La convicción en sus palabras, lo dejó levemente aturdido.

¡Ese cretino!

¡Incluso estaba más emocionado y animado que él mismo!

—Como sea…gracias por tu llamada Wakabayashi.

—Buena suerte, adiós Tsubasa.

Las palabras de su capitán todavía resonaban. Tsubasa no tenía en mente ganar el partido, su meta eran los diez goles y las diez asistencias…

—…ese Tsubasa…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gen? —Preguntó Kaltz que había estado pendiente de los gestos del portero.

—No, nada, es sólo que… el partido de Tsubasa de hoy va a ser un encuentro formidable. Si no tuviera el encuentro de mañana volaría allí sin duda para verlo por mí mismo… —definitivamente sería un partido impactante.

Miró el cielo y por un momento se permitió perderse en los recuerdos de sus amigos japoneses.

.

.

* * *

 _Cuando volvieron a verse, estaban en el torneo mundial juvenil de Francia, y por órdenes de Mikami se había comportado como todo un idiota engreído con todos los seleccionados con el fin de que mejoraran su juego; les había mostrado el lado duro del futbol internacional._

 _Por supuesto, a Tsubasa le había revelado sus planes para que juntos hicieran mejor al equipo…_

 _._

 _Por medio de Ishizaki se había enterado que Sanae ya no era la misma chica engreída y mandona que recordaba._

 _Según lo que el chico simio le había reclamado a Misaki, ella ya no era la «Anego» que recordaban, sino que ahora era una chica muy femenina y «hacia buena pareja con Tsubasa»._

 _¿Anego femenina? Eso tenía que verlo._

 _No lo imaginaba y tampoco lo podía creer…_

 _Cuando el niño prodigio se apenó e hizo señal a Ishizaki para que no exagerara, Genzo se dio cuenta que por lo menos la última parte de la historia era verdad._

 _Esos dos se traían algo._

 _¡Lo sabía! ¿Acaso no era muy obvio?_

 _Su predicción desde pequeño se cumplió, esos dos eran tal para cual… ahora solo faltaba ver qué tan cierto era que ella había cambiado._

.

.

—Tsubasa, me pregunto cuántos goles habrás marcado ya…

Había terminado su entrenamiento, pero la curiosidad no lo abandonó, no después de escuchar la determinación en su voz.

.

Regresó a casa después de ducharse sólo para ver el resultado del partido.

¡Ese imbécil…!

No lo dejaría pasar, tenía que llamarlo.

—¿Sí?

—¡Hey Tsubasa! Pensé que tu juego podría haber terminado… —comentó de manera casual, mientras entrenaba su mano izquierda—. Entonces, ¿cómo fue?

—Sí… no marcha bien…

La voz decaída del prodigio le dio un mini infarto.

—¿Eh? ¿No fue…? ¡Bastardo! Seis goles y cuatro asistencias ¿y dices que no marcha bien? ¿Te ríes de mí?

Colmo enorme. Ese chico realmente era un imbécil. ¿Creía que no vio el marcador?

Escuchó la risa de Tsubasa por el otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento por eso… ahora te toca a ti Wakabayashi.

—Sí, después de tu fantástico debut me toca a mí derrotar al campeón…tú cumple tu contrato de este año y sube al primer equipo…

—¡Sí!

—Y la próxima vez que nos encontremos… será en el mejor campeonato europeo, la champions league…

Se enfrentarían. Era un hecho, y no podía esperar por jugar contra él.

.

.

* * *

 _Al final, Tsubasa había logrado su objetivo: terminando el torneo mundial juvenil se fue a Brasil a volverse un jugador profesional._

 _Se separó de Sanae, pero realmente no hubo problema pues su amor era fuerte, aguantarían eso y más._

 _Lo sabía porque era más que obvio._

 _Alguien intuitivo como él casi nunca se equivocaba._

 _Las siguientes veces no pensó tanto en ello._

 _Bien era cierto que siempre vacilaban a Tsubasa, todos los miembros del equipo, ¿y por qué negarlo? Incluso él era partícipe, pues le parecía gracioso el incomodar tanto a Tsubasa como a Sanae._

 _Como aquella ocasión cuando tanto Tsubasa y él se quedaron en Nankatsu terminando la eliminatoria asiática._

— _Tsubasa, ¿retornarás a Brasil? —Cuestionó algo indecisa Anego._

— _No, descansaré un poco en Japón._

— _¿De verdad? —Para nadie pasó desapercibida el momento en que se le iluminó el rostro._

— _¿En verdad, Tsubasa? —Preguntó Izawa._

— _¿Entonces podrás volver con nosotros a Shizuoka? ¿Vuelves a Nankatsu? —Secundó Ishizaki._

— _Sí._

— _¡Qué bien, Sanae! —Brincó de alegría Nishimoto a su amiga._

 _Genzo observaba la escena sin poder creerlo del todo._

— _¿…y tú Wakabayashi? —Le cuestionó Kisugi._

— _Por mis muñecas lesionadas no puedo volver a Alemania, descansaré en Nankatsu…_

 _._

 _En esas contadas ocasiones lo vio por sus propios ojos._

 _Sanae había cambiado._

 _Y realmente esos dos chicos estaban perdidamente enamorados._

 _Le asombraba la madurez que mostraban y la cercanía que tenían después de estar tanto tiempo separados._

 _Dudaba que él mismo pudiera ser tan fuerte como ellos si encontrara al amor de su vida y tuvieran que separarse mucho tiempo… claro que en estos momentos no pensaba mucho en esas cosas…_

 _No le molestaba unirse al relajo de todos, molestando a la pareja._

.

.

* * *

 _Vaya sorpresa que todos se habían llevado en el festejo de la victoria de la copa mundial juvenil, frente a Brasil…_

 _Todos habían quedado en shock, pero para él nunca fue más obvio._

 _Bastaba en observar sus miradas y gestos, ¡incluso podía jurar que esos dos se leían sus pensamientos! No podía ser más obvio después de observarlos detenidamente._

 _Tsubasa y Sanae eran el uno para el otro._

.

* * *

 _Cuando revisaba su correspondencia, observó un sobre peculiar y no tardó en saber que era la invitación a_ _su_ _boda._

 _Mientras lo leía marcó el número de la familia Ozora, en Japón._

— _¿Diga? —Esa voz era demasiado joven para ser de Ozora Natsuko._

— _¿Anego? No te oyes para nada como la madre de Tsubasa…_

— _¿Wakabayashi? ¿Eres tú?_

— _¿Cómo lo supiste?_

— _Eres el único que me sigue diciendo Anego, ¡ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre!_

— _Disculpe usted, futura señora Ozora—. Comentó con burla —¿podría hablar con Tsubasa?_

— _S-sí… ahora le hablo —respondió con más calma._

 _Genzo rió. Ella era todo un caso. Esperó unos instantes._

— _Acabo de llamarlo, ya viene…_

— _He recibido ya la invitación —comentó mientras esperaba a su capitán._

— _¿Es así? Pensé que tardarían más en llegar a Alemania… ¡aparta la fecha con tiempo! No te perdonaremos si faltas._

— _Por supuesto que no faltaría, es su boda después de todo…_

— _Oh, aquí está Tsubasa, te lo paso… hasta luego Wakabayashi._

— _Claro, hasta pronto, Anego…_

 _La risa de Tsubasa llegó por el otro lado de la línea._

— _¿Qué tal, Wakabayashi? Dice Sanae que no le llames así, se acaba de ir refunfuñando…_

 _Genzo se permitió reír con él._

— _¡Hey, Tsubasa! Ha llegado la invitación, Anego ya me amenazó con no faltar, así que espérenme que allí estaré ese día._

— _Es un día importante después de todo, así que agradeceremos tu presencia…_

.

* * *

 _Y así la boda llegó muy pronto._

 _Aunque muchos pensaron que ellos eran demasiado jóvenes, nadie tenía una objeción real para verlos casados._

 _En ese festejo, por cierto, salió la dichosa tabla de apuestas, en la que él mismo se encargó de apostar todo por Ishizaki, realmente esperaba que ese mono no le fallara o perdería demasiado…_

 _Tal vez confiaba en que los otros chicos de la selección eran más centrados en su vida profesional… o eso quería creer._

 _._

 _Porque, por cierto, aunque también en alguna de las muchas ocasiones que se encontraron con todos, llegó a sospechar que entre Ishizaki y esa chica Nishimoto había algo, no lo pudo comprobar hasta esa final contra Brasil._

 _._

 _Le estaban vendando sus manos. Ishizaki se encontraba inconsciente del otro lado de la cortina._

 _Poco después que trajeron al dueño del Ganmen Block, Yukari entró corriendo para acompañarlo._

 _Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Nishimoto hablarle a Ryo._

 _Parecía que estaba consciente al fin… pero antes de que reaccionara por completo, escuchó cómo ese chico flirteaba cínicamente con ella._

—… _sabiendo eso… ¿saldrías conmigo?_

— _Ishizaki… yo… yo siempre soñé servir en los baños públicos._

 _Ante su respuesta, ambos rieron._

 _Wakabayashi se acercó a ellos «tosiendo», y llamando su atención._

— _No están solos en esta enfermería… y además flirtean mientras se vive un día crucial para el título del campeón del mundo juvenil…_

 _Aunque sonó a reclamo, realmente estuvo impresionado. Ishizaki tenía agallas. Y se había declarado de una manera romántica y hasta cursi…_

 _Si se lo proponía, incluso podrían ser los siguientes en casarse; ahora el «abnegado» era poco predecible a sus ojos._

 _._

 _Como sea, no les daría el gusto a aquellos que apostaron que él sería el próximo en contraer nupcias, argumentando que debía de ser todo un casanova en Alemania. Por el momento se consideraba un alma libre, y esperaba que así fuera por más tiempo… ¡se aseguraría de no caer pronto en las garras del amor!_

 _Y hablando de caer, todavía tenía que analizar una cierta relación que había notado ese día: Misaki Taro no llegó solo a esa boda… y por solo no se refería a su padre, sino a aquella chica de Francia._

 _Aunque Misaki lo negara algo estaba cultivándose entre ellos, y no tardaría en crecer._

 _Porque casi nunca se equivocaba con esas cosas._

.

.

* * *

 _Todo siguió su curso, y después de la luna de miel de esos dos, Tsubasa decidió ir a jugar a Europa, así que viajaron por distintas ciudades, no sin antes, visitarlo a su llegada al continente._

 _._

 _Estaba entrenando. Pues hoy arribarían a Hamburgo, mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado por el encuentro._

 _Sin distraerse por eso, se lanzó en dirección del balón._

 _Era un tiro de media distancia, potente, pero no lo dejaría pasar._

— _¡Buena parada, Wakabayashi! —Le felicitaron en japonés._

 _Miró a los recién llegados._

— _Así que ya están aquí, Tsubasa, Anego… —se levantó y fue en su dirección, haciéndoles una señal a su equipo para ir a descansar._

— _Wakabayashi, que ya no me llaman así… —se quejó nuevamente Sanae._

 _Las risas tanto de Tsubasa como de él mismo llenaron el campo._

— _Perdón, perdón… —intentó disculparse aún con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Platicaron un rato sobre el arribo de ellos a la ciudad y de un curioso sueño que tuvo Sanae en el avión, sobre un enfrentamiento entre ambos jugadores en el campo._

 _También hablaron sobre las instalaciones y el futbol europeo, comparándolo con el japonés._

— _A propósito, Tsubasa, ¿ya has elegido para dónde fichar?_

— _Todavía no._

— _Hombre, si ficharas por mi equipo me serías de gran ayuda. Pero entonces no se cumpliría lo que Anego ha soñado: nuestro duelo en las champions league…_

— _¡Pero bueno! ¡Que no me llames Anego! —Refunfuñó Sanae para risa de todos._

 _Al final del día, tuvieron que despedirse, pues la pareja viajaría por muchas ciudades europeas en busca del nuevo equipo de Tsubasa._

— _Les deseo suerte y nuevamente felicitaciones por su matrimonio, Tsubasa y Anego…_

 _Casi pudo ver una vena sobresalir de la frente de la nueva señora Ozora._

— _Ha, ha… vamos Wakabayashi, tienes que intentarlo por lo menos… —intercedió Tsubasa por su esposa._

 _El niño prodigio defendiendo a la exmánager._

 _Suspiró con melancolía. Si todas las historias que escuchó de los chicos eran verdad, este tipo llevaba defendiéndola desde hacía bastante tiempo, porque era natural para ellos._

 _Porque ambos estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Sanae y Tsubasa, sus amigos de la infancia, a los que dejó de ver desde hacía mucho tiempo._

— _Lamento incomodarte, señora Ozora, pero traten de entenderme: así los conocí desde niños y por mucho tiempo no nos vimos. Los recuerdos de mi infancia se remontan a Nankatsu, mi familia, mi equipo, mis amigos… y allí están ustedes, Tsubasa y Anego… siempre guardarán un lugar en mi memoria. Anego, te llamo con respeto y con nostalgia, así como a Tsubasa…_

— _Wakabayashi… —susurró Sanae algo conmovida._

— _Jamás había pensado en esto… —reflexionó Tsubasa._

— _Probablemente nunca lo vuelvas a escuchar —se burló Genzo —trataré de llamarte por tu nombre, pero no prometo nada —rió._

— _Supongo que solamente tengo que corregirte hasta que te acuerdes —retó la chica—. Hasta pronto._

— _Veremos quien cede primero —sonrió Tsubasa divertido—. Hasta la próxima, Wakabayashi. Gracias por tus deseos. Suerte en la temporada._

— _Nos veremos, ambos… —los despidió._

 _Tan obvio…_

.

.

.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Tsubasa? ¿Qué tal el partido?

—Hola, Wakabayashi. Hemos ganado, Natureza es un rival formidable, pero logramos vencerlo.

—Debes de estar feliz de haber jugado con Rivaul. Después de todo, fue tu primer partido en primera división…

—Fue divertido… Sanae dice que es el primer paso para cumplir nuestro sueño…

 _Wakabayashi Genzo_ sonrió con nostalgia.

Tsubasa y Sanae eran su familia.

Los apreciaba, y no solo a ellos, sino a todos sus amigos de Japón.

Añoraba los momentos en los que todos juntos convivían y dejaban las rivalidades para ser un solo equipo.

Aún el engreído de Hyuga y el insoportable de Wakashimazu… todo el seleccionado juvenil era una gran familia.

Porque tenían el mismo sueño, el mismo objetivo, y algún día, entre todos llevarían a Japón a ganar la copa mundial.

Algún día serían los campeones.

Juntos, como la familia que eran y siempre seguirían siendo.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Lety Jiménez:3

* * *

.

Y sí, he vuelto nuevamente.

Sí, sé que han sido cinco meses, casi el mismo tiempo que tardé en actualizar la última vez, pero en mi justificación han sido unos meses fatales en mi vida profesional y también en la personal, necesitaba un respiro obligatorio y, aunque intenté sentarme a escribir, simplemente la inspiración no llegó a mí…

Hasta hace un par de días…

Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito de esta historia, pero no podía ser para menos, ya que el SGGK es mi personaje favorito de todo CT y, a pesar de que el capítulo no se centra en él, creo que el super portero necesitaba una mención honorífica. ¡Espero les guste!

Pero ésto no es todo:

Celebrando que precisamente hoy cumplimos dos años con este fic… *redoble de tambores*

¡He venido con actualización doble!

Así que, sin alargarme más, les dejo para que lean el siguiente capítulo.

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	19. Anuncio sorpresa -Machiko

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

 _ **Anuncio sorpresa**_

 _ **Machida Machiko**_

—Yoshiko, por favor tienes que descansar… —reprendía la señora Fujisawa.

—Pero madre… he estado descansando por días, sólo veré el partido. Tú puedes irte con confianza, Machiko cuidará de mí.

—Así es, señora, yo vigilaré a Yoshiko, puede volver al trabajo tranquila… ella se quedará descansando…

—Por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo… el doctor me dio permiso de andar en mi silla de ruedas por unas cuantas horas, porque salir de la cama me hace bastante bien… —alegó Yoshiko nuevamente.

—Hoy has estado todo el día acostada… —acusó su madre con una cara que se leería más como: _«estás cansada, ¿cómo podrías andar fuera?»._

—Eso se debe a que estoy guardando mis energías —murmuró Yoshiko como si fuera lo más obvio…

—¿Qué dijiste…?

—Nada madre, subiré el volumen de la televisión, no tarda en iniciar el partido…

Yoshiko cambió el tema y miró de manera cómplice a su amiga.

Su madre no regresaría al trabajo hasta no estar segura de que su hija se quedaría quieta en el cuarto.

Aunque le habían dado de alta, dudaba que su hija estuviera bien. Solo quería ser precavida.

.

.

—¿Guardando energías? —Le susurró Machiko a su amiga una vez que su madre salió para traerle una bebida caliente.

—¡Para el festejo! —Los ojos de Yoshiko brillaban de emoción—. Ellos ganarán la final, ¡estoy segura! Y por supuesto, ahí estaré, aunque pocas horas… tengo que demostrarle a Hikaru mi apoyo, después de todo…

—Tu madre no estará de acuerdo con esa idea…

—Por eso hay que esperar a que se vaya, sabes que volverá hasta mañana… ¡tenemos que ir para mostrarles nuestro apoyo, Machiko!

La aludida quedó estupefacta por un momento.

¿Cómo podría contradecirla?

Aún ella misma estaba muy emocionada, ¡por supuesto que esperaba que ganaran!

—De acuerdo; irás al festejo, pero sólo un par de horas… si tus padres se enteran, me matarán…

—Nada de «irás», iremos, querrás decir… —le corrigió su amiga —no pienses que iré sola… eres mi amiga, no puedes dejarme cometer esta locura sola…

—Está bien, te acompañaré —se resignó.

Yoshiko sonrió ante la lealtad de Machiko.

—Me parece bien. gracias por todo, amiga…

Machiko le devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente mientras rememoraba cómo es que había terminado siendo amiga de esta chica…

.

.

* * *

 _Fujisawa Yoshiko siempre había sido muy tímida. Tan tímida que por mucho tiempo se guardó los sentimientos que tenía para el entonces capitán del Furano. Pero tenía otras cualidades como la lealtad, y el deseo de ayudar a su prójimo._

 _¡Cómo le agradaba esta chica!_

 _Matsuyama Hikaru, por otra parte, era bueno para el futbol, pero muy poco expresivo con sus propios sentimientos. Aunque en el fondo Machiko sospechaba que Hikaru gustaba de Yoshiko, no lo podría saber hasta que la propia chica confesara sus sentimientos._

 _Por eso siempre la incitó a confesarse. Aunque al final de cuentas, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, cuando Yoshiko se fue a Estados Unidos, esos dos hicieron la promesa de volverse a encontrar, se esperarían._

 _Un final temporal, verdaderamente romántico._

.

.

.

* * *

—Ese tal Natureza parece ser el causante de la desgracia nipona. Será difícil que puedan ganar… —dijo la señora Fujisawa.

—Pero van a ganar, confío en que así sea —insistió Yoshiko aún con el corazón desembocado.

—Ellos pueden… —susurró Machiko.

La señora Fujisawa suspiró sonoramente. Para ninguna de esas chicas pasaba desapercibido que no era fanática del futbol. Pero no rompería las ilusiones de ambas, podría ser que hubiera un milagro de último momento, tal como el milagro que le pasó a su hija…

—Las dejo, chicas, cuídense. Volveré tarde, así que reposa hija —dijo mientras agarraba su bolsa —estoy segura de que ganarán—. Afirmó antes de salir.

Ambas amigas asintieron vagamente mientras estaban atentas al partido.

¡Tenían que ganar!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Yoshiko había vuelto solo unos meses después para estudiar en una escuela media japonesa._

 _En esa época, se había vuelto novia oficial de Matsuyama._

 _Noticia de alegría para todos sus amigos, más para Machiko que siempre había tomando el papel de celestina… ¡sabía que esos dos debían de estar juntos!_

 _Aún en los momentos más difíciles Hikaru y Yoshiko habían demostrado su amor, tan profundo que era causa de envidia para muchos._

 _Pero era de enorme felicidad para sus amigos más cercanos._

 _Machiko sabía que podía confiarle a Matsuyama su amiga y él jamás la haría sufrir._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¡Es el gol de oro! ¡Ganamos! El campeón del mundo es… ¡Japón!**_

Habían ganado.

Contra todo pronóstico Japón le había ganado a Brasil en la final del World Youth.

Tanto Fujisawa como Machida gritaron de la emoción y se abrazaron con efusividad.

Los chicos habían cumplido su sueño… el primero de muchos…

.

.

.

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban felices de camino a la reunión.

Tenía más de una hora que había terminado el partido y el festejo estaba en toda la ciudad… no que va, ¡en todo el país!

—Señoritas, hemos llegado—. Anunció el chofer.

La ceremonia de premiación acababa de terminar también y el discurso de Tsubasa fue el cierre perfecto para tal evento.

Una vez terminado el discurso, ambas habían salido a tomar transporte para alcanzarlos en el hotel donde festejarían.

Y ahí estaban.

Matsuyama las estaba esperando en la entrada y una vez las divisó, corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Yoshiko! ¡Machida! —asintió en dirección de la última mientras se acercaba a la altura de su novia para darle un efusivo beso de bienvenida.

Machiko sonrió ante la escena, aunque también se sintió un mal tercio sólo por un momento.

—¡Felicidades, Hikaru! —sonrió con timidez Yoshiko.

—¡Hey, par de tórtolos, sigo aquí! —Se burlo la exmánager a la pareja y ambos se apartaron un poco apenados, haciéndola reír—. Felicidades Matsuyama, han demostrado su valía en la cancha. Se merecían el triunfo.

—Gracias a ambas—, replicó el águila del norte—, y gracias por venir, aunque pienso que no es tan buena idea, Yoshiko, apenas estás recuperándote.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Tenía que venir a acompañarte en un momento tan importante…! —alegó la aludida.

—No te preocupes, que para eso vine, para vigilarla, sólo estaremos un par de horas, pero si se cansa, nos retiraremos primero —apoyó Machiko.

Matsuyama resopló sin que le quedara de otra, después de todo, también estaba feliz de que ella fuera a celebrar su triunfo con los demás.

—Está bien, pero díganme si te llegas a cansar o sentir mal, y nos retiraremos… —ambas asintieron —entremos…

.

El ambiente era cálido, a pesar de que todos eran unos ruidosos sin control, la felicidad entre todos era inigualable.

¡¿Pero cómo no estarlo?! ¡Acababan de ganarle al campeón del mundo!

Todos los jugadores sin excepción fueran a saludarlas en algún momento, dándole sus mejores deseos a Yoshiko para su recuperación.

Incluso, Wakabayashi le había mencionado el comentario de buenos deseos que hizo Stefan Levin para ella.

Machiko estaba más que agradecida de que su amiga no pasara por lo mismo que Katarina Karen… hubiera sido una pérdida dolorosa, ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar cómo reaccionaría Matsuyama ante esa situación. ¡Ni hablar de lo que Levin había tenido que vivir en carne propia!

Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en cosas tristes. Su amiga estaba bien y se encontraban en el mayor festejo que había visto hasta el momento.

Machiko observó a su alrededor.

Además de los jugadores y cuerpo técnico de la selección, se encontraban varios familiares

Por un lado, observó a Hyuga hablando felizmente con su madre y sus hermanos. La familia entera estaba celebrando al hijo mayor. Había un brillo indescriptible en los ojos del Tigre Feroz. Era muy conmovedor.

Por otro lado, divisó a la famosa familia Ozora. Podía intuir que eran los padres de Tsubasa, y su pequeño hermano, quienes platicaban con el que según sabía (por mención de los demás), era padre de Misaki, quien también brillaba por su ausencia.

Era lógico, después de tremendas lesiones en el campo, lo correcto sería regresar a la clínica para ser atendido.

Observó a Ishizaki hablando con la que parecía era su madre, y a su lado Kisugi, Taki y Takasugi con sus respectivos padres.

Otros jugadores estaban conversando entre ellos, como Wakabayashi con el entrenador Mikami; Jito y Sano con el entrenador Gamo; Aoi con Ide y Akai…

Sea como sea, el ambiente era de paz y alegría.

Estaba tan sumergida en la celebración que se sorprendió cuando Misaki entró siendo empujado en una silla de ruedas por una chica que no conocía.

¿Ella sería su novia?

Inmediatamente, cuando Ishizaki notó ésto se acercó para molestarlos, al igual que algunos miembros del seleccionado.

Si realmente ella fuera su novia sería una gran noticia.

¡Ah! Luego preguntaría por esa chica misteriosa…

—¡Hey! ¡Hola! —Una voz energética interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos —ustedes vienen con Matsuyama, ¿cierto?

La chica venía con una sonrisa radiante. A Machiko pareció haberla visto antes.

—Sí, así es —respondió Fujisawa aún con un poco de timidez.

Machiko rió para sus adentros; al parecer su amiga seguía siendo tímida en alguna manera.

—¡Tú debes de ser Yoshiko! —Afirmó sonriente la chica castaña —he escuchado mucho de ti por los chicos, lamento lo que te pasó, pero me alegro de que estés recuperándote…—la chica parlanchina les sonrió a ambas —disculpen que no me haya presentado antes, ¡qué descortés de mi parte! Soy Aoba Yayoi, la novia de Misugi Jun…

Ambas chicas sonrieron ante la presentación.

—Hemos escuchado de ti también —respondió cortésmente Yoshiko —mi nombre es Fujisawa Yoshiko y soy la novia de Matsuyama… ella es mi amiga…

—Hola, qué tal, yo soy Machida Machiko, encantada, hemos escuchado de ti, incluso creo haberte visto en televisión.

—¿De verdad? —La incredulidad de la castaña parecía genuina.

—Así es —corroboró Yoshiko —siempre andas con Misugi, y él es _muy_ famoso…

—Tanto como Matsuyama —contraatacó Aoba y todas rieron.

—Es verdad…

—¿Cómo sigues? Por lo que veo te has recuperado bastante —Yayoi comenzó una plática casual.

Machiko pudo notar que, a pesar de ser hablantina, esta chica era muy confiable.

—Estoy bien, el doctor asegura que no tengo ninguna herida de gravedad y ya que milagrosamente he podido recuperar la consciencia de manera pronta, mi recuperación ha sido demasiado rápida…

—Así es, tanto que ya le permitieron salir sentada en su silla de ruedas, aunque sea unas horas… —aseguró Machiko.

—Eso es genial —se alegró Yayoi —pero aún más genial es que tengas una amiga tan confiable y leal que cuide de ti, estoy envidiándote un poco —bromeó.

Las dos chicas se miraron y rieron ante su comentario.

Machiko pensó que era de verdad una suerte el tenerse la una a la otra. ¡El destino las hizo amigas!

—¡Ah! Ojalá estuviera Sanae para que la conocieran, estoy segura de que les agradará… —aseguró Aoba.

—¿Sanae? —Machiko sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes.

—¡Sí! ¡La novia de Tsubasa! Es un amor de persona, seguro se llevarán bien una vez que la conozcan…

—Pero… ¿no vino? —Preguntó confundida Yoshiko.

—¡Por supuesto que vino! ¡Ella jamás faltaría a esta celebración! Es sólo que se desapareció casi al comienzo…

—¿Se ha ido…? —Machiko seguía perpleja.

—Eso parece, los demás la andan buscando, pero ¿saben qué? —Aoba se acercó lo más que pudo a ambas, lista para compartir un secreto —se ha ido con Tsubasa, ¡yo los vi! —Susurró emocionada —parece que pocos han reparado en la ausencia del capitán, y aún menos han reparado que ambos son los que faltan… tardarán en atar cabos y para ese momento, puede que ya hayan vuelto… a menos que…

—¿A menos que qué? —Preguntó Yoshiko.

—A menos que decidan no volver… —dijo Yayoi con una cara de triunfo.

Las dos amigas quedaron estupefactas ante la revelación.

—Aunque realmente lo dudo —se contradijo la castaña sonoramente desilusionada —Tsubasa es un prodigio en el futbol, pero es demasiado lento para temas románticos, es bueno que Sanae le haya tenido paciencia todos estos años… —continuó murmurando de manera rápida.

—A lo mejor solo necesitaban un ambiente para hablar con tranquilidad… —dijo objetivamente Machiko. Después de todo, en ese lugar tan ruidoso era imposible tener una plática calmada.

—Sí, es probable, pero de todas maneras haremos que nos cuente Sanae cuando regrese… —sonrió triunfal Yayoi.

A las otras dos chicas les escurrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

—¿Qué tanto secretean? —Cuestionó una voz masculina desde detrás de ellas.

Se trataba de Misugi.

—¡Jun! —Se levantó de inmediato Yayoi —¡te estaba esperando! Acabo de conocer a la novia de Matsuyama y su amiga. Ellas son Yoshiko y Machiko.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —Las saludó cortésmente el as de cristal.

—Hola —respondieron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Me alegra saber que estás recuperándote rápido —se refirió a Yoshiko —todos estamos felices por Matsuyama y por ti.

—Gracias Misugi…

—Si nos disculpan, iremos a saludar a los demás —se excusó el príncipe del campo.

—¡Cierto! ¡Quiero saludar a los hermanitos de Hyuga! —Se entusiasmó Aoba —nos veremos al rato —se disculpó también con ellas.

—Claro, no se preocupen…

Machiko observó a la pareja retirarse.

Sí, los había visto antes por televisión, era la pareja que más causaba sensación entre los fanáticos del futbol, casi tanto como la de su amiga y el águila del norte.

Se preguntaba, quién de ambas parejas tendría más fanáticos.

Yayoi y Jun se veían bien juntos, eran el uno para el otro. Incluso en ese momento, parecían estar en sintonía, como toda una pareja de la realeza…

El as de cristal había vencido su enfermedad y en sus entrevistas dejaba ver que no lo hubiera logrado si su novia no hubiera estado con él en todo tiempo. Él parecía alguien serio y centrado, además era un jugador notable y muy guapo, Yayoi estaría realmente mal de la cabeza si no hubiera aceptado salir con él. Cualquier chica mataría por estar en su lugar…

Pero tampoco era que Yayoi no tuviera lo suyo. Ella también era muy hermosa, demasiado energética según su parecer, pero esa era una de sus mejores cualidades según podía notar. Era amable y a leguas se notaba que era bondadosa y servicial… Jun hubiera sido un completo idiota y desalmado si hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella. Él también era la envidia de muchos hombres…

 _¡Ah, qué romántico!_

Casi parecía rodeada por un cuento de hadas…

—Hola, Machiko-san, Yoshiko-san, ¿cómo están?

Kumi venía acercándose junto a Yukari, ambas sonriéndose de manera cómplice.

—¡Hola Kumi! —Saludó Machiko.

—¡Kumi! ¿Qué tal? —Asintió Yoshiko —gracias nuevamente por tus atenciones en el hospital, por favor agradécele nuevamente a tu abuela…

—¡Oh, descuida! No lo hicimos para que agradezcas, fue porque realmente estábamos preocupadas… por cierto ella es Nishimoto Yukari, mi amiga, ¿la recuerdas, Machiko-san? Yukari-senpai, ella es Fujisawa Yoshiko —presentó Kumi.

—Claro que la recuerdo, ¿cómo estás, Yukari? —Respondió la aludida.

—Hola Machida, hola Fujisawa… estoy bien, gracias —respondió Yukari siempre risueña.

—Hola Nishimoto, escuché de los chicos que estuviste ahí cuando estaba en coma, gracias por preocuparte… —saludó Yoshiko con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

—No fue nada, en realidad. Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando despertaste, pero tenía que ir a apoyar a los chicos en el partido contra Suecia…

—Oh no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Gracias por sus atenciones, ¡después de todo, Japón ha ganado!

—¡Así es! ¿Acaso no es emocionante? —Machiko no pudo evitar expresar su felicidad.

—¡Por supuesto! Digo, ¿cada cuánto tiempo los chicos pueden lograr un suceso histórico como ganar la copa del mundo juvenil…? —apoyó igual de emocionada Yukari.

Las otras dos chicas rieron al ver lo parecidas en carácter que eran Machida y Nishimoto.

.

* * *

—Lamento la tardanza —les interrumpió Hikaru en medio de una plática sobre sus carreras—. Los chicos no me dejaron ir hasta que encontraran a Tsubasa…

—Probablemente jamás te dejarían ir… —comentó misteriosamente Yukari.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó intrigado el águila del norte.

—¿Quién sabe? —Esta vez contestó Kumi —puede que Tsubasa-senpai todavía tarde en volver… ya les dijimos a los chicos que los dejen tranquilos…

—Pero ellos son tercos, no quisieron escucharnos —secundó Yukari.

Ahora Machiko entendía por qué tantas miradas cómplices tenían esas dos. ¡Sabían que Tsubasa y Sanae se habían ido juntos! ¡Y los estaban encubriendo ante los demás!

Pero esos chicos tontos, no los habían visto ni se dieron por entendidos.

Yayoi, la única que los vio escabullirse, tampoco les comentó nada.

¡Ah, eso era amistad!

—Como sea… —dijo Matsuyama —¿cómo te sientes, Yoshiko? ¿Estás bien? ¿O prefieres que nos retiremos ya? —Le preguntó un poco preocupado a su novia.

—Me la estoy pasando agradable con las chicas, no te preocupes, Hikaru…

—¡Ah, eso es amor! —Comentó emocionada Kumi y Yukari la secundó.

Así que ambos se sonrojaron demasiado apenados.

Machiko se rió ante ese gesto. Esos dos no habían cambiado a pesar de los años.

¡Qué tiempos!

Antes de que pudieran comentar más, escucharon como alguien pedía silencio a todos.

Machiko y los demás miraron en la dirección del escenario y vieron como era detenida la música por nada más y nada menos que Tsubasa.

—Hola a todos —saludó y hubo varias voces de alegría devolviendo el saludo—. Gracias por venir. Hoy hemos hecho un juego histórico, pero deben de saber que nuestros sueños no se detienen, ¡pues nuestra meta será ganar el mundial de mayores!

Hubo muchos aplausos, silbidos y gritos de apoyo de parte de todos.

—¿A dónde había ido Tsubasa y por qué está dando un discurso motivacional? —Se cuestionó Hikaru.

—Nos seguiremos esforzando, y contaremos con todo su apoyo… ahora… —hizo una leve pausa y miró en dirección a Sanae que estaba abajo del escenario, haciéndole señas para que suba.

La chica subió algo sonrojada, y a todos desconcertó esta acción inesperada.

—También les queremos dar una noticia… —todos guardaron silencio viendo la seriedad del asunto —Sanae y yo nos vamos a casar pronto —al decir esto, levantó mano derecha de la chica donde reposaba un anillo de compromiso.

La multitud quedó en silencio.

Machiko podía jurar que se escuchaban el cantar de los grillos a lo lejos.

¡Ese sí que era un anuncio sorpresa!

¡Todos habían quedado pasmados!

Fueron pocos segundos, pero parecieron eternos.

Fue una sonora carcajada la que les hizo salir del trance. Y el dueño de dicha carcajada era nada más y nada menos que el SSGK.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero por lo menos, reaccionaron.

—¡Era tan obvio! —Gritó el portero tratando de calmar su risa —lo siento por eso, ¡enhorabuena por su compromiso! ¡Mis mejores deseos!

—Es cierto, ¡felicidades a ambos! —Yukari se subió al escenario a felicitar a la pareja y poco a poco todos siguieron su ejemplo.

—Eso verdaderamente no me lo esperaba… —susurró Matsuyama.

—Tan jóvenes… —susurró Yoshiko.

—Pero realmente no creo que sea una mala decisión—. Confirmó Machida.

Sus amigos la miraron un momento y asintieron sonriendo.

—Es un anuncio sorpresa, pero para nada desagradable… —alegó Hikaru.

—Supongo que la selección se juntará para otro festejo próximamente… —apoyó Yoshiko.

—Y si ustedes se animan, puede haber otro detrás de ese… —bromeó Machiko haciendo sonrojar a los dos.

¡Ah, que giro tan inesperado!

Pero como había dicho Matsuyama, para nada desagradable.

 _¡Eso era el amor!_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Machida Machiko_ sonrió mientras miraba la invitación en su mesa, antes de que pasaran a buscarla Yoshiko y Hikaru.

Hoy, una pareja de jóvenes enamorados cumpliría uno de sus sueños.

Y ella misma esperaba en un futuro ser partícipe de otros muchos sueños…

Porque tenía el presentimiento que esos desconocidos jugadores, se estaban convirtiendo en una gran familia…

Y en unos pocos años, _empezando por el par de tórtolos amigos que tenía_ , estarían llenos de más anuncios sorpresas.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Lety Jiménez:3

* * *

.

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

Creo que esta chica siempre jugó un papel fundamental en la pareja más querida por todos _(Yoshiko-Hikaru, por supuesto… aunque también quiera a las demás parejas por igual jaja)_ y también merecía un capítulo. Aunque tal vez me haya quedado algo flojo… espero sus comentarios…

Si encuentran algún error gramatical en estos capítulos, ustedes perdonarán…

Me disculpo nuevamente por mi desaparición tan larga, no sé exactamente cuando vuelva a actualizar, pues apenas me amoldaré nuevamente a mi rutina profesional/escolar/personal… así que puede que me tarde otro poco… pero espero que no sean tantos meses, ¡trataré de que no sea así!

Por favor, déjenme saber si hay alguien todavía por ahí, siguiendo este fic de su humilde servidora…

.

 _Contestando los reviews anteriores:_

 _ **Mhialove02:**_ ¡gracias por tu comentario! ¡Me alegra saber de ti! Espero te gusten estas actualizaciones, déjame saber pronto tu opinión. ¡Saludos!

 _ **Lety:**_ amiga, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¡Te he extrañado bastante! Lamento el abandonarlas por tantos meses, las cosas no han sido fáciles para mí y he pasado por momentos duros en mi vida personal y profesional además la inspiración se fue por mucho tiempo… pero aquí estoy… Siento mucho no haber podido comunicarme antes, pero no tengo otra forma de «hablar» contigo más que por este medio y como todos notarán (y acabo de explicar) no había podido actualizar… realmente siento bastante tu pérdida, sé que las palabras nunca son suficientes para expresar mi pésame, pero de todo corazón espero que Dios te siga dando fortaleza tanto física como emocional y espiritual; aunque he tardado mucho en contestar, desde que leí tu review he tenido pendiente por ti, espero que estés mejor de salud, y también saber pronto de ti. Estos dos capítulos te los dedico totalmente, esperando que sean de tu agrado. Estos últimos días pensando en nuestra pareja favorita, llegó la inspiración de la nada, y dije: ¡éstos los tiene que leer Lety! Nuevamente disculpa por la tardanza, ¡Dios te bendiga! ¡Ánimo y fuerzas! Cuídate, nos leeremos pronto (espero que sí). ¡Besos y abrazos!:*

 _ **AsukaHyuga:**_ ¡No sabes cómo te he extrañado! Tú eres de las personas que más recuerdo y cuyos comentarios siempre me animan. ¡Sigo viva! ¡Y te agradezco tu apoyo! Takeshi merecía su capítulo, ¿y cómo no? Es el más leal a su capitán y a la vez el más entrometido, jaja. Me alegra que te haya encantado ese capítulo, espero te guste esta actualización doble y me dejes saber de ti pronto. Sé que he estado muuuy perdida, pero espero de verdad no tardarme taaanto esta vez… [tengo todavía un fic pendiente de cierto Tigre Feroz 😉] ¡Gracias por seguir ahí! Besos y abrazos:3

 _ **PrincesaLirio:**_ ¡mil gracias por tus palabras! Lamento la tardanza, pero vengo con actualización doble y espero te gusten estos capítulos. Me encanta Takeshi, por eso tenía que incluirlo en algún oneshot… aunque he estado algo perdida, siempre recuerdo con mucho cariño a algunas personas que comentan ¡y entre ellos estás tú! De verdad que las he extrañado… ¡Gracias por seguir este fic a pesar de que me desaparezco por mucho tiempo! ¡Espero saber de ti pronto! Besos y abrazos:3

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡gracias por comentar! Me gustaría que dejaras tu nombre a la próxima para poder agradecerte como se debe. Espero te guste la actualización.

¡Gracias _**Khris-san**_ por tus palabras! ¡Espero saber de ti pronto! ¡Saludos!

.

¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente volver!

¡Mis mejores deseos para cada uno de ustedes!

¡Espero nos leamos pronto! (Cruzo los dedos para que así sea).

¡Saludos!

Ja-ne!

 _ShelenyPrice._


	20. Ir contigo, siempre -Sanae

**Del futbol y otros amores**

 **Disclaimer:**

Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de su historia para entretenimiento. Créditos a su creador Yoichi Takahashi, el maestro que nos enseñó que el futbol es más que un simple deporte.

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Estos son una seria de oneshots independientes uno del otro, pero de alguna manera, relacionados entre sí. No siguen una secuencia temporal exacta, cada uno se lleva a cabo en distintos tiempos, y cada capítulo representa el punto de vista de algún personaje.

.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 _ **Ir contigo, siempre**_

 _ **Ozora Sanae**_

Nadie había mostrado su interés por ella. O por lo menos así lo veía.

Pero no es tampoco que le importara sobremanera.

Solo que ahora se sentía muy desconcertada. Parecía casi irreal. Aunque por supuesto no tenía ojos para nadie más, ese era un secreto a voces dentro del equipo y en su salón de clases, pero poco le importaba.

Tal vez porque nunca nadie se le había confesado antes, no comprendía la insistencia de Kanda.

La vez que lo conoció fue porque accidentalmente chocó con él en el pasillo, cuando salían ella y Yukari del salón de clases. Aquella vez no habían cruzado palabras, mas que una disculpa de su parte (porque el chico después de reclamarle, se quedó callado).

¿Entonces qué parte de ella le llamó tanto la atención?

No lo entendía.

Pero también sabía que el amor era irracional, si no, no hubiera estado tanto tiempo enamorada de _Ozora Tsubasa_.

.

.

Recordaba el día de la confesión de Kanda, ese fue el principio de todo.

Ella estaba en la biblioteca con Yukari y los chicos, pues tenían que estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso, caso que no aplicaba para Tsubasa, quien se iría a Brasil tan pronto terminara el año escolar.

— _Nakazawa Sanae, —la llamó cerca, a sus espaldas._

 _Cuando ella lo miró, él sujetó su brazo con algo de fuerza, logrando sobresaltarla. Los gritos de reclamo de los chicos no se hicieron esperar ante su acto._

— _¡Kanda! —Yukari estaba más que enfadada._

— _¡¿Qué haces?! —Ishizaki ya estaba saltando para interponerse en su camino._

— _Esto no te importa, —espetó Kanda firmemente._

 _A pesar de no conocerlo mucho, Sanae estaba segura que él únicamente quería su atención y retarlo significaba problemas._

— _Está bien, Ishizaki, —intentó mediar._

— _Manager… —el chico se calmó al instante, pero todavía no estaba muy convencido._

— _Ahora vuelvo, —dijo Sanae mientras él la llevaba afuera._

 _¿Qué era lo que él quería?_

 _Ni siquiera eran amigos, ¿cómo podía tomarse la libertad de llamarla y apartarla de los demás?_

 _A no ser que esa fuera una…_

 _._

— _Yo soy Kanda Koshi del curso de al lado. quiero que salgas conmigo._

 _Sanae se quedó sin palabras._

 _Después de todo, sí era una confesión. Aunque cruzó por su cabeza, aún así la tomó por sorpresa._

— _Yo… lo siento—, se recompuso rápidamente y trató de buscar las palabras más adecuadas y directas —pero ya tengo a alguien de quien estoy enamorada, no puedo corresponderte—. Se sonrojó levemente al recordar al dueño de su corazón—. Gracias por tus sentimientos, pero lo lamento—. Agregó antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia él y regresar dentro de la biblioteca._

 _Todavía estaba algo conmocionada por lo sucedido._

 _Y los chismosos que estuvieron esperando adentro, no ayudaban a que se tranquilizara y meditara en lo que acababa de pasar._

— _¡Ah, ya estás aquí! —Ishizaki parecía en verdad preocupado._

— _¿Qué pasó, Sanae? —Se acercó preocupada Yukari, y al no obtener una respuesta pronta, le insistió—, ¡vamos, Sanae!_

— _Él quiere salir conmigo… —la chica un poco abrumada por ser el centro de atención, bajó la cabeza, mientras regresaba a su asiento._

— _¡¿Ehhh?! —el grito fue general._

— _Y… ¿qué le dijiste? —Cuestionó Yukari._

—… _le dije que estaba enamorada de otra persona… —confesó en voz baja. No hacía falta que lo negara, de todas formas, se enterarían._

 _El alboroto en los chicos no se hizo esperar._

— _¡Woooh! ¡Woooh! ¡Ella lo dijo! —Kisugi gritó a todo pulmón, mientras todos vitoreaban a más no poder._

 _Entre silbidos de Taki y el entusiasmo de los demás. Ishizaki alzó también su voz._

— _¡¿Esa otra persona es Tsubasa?!_

 _Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, de manera abrupta._

 _Kanda entró hecho una furia, se acercó y golpeó con su palma la mesa frente a ella._

 _Sanae se sobresaltó con lo sucedido._

— _No voy a renunciar, —le advirtió, y sin más se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse._

— _¡Hey espera! ¿No entiendes? ¡Ella no está interesada! ¡Un verdadero caballero la dejaría ya! ¡Si molestas a la manager otra vez, no te las verás fácil conmigo!_

 _Ante el claro reto de Ishizaki, Kanda no se quedó quieto._

— _El mono… ¡cierra la boca, mono! —Inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara._

 _Todos gritaron su nombre, alborotados, mientras Ishizaki salía disparado._

— _Ka… ¡Kanda! —Reclamó Yukari._

— _¡Ishizaki! —Sanae no esperó nada más para lanzarse hacia su amigo en auxilio, —¿Estás bien, Ishizaki?_

 _Los demás también siguieron su ejemplo._

— _¡Maldito! —Gruñó el aludido levantándose del suelo, —¡No te lo perdonaré!_

 _Hizo el intento de abalanzarse sobre Kanda, pero los chicos lo detuvieron a tiempo._

— _¡Basta, Ishizaki! —Izawa lo sostuvo por la espalda, —nos retiramos, pero seguimos siendo miembros del club de futbol; primero y segundo año, los estudiantes van a participar en el campeonato de otoño, ahora no es momento de tener problemas que podrían poner en peligro su participación…_

 _Kanda resopló ante esa acción._

— _¡Cobarde! —Dijo mientras se retiraba._

— _¡¿Qué?! —Ishizaki se volvió a alterar, pero Izawa afortunadamente lo retuvo para que no hiciera algo imprudente._

— _¡Cálmate Ishizaki! —Le riñó._

— _Lo siento, Ishizaki, es mi culpa… —se lamentó Sanae mientras se acercaba a darle su pañuelo para secar la sangre que le escurría por su naríz._

 _No quería que las cosas terminaran así. El chico siendo su amigo de muchos años, y conociéndose mejor que nadie, fue quien tomó la iniciativa de defenderla y protegerla aún a cuestas de las repercusiones._

— _No es nada…_

 _Sanae agradeció en esos momentos el tenerlo como su amigo. Una persona tan persistente y leal no lo encontraría en algún otro lado._

.

Decidieron terminar por ese día el estudio, después de todo, los clubes ya estarían terminando su entrenamiento también.

 _Por el camino, los chicos todavía iban comentando sobre el incidente._

— _Kanda Koshi, estamos en la misma clase. Su familia tiene un gimnasio de boxeo; él practicó desde muy pequeño, debe de estar a nivel profesional…_

— _¿Eh?_

— _¡Oh, ya sé! ¡El tercer distrito! ¡Ahí está su gimnasio!_

— _Tuviste suerte Ishizaki, ¡por suerte te detuvimos a tiempo!_

— _Tienes razón._

— _Idiota, yo no tenía miedo. ¡Si no hice nada fue porque pensé en el club de futbol!_

 _«Tan temerario como siempre…», pensó Sanae._

— _¡Hey! ¡Chicos! —La voz provino de Tsubasa, quien se venía acercando tras ellos._

— _¡Oh Tsubasa! ¿Vas de regreso a casa también?_

— _¿Qué te pasó en la nariz Ishizaki? —Ignoró la pregunta anterior cuando vio la cara hinchada del jugador._

— _No es nada, sólo me golpeó un muro… —se rió quitado de la pena mientras pensaba en algo—, me voy por otro lado —dijo de repente._

 _Al mismo tiempo, casi de forma sincronizada, los demás siguieron por el camino en el que Ishizaki ya había empezado a ir._

— _He, he, yo también —agregó Taki descaradamente mientras se giraba con los demás._

— _¡Y yo! —Aseguró Izawa._

— _Chicos… —dijo impotente Tsubasa._

 _Sanae se sorprendió por su descaro._

— _Ve Tsubasa, cuida a la manager camino a casa —agregó burlón Ishizaki._

— _Chao, Sanae —incluso Yukari la había traicionado._

 _Tsubasa y ella se quedaron sin palabras, mientras los observaban a lo lejos._

 _No podían ser más evidentes mientras iban en la dirección de regreso a la escuela._

 _Ambos se observaron y sin decir nada, empezaron a caminar._

 _En lo profundo de sí agradecían el gesto de sus amigos, aunque por fuera se hicieran los desentendidos._

 _Empezaron una plática casual, sobre los novatos del club de futbol._

—… _el futbol se convertirá en mi vida… pronto lo único que pensaré será en futbol…_

 _Las palabras de Tsubasa habían salido de manera tan natural, que Sanae se sorprendió al responder también de forma natural._

 _Pronto se iría a Brasil a cumplir su sueño, y ella pasaría a segundo plano… claro, pensando que alguna vez hubiera estado entre los pensamientos del capitán._

— _Te quedarás con nosotros solo medio año más… —a pesar de que no lo demostraba, Sanae estaba muy dolida por ello en lo profundo de sí._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría esperando por el chico prodigio?_

— _Tsubasa, Ishizaki se lastimó por mi culpa… —fue un impulso ante la situación en la que se encontraba, pero le revelo todo._

 _¿Con qué propósito? Todavía no lo sabía._

 _O tal vez en ese entonces no lo había querido saber._

 _Solo aguardaba a su respuesta._

— _Ya veo, entonces fue eso… —no hubo cambio en la voz ni en las expresiones del capitán._

— _Ishizaki se detuvo por el club de futbol… —pero aún con todo, siguió aferrándose a esa plática —fue un verdadero alivio, porque habría sufrido mucho. No me gustan los matones… —y de momento, sintió que debía hacerlo —se lo dije claramente: yo estoy enamorada de otra persona…_

 _Él la miró tras sus palabras y Sanae le sonrió levemente. En lo profundo de sí, esperaba que esa fuera una pauta para que él hiciera algo._

 _A ella le pareció notar un brillo naciente en los ojos de Tsubasa, pero no se detuvo más tiempo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar, con su corazón desembocado._

 _Ese intercambio de miradas fue suficiente para ella._

 _En lo profundo de sí, lo sabía, él la amaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Y eso era suficiente de momento. Sanae lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, y permanecería a su lado, aunque fuera solo un corto periodo de tiempo._

 _Era suficiente para ella de momento._

— _Sanae… —la voz de Tsubasa hizo que detuviera su andar._

 _Ella se giró y vio una determinación en sus ojos; jamás imaginó que él reaccionara de esa forma._

— _Yo… —Tsubasa estaba a punto de decirlo. Él se lo diría…_

— _¡Hey Tsubasa…! —Carlos. Por azares del destino, él los interrumpió en un momento crucial._

— _Bueno Tsubasa, yo me voy. Gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos mañana—. Sanae sonrió como solía hacerlo y huyó aún con su corazón latiendo a mil._

 _Él se iba a confesar, ¿verdad?_

Ya no importaba nada.

Por ahora era suficiente con estar cerca de él.

.

.

* * *

— _¿Vienes un momento?_

— _¡Seguro eres persistente!_

— _Esta es la última vez._

— _Última… de acuerdo._

— _¡Pero Sanae…!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

¿Por qué Kanda le insistía tanto?

Lo siguió porque él dijo que era la última vez que la molestaría, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos de la escuela.

¿Qué estaba planeando?

— _¿Por qué tuvimos que venir todo este camino?_

— _Como lo pensé, él no está aquí…_

— _¿Eh? —Sanae no estaba captando lo que el chico estaba diciendo._

— _Le he dicho a Ozora Tsubasa que te amo y que venga aquí si no quiere perder a su querida Nakazawa Sanae, para hacerlo breve, ¡le provoqué a una pelea para que venga!_

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _Pero él se escapó, parecer ama más el futbol de lo que pensé. Ozora Tsubasa puede ser el mejor jugador de futbol en todo Japón, pero si no es capaz de defender su amor, no es hombre para ti. Es tanto así que, aunque lo ames con todo tu corazón, él no te va a amar de vuelta, piensa en eso, Nakazawa, olvídalo y quédate conmigo._

 _Sus duras palabras, no calaron en ella. Sanae ya sabía cuál era el sueño del niño prodigio, y no lo culpaba por enfocarse más en el futbol. Ella lo apoyaba._

— _Eres horrible, —espetó enojada. Nada de lo que él le dijera le haría cambiar su amor, y menos de esa forma tan grosera._

— _Me encuentras horrible, pero con el tiempo, me amarás, —dijo altanero._

 _Pero contrario a los pensamientos de Sanae, Tsubasa apareció en el lugar, aceptando el reto de Kanda._

— _Lo siento por llegar tarde… —su mirada decidida decía todo._

— _Esto será breve—, Kanda se tronó los dedos._

— _No te voy a perder, Nakazawa Sanae, —afirmó el capitán._

 _Esa fue una confesión. No como lo esperaba, pero era lo mismo._

— _¡Voy a tenerla por la fuerza! —Sin pensarlo, se interpuso entre Tsubasa y Kanda, antes de que el último hiciera algo._

— _¡Basta! ¡No lo hagas, Tsubasa! ¡No es justo que sacrifiques el club de futbol por mí! El club de Nankatsu es para ti…_

— _Ya lo dejé, —confesó serio._

 _Sanae se quedó muda. ¿Había sacrificado su puesto de capitán por ella? Aunque antes quería hacerlo entrar en razón, ahora estaba sin palabras._

 _¿Tanto así la quería?_

— _¡No trates de quedar bien! —Kanda la empujó mientras se abalanzaba hacia él —¡Vamos a ver si realmente tienes agallas!_

— _¡Sanae! —Escuchó la voz preocupada de Tsubasa._

— _¡No mires a otro lado! ¡Toma! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estás acorralado!_

 _La chica se incorporó en el suelo, y no pudo evitar que cayeran sus lágrimas, mientras veía como Kanda golpeaba a Tsubasa sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Pero Tsubasa no caía._

— _¡Basta! ¡Vamos, deténganse! ¡Tsubasa, corre! ¡No debes pelear! ¡Tsubasa el futbol lo es todo para ti! ¡Por favor, detente, ve por tu uniforme y vuelve al campo!_

 _Ella lloraba sabiendo que esa golpiza que el capitán recibía era por ella._

 _Jamás se perdonaría si él salía lastimado por su culpa, o aun peor, que jamás volviera a jugar futbol, ni cumplir su sueño._

 _Se sentía impotente._

 _Pero lo inesperado pasó. Tsubasa logró asestar una patada al hombro de Kanda, que lo mandó unos metros lejos._

— _Tú… ¿tú estás bien, Kanda? —Parecía que Tsubasa estaba genuinamente preocupado, y Sanae estaba sin palabras._

 _Kanda por otro lado, estaba admirado y había reconocido la fuera de Tsubasa y sus victorias en el torneo._

— _Bien hecho, —dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado, —eres digno de ser amado por Nakazawa._

 _Kanda les dedicó una última mirada y les sonrió antes de partir del lugar, mientras se reía como un loco._

 _Sin embargo, Sanae no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por él._

— _Tsubasa… —se acercó y le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro._

— _Gracias —él le sonrió como siempre solía hacer, pero eso solo sirvió para que Sanae dejara salir las lágrimas de nuevo._

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —-la angustia en ella la consumió y sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos._

 _Mientras ella seguía llorando, Tsubasa no dijo nada, pero la consoló en su abrazo._

 _La puesta de sol estaba llegando._

 _Cuando Sanae se calmó, se fueron a sentar cerca de un árbol._

— _Tan pronto como me gradúe iré a Brasil—. Tsubasa rompió el silencio después de un tiempo de meditar._

— _Te convertirás en un gran jugador de futbol—. Aseguró la manager._

— _Sí, y no volveré a Japón hasta que me convierta en profesional…_

 _Sanae no entendía a donde quería llegar él con eso, pero lo dejó continuar._

— _Yo no puedo pedir que esperes todo este tiempo… y tampoco puedo pedirte que me acompañes… —ella lo miró expectante —pero todavía debo decirte algo…_

 _El capitán se giró completamente hacia ella y bajo su atenta mirada, lo dijo._

— _Te amo, Nakazawa Sanae…_

.

.

.

* * *

Ese momento marcó un inicio para todo.

Los meses posteriores, fueron maravillosos y, aunque la partida de Tsubasa estaba próxima, todo fue más llevadero.

¿La partida del niño prodigio marcaba alguna diferencia?

Sus sentimientos seguirían intactos a pesar de la distancia, eso nada lo cambiaría. Entonces, Sanae solo podía esperarlo y hacer lo posible para adaptarse a él.

Porque ese era su sentir, y el chico estaba consciente de ello.

 _«Yo también… yo también te amo Tsubasa…»._

.

.

.

* * *

Sus amigos, en especial Ishizaki y Yukari estaban felices por ellos, también Misaki, quien había vuelto a Japón en ese tiempo.

A pesar de que les había contado a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, había cosas que era mejor guardarse para ella.

Acontecimientos que quedarían en un secreto entre ella y Tsubasa.

—Hola senpai, escuché de los chicos que están saliendo, Tsubasa-senpai y tú…

Kumi se acercó a ella.

Se encontraron de casualidad en el pasillo. La chica seguía siendo la misma risueña de siempre, pero Sanae que conocía sus sentimientos por el capitán, se incomodó.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —Aseguró Kumi al notar su gesto —soy muy consciente de que él te ama a ti, senpai, y de que jamás tuve oportunidad alguna… —aunque sus palabras eran despreocupadas, Sanae notó el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Lo siento… —no supo decir más.

—Está bien, Nakazawa-senpai, estoy muy feliz por ustedes… —Kumi hizo una pausa y se puso seria de repente —a decir verdad, hace un par de semanas, confesé mis sentimientos a Tsubasa-senpai…

—Kumi… tú…

—¡Él me rechazó por supuesto! —Toda tristeza desapareció de ella, pues ya estaba en su actuar alegre —Le dije mis sentimientos, pero también le dije que yo sabía que a él le gustaba alguien más. En honor a mi valentía le hice que me dijera si esa persona eras tú, senpai… ¡y él me confesó que sí!

Sanae nunca se esperó este giro de acontecimientos.

Kumi era fuerte si podía hablar de esas cosas de manera normal.

—Le dije que, si te apreciaba, lo mínimo que podía hacer era decírtelo. ¡Que se apresurara! Así que me alegro que unos días después él lo haya hecho, es un alivio saber que ambos están felices.

La sonrisa de Kumi era genuina, había aceptado la derrota.

—Gracias, Kumi—. Sanae le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas, Nakazawa-senpai, porque sin importar qué, seguiré animando a todos, el futbol ahora también es parte de mi vida…

Sanae no pudo evitar pensar que Kumi era sensacional, una gran persona.

Y también, junto con Kanda, uno de los impulsos para que Tsubasa y ella estuvieran formalmente juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _«Sanae, mañana parto a Brasil… una vez que esté en Brasil, solo me concentraré en futbol, no te preocupes… si te llamé es porque sentía que debía de despedirme de ti al menos… así que por favor cuida de todos…»._

La partida era inminente.

A pesar de que el chico no quería que nadie lo viera partir, Sanae no pudo evitar ir a verlo.

Su despedida en la parada de autobús, aunque muy sencilla, fue demasiado significativa. Ella le dio un regalo de despedida, y él a la llegada del autobús, le entregó su balón.

—Tsubasa, tu sueño… ¡haz que tu sueño se vuelva realidad! —Con lágrimas, ella mostró la mayor fortaleza que pudo.

Y él, con un saludo militar, se llevó a cuestas los buenos deseos de todos sus amigos, simplificados en la frase que le dedicó la chica.

 _Expande tus alas en el viento…_

 _Porque mis sueños vuelan alto en el cielo, despliegan sus alas y vuelan…_

Ese no era el fin, sino un reinicio.

.

.

* * *

Sanae lo visitó una vez en Brasil, y pasaron una tarde agradable, hablando de futbol.

Y se volvieron a ver en todos los encuentros a los que Tsubasa asistió en Japón.

Las cartas no cesaban y aunque pocas, las llamadas telefónicas también eran uno de sus medios de comunicación.

Todo hasta el día que le propuso matrimonio, al ganar la final del World Youth.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de esto, Sanae? —La voz de Tsubasa sonaba preocupada, algo raro, ya que unos momentos antes andaba platicando felizmente sobre lo buena que era la gente en Brasil y de lo mucho que se divertirían tan solo llegaran.

—¿De qué hablas ahora, Tsubasa? —Realmente la dejó desconcertada.

—Acabamos de casarnos y ahora estás yendo conmigo a un país extranjero, lejos de todos…

Aunque sonaba razonable su preocupación, Sanae no pudo evitar reírse.

—Eso debiste preguntarlo antes de la boda—. Trató de sonar seria.

De pronto Tsubasa parecía algo exaltado.

—¿N-no… no lo hice?

Ella rió más, pero recordó que estaba en un avión así que, no queriendo incomodar a los demás pasajeros, bajó el volumen.

—Lo hiciste, un par de veces, tranquilo.

—¿Y de qué te ríes?

—Ya estamos oficialmente casados, no puedes seguir preguntando a estas alturas. Dijiste aquella vez que iríamos a Brasil porque tu contrato está a punto de terminar y luego iríamos a Europa, para que elijas un equipo, acepté venir contigo así que debes dejar de cuestionarme…

—Pero… —él bajó la voz hasta que fue casi inaudible—. Sigo pensando que fui muy impulsivo… todavía no tengo donde establecerme en Europa… puede que también estarás sola mucho tiempo mientras entreno… no quiero que te sientas incómoda…

—Y si no era ahora, ¿Cuándo? —Le cuestionó risueña—. No tienes intención de regresar a Japón pronto. Ibas a asentarte solo en Europa, vivir tu sueño de ser profesional… ¿y regresarías a Japón a proponerme matrimonio cuando te jubilaras? ¿A los cincuenta años? ¿Sesenta?

—¡No me refería a eso! —Quiso sonar ofendido, pero también se estaba riendo de las ocurrencias de su esposa.

—Regresarías entonces en un par de años, pero yo no iba a esperar tanto tiempo alejada de ti… —la mirada que le dedicó fue una de las que solo tenía para él.

Tsubasa lo supo tan solo la miró.

—Yo tampoco… —confesó aún en voz baja —ya no podía permanecer alejado de ti más tiempo, así que aun con el pesar de que pudieras haberme rechazado, decidí proponerte matrimonio… y han sido los meses de preparación (para la boda) más desesperantes que he tenido que soportar…

Ella le sonrió y también le contestó en un murmullo.

—Pues de ahora en adelante, seremos los dos. Tenemos mucho tiempo, así que no vale la pena pensar en cosas innecesarias; de cualquier forma, no habría podido darse esto de otra manera.

—Tienes razón…

Los dos estaban muy juntos, casi podían sentir el aliento del otro.

—Debes descansar —dijo de repente el as—. Es un viaje largo, y una vez que lleguemos, todavía nos espera un largo camino.

—Está bien para mí—. Sanae sonrió nuevamente y se recargó en su hombro—. Duerme un poco también. Nos queda toda una vida para platicar y disfrutar.

—Disfrutaremos de nuestra nueva vida… empezando por la luna de miel… —le susurró Tsubasa en el oído, antes de recargar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Sanae se sonrojó levemente.

Todavía quedaban diez horas de vuelo, pero tenían toda una vida juntos, porque no importaba donde Tsubasa fuere, ella estaría a su lado, como _**Ozora Sanae**_ , su esposa.

—Ir contigo, siempre… —murmuró antes de caer en el sueño profundo.

En el rostro tranquilo de Tsubasa surcó una sonrisa de felicidad. Ella era su mayor tesoro, y velaría por su felicidad de ahora en adelante.

—Siempre… —repitió Tsubasa antes de quedarse dormido también.

… _porque mis sueños vuelan alto en el cielo, despliegan sus alas y vuelan…_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Capítulo dedicado especialmente para **Lety Jmnez** , **agatali12** , **tessa22** , **Ren-chan91** , **seilornyan** y todos aquellos fans de estos dos personajes._

* * *

.

Sip, he vuelto con un capítulo más (el más largo, por cierto). Y como es de manera rápida, no me dio tiempo de revisarlo como se debe, así que si hay algún error de redacción ustedes sabrán disculpar.

 _¿Qué tal?_

Estos meses he andado todavía algo desanimada, y adaptándome a los cambios, espero no perderme tanto esta vez (no prometo nada u.u)

¡Gracias a quienes todavía siguen la historia!

.

 _ **jbadillodavila:**_ gracias por tus palabras, ¡espero te guste también este capítulo!

 _ **Lety:**_ gracias amiga, tus palabras siempre halagadoras. ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¡Te he echado de menos! espero estés bien, tienes razón, aunque es difícil, nos sobreponemos a las pruebas de la vida, en esas andamos. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y darme palabras de aliento. Genzo es mi personaje favorito, así que era inevitable para mí el hacerlo partícipe de algún capítulo:3 Espero te guste este capítulo, que es el que (originalmente) hace tiempo pensé en dedicarte (te lo había comentado varios capítulos atrás, no sé si te acuerdas), espero saber pronto de ti. ¡Dios te bendiga! ¡Ánimo y fuerzas! Cuídate, nos leeremos pronto, eso estoy esperando. ¡Un saludo, besos y abrazos!:*

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Lo mismo pensé cuando hice el capítulo: se han de acordar si han visto aquella historia jajaja Me gustaría que dejaras tu nombre a la próxima para poder agradecerte como se debe. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Espero te guste la actualización.

 _ **John R. Branwen:**_ gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic. Tomaré en cuenta tu recomendación, gracias. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 _ **seilornyan:**_ ¡mil gracias por tus palabras! Lamento la tardanza, gracias a tu comentario me puse las pilas para actualizar jaja. Espero te guste esta actualización, déjame saber más adelante tu opinión. ¡Saludos!

.

¡Ah! ¡Ya los extrañaba!

¡Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo!

¡Saludos!

Ja-ne!

 _ShelenyPrice._


End file.
